What We've Become
by CSM
Summary: It's been five years since George's death. Everyone has had their own trials and tribulations since that fateful day. Where are they now? Lexie/Mark. Alex/Izzie.MerDer. Mentions of Cristina/Owen and Callie/Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What We've Become

**Author:** CSM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** It's been five years since George's death. Everyone has had their own trials and tribulations since that fateful day. Where are they now? MerDer. Lexie/Mark. Alex/Izzie. Mentions of Cristina/Owen and Callie/Arizona. Addison

**AN:** So I know some of you are probably wondering why on earth am I writing another new story when I have soooo many incomplete ones. Well I realized I have never written any of these couples, except for MerDer. So I decided to give it a try. This is also my first try at doing something dramatic rather than just romance and comedy.

* * *

**What We've Become.**

_June 14th 2014_

_Meredith and Derek's House_

Meredith gazed at the view of Seattle from her kitchen window lost in thought when the audible plop of something wet hitting the wooden floor brought her back to reality. Sighing slightly she turned around just in time to see her 18 months old son, Chris drop another piece of his now squashed banana on the floor.

"Chris no!" She said alarmed grabbing the toddlers hand before he could throw yet another piece on the rapidly growing pile on the floor. She wiped the baby clean with a near by paper towel.

Chris gave her a toothy grin his small chubby hand still clenching the squashed banana. Meredith grinned at him, swatting his wet nose with the towel, earning a giggle from him.

"You can grin all you want…but your Daddy isn't going to be so happy when he sees this." Meredith said glancing at the squashed banana.

"Dada pay?" Chris asked innocently, watching as his mother cleaned the mess on the floor.

Meredith laughed, "Daddy mad...would be more like it."

"Dada pay!'" Chris said excitedly and clapped his hands which were still covered in banana causing pieces of banana to fly all over kitchen including onto Meredith's clean shirt.

"Shit!" She exclaimed in surprise quickly wiping the cream fruit off of her brown shirt, frowning when it left a mark.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed in the same tone.

Meredith froze, her eyes widening in shock at the one year old, "_Now_ Daddy will be mad. You have a 50 word vocabulary and _that_ you learn in one go."

"Shit!" Chris shrieked again giggling at his mother's appalled expression.

"Chris no! That's a bad word and it stays between Mama and you okay?" Meredith said ruffling his curly brown hair, free from any fruit. Chris looked up at her and grinned

"Sure negotiate with the one year old." Meredith muttered to herself.

"No shit?" Chris asked innocently.

"Christopher!" Meredith exclaimed in surprise but couldn't help but giggle at the baby's now equally surprised expression, his clear blue eyes shinning at her, "Oh well if Daddy ask, we'll say you learned that from Aunty Cristina."

"Tina pay?" Chris grinned excitedly at the mention of his godmother

"She'll love that." Meredith quipped.

"Hey big boy!" An exuberant voice called out, as Lexie Grey walked into the kitchen making a bee line for her nephew.

" Lexie!" Chris shouted stretching his arms out to his aunt, who immediately yanked him out of his high chair and spun the two of them in circles.

"Lexie he just ate." Meredith warned grinning as Chris face lit up with each twirl.

"Tell Mommy you've got a stomach made of steel." Lexie spoke to Chris in the same squeaky voice as before.

"Eel!" Chris parroted as best as his one year old lingo could.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she continued to clean up the mess the toddler had just made. She glanced at her younger sister who now proceeded to dance with her son, his baby blue eyes twinkling in excitement, "I don't think Aunty Lexie will be singing the same tune when she has to clean up partially digested bananas."

Lexie frowned, putting the toddler to stand on the counter top, his little toes wiggling on the cold surface, as he gripped her fingers to bounce repeatedly, "its better than cleaning up that processed peas crap mixed with various digestive juices."

Meredith grimaced, "Trust me it's not much better coming from the other side."

Chris realizing that the two women were not focusing on him began to babble incoherently at rapid speed and flaying his hands around as he spoke, ever so often an actual word was spoken but then completely taken over by more baby babble. Lexie's eyes widened as she kept a firm grip on one of the toddlers hands. Meredith laughed at her expression, "Newest development; speed babble."

"Speed babble?" Lexie asked still in amazement, "You understood that?"

Meredith chuckled, "No, although I think Mama and cookie were thrown in there somewhere."

"Mama!" Chris repeated sending his mother a toothy grin.

Meredith grinned, "Hi Chrissy."

Meredith picked up the grinning toddler as she gathered his diaper bag as well as her handbag; she turned to her younger sister who was already holding her own bag, while making funny faces at a now giggling Chris, "So are you going to tell me why you ended bunking here after your shift?"

Lexie frowned tearing her gaze away from the toddler to look at his mother's pointed facial expression, sighing she took the baby bag from Meredith, so that her sister could carry both the toddler and her handbag more comfortably, as they walked out the front door.

"Nope. Mark is an ass."

Meredith scoffed about to retort, but on seeing her sister's facial expression decided otherwise. She opened the backdoor of her car, throwing her handbag in the front, and then settled her squirming son in his car seat. She tickled his round belly just as she buckled him in. Once he was securely fastened into his seat she looked over the hood of the car, at Lexie, who had now opened the passenger door, then glanced at Lexie's car that was parked on the other side of the driveway.

"You're not going to take your car?"

"Nope. I'll get it some other time." Lexie replied, nonchalant as she slipped into the passenger seat. She glanced to her left to see that her sister was still standing outside the car with the door opened, peering at her with a questioning gaze; Lexie rolled her eyes and spoke dryly, "He asked again."

At those words, Meredith immediately sat in the car not bothering to comment and slowly began to reverse out of the driveway. For a few minutes the only sounds that can be heard is Chris' baby babble and occasional giggle as he played with a stuff animal that Meredith kept in the car. Meredith pulled into the four lane traffic on the highway, and then glanced in her review mirror to check on Chris, once she saw that he was keeping himself occupied, she turned to her sister, who was staring out at the large expanse of water on her right.

"So seriously again?" Meredith asked her tone light, but on noticing the scowl on Lexie's face her tone immediately changed, "Sorry. Explain to me again why this is a bad thing?"

Lexie sighed placing her chin on her hand, her gaze still focused on the water in front of her, "It's not…."

"Something other than stupid _plan_ of yours Lexie." Meredith all but snapped, "That's not a good enough excuse. You know that and I hate to say this but, Mark's not going to wait forever. Besides that plan of yours all went to crap _years_ ago."

"I know that, Meredith." Lexie snapped angrily. She angrily swiped at the tears that were beginning to form, "I have a constant reminder of how bad that _plan_ went! I don't need you to tell me."

"Lex, I'm so sorry." Meredith apologized reaching over to grasp her sister's hand, "You know these things take time…"

"Don't patronize me!"

Lexie growled yanking her hand away; she clamped her eyes shut as she tried to control her laboring breaths. For a few moments neither sister said anything until Lexie finally let out a long sigh, and picked at a stray piece of flint on her jeans.

'Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I need to move on."

"Lex this not something you move on from." Meredith said concerned,

"It's been four years!" Lexie exclaimed, "Why does it still feel like it was just yesterday? Why does it hurt like it was just yesterday?"

"You can't blame yourself Lex. No one blames you for what happened. Most importantly Mark does not blame you."

Meredith spoke hesitantly, ensure of how much she should bring up despite the fact that Lexie was the one to first mention it. She watched as Lexie glanced in the review mirror at Chris, a smile slowly working its way on her younger sister's face at the sight of Chris' grin.

"I miss her." Lexie said quietly, "I know it's stupid I didn't even _know_ her…"

"Of course you knew her!" Meredith snapped alarmed, "She was your daughter. You may have only spent 24 hours with her when she was alive. But you carried her for eight months. You were her mother of course you _knew_ her. You _love_ her."

Lexie nodded silently at her sister's words and wiped her eyes, "So have you heard anything about your fellowship application?"

"Lex…" Meredith concerned at her sister's abrupt change in conversation.

"I can't go to work looking like death warmed over." Lexie spoke softly, "I'll scare my interns. I can't talk about Mark or Megan any more…So the fellowship?"

Meredith sighed as she pulled over the highway and onto the main road towards Seattle Grace Hospital. "No word yet and Derek refuses to say anything."

"But shouldn't he know?" Lexie asked confused, "I mean he is the head of neurosurgery."

"He says the chief has the final say." Meredith said with a roll of her eyes, "I could just ask Hunt."

Lexie laughed at her sister's tone as fixed her make up in her compact mirror. She frowned at the red eyes staring back at her. "You could withhold sex."

Meredith laughed, "I would but the only problem with that is, that would mean _I_ would have to go without as well, I haven't gone solo in _years_ and I don't intend to start now."

"Meredith!" Lexie said scandalized at her sister's words, "I _so_ did not need to know that."

"Don't be a prude Lex." Meredith said with a giggle as she pulled into the hospital driveway.

Lexie looked across at her sister affronted at her statement, but one look at the teasing grin on Meredith's face both women burst out with laughter. Chris on hearing them began to babble incessantly, giggling at various intervals. Both women at the baby's giggles broke out in louder laughter.

"A true man." Lexie said between giggles, she turned around so that she could face her nephew and began to make funny faces at him, earning more baby laughter to be rippled through the car.

"More like Mark's nephew."

Meredith spoke dryly as she parked the car. She leaned over the front seat to get a better look at her son, "Try not to be _too_ much like Uncle Mark, little guy."

"Mama!" Chris exclaimed on seeing his mother's grinning face, "Out!"

"I'm coming mister Shepherd." Meredith said amused, she stepped out off the car and moved to the back to get her still babbling son.

* * *

"I asked her again."

Derek paused, his hands still covered in soap studs, he looked to his left to see Mark leaning on the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. Derek's eyebrows rose at that statement, but other than that he simply continued to scrub out.

"I'm assuming we're talking about the same question that you've asked her the last two times?"

"Yes Derek." Mark scowled not amused

"She said no again." Derek stated more than asked, his tone laden with surprise, "Damn and here I thought I had the Grey with commitment issues."

"You're not helping man." Mark said annoyed following Derek out of the wash room, as the two men walked along the hallway he continued, "This time she didn't even give me an excuse she just shook her head and walked away."

"Maybe she's just not ready."

"We've been together for 5 years!" Mark exclaimed annoyed glaring at a group of interns who had heard his outburst, "Mind your own business!"

Derek sighed as they walked into the attending lounging room, he walked up to the coffee machine and made a cup of coffee for Mark, handing it to the other man. Once Mark took the cup, he then proceeded to make one for himself. Derek turned around to see Mark now sprawled out on the couch, the cup of coffee clenched between his fingers, "Maybe you need to give her more time?"

Mark growned, "How long does the woman need? It's been 4 months since the last time I asked, and the time before that wasn't even the first time!"

"You were serious the first time?" Derek asked skeptically as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"Of course I was!" Mark all but snapped, "We were going to start a family it was the right thing to do."

Derek sighed, "Just because she was…" He trailed off unsure if to mention the word pregnant in front of the other man, "My point is you don't need to be married to be a family."

Mark scoffed purposely forgetting the first part of Derek's statement and commenting on the latter half, "Says the guy who was married by a _post-it_ for two years."

"That's my point exactly." Derek said, "You don't need that official piece of paper to be a family. Do you want to start a family?"

"I would like…I think we're ready to try… but Lexie's…"

"Have you asked her about trying?" Derek asked his tone softening, knowing that neither of his best friend nor his sister-in-law spoke about the possibility of babies or their deceased daughter.

Mark threw his head back against the sofa, he groaned softly then shook his head from left to right, suddenly unable to find his voice. After a few seconds he gulped in a large amount of air then spoke, "I'm afraid to bring it up."

Derek sighed, "Mark you need to tell her how you feel, and see how she feels about it. From what I'm hearing, Lexie might think you only want to marry her because it seems like what you _should_ do."

Mark grunted slightly as he stood up, he placed untouched coffee cup on a near by table, and turned to face Derek, "I'll try and talk to her. Thanks man."

"Anytime." Derek murmured, watching his retreating figure, he closed his eyes savoring the taste of the coffee in his hands as well as the silence, but then groaned loudly when his pager beeped loudly, alerting him to the fact that he was still working.

The door to the lounge slapped open before he could even rise from the sofa, opening his eyes he saw Callie Torres looked more disheveled that normal, her face etched with concern, "I just saw Mark leaving here, everything okay?"

"She told him no again." Derek supplied standing up and finishing the last of his coffee.

Callie frowned at his words, helping herself to bowl of fruit that was in the fridge, "Crap. Sometimes I don't know who's more stubborn between those two."

Derek smirked despite himself, "Oh definitely her. I think this time of the year just isn't a good time, that and they have other stuff to sort out."

Callie nodded shaking her head, "I still can't believe its been five years….I still expect to see him walking down the corridor."

"Especially when four of Bailey's 'interns' are all eating in the cafeteria." Derek smiled wistfully.

Callie chuckled, "Especially when those four get together. Speaking of which I saw your wife and kid going towards the daycare ."

Derek's mood immediately brightened at her words, he glanced at his pager, glad to see it was not a 911 and headed for the door, "I'll see you later Torres."

Callie rolled her eyes as he literally sprinted for the door, she took a bite of her apple and sighed, not even hearing as the other door leading to the lounge opened.

"Hey." A voice called out softly.

Callie tilted her head backwards smiling when she saw Arizona looking down at her, "Penny for your thoughts? You were miles away."

"I was just talking to Derek. It's the fifth anniversary of George's death next week and I completely forgot. How could I forget something like that?"

Arizona sighed, she took a seat next to the younger woman and grasped her hands in her own, "We've been busy. These adoption proceedings are draining us of all our energy."

Callie nodded closing her eyes, allowing Arizona to slowly rub her hands, "Yea, but it still doesn't feel right."

"I think he will understand." Arizona said softly, "We'll light a candle next week and have everyone over for dinner like we always do. It's not too last minute."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Alex Karev rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he gazed at the almost full surgical board in front of him. He yawned in exhaustion, looking at his name as it glared back at him, almost mocking him. The novelty of seeing his name on the surgical board all but worn out, and he wished that he had the ability to make it disappear just so he could go home to get some proper sleep. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his musings. He glanced to his right to see the Dr. Webber peering at him.

"Busy night Dr. Karev?"

"Five car mile up." Alex muttered, trying to hold back a yawn but failing.

Dr. Webber smiled, "How long have you been on?"

Alex shrugged, "Lost count chief. Haven't stopped since I came in. I have an appy in a few minutes."

Webber shook his head, "No. Go home Dr. Karev."

"But Chief…"

"Karev you're an attending now. You have senior residents to do such minor surgeries. Your dead on your feet. One of the nurses told me you've been on for almost 36 hours. Go home. See you wife."

Alex frowned about to protest but another yawn escaped him, he looked at the chief sheepishly. Dr. Webber just chuckled patting him on the shoulder. "No excuses. Go home Alex. Tell Stevens I said hello. How is she? And the kids?"

Alex chuckled, "She's been a little depressed lately. The twins are starting pre-K soon. Her babies are growing up too fast for her liking."

Webber laughed, "That's life. Go home Karev."

Alex nodded, and yawned yet again, "Thanks chief. I'll just inform Mitchell…"

"I'll find Mitchell. Who knows maybe I'll do the appy. I haven't picked up a scalp in ages." Webber said thoughtfully looking at the OR board, "The down side to being chief of staff instead of surgery."

"Thanks Chief."

With that said Alex made a bee line for the attending lounge, debating on whether or not to catch a few hours before he headed home, or take the chance and just drive home. His problem was answered for him when he opened the door to the lounge and was immediately tackled by a small figure.

"Daddy!"

Grinning he scooped up the tiny body in his arms, his exhaustion forgot at the sight of the two bright face in front of him, "Munchkin!"

"Hi daddy we came to steal you." Three year old Ella Karev said seriously, her blond pigtails bouncing as she shook in her father's arms.

'Steal me?" Alex asked amused looking over her head to see his wife dressed in casual clothes, with their son, sitting on her lap.

"Hey buddy." Alex greeted ruffling his son's hair

He looked up at Izzie and smiled, he kissed her briefly in greeting, "Hey Iz. So what's this about stealing me?"

Izzie smiled, as she leaned against his shoulder, "We haven't seen you in almost two days. I told them we need to steal you away from the OR. I started to think you forgot where your home was."

"Never." Alex murmured and kissed her forehead, one of his hands pulling at Ella's pigtails affectionately, "There was a five car pile up. 15 people in all and every one of them was surgical."

"You could have called."

Alex frowned about to retort when, his son tugged at his scrub pants, "Daddy? Are we going to the zoo?"

Alex eyebrows rose at that question, his gaze now fixed on his wife, Izzie shrugged, "He's been wanting to go with you all week. You know that Alex."

Alex closed his eyes briefly, fighting the exhaustion that was slowly creeping back into his system. Izzie's words ringing in his ears, as the truth behind her statement sunk in. Jake had been asking to go to zoo every day for the past two weeks. Alex held back a groan and looked down at his son's curious brown eyes and smiled, "How bout we go now bud?"

"Really?" Jake asked excitedly, he slipped off his mother's lap and stood in front of his parents bouncing on the balls of his feet. His sneakers lighting up each time the soles of his feet touched the floor.

"We're going right, right now?"

Alex chuckled, as he handed Ella over to Izzie, "Right. Right now bud. But first your old man's got to bathe. I smell like a dirty diaper."

"Daddy!" Ella squealed in disgust, her little nose wrinkling.

"Cool." Was Jake's reply.

Izzie rolled her eyes at the two responses, groaning when Alex tried to kiss Ella. But the little girl squealed yet again practically climbing on top of her mother's shoulders to get away from her father. Alex grinned at her response, even more so when Jake roared with laughter.

"Daddy you're stinky!" Ella protested, and squealed yet again, this time right into her mother's ears.

Izzie groaned and tried to hide her amusement at their antics, "Yes. Daddy go bathe. You stink."

Alex smirked at her words, his entire body towering over both her and Ella, he suddenly swooped down and pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving her slightly breathless. "Now Mommy stinks too."

Izzie rolled her eyes at his remark still breathing heavily. She then tried to reassure their daughter that neither of them smelt like a stinky diaper, as Alex gathered his stuff from his locker and headed to the showers to the back of the lounge.

"Izzie!" Cristina said surprised as she walked into the room.

The Korean doctor looked at the twins, then back at the blond, "I see you brought the rugrats too."

Izzie rolled her eyes, knowing very well that the despite her tone, the other women held a soft spot for the twins. Her point was proven even more so when Ella ran towards her at full speed and Cristina hugged the little girl with ease, "Hey Tinkerbell. Squirt." The latter comment directed at Jake.

"Aunty Cristina," Jake said from his spot on the floor, 'We're going to the zoo."

"We're waiting on Daddy. But he smells like a stinky diaper." Ella informed.

Cristina laughed wholeheartedly at that, she smirked at Izzie, "Did your kid just say that Alex smells like sh…"

"Cristina language!" Izzie snapped, cutting her off before the offended word could be said.

Cristina rolled her eyes, but abided by the other woman's request, she then smirked, "Apparently, Mer said that specific word and Chris picked it up right away."

"No!" Izzie said alarmed, joining in with Cristina's laughter, "She's probably freaking out."

"Oh yea. I'm thinking of heading up to daycare just to hear it for myself."

"Don't encourage it! Does Derek know?"

"Nope." Cristina said with a grin, "I'm hoping he'll be around when the rugrat mutters it again, because we know Meredith is _that_ unlucky."

"How am I unlucky?" Meredith asked as she walked into the room, only hearing the end of Cristina's sentence.

Cristina's pager went off before she could repeat it, but before she left she smirked at her best friend, "The fact that McDreamy's going to find out that you turned your kid into a potty mouth."

Meredith scowled about to reply, but noticed the twins for the first time and refrained herself. Cristina just laughed as she headed towards the door, she stopped at the door and threw a comment over her shoulder.

'Oh and Mer. The wicked witch is back."

With that said she left, Izzie frowning at her words and Meredith just gaped at her retreating figure, "Wait! Addison's back?"

"Addison's back?" Izzie repeated alarmed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**It's going to be my first try at drama, despite the lightheartedness of most of the chapter.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys made my day…never in a million years did I expect to get such a response for this story. Thank you.**

**What amuses me though is that ever other person seemed to think that Addison **_**is**_** the wicked witch, then again if I checked my profile and saw the stories I wrote I would be worried too lol. No worries people. MerDer and Alex/Izzie and Mark/Lexie are fine….well fine with respect to Addison that is ;)**

**PS don't get use to the two updates a week, I'm going to try and get an update once a week.**

* * *

"So I get this message telling me that the chief of surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital has a high profile case for me. Imagine my surprise when I return the call, expecting to speak to my old chief only to be greeted by a Dr. Owen Hunt. What happened to _my _chief?" A familiar voice spoke next to Richard Webber.

Dr. Webber whirled around in surprise tearing his gaze away from the surgical board to face the familiar face of Addison Montgomery, "Addie! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Richard." Addison greeted hugging the older man warmly, "So I was told by this new chief that you're now Chief of _staff_?"

Richard grinned sheepishly at her praising gaze, but before he could continue query the reason for her return, Addison carried on, "So _Chief_ explain to me why despite all this information you're still here, in your scrubs staring at the board? Some things will never change."

Addison folded her arms over her chest her eyes twinkling with mischief, her stiletto clad foot tapped in mock impatience. She suddenly laughed and patted the older man on the shoulder, "So how have you been?"

"Good." Richard said warmly, "All this administration work, isn't as bad as I thought it would be. How about you Addie?"

"I adopted a little girl a few years ago." Addison said proudly

"Really? That's great Addie! Did she come with you?"

Addison shook her head, "She's 6, and wanted to stay for school. Cause apparently three days are too much days to miss of first grade. She's staying with Naomi and Sam. You remember my best friends from med school right?"

Richard nodded about to respond when he caught sight of the clock hanging over the nurses station a few feet away. He grasped Addison's arm, "Sorry Addie I'm going to have to cut this short, I have a meeting in a few minutes and I need to change."

Addison smiled in understanding, "That's okay Richard. It may have been a while but I'm sure I can find my way around this place."

"I'll catch you later." Richard called out as he headed for the elevator.

Addison waved him off then glanced at the surgical board, scanning it for any familiar names. Once she realized that most of the names seemed foreign to her she looked around the room at the various doctors, nurses and patients who seem to be filtering in and out of rooms. She smiled at a few of the nurses that she recognized, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Shaking her head she slowly began to make her way towards the third floor, where she knew the chief of surgery office should be. Addison walked along the corridor her heels clicking with each step against the tiles, she glanced to her left at a few more nurses and orderlies but suddenly stopped at the sight before her. Standing a few feet away was Meredith Grey dressed in her light blue scrubs, a patient's chart in one hand but what was different was the little blond girl that the resident had attached to her hip. Addison shook her head in slight disbelief, ensuring she placed a smile on her face as she approached the seemingly unlikely pair, and muttered to herself, "_That's_ certainly different."

"Dr. Grey." Addison greeted, sending the other woman a smile, then turned her focus to the little girl, "And who might you be?"

'I'm Ella!" Ella said brightly not at all deterred by the presence of the strange woman.

Addison grinned, "Well hello."

"Addison." Meredith spoke slightly uncomfortable, but before she could question the older woman the reason behind her visit, Ella piped up speaking directly to Addison, much to Addison's surprise,

"You doh look like a wicked witch." Ella informed Addison with matter of fact tone.

"Ellie." Meredith said with a slight groan of embarrassment, "Remember you're not suppose to repeat _anything_ Aunty Cristina says."

Addison chuckled dryly, "Nice save."

"Sorry." Meredith said sheepishly about to apologize more when Ella addressed Addison yet again.

"You have pretty hair."

Addison grinned, "Why thank you. So do you. Meredith she's adorable…"

"My mommy had red hair like that a long time ago. Before I was even borned. I saw pictures." Ella continued, "But Daddy said it was a will. That means it not real."

Meredith chuckled, "You mean a wig."

"Not a wiggy!" Ella said scandalized, giggling uncontrollably, "Only boys have wiggies, Daddy and Jakey have wiggies."

Both Meredith and Addison immediately began to laugh at the child's words. "Ellie you mean willy."

"Aunty Merry!" Ella screeched immediately putting both of her tiny hands over Meredith's mouth, "You said a bad word. Daddy say I'm not to say dat till I fifty!"

Meredith snickered as her mouth was still covered by Ella's hands, "Sorry."

"Who's daughter?"

Addison queried smiling at the little girl, but her question was answered when Ella squealed yet again and immediately slid down Meredith's body running down the corridor. Meredith looked behind her and once she saw that Ella was indeed safe with her mother, Meredith turned back to face Addison, who was currently watching Izzie scoop up Ella into her arms.

"So Stevens and Karev have a daughter." Addison stated.

"Twins actually." Meredith informed gesturing to Alex who now turned the corner, Jake holding his hand.

"Wow." Addison said, "He looks like a miniature version of his father."

Meredith laughed, "Yea, and Ella talks incessantly like her mother. So are you here for the sextuplet case? Owen didn't mention it but I'm assuming."

Addison nodded, "Yes. How's your sister and Mark doing?"

Meredith sighed, "These past couple of weeks haven't been so good."

"Dr. Montgomery, you're back." Izzie greeted as Ella pulled her alongside Meredith.

"See Mommy she not a wicked witch." Ella informed her mother.

Izzie's eyes widened at her daughter's words, "Ella that's not nice. I'm so sorry."

Addison laughed, "It's fine Dr. Stevens. I've had my share of chatterbox three year olds. I know how they can get."

Izzie grinned sheepishly, when Alex walked up to the group. Jake though on hearing Addison address his mother, frowned, "Mommy's not a doctor. She's a Mommy."

Alex laughed ruffling his son's hair, "Well before she was a Mommy, she use to be a doctor like me. Hello Dr. Montgomery."

Addison smiled in greeting when she felt a small poke at her thigh, looking down she saw Ella looking at her curiously, "Are you a heart doctor like my daddy? Or brain doctor like Uncle Derek?"

Addison chuckled, "Neither, I'm a baby doctor."

Jake who was now swinging his mother's arm back and forth, joined his sister in querying the new doctor, "Like Dr. Robbie?"

Addison looked at his mother questioningly, Izzie chuckled, "Dr. Robbins….you met her, the last time you were here. Callie's girlfriend."

Addison's eyes widened in realization, "Right she was on the…baby Grey case."

"Megan." Meredith corrected automatically.

There was an uncomfortable bit of silence that passed over the four adults, none of them sure on what to say next. Addison sent Meredith a look of sympathy, as she clutched her handbag about to excuse herself from the group, when the loudest screech startled her from behind.

"Mama!"

To her surprise Meredith's head shot up in the direction of the noise, and even more so when her facial expression didn't show alarm but concern, as she sprinted across the hall. Addison turned around just in time to see a red faced baby with curly dark brown hair and familiar piercing blue eyes, literally jump out of her ex-husband's arms and into the resident's waiting arms. The couple exchanged a few words, as Meredith comforted the baby, then Derek looked up noticing his ex-wife for the first time.

"Addison." He greeted warmly going to hug her, "I heard through the grape vine that you were coming."

"You mean from your wife's best friend's big mouth." Addison said amused,

She looked at the baby, who had his head buried in his mother's neck, "And who is this little guy?"

Derek grin broadened, as he rubbed his son's back soothingly, "This is Chris. He is not in the most pleasant of moods."

"Hello Chris." Addison greeted, smiling more when the baby simply buried his face deeper into his mother's neck.

"He's a little shy." Meredith explained unnecessarily, as she kissed the baby's curls, "Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Mama." Chris whimpered, rubbing his wet nose along Meredith's collarbone.

Meredith continued to rub soothing circles on his back, then looked across at her husband pointedly, "Want to tell me why he's in such a state? He was fine when I dropped him off at the daycare over an hour ago."

"I had a break betweens surgeries; thought he' d appreciate a walk around the hospital." Derek informed, "Which he did, until he saw you in the corridor. Mer he's got eyes of a hawk."

"Kid's got a Mommy radar." Alex informed with an amused tone.

Izzie chuckled, "The twins had that. Some days I couldn't leave the nursery."

Meredith's eyes widened, "The two of you take joy out of these parental words of wisdom, you occasionally like to share, don't you?"

"You got to hear the bad stuff from somewhere; the good stuff… well the good stuff is already in front of you." Addison said running a manicured finger along, Chris' soft skin gently.

"Sounds like you're speaking form experience." Derek commented, looking at her questioningly.

Addison grinned, as she pulled out her Blackberry, holding it up for everyone to see, "Her name is Lily-Rose, she is six years old and she is my world."

"Oh, look at the dimples." Izzie squealed, as she peered at the picture of a little girl with messy dirty blond hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Isn't she cute." Addison agreed, pride evident in her tone.

"Addie she's adorable." Derek said with a smile, "You didn't mention a daughter the last time you were here."

"I adopted her a few months after my trip here, she was two at the time." Addison supplied.

"Mommy can I see the picture!" Ella called out, annoyed that all the adults were gathered around the phone and not letting her see.

"Up you go Ms. Cinderella." Alex said to his daughter affectionately, as he grasped her little waist and placed her on his shoulders.

"It's princess Cinderella, Daddy." Ella corrected her father, placing her tiny hands on his head, "I'm taller than everybody!"

"No you're not." Jake looking up at his sister, "Giraffes are tallerest than Mommy _and _Daddy."

"Nuh uh." Emily said stubbornly glaring down at her brother.

"That's the new animal of the week?" Meredith asked Izzie amused.

"At least he's not running around the place pretending to be one." Alex said dryly, his hands still having a firm grip on Ella's feet; that were now beating against his chest.

Izzie rolled her eyes, nudging her son's shoulder, "Stop teasing your sister. I'm still finding mud in the house."

Addison eye's widened, "What animal was he pretending to be?"

"A pig." The other four adults spoke simultaneous.

Both Alex and Izzie shared a look of horror as they remembered that dreadful day when they found Jake completely covered in mud from head to toe along with half of their living room. When asked what he was doing at the time. Jake simply answered that he was pig. Meredith and Derek were both laughing at the memory, when Meredith's pager went off.

"Oh I'm assisting Dr. Nelson on his Ventriculostomy. I got to go." She spoke quickly, she smothered her son with numerous kisses, before handing him off to his father, "Bye Chrissy."

Derek shook his head, as he bounced Chris in his arms, effectively distracting his son, from his mother's departure. "I feel strangely invisible sometimes."

"You get use to it." Alex said dryly,

"Daddy are we going to the zoo now?" Jake asked impatiently.

"We should really get going, " Izzie said looking at her husband pointedly, she then looked across at Addison, "It was nice to see you again Dr. Montgomery."

"You too Izzie."

Addison watched as the family of four walked off, but not before Izzie could kiss Chris on the cheek and mutter some insane baby talk to him. Derek shook his head in disbelief at the blonde's retreating figure, "You see what I mean?"

Addison laughed, "Am I suppose to carry on a conversation with your son now? So that you can continue to feel invisible?"

"You're funny." Derek spoke dryly.

Addison laughed, "Fatherhood suits you, Derek. Anyway I have to go find Dr. Hunt. I'll see you around. Bye Chris."

At the sound of his name, Chris looked across at the other woman, his head still buried in his father's neck though, his little fist clenched around Derek's dark blue scrubs. Addison shook her head, 'Should I take offence to the fact that your son doesn't like me?"

Derek grinned sheepishly, "He's just shy. Say bye buddy."

"Bye." Chris muttered quietly, then clung to his father. Derek chuckled lightly, "Hey bud you want to walk?"

"No. Mama?"

Derek sighed, "Maybe we can catch her before she goes into surgery."

Addison shook her head as she watched him walk off still talking to the toddler. She then began to make her way towards the chief's office.

* * *

"Not now Mark."

"Lexie…"

"Mark!" Lexie snapped turning away from her cubicle, "I have surgery in five minutes, and I would really like to eat something before I go. I can't do this with you now."

"Well I can't keep taking 'no' as an answer." Mark retorted.

He stood on the opposite side of bench with arms folded, while Lexie leaned against the bottom half of her cubicle, her head tilted back in exhaustion and her eyes closed. "Mark I can't deal with this now."

" When then?" Mark growled in frustration, "I can't keep waiting for you Lex."

Lexie's head shot up at his words, she looked at him incredulously, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Don't be stupid." Mark snapped, "I'm asking you to talk to me."

"And I'm asking you to give me time!"

Mark threw up his hands in frustration, as he began to pace the small length of the resident lounge, "Then give me a reason for giving you time!"

"What? Is that what you think? That I'm not giving you a good enough reason to say no?" Lexie sneered her hands clenched in a fist, "Maybe _you're _not giving me a good enough reason to say yes!"

Mark scoffed, "We've been together for five years I should not have need to _give_ you a reason to marry me."

"Well then you do not know me at all." Lexie said sadly.

"Bullshit."

Lexie's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That's bullshit and you know it. You know all of the reasons I want to marry you, I tell you this time and time again. So don't stand there and tell me I _need_ to give you a reason, this isn't a court room. I'm not pleading a case here. I'm simply asking you to marry me!"

"It's not that simple Mark!"

"Well then explain it to me then." Mark countered, "Tell me why after five years, you don't want to marry me."

Lexie sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Mark I can't…"

"Damn it. Answer the question!" Mark growled,

'I'm not going to speak to you if you're going to be so hostile."

"Alexandra!" Mark screeched in frustration, rubbing at his beard, "Stop avoiding!"

"Stop yelling at me then, _Marcus_."

"That's not even my name." Mark said exasperated.

"Well you need one, if you're going to be full-naming me." Lexie said indignantly, "I should get to do the same."

Mark rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but smile despite the situation, "You're incorrigible. Woman."

Lexie smiled sadly, "Mark, just give me more time."

"Why?" Mark scowled, his previous affection for the younger woman in front of him all but gone, "Give me one good reason, why I should give you more time."

"Because I asked you too!" Lexie screamed, "If you loved me at all you would respect that!"

Mark staggered at her words, "Have you not been part of this relationship for the past five _years_? Of course I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I had a daughter with you!"

"This is not about Megan!" Lexie hissed, "Do _not_ bring her into this."

"Lexie wake up! Of course this is about Megan! You seem to have this idea in your head, that if we move on, it's as though we are betraying her…"

"Stop it." Lexie protested,

She stood rigid with her eyes clenched and tears beginning to flow freely but Mark ignored her words, and walked up to her, placing a hand on either shoulder, his own face red, "You don't think I miss her too? That my heart tightens every time I think about her? She was our daughter."

"Stop it!" Lexie snapped, brushing his hands away and taking a step backwards, "I can't…I don't….I have to go. Surgery."

"Lexie!" Mark protested as she headed for the door, "You need to talk about this!"

But Lexie ignored his calls and walked out the door without even a glancing back at him. At the sight of the swinging door, Mark growled in frustration and punched the wooden bench angrily, he winced in pain at the sight of the red blood seeping from his knuckles.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my two favourite boys." Meredith said affectionately as she walked into the lounge, both Derek and Chris sitting on the lone sofa.

"Mama!" Chris brightened excitedly, slipping off the couch to toddle over to her.

Meredith grinned, crouching on the ground so that she was more at his level, she opened her arms, her eyes twinkling as Chris' chubby arms wrapped around her neck, "Oh you're getting so big."

Derek smiled as they made their way over to him, "You know, there is a solution to that."

Meredith froze with Chris still in her arms, her eyebrows rose ever so slightly, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. I'm going to pretend that you apparently have a shrinking machine, to make our son smaller, and not that you think we should have another one."

"A shrinking machine?" Derek asked amused, grasping her hand and pulling both her and the baby onto his lap, "Not a time machine?"

Meredith grinned sheepishly, "That does make more sense. Are you serious?"

Derek shrugged, "He's the right age, by the time the baby is born, he'll be two and half."

"Exactly Derek, two and a half, he would not even be in preschool yet, a newborn and two year old isn't ideal, and with my fellowship…wait this isn't your way of saying I didn't get the fellowship is it?"

Derek laughed, "No Mer. Don't be silly. I told you I don't know, and even if I did. Hunt is the one that has to tell you about it."

"Okay, not the point. Back to the baby talk. Derek I'm just not ready, that and my uterus is still recovering from the first one."

"Your uterus is fine." Derek replied easily.

Meredith eyebrows raised, "Oh really? You've gotten personal with my uterus without me knowing?"

Derek smirked, his eyebrows wriggling at her, "Well I've gotten personal with your other parts, and those are fine."

Meredith laughed, "Speaking of which those _parts_ would also like to stay that way."

"You sure? I could check for you." Derek said cheekily, nuzzling her neck.

Meredith giggled not even bothering to comment, because Chris suddenly decided that his parents were not talking him for too long, "Dada!"

"Chris." Derek said in the same tone, blowing up his cheeks, at the baby.

Chris giggled uncontrollably, "Dada silly."

"Oh I am, am I?" Derek asked amused, and began to tickle him.

"No!" Chris squealed climbing on top of Meredith trying to get away, "Dada no!"

"Der, you're going to…" Meredith trailed off as Chris' little body began bounce with each giggle, "give him hiccups."

"Oh sorry buddy, " Derek said slightly amused, looking as Chris bounced yet again on Meredith's lap, "Is it wrong that I find it adorable?"

"Yes!" Meredith in indignation, but looked down at the baby and held back a smile, 'It's not funny!"

She slapped Derek on the shoulder, trying to stop his laughter. Chris who had remained quiet other than the hiccups, suddenly grinned and slapped his father shoulder repeatedly, "Bad Dada!"

Meredith chuckled, "Now _that_ was adorable."

* * *

**A lil Mer/Der fluff to keep u happy :D**

**Soooo what do you guys think?**

**Reviews are my drug.**

**By the way GA and PP were awesomely good right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for the many reviews.I know I said that I was only going to post once a week, but I am procrastinating from work, and thus another chapter ended up getting written, a little warning this is very angsty, it's my first attempted at doing this so I'm a little nervous.**

* * *

"All I'm saying is you could have called." Izzie spoke softly,

Despite her tense tone she still focused on her overly curious son, who was standing way too close to the alligator cage for comfort. Ella was standing a few feet away from her brother, staring at the large alligator in awe.

"Iz I'm an attending now I can't do that." Alex said exasperated.

"You can't pick up a phone to call your _wife_?" Izzie asked incredulously, "What suddenly you're this big shot doctor who can't be bothered with mundane things as calling your family, to tell us you're

not going to be home for two days?"

"There was a 5 car pile up…"

"I don't care if the queen of freaking England needs you. You pick up the damn phone and call. Hell let an intern do it, just some kind of communication from you would be nice." Izzie snapped

"Okay so the next time I'm elbow deep in a patient's thoracic cavity, I'll tell my resident, 'Oh I'm sorry, can we stop for a moment? I need to call my wife!'" Alex retorted, his tone laden with sarcasm.

"Don't be an ass." Izzie hissed angrily, then raised her voice as she called out to Jake, "Jake, don't touch the cage!"

Once she saw that Jake did adhere to her warning she continued as though there were no interruptions, "I just saying find the time, make the time to call me. Hell if not me; then just to say hello to the kids."

"Izzie, you know how these things are. I'd be in back to back surgeries for _hours_ without even getting a bite to eat! Far less fine the time to call to say _hello_."

Izzie huffed, "No I wouldn't know what it's like, because I'm a third year drop out!"

"Iz, you didn't drop out, you had twins." Alex corrected, "And we talked about this. _You_ were the one that suggested you stayed home."

"Well maybe it was a mistake!" Izzie retorted hotly.

Alex eyes narrowed at her words, and he took a step back his face glowering, Izzie on seeing his response held up her hands in defense, "I'm not talking about the kids! Don't be an idiot."

"These kids weren't accidents." Alex muttered softly, ensuring that his voice was low enough so that the twins could not hear, but his tone still held an edge to it, "We both made the choice to have them together."

"I know that Alex!" Izzie snapped, but immediately groaned when the twins fixed their eyes on her rather than the reptiles, "Hey guys how about we go look at the turtles now?"

Jake's eyes lit up at her words, and immediately started to bounce, "Okay. Mommy do you think I could ride the big turtle?"

Izzie smiled, as she ushered him to the next station. Alex and Ella a few feet behind, "I don't think the turtle would like that sweetie."

"Okay." Jake said dejectedly moving closer to the barred off area that held numerous turtles of various sizes.

"Hey bud, it looks like you wouldn't have moved anyway." Alex said crouching next to his son so that that they were both at eye level with the wires.

Alex pointed at the group of massive turtles in the far back, "See them over there? It would take them the whole day to walk to us."

"Seriously?" Jake spoke clearly amused.

"Only your son, would know that word and use it in the right context." Alex said walking back to Izzie, with a smile.

Izzie rolled her eyes, but other than that gave no indication that she was even taking him on. After a few moments of silence, and both twins were thoroughly occupied with the reptiles in front of them did Izzie finally speak.

"Don't you _ever_ doubt my commitment to those kids." Izzie hissed, "I know exactly what we went through to have them. _I_ was the one that had to take artificial hormones for weeks. _I_ was the one that had to be poked and prodded, and _I_ was the one that had to live with myself if the embryos didn't take. I do _not_ regret having them, so don't be putting words in my mouth."

"I'm not, you don't think I know all that?" Alex sneered, "I may not have been physically involved with the procedure, but I was there with you every step of the way. I was the one who had to stick you with that needle ever night. I was there when they implanted the embryos and I was up with you all night while we waited, and waited. I bought the many pregnancy tests. I watched you freaking pee on each and every one of them!"

"I know that Alex. I never doubted your involvement in this. So don't doubt mine."

"When you say things like that, you have me questioning if you regret it."

"I don't!" Izzie snapped, "_We_ agreed to do the IVF treatment. _We _agreed to have a baby. _We_ did everything together. But suddenly its three years later, and I'm the one putting the kids to bed. I'm the one that's home _all_ the time. I feel like you're not there Alex, you're out being a surgeon, and don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you, but what about me? Is the rest of my life going to be about singing ABC's and cleaning up random mud piles in the house?"

"You sound like you blame them for not becoming a surgeon." Alex replied hotly, "And you resent me for being one!"

"I don't!" Izzie yelled in frustration

"Lower your voice." Alex hissed, but it was too late, Ella had already heard her mother's raised voice and walked up to them.

She peered up at Izzie with curious brown eyes, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Izzie asked putting a smile on her face.

"Why are you and Daddy fighting?"

At those words, Izzie's smile immediately faltered, she glanced at Alex, only too see he was now scowling at her, "Real nice Iz."

Izzie hooked her hands under Ella's arms, and pulled the little girl upwards, settling her on her hip so that she was looking her straight in the eye, "Sweetie Daddy and I were…"

"Izzie! Where's Jake?" Alex called out alarmed.

"What! He was just in front of us!" Izzie cried out, "Jake!"

She did a 360 in the spot her eyes roaming around the area, looking for her son, as she and Alex continued to call out to him. Izzie thrust a frightened Ella into Alex arms, and immediately sprinted off.

"Damn it Jake." Izzie muttered to herself, "Jake!"

Izzie on turning the corner, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her son standing a few feet away his nose almost touching the class that held the snakes, "Jacob Alexander Karev!"

At the sound of her voice, Jake looked up his eyes widen in surprise at his mother's tone as well as the speed at which she came running at him, and scooping him up.

"Jacob!" Izzie cried out, as she smothered him with kisses, "Don't you ever walk away from Mommy or Daddy again."

"Mommy you're squishing me." Jake protested his little hand pushing against Izzie's shoulders.

"I'm sorry baby." Izzie said loosening her grip, "What did Mommy tell you about walking off on your own?"

Jake shrugged sheepishly, his little body jiggling slightly at the speed at which Izzie was walking back to Alex and Ella, "I wanted to see the snakes."

"Then you have to ask one of us to go, you don't walk away Jake."

"I'm sorry." Jake muttered.

"Jacob!" Alex called out with a sigh of release, Ella still in his arms, as he walked up to them.

Once he stood next to Izzie, the two exchanged the children with practice motion. Alex hugged Jake tightly placing a kiss on his forehead, "Buddy you gotta stop doing this to us. When we're out you need to stay with either Mommy or me okay?"

Jake nodded solemnly, he then looked across at his mother, "Can we go see the snakes now?"

"Nope." Izzie said shaking her head, as she placed Ella pack on her feet and grasping the little girls hand tightly, "Time to go home."

"But we didn't see the monkeys!" Jake protested loudly, he looked across at his father.

But Alex simply shook his head, "Sorry bud. You know the rules."

Izzie tuned out her son's rapid protest, and looked to her left trying to catch Alex's eye, but sighed when she realized that he was purposely ignoring her.

* * *

"You know you're going to have to tell me how this happened." Callie remarked as she examined Mark's bruised knuckles.

"Can't you just treat it?" Mark grumbled, wincing slightly when Callie added pressure to a specific knuckle.

Callie sighed, "I'm going to have to write something in the chart. Did you and Shepherd get into a fight?"

Mark looked up alarmed, "What? No! Why…."

Callie shrugged as she went to the supply cupboard to get an ice pack. She turned to face Mark and broke the seal allowing the pack to get cold before she placed it on his bruised hand, "I heard Addison was back…"

Mark scoffed, 'We've never physically fought over Addison why would we start now?"

Callie shrugged, "Then why is your hand like that?"

"I punched a wall." Mark muttered under his breath

"You what!" Callie asked alarmed, slapping him on the shoulder, "You're a surgeon Mark. You don't go punching walls for fun!"

"Ow! I'm in pain here woman. A little sympathy?"

Callie folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "No. Not until you tell me what possessed you to punch a wall."

Mark grunted, but other than that gave no indication that he was going to give her that information. Callie on noticing his resistance, sighed in exasperation, "Mark what's going on?"

"I proposed again." He muttered.

"I know Derek told me…."

"I cornered her and told her to give me a reason why she said no again." Mark continued cutting her off, as well as not appreciating the sympathy in her tone.

"And it didn't end well." Callie concluded, looking at his hand.

"Some thing is bothering her and she won't talk to me about it." Mark growled in frustration, slamming his good hand against the metal tray.

"Hey! Stop that before he damage both your hands." Callie snapped, but then moved over to sit next to him on the exam table, "Maybe you just need to give her some time and space."

"It's not about the proposal. It's something else." Mark concluded.

"You think it's about…Megan?" Callie asked cautiously, knowing that Mark rarely mentioned his daughter, if at all.

"Yea."

Callie bit her lip unsure if to continue probing him to talk about it knowing his previous reluctance to even mention his daughter's name far less talk about that fatal day. In the end she decided to deal with the matter in front of her, "So it's not broken, but you're going to have to keep icing it for the rest of the day."

"I have back to back surgeries all afternoon!" Mark said annoyed, throwing the ice pack on the table.

"Well." Callie snapped up the offended object, placing it back on his hand, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you went and punched a wall."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked Cristina amused.

The other doctor was sitting in the back of the observation deck of the OR, numerous charts in front of her. Meredith picked up one of the charts and frowned, "You're doing charts? You don't do charts."

"I'm hiding from the wicked witch." Cristina muttered.

Meredith grinned, "Ellie told Addison she doesn't look like a wicked witch. Why are you hiding from her?"

"Crap. How pissed is Barbie?" Cristina asked, not sounding all that concern, "Montgomery walked in on Owen and I."

Meredith's eyes widen and twinkled with merit, "When? Where?"

"A few minutes ago. In his office."

"Cristina! That office is made of glass walls!" Meredith said in disgust.

"That's what blinds are for Meredith." Cristina said exasperated, "Look that's not the point. The point is she walked in, and now Owen's pissed because it looks bad on the hospital."

"Like Addison would care." Meredith said amused, "What's the real reason you're hiding?"

"I called her wicked witch to her face." Cristina muttered.

Meredith giggled, "You're serious?"

"So what?"

Cristina grumbled, looking over Meredith's shoulder to see the how far along Derek' s surgery was, she was about to comment, when the OR gallery door slammed open, to reveal Izzie, holding a sleeping Ella in her arms and Jake holding on to her other hand practically half asleep himself.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here?" Meredith asked,

She took the sleeping Ella from Izzie, so that the blond could sit, but as soon as Izzie sat on the chair, Jake immediately crawled onto her lap, and laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off..

"Alex got paged." Izzie despite her soft tone, she couldn't hide her annoyance, "He's not on call. He's suppose to be off for the rest of the day."

"He's a surgical attending Izzie." Cristina said, as though that explained everything.

"Well, he's also a husband and a father!" Izzie snapped at her, her voice still at a whisper in order to not wake the now sleeping twins.

"Okay what's with the mood?" Cristina asked

"Alex and I got into this huge fight at the zoo." Izzie confessed, "And Ella realized, she asked me why we were fighting, and now Alex isn't talking to me."

"So Tinkerbell heard the two of you fighting, she's three. She'll forget it by tomorrow. You didn't damage her for life." Cristina said exasperated.

"When we had them, we both agreed we would never fight in front of them," Izzie said sadly, she suddenly stood up making sure not to jostle Jake awake, "I should go fine Alex, these two need their beds."

"Do you want me to help you with her?" Meredith asked rising to her feet, with Ella in her arms.

Izzie shook her head, shifting Jake to one side, so that her other arm was free to take Ella, "No I can take her."

"Iz are you sure?" Meredith asked worried as she handed over Izzie's daughter to her, "They aren't exactly small anymore."

"It's nothing, I've been juggling the two of them for the last three years. I can still do it." Izzie reassured her as she shifted Ella's sleeping form slightly so she had a better grip on her, "I'm going to find Alex. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Meredith muttered worriedly as she watched Izzie leave, "I'm worried about them."

"They'll be fine." Cristina dismissed easily, but on seeing Meredith's expression she sighed, 'It's Alex and Izzie. Fighting is practically an aphrodisiac for them."

Meredith chuckled, "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Cristina said with a scoff," Oh by the way have you seen Lexa-pedia?"

"Not since this morning, why?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Heard Sloan damaged his hand and had to cancel all of his electives for the afternoon."

"What? What happened?" Meredith asked alarmed.

Cristina shrugged, "No clue, figured Lexie knew about it."

"Crap." Meredith muttered, "I have to go look for her."

'You think _she_ damaged his hand?" Cristina asked amused.

"No but I think she had something to do with it." Meredith explained quickly as she sprinted out of the room, "Oh and I never saw you?"

"Nope."

Fifteen minutes later Meredith found her sister lying on a gurney in the abandon hallway, a half eaten twinkie bar hovering over her face, "You know, you're not suppose to eat lying down. You could choke."

"That would be the highlight of my day." Lexie said dryly sitting up and leaning against the wall, giving her sister room to sit down.

"Lex."

Meredith said with a sigh as she slid onto the gurney backwards, until her back was also against the wall. She pulled her knees up, mimicking her sister's posture, she then held out her left arm, her palms facing up and a mini Cadbury chocolate bar was presented to her sister.

"You've been eating your way up to the next scrubs size." Meredith remarked, her hand still suspended in front of Lexie, "But I figured you could do with some chocolate."

"Isn't it sad that we compare our weight according to scrubs sizes and not dresses like normal women?" Lexie asked, her head thrown back against the wall and her eyes closed.

"Maybe." Meredith said with a smile, "If you didn't know already, Addison's back."

Lexie groaned, "Just great. Someone else for me to hide from."

"So I take it you talked to Mark?"

Lexie only grunted in response and finally grabbed the chocolate bar from her sister's outstretched hand, "Why is she back?"

"The sextuplets case." Meredith replied, "Uh, I don't think you should offer up to help with that case. You know with everything going on. These past few weeks you've been a little…"

"Crazy?" Lexie supplied, noting the hesitation in Meredith's tone, "Thinking about my dead daughter _way_ too much to be considered healthy? Mark mentioning her this morning…not mentioning more like yelling at me _about _her, isn't good either and that woman being here is not helping matters."

"Lexie are we going to talk about this?" Meredith asked concerned.

"No." Lexie said stubbornly, she tore the candy rapper and bit into the chocolate, a moment of pure bliss crossed her features as she enjoyed the taste.

"Lexie you need to talk about this." Meredith said exasperated.

"Everyone keeps telling me what I_ need_ to do! What about what _I_ want to do?" Lexie snapped.

"What do you want to do?" Meredith asked calmly.

Lexie scowled at her tone, "I want to forget! I want to be able move on with my life and not feel guilty for breathing! I want to stop feeling so guilty for everyday she's not here . I want Mark to stop asking me to marry him! I want that woman to go back to LA, so I don't have to see the face of the woman that killed my daughter!"

Meredith's eyes widen at her outburst, that was immediately followed by the out pour of tears. Lexie chest began to heave with each breath she took, as she collapsed into sister's arms. Meredith held onto her tightly as one hand moved in soothing circles across her back.

"It's okay." Meredith said soothingly, "You know she did everything she could…Megan was just too sick…"

"Doesn't make it hurt less." Lexie sobbed.

"I know." Meredith whispered, running a hand through her sister's hair.

For a while the only thing heard was Lexie's occasional intake of breath as she silently cried into her sisters shoulders.

"I'm so scared." Lexie said quietly, her breathing still erratic,

"It'll be okay."

"I can't do it again." Lexie muttered as she sniffled into her scrub top.

At her sister's words, Meredith froze, her mind whirling at the implication of those words, "Lexie…"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I know I did bit of a cliché ending but I couldn't help it. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Oh and I realized something after watching the last Grey's episode, I love Alex/Izzie, I have no clue why it suddenly hit me after five years lol, but I love that couple, Alex was sooo sweet in the last episode I loved it :)**

**Reviews are love **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I decided to incorporate flashbacks in this story, so occasionally there will be an entire chapter that focuses on various points of the doctors lives. **

**For instance this one takes place four years previously. Its VERY angst, just to warn you.**

**Also I am not a doctor, I don't know if half of these things are possible so don't hold it against me I tried to make it as realistic as possible.**

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but I promise the next one will be three times as long.**

* * *

FOUR YEARS AGO

"Call Addison!" Mark snapped.

"Mark be reasonable, Addison is two hours away by plane…Lexie doesn't have time….the baby is…" Derek reasoned.

"Addison's the best and I only want the best!" Mark growled his chest heaving, "The two most important people in my life are fighting for their lives. Addison is the only one I trust to save them."

Derek sighed, and looked across at the nervous intern, "Go and call Oceanside Wellness in Los Angeles . Ask for Addison Montgomery. Tell her Derek said to get her ass in Seattle NOW."

The nervous intern opened his mouth about the protest, but one look from the attending and he scurried off without saying a word. Derek sighed, "Mark they are going to stabilize them for now, but if Lexie's contractions persist you are going to have to let Dr. Wilson's team take over."

Mark shook his head stubbornly, "Addison will get here."

Derek nodded knowing he would not be able to change the other man's mind, and just said a silent prayer that Lexie and the baby would hold out till Addison came. The two men sat in silence, the only sounds that could be heard is the constant beeping of the various monitors that were hooked up to Lexie. The sudden creaking of the door opening brought Derek out of his thoughts, he looked to his left, and saw Meredith making her way towards him her hands intertwined and twisting continuously, a sure sign of how nervous and worried she was. She walked up to the hospital bed, and grasped Lexie's limp hand, squeezing it briefly.

"I just heard." Meredith whispered, glancing at Mark who was sitting on the floor with his legs tucked under his chin and his elbows resting on his knees, "What the hell happened? I thought the preeclampsia was under control?"

"It was." Derek spoke softly, "But she took a turn for the worst and started seizing about 15 minutes ago, we're got that under control and monitoring her right now."

Meredith bit her lip, glancing at her motionless sister, "Has she woken up yet? Is she going into labour? Are they going to deliver…it's too soon."

"They were able to stop the contractions, for now, but if she doesn't deliver within the next 24 hrs…" Derek trailed off knowing he did not need to tell her what the outcome would be.

"Can the baby survive this early? 31 weeks is old enough right?" Meredith asked uncertain, all her medical knowledge seemed to be non-existent at this point in time, "Wait you said she seized! The baby…"

"Appears to be fine, but they won't know till they deliver. 31 weeks is a little earlier, but not uncommon."

" Why aren't they taking her into surgery now?" Meredith asked glancing at Mark who still hadn't said anything since she walked in.

"You need to sign the form of consent." Derek murmured,

Meredith nodded, then glanced at Mark yet again, "What does Mark want?"

"We called Addison."

Meredith bit her lip in thought glancing between her husband and Mark, "Do we have enough time?"

"Yes!" Mark snapped finally speaking for the first time since Meredith walked into the room "She's stable and Addison's coming. Addison will save them."

Meredith nodded at his words, knowing that protesting would not solve anything, she looked across Derek questioningly, "Have you spoken to her?"

Derek shook his head, about to reply when his phone vibrated, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen, "Addison…Mark needs you….Lexie… yes…see you soon."

Meredith looked at him curiously, as he spoke loud enough so that Mark would hear as well, "She's at the airport."

'Seattle?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

Derek couldn't help but smile at her tone, "No LAX."

Meredith shrugged sheepishly and then sighed as she looked at her sister, she felt as Derek pull her into his lap, "She'll be okay."

"She's the first person I'm related to that I actually considered family." Meredith muttered to him

Three hours later, there was no improvement with Lexie's condition, both Derek and Meredith had left for either a consult, or to change out of their scrubs. Mark on the other hand had not left Lexie's side, he was still seated in the same position and would occasionally move to stroke her hair. He currently hand his head on the Lexie's bed, when the sudden high pitched peeping of the heart monitors alerted him that something was wrong. Immediately he stood up, his eyes sweeping over the screens then back at Lexie but before he could react, Lexie's entire body began to convulse as another seizure over took her body.

"Fuck!" Mark growled, slamming down on the call button, "I need some help in here!"

Immediately there was a flurry of activity as various nurses as well as two OB residents began to tend to Lexie. Mark stood a few feet away in shock as he watched Lexie's body convulse yet again.

"Dr. Sloan, we do not have time!" Dr. Wilson screamed as he sprinted into the room, immediately ordering the nurses to give her another round of drugs to stop the seizures, "I need to take her in now!"

"Mark the baby needs to come out now." Meredith pleaded as she too entered the room, taking the consent form from one of the nurses.

Mark shook his head repeatedly from side to side, but before anyone could try and persuade him otherwise, a loud voice was brought to every ones attention.

"I'm here!" Addison called out as she came barreling into the room, she took first note of Lexie's still form then at Dr. Wislon, "Dr. Wilson I got it from here."

Dr. Wilson scowled, "Don't you always?" he shoved Lexie's chart into her waiting arms.

Addison rolled her eyes, but then opened the chart and skimming through it, "Alright let's go people."

She looked across at the two stunned residents, "You two were on this case?"

They both nodded meekly, Addison then continued, "Great take her to the OR, you two are going to brief me on this case, while I scrub in"

Addison finally looked across at Mark, who was currently holding Lexie's hand, and whispering to her, "Mark."

"Addie you have to save them." Mark practically begged.

Addison sighed sadly, gripping his hand, "You know I will."

"Promise?" His voice laden with vulnerability.

"Promise." She said softly squeezing his hand, "Did you sign the consent forms?"

"I can't." He muttered looking back at Lexie, "We aren't married."

"I did it already." Meredith piped up from behind.

Addison whirled around startled, "Meredith! I didn't see you there. Your sister and niece are going to be find."

"I'm holding you to that." Meredith said solemnly, going over to the gurney before the residents and orderlies took Lexie away. She gripped her sister's limp hand, "You see any light or whatever, you ignore it you hear me? And if you see Susan, tell her you'll see her some other time, and run in the opposite direction."

Mark on hearing her words couldn't help but smile, he then looked down at Lexie's supine body and kissed her briefly on the lips, "Listen to your sister, Little Grey…I love you Lex."

Addison gripped the railing of Lexie's bed at their words, "If these two are anything like the other baby Grey I saved, then they are fighters. Meredith I need you to find me a surgical resident."

Meredith nodded watching as they took Lexie away; Mark plopped onto a nearby chair breathing in deeply, he looked across at Meredith curiously, "Is she talking about Laura?"

"Laura?" Meredith repeated the name almost sounding foreign, her eyes then widened in realization, "Laura! Shit Molly. I have to call Molly. She's Lexie sister she would want to know."

"I'll call her. Go get a senior resident for Addison." Mark said, as he dug through Lexie's purse looking for her phone.

Meredith sighed in relief, glad that she did not have to deal with that particular task, she gripped Mark's arm one last time in sympathy and then walked out of the room. She was on her way to the nurse's station to page someone, when she changed her mind midway, and did an abrupt turn, quickly heading to the OR room she knew they were taking Lexie too.

"Hey!" Cristina called out, coming from a patient's room, "The nurse told me Lexie went into surgery?"

Meredith nodded, slowing down briefly for Cristina to catch up with her, "Yea. She's eclamptic. Addison's here."

Cristina nodded, "That's good. You okay?"

Meredith bit her lip in thought, "Ask me in a few hours."

"Where are we going?" Cristina asked trying to keep pace with her.

Meredith didn't answer but instead took an abrupt turn to her left, pushing open one of the doors, to reveal Addison who was currently scrubbing in.

"Yang, good scrub in." Addison said, but on seeing Cristina's confused expression, and then Meredith's determined one she frowned, "Don't even think about it Grey. I made the mistake once of letting you scrub in with your family, I'm not doing that again."

"But…" Meredith protested glancing through the glass, at Lexie as the anesthesiologist attended to her.

"Meredith, you know the rules. Go and sit with Mark." Addison spoke shortly, she looked over at Cristina, "Dr. Yang can you find me a senior resident?"

Cristina looked from Meredith, and then back to Addison; she then grabbed one of the sterilized soap bars, "I'll scrub in."

Addison nodded in appreciation and then proceeded to finish scrub in, as Cristina followed suit, "Mer, they are going to be okay. This is a common complication. You know that. They will be fine."

Meredith bit lip, her eyes still focused into the OR room, "Susan died from the hiccups."

Cristina groaned, "And Izzie survived stage 4 metastatic melanoma. Come on you're thinking crazy. They will be fine."

Meredith nodded at her words, took on last look at Lexie then walked out of the room, once she was out of the room, Cristina looked across at Addison as she shook her hands dry from the excess water, "You can not let them die."

"I won't." Addison said with determination, as the two walked backwards into the OR.

A few hours later Izzie skidded into the OR gallery where Mark, Meredith, Derek and Alex were already staring into the OR down below, "I just got out of surgery how's it going?"

"It's a girl." Meredith said softly, still watching with rapid attention, at Addison, who currently had her hands in Lexie's open abdomen.

Izzie grinned excitedly, but then frowned when she saw how many doctors were in the OR added to the fact that they were now two patients present, "I thought they'd be closing up by now, why…"

"Lexie's loosing a lot of blood." Alex whispered, "Addison's trying to locate the bleeding."

"And the baby?"

"Megan." Mark said softly, as he leaned against the glass window, "Her name's Megan."

Izzie looked at him sympathetically, never seeing the plastic surgeon in such a state. She looked back at the other doctors, her face filled with questions.

"Respiratory distress." Derek explained, he too was watching as the two sets of doctors attended to both Lexie and the baby,

"Why isn't Dr. Robbins team in another OR?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Addison refused." Alex supplied, "She's been jumping between the two."

"Can she do that?" Izzie asked in awe, but no one answered everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats, just watching in silence.

"Dude she's Addison." Alex said easily, but groaned when Izzie's hand made swift contact with his thigh,

"I'm not your dude." She retorted, turning her head to look at him., "Call me that again and my aim will be off."

"You promise? _Honey_?" Alex smirked his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Ass." Izzie muttered, but sent him a suggestive smile, but the sound of Bailey yelling Addison's name brought them out of their flirting session.

The four doctor's immediately stood up, watching the drama that unfolded before them, Mark growled in frustration slamming his fist onto the glass window.

"Addison! We need you over here!" Bailey yelled, trying to get the older woman's attention.

"Dr. Bailey, you can handle that, I need to save this child's life." Addison called out frustrated.

"That child's mother is loosing way too much blood." Bailey snapped, she glanced up at the OR gallery at the other doctors, "Addison, Dr. Robbins can take over."

"No! I'm a world renowned neonatal specialist." Addison growled, "I am going to save this child's life."

"Shit, found another bleeder." Cristina scowled in frustration, "Hang another unit of blood. Dr. Bailey I don't know how much longer she's going to handle this. Dam it Lexa-pedia. You are way to annoying to bleed to death. If I can fix hearts I can fix your stupid uterus."

"Addison!" Bailey called out yet again, she suddenly jumped at the bang that came from the OR gallery, looking up she saw Mark pressed against the glass his fist repeatedly knocking against it. She then glanced at Meredith, to see the younger woman was biting her nails and swaying back and forth, her forehead occasionally touching the glass window; as her eyes moved from their table to Addison's.

"That' man needs to get out of here." Bailey muttered, she gestured to one of the nurses to press the intercom button, "Shepherd! Take Grey and Sloan into the waiting room."

"No!" Came the immediate response.

"Do not argue with me Grey!" Bailey yelled, "I'm currently saving your sisters life. And I can't do that with you two fools banging on the glass. Shepherd now!"

There were many protest that were heard before the nurse released the intercom button, Bailey glanced briefly up at the gallery to see both Alex and Derek try and get Mark to leave, when finally Meredith took Mark's hand pulling him out of the room both of them casting on final look at the OR below. Bailey sighed and then refocused on the body cavity in front of her. She frowned when some blood squirted on her, from yet another source.

"Addison!" Bailey called out yet again.

"No!" Addison snapped at Arizona who was offering to take over, "I will save her. I will not be the reason Mark Sloan looses out on fatherhood again. I can save her."

Arizona placed a hand on Addison's arms trying to still the other woman's movement, "Dr. Montgomery she's too small. Her lungs are too underdeveloped. The patent ductus arteriosus is worsening her lungs…"

"I know what _PDA_ is!" Addison snapped, shrugging her off, "If I can just close it, her lungs would not be under the added pressure and she'll…"

"She's too weak." Arizona said softly, "Even if you were able to close the PDA, her elevated B.P has already damaged some of her vital organs…I'm sorry but it's too late."

"No!" Addison protested, still fighting up with Megan's tiny organs, "I can't be the reason…"

"Dr. Montgomery…."

"Let me at least minimize the PDA." Addison said dejectedly, her hands shaking, "They'll get a few more hours with her."

"Sloan will be saying two goodbyes if we can not localize these bleeders!" Bailey called out in frustration.

A few seconds later once Addison finished suture the PDA closed, she immediately stripped off her gloves and dove right back into Lexie's surgery. Cristina looked across at Megan's fragile form then back at Addison, "Are we going to do a hysterectomy?"

"No!" Addison snapped, "She is 26 years old! I am not going to take her ability to have children as well."

For a few more minutes of the Addison frantically repairing all the damage she was finally able to stabilize Lexie, Bailey stood back allowing the second year resident to close up. She looked up at Addison to see the older woman was staring at Megan, the baby's tiny chest shaking with each rapid breath, as Arizona closed her up. Bailey grasped Addison's arm.

"You did the best you could."

"It was not good enough." Addison said shaking her head. She glanced at Lexie's pale face and sighed, "How am I suppose to tell Mark, that his daughter has less than 24 hours to live?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I have to say the fact that Addison was fighting for Violet and her baby in PP helped a lot with writing this, seeing as it was practically the same thing…except for the missing baby part.**

**I'm considering changing the rating on this from T to M, but I didn't want to offend anyone when they read ahead and came across some nasty lol. I'm still considering it not too sure.**

**Next Chapter will be less angst and more dirrrty? It's a much lighter chapter. I'm trying not too focus on one couple alone and get in the other two main couples…that is MerDer, I'm still trying to get a proper story line for them**

**REVIEWS are love :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**It seems like I'll be updating every Thursday just in time for Greys. Or at least I hope so **

**Speaking of which last weeks episode was amazing, loved the Lexie/Meredith scenes and of course the Alex/Izzie and Cristina whoring to out for surgeries :) **

**So this chapter is much lighter than previous as well as its very raunchy not quiet M just yet but this story probably will be getting there just to warn you.**

**There also seems to be a theme with this chapter, 10 points for who guesses what it is LOL**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Lexie."

"Would you stop Lexie-ing me." Lexie snapped annoyed wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her scrub top, "I am tired of people speaking to me with that tone."

"It's your name." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"Yea well, I think I should change it."

"Would you stop being difficult?" Meredith asked exasperated, but then her tone soften as she spoke, "How are you?"

Lexie sniffled shrugging her shoulders, "I'm existing?"

Meredith's eyes widened, "Le…Are you taking your vitamins? Did you go to the doc…"

"I'm not stupid Meredith!" Lexie snapped, "Of course I'm taking care of myself!"

Meredith bit her lip, "How long?"

"Four months." Lexie murmured.

"You've known for four _months_!" Meredith said alarmed, "You've kept this to yourself for four months? How? You don't _do_ secrets."

"But I avoid."

"How far along…"

"Almost five." Lexie whispered, she jumped when Meredith's hand shot out pulling back her scrub top, "Hey! Stop!"

"You're barely even showing!" Meredith exclaimed, prodding at her sister's barely visible protruding stomach.

"Would you stop!" Lexie snapped slamming away Meredith's curious hand,

"You have to tell Mark." Meredith said seriously, still scrutinizing her sister's body.

"I wanted to wait till I got through the first trimester." Lexie lied.

"You're half way through your second!" Meredith scoffed, "Lexie, this isn't like before…"

"You don't know that." Lexie snapped.

"How is it that Mark hasn't even notice?" Meredith asked in disbelief, "Cause I know the two of you haven't been celibate for the last four months…I don't even think Mark knows that word."

"Hey!" Lexie protested, "He's not a whore."

Meredith giggled, "Of course not, he's been with you for the past five years…I'm just saying he wouldn't go that long without it."

"I worked around it." Lexie muttered, her face turning a slight tinge of crimson.

Meredith on seeing her sister's flushed face suddenly smirked, "Worked around _what_, exactly?"

"Hey!" Lexie protested slapping her sister, "My discomfort is not for your enjoyment! Besides I just…"

Meredith frowned holding up her hands, "You know what I don't want to know. My point is that little thing can pass off as you eating your way through a daily pack of Reesee Peanut Buttercups for now, but sooner rather than later you are going to have to tell him."

"I will." Lexie promised.

"Soon?"

"I said I will!" Lexie snapped, "It's my decision to tell him not yours."

"Lexie." Meredith said exasperated, she was about to continue when both their pagers went off.

"It's about the sextuplet case." Meredith informed as she slid off the gurney, "What are you going to do?"

"Probably sink into oblivion." Lexie said dramatically.

"You're starting to sound like me. Very scary." Meredith said dryly, "I'll tell Bailey if she's looking for you, that you're with a patient."

"Thanks." Lexie murmured as she followed her sister into the main corridor of the ground floor, "I don't think I can deal with that or see Mark just yet."

Meredith frowned about to tell her something when Lexie slapped her shoulder, "That's it! You aren't allowed to speak to me about Mark for the rest of the day."

"But the baby…" Meredith protested in a whisper.

"That either!" Lexie snapped, she was about to continue when she heard someone call out to either one of them.

"Dr. Grey!" A familiar voice called out.

Lexie cringed glancing behind Meredith to see Addison making her way over towards them, "Crap. I gotta go."

Before Meredith could even react, her sister was suddenly gone in the speed of light, she plastered an innocent expression on her face when Addison walked up, "Something you needed Dr. Montgomery?"

"So I see running from me is Grey thing, not just a Meredith thing." Addison remarked dryly, but on seeing Meredith's alarmed expression she grinned, "It was a joke Dr. Grey."

"Right." Meredith said uncomfortably, "Sorry she's got a lot to deal with lately."

Addison nodded, "So I've heard; another thing I heard was that I should be calling you Dr. Shepherd?"

To Addison's surprise Meredith scowled, "Cristina told you that didn't she?"

"Yes." Addison said confused about to question her further, but Meredith continued.

"I'll kill her." Meredith muttered to herself, "It's this stupid joke she's been playing since Derek and I legally got married, she had all the scrub nurses call me Dr. Shepherd. I hated it."

"Legally got married?" Addison repeated, as the two women made their way to the conference room, "So that sticker marriage rumor wasn't a rumor?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Mark has a big mouth."

"You sound surprised." A new voice spoke up.

Meredith smiled, as Derek greeted her with a kiss on the crown of her head, "Addie. So I heard you have the entire surgical staff at your beck and call."

Addison rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous that you aren't _that_ good."

Meredith giggled at Derek's affronted expression, tapping him on the arm as she walked over to Alex, who had his head thrown back with his eyes closed, his mouth partially opened. She smirked at him and shoved his shoulder, almost startling him completely off his chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"The case." Alex grunted, "It's the reason we're _all_ here."

"Go home." Meredith said rolling her eyes, "You've been in this hospital for almost three days. Its your night off go home."

"And let Yang get the good cardio cases?" Alex scoffed.

"And what about your kids and your wife?" Meredith asked, "You remember them don't you?"

"I spent the entire day in the zoo with them." Alex growled.

"Fighting with Izzie." Meredith pointed out.

"You chicks tell each other everything?" Alex said exasperated.

"I don't know what the two of you were fighting about, that's between you and Izzie, but Alex I think she just misses you."

"You suck Grey." Alex muttered as he stood up, leaving Meredith giggling to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek whispered, his grin matching her own.

"Nothing." Meredith said mysteriously, grinning thinking about her little niece of nephew.

"Liar." Derek protested about to question her further when Addison spoke loudly to get everyone's attention.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later." Derek whispered.

"Promises. Promises." Meredith said with a smirk.

"Hello everyone. As some of you may know my name is Addison Montgomery and I'm the attending physician in charge of the Tanner sextuplets case. I call all of you in here because, this is a very high risk pregnancy, and I'm going to need people from every department. There are six babies, and four of them have serious conditions. The mother is currently 33 weeks pregnant which is a miracle on its own. I would like all of the attendings that are involved in this case along with their chosen resident to come with me through out the day tomorrow to meet the parents. With that said I would like you all to keep your teams as small as possible, we don't want too much people crowding the babies as it is…"

Addison stood in front of the room of doctors as she continued to explain the various illness that plagued each baby, as she was in the middle of the problem arising with babies D and E shared amniotic sac, there was a knock at the conference room door.

"Can I help you?" Addison asked shortly, opening the door slightly, only to be greeted by loud wails as well as a red face nurse.

"I'm sorry, he won't stop crying. I was told that Dr. Grey…" The woman trailed off, shifting the crying baby onto her other arm, rocking him slightly to sooth him, but his wails just got louder, alerting all of the doctors in room.

"Oh!" Addison said surprised at the sight of a red faced Chris, "I'll give him to her,"

She took the crying baby, wincing as his cries grew, once she stepped back into the room, there was no need to alert Meredith or Derek to their son's distress, because they were already halfway out of their seats once they heard the cries, Meredith immediately taking a crying Chris from Addison's arms.

"Nurse said he won't stop crying.' Addison explained, she looked at the little boy sympathetically, as his sobs quieted, "I think he just wanted his mother."

"Sorry." Derek apologized, as Meredith took Chris out of the room.

"No need." Addison reassured him, gesturing him to go on ahead, "We'll go over baby B condition later or tomorrow if you want to take him home."

Derek nodded thanks as he closed the door, walking up to Meredith and his son, "Everything okay?"

"I think he may be coming down with something." Meredith murmured worriedly as she kissed the baby's forehead, "He's a little warm."

"Let's take him home." Derek said as he caressed Chris' cheek with his thumb.

"I'll take him, you have to stay for the meeting."

"But Mer…"

"We'll be fine. I'll give him a bath and a bottle. Sounds good right baby?" Meredith asked addressing her whimpering son, who simply burrowed his head deeper into her chest.

At Derek's apprehensive expression, she stood on her tip toes kissing him briefly, "One of us needs to stay for the meeting. Don't worry we'll be fine."

Derek frowned, as he rubbed Chris' back soothingly, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Meredith assured him, "By the time you're finish we'll be both waiting in bed for you."

Derek smiled kissing her on the forehead then doing the same to Chris, but the baby just held onto Meredith's scrub top even tighter, "He does feel a little warm. Bye baby."

"He just wants Mommy all to himself." Meredith teased, but her tone was laden with worry.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Derek promised, kissing her one last time, as well as Chris before he headed back into the conference room.

* * *

Lexie sprinted across the hallway and ducked into the nearby staircase breathing a sigh of release; she took a step forward, but froze on seeing the other person occupying the area. Mark on seeing her deer-caught-in-the headlights expression rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess you were hiding from me?" He asked dryly, his tone holding absolutely no trace of amusement.

Lexie shrugged sheepishly, "Addison too?"

"So was I." Mark confessed, he shifted to his left and gestured to take a seat.

Lexie bit her lip in thought but tentatively took a seat next to him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Lexie finally spoke, "I'm sorry…about this morning I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Yes." Mark agreed waiting for her continue.

"And you deserve more than that."

"Yes." Mark continued; he glanced at Lexie to see that tears had begun to well up in her eyes, with a sigh he stretched out his arm, and pulled her towards his chest, 'Oh Lex. Talk to me."

"I'm so tired." Lexie sobbed into his chest, her own body heaving, as he rubbed soothing circles along her back.

"Talk to me Lex." He whispered kissing her brow.

"So tired." Lexie muttered again, rubbing her nose into his navy blue scrub top.

Mark did not respond but continued to let her cry into his chest, her tiny hands griping at his waist, he shifted slightly allowing her to crawl into his lap, her arms snaking around his neck, but to his surprise she began to trace butterfly kisses along his jaw line.

"Just help me forget." Lexie begged, holding his face in her hands and kissing him soundly, her hot tears mixing with their lips.

"Lexie." Mark called out, his hands now gripping her waist, trying to halt her movements.

"Please Mark." Lexie begged, as she proceeded to move against him, her mouth suckling at his collarbone.

"Lex." Mark protested weakly, but her name came out more like a moan, he pulled her face away from it's descend down his chest, and stared at her red eyes, he think kissed her passionately, "Okay."

Lexie smiled through her tears, kissing him back, then placed scattered kisses across his face accentuating them each with a heartfelt, "Thank you."

As Lexie placed numerous kisses against his face and jaw line, Mark held onto her hips pulling her closer to his. She immediately began to grind against him, moaning with each swirl of her hips. Mark planted both of his legs onto the bottom of the stairs, so that his knees supported her weight, he then allowed his hands to wander up her scrub top, he bypassed her stomach, noting the small swell that was there, but not one to comment on the bit of weight she had put on recently, his hands immediately latched on to his destination. They both moaned out loud at his ministrations, Lexie forgoing her own tasks to allow herself to be surround by the feeling of his hands on her.

"Mark."

Lexie moaned softly, as she arched her back, pushing her chest further into his hands, her hips began to wriggle on top of his, as he began to moan as well, his hands doing wonders on her body. He pulled her towards his chest, so that he could get at the clasp of her bra. Once the offended object was released, his hands slowly made its way underneath.

"I'm a little sore there." Lexie muttered to him, as she leaned against his knees so that he could have better access but not before she yanked off his own scrub top, throwing it on the stairs behind him.

Mark smirked at her, arching his hips up against hers and earning a small moan in response, she threw back her head in ecstasy against his knees allowing her long brown hair to be flowing against his calves. He forgo the idea of pulling off her tank top and scrubs but instead gathered the material right below her ribcage and began to place feather light kisses against her bare stomach, paying particular attention to the small scar she had from caesarian, four years ago. He placed one final kiss on the scar, when he felt her entire body tense, alarmed he looked up to see Lexie biting her lip, obviously trying to hold back her tears.

"Lexie. " Mark whispered, caressing her face gently.

Lexie shook her head, brushing away his hand and sitting up slightly on his legs, "I'm fine. No foreplay."

"Lexie…" Mark started to protest, but he couldn't hold back a moan as she ripped off her scrub top as well as her tank top in one swift movement, her bra practically hanging off her frame, as the clasp had already been undone.

"I need you." Lexie muttered

She then grasped the straps of her bra and it too soon followed her other clothes; she then slid further down his legs so that her entire body was pressed against his bare chest, they both moan at the contact of their bare skin.

"Just love me." Lexie whispered, placing a kiss on Mark's chest.

"I'll always love you." Mark whispered back, tilting her head towards his so that he could kiss her soundly.

After a few minutes of them kissing soundly and their hips grinding against each other in a frenzy, Mark gripped Lexie's hips and hoisted her onto his knees so that he could have better access to her scrub bottoms. He kissed her bare stomach one last time, as his fingers held onto the waist of her pants, right before he pulled them off he whispered into her ears. "Always."

* * *

"Daddy?" Ella's sleepy voice called out.

"Hey baby." Alex whispered, bending over Ella's bed to give her a kiss on the forehead, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Ella muttered snuggling deeper into her covers, "Love you Daddy.

"I love you too princess." Alex whispered as he closed the door to the twin's room, taking one last glance at both Jake and Ella.

Alex silently made his way towards the master bedroom, ensuring that he made as little noise as possible as he crept into the bedroom, very aware of the sleeping form lying on his side of the bed. He slowly made walked over to the chest of drawers, shedding his clothes as he walked. By the time he reached for the highest draw he was only wearing his briefs, his jeans, tank top and shirt were already strewn across the lone desk and chair in the room. He shivered slightly as the cold air hit his bare chest, wondering for a moment if all of Izzie's nerves were fried; as he began to dig through the draw that held his and Izzie's sleepwear a voice startled him.

"Don't bother with the pants."

"Izzie! Shit I thought you were asleep." Alex said alarmed, turning to face their bed.

Izzie grinned patting the bed seductively, "Forget the pants."

"Iz." Alex protested lightly, still frozen in his spot.

Izzie frowned sitting up, her long blond hair standing in all directions, one of the straps of her satin top falling slightly off her shoulders."Alex! I haven't seen my husband in almost 3 days! All I want is for you to come to bed and hold me!"

Alex bit his lip, as he took in her disheveled appears, from the angry scowl, to the bare calf that was sticking out from the sheet covers, he began to make his way towards the bed, smiling as her frown slowly vanished, but he suddenly stopped midway and turned around.

"Alex!" Izzie called out in frustration, her tone lowering as she saw him turn the lock on their door.

Alex grinned as he crawled into the bed, allowing her to completely engulf his cold body with her warmth, "They're old enough to ask questions about these kinds of things."

Izzie giggled at his words laying her head on his chest, one of her legs, fitting snugly between his as her fingers made small patterns on his bare stomach, "I'm sorry about this afternoon I shouldn't have yelled at you, especially in front of the twins."

"No you shouldn't have." Alex agreed, as he ran his fingers through her long hair, "But you're right I have been spending too much time at the hospital, I'm not an intern anymore I can't do 48 hour shifts. I have people to come home to. I'm sorry."

"I know you just want to make a name for yourself, now that you're an attending, but we still miss you." Izzie whispered; she tilted her head towards his so that she could look him in the eye.

"I miss you too. I don't want you doubting that I don't want to be here." Alex spoke softly; his finger's playing with the strap of her top.

Izzie smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she pressed her body against his so that she could kiss him, while her hand slowly made its way down his stomach. "I know."

"I think." Alex spoke, his tone teasing, "That you only missed my body and not me."

"I missed the whole _package_." Izzie smirked, stressing on the word, earning a growl from Alex as her fingers reached _his_ package.

Alex eyes were closed, his face showing that of pure bliss; when he felt Izzie's entire body disentangle itself from his, his eye popped open at the loss of contact, "Izzie!"

"You need sleep babe." Izzie said sweetly, as she snuggled into the covers, presumably to sleep, "You've been up for over 48 hours. I don't think you're up for….Hey!"

Izzie squealed in surprise when Alex gripped her waist and flipped her onto her back; Alex had a firm grip on her either of her legs as he kneeled between her legs. "I'm already _up_."

Izzie grinned up at him her hair in a tangle mess across the pillow, Alex gripped her thighs tightly smirking down at her, he placed a wet kiss on her inner thigh, "You're a tease woman."

Izzie's giggles turned to moans as Alex's hand ran up and down her upper thighs each time they inched higher up disappearing under the hem of her slip. Alex's index fingers each made small circles up her hip, searching for the small strap of fabric that he knew to be there, but upon further investigation, he realized that her underwear was actually non existent.

"You planned this," Alex said his grin widening, "You're evil."

Izzie giggled allowing him to pull off her satin slip, the pink material shimmering as it sailed across the room, she then pointed to the old baby monitor that she still used on occasion, "I heard you in the twin's room. Figured it was a nice way to grovel."

"You didn't need to grovel."Alex murmured as he placed wet kisses along her stomach, "We're talking too much."

"Mm...Yeah." Izzie moaned in agreement, as Alex slowly made his way down her body, she groaned as his lips made contact with a particular sensitive spot on her hip bone, when she suddenly remembered something, "I want to go back to work."

"What?" Alex asked confused his face suspended between her legs.

"I'm just throwing that out there, before I forget." Izzie said, nudging his back with her foot, encouraging him to continue

But Alex remained rooted in his spot, "What? Izzie…"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Izzie insisted, her hips wiggling in impatience, "Alex."

"Izzie you can't drop that bomb on me and expect…." Alex trailed off as Izzie's legs wrapped around his torso pulling his body onto hers.

"Tomorrow." She promised kissing him soundly.

Alex pulled back looking at her slightly torn, "But Iz..."

"Alex! Don't leave me high and dry here!"

"You're hardly high or dry." Alex smirked going back to his original task, but he then froze, "Are you serious about…"

"Alex! Don't stop!" Izzie protested her voice almost in a whine, "I just had to say it before you passed out on me after."

Alex smirked, his attention now focused on the naked woman in front of him, "Someone's sure of herself."

"I'm just that good." Izzie said confidently, she was about to boast some more, but at the feeling of Alex's lips on her, all coherent thought left her as she felt her body sink deeper into the bed.

* * *

"Now this is what a guy should be welcome home to every night." Derek said with a smirk as he entered the master bathroom.

Meredith was lying in the bathtub her entire body submerged in bubbles, her head was the only part that was not covered in bubbles as well as her feet which were perched on the faucet, beating simultaneously to whatever song she was listening to on her waterproof iPod which was floating along somewhere in the tub. Meredith smiled at the sound of his voice, her head turning slightly to face him, but other than that she gave no indication that she was going to move.

"Hey." She said with a smile, tilting her head so that she could receive his kiss.

"Hi. How's the little man?" Derek asked concerned, "He was snoring away on our bed."

"He still has a slight fever," Meredith said with a sigh, "He was miserable the entire time, I just got him to fall asleep."

"Poor thing." Derek murmured as he squatted besides the tub, the sleeves of his shirt, already beginning to get wet, "Did you take him up to pedes?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "He has the cold Derek, there is hardly need for the pediatrician, besides I'm very capable of taking care of our son."

"I know." Derek said with a frown,

"I wish he didn't have to feel like crap too." Meredith said softly, grasping his arm, and getting bubbles all over his shirt.

"Hey! You're getting me wet." Derek protested, even more so when Meredith splashed some of the bubbles and water at him.

"Oops." She said sheepishly not at all sorry for doing it.

Derek stood up grinning at her as he unbuttoned his shirt, "You know Mer, if you wanted me to join you all you had to do was ask."

"Who's to say I do? Maybe I'm waiting for some other guy, to come and sweep me off my feet, and you're jus cramping my style."

"Oh I am, am I?" Derek said with a smirk as he dropped his pants, "Maybe I need to come and distract you so that you won't even be thinking about this other guy."

"Promises. Promises."

Meredith said echoing her earlier words, she trailed her toes slowly up the faucet of the tub ensuring that her entire left leg was out of the water and now glistening with bubbles. She glanced at Derek to see that he was frozen halfway between pulling off his undershirt, his mouth hanging slightly open at the sight of her bare leg. With a small giggling, Meredith sat up, ensuring that her leg was perched on the side of the tub as well as she began to arch her back, as she stretched her arms, making a show as she piled her dirty blond curls into a bun at the top of her head, knowing fully well that the bubbles barely grazed her ribs, now that she was sitting up in the tub.

"Well are you going to stand there all day?" She teased.

Derek gasped slightly at her seductive movements, "Yea…"

"Derek!" Meredith protested, splashing him with water, "Water. Now."

"Yes, boss." Derek grinned as he quickly took off the remainder of his clothes, and climbed in the tub, behind Meredith, pulling her wet body against his own.

They both moaned in appreciation as she leaned against his chest, their hands clasped underwater. Meredith wiggled her bottom against Derek, earning a moan in response, Derek held onto her waist, keeping her firmly in place.

"You keep that up Mer, and this will be over before we even start."

Meredith giggled turning around so that they would be face to face, "You getting old on me?"

Derek frowned, his hands finding her waist yet again, and pulling her wet body further up his "Not funny Mer."

Meredith grinned down at him, and wiggled her hips yet again, "Oops."

"I'll show you oops." Derek growled as he crashed his lips against her own, his hand kneading her ass as he kissed her fiercely.

"Promises. Promises." Meredith giggled against his lips, moaning as his hands moved further down her body.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**So I can't believe Shonda broke my Alex/Izzie heart…that scene when Izzie got fired OmG! Amazing…Also I hate those mercy westers they are pure evil especially that big head guy.**

* * *

Izzie stood at the stove, dressed in her light pink camisole dress and her old robe thrown over it with the clasp undone, expertly flipping French toast with each hand while she casted an eye at Ella who was currently colouring at the table. She broke off a piece of the French toast almost moaning as it melted in her mouth. She bit her lip as she thought about previous night and her and Alex 's activities, feeling guilty that her husband was yet to get a proper nights sleep, not that he was complaining last night. She glanced at the handful of pictures that were stuck to the fridge smiling sadly at the one with her, Alex, Meredith, Cristina and George all bundle up on a single gurney back when they were interns.

She looked at George's smiling face and couldn't help but smile, with a sigh she flipped the remaining two French toast as her thoughts drifted back to George, and the fact that his fifth anniversary of his death was coming up in just a few days.

"Mommy?" Ella called out, tearing Izzie away from her thoughts, the little girl was currently kneeling on the chair as she coloured.

"Yea Ellie?" Izzie asked looking across at the child.

"Are we getting eggs with frenchy toast?"

Izzie chuckled, "You think you can eat frenchy toast _and_ eggs Ms. Ella?"

Ella giggled as she stood unsteadily on the wooden chair, holding on to the table for balance, "Uh huh. Daddy says I'm a growing girl."

Izzie laughed, "You are, are you? Well how about if you eat all your Frenchy toast then we'll see about those eggs. Don't stand on the chair sweetie."

Ella plopped back onto the chair and picked up the yellow crayon in one hand while examining the red crayon in her other, "Mommy do you think Ariel will mind if I give her yellow hair like mines?"

Izzie chuckled, as she pulled two plastic plates out of the cupboard, one was decorated with various animals on it while the other was yellow in colour with Bell from the Disney movie on it. "You're hair isn't yellow sweetie it's blond, and I'm sure Ariel will love to be blond too."

Ella bit her lip in intense concentration as her eyes moved back and force between both of the crayons, each grasped in her tiny hand.

Izzie giggled at the little girl's facial expression, reminding her greatly of Alex. She returned her focus to the task in front of her, her gaze wondering yet again to the fridge a picture of her and Alex each holding a twin, her hair slicked back with sweat, on the day the twins were born. She was so focused on the picture that she didn't even hear when Alex walked in and only realized when he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"Hey." She greeted resting her head on his shoulder.

"Morning." Alex said kissing her briefly on the cheek, he glanced across at Ella and frowned, "What is she doing?"

"Deciding whether or not Ariel can pass as a blonde." Izzie said amused,

"That's just wrong. She's defacing history." Alex said with disgust, "The mermaid chick is only hot cause of the hair."

"I hardly think she looks at it that way Alex." Izzie said with a giggle, "And since when are you so passionate about a cartoon character?"

"You've poisoned me woman." Alex said dramatically snipping at her neck, earning a shove and a giggle from Izzie.

"Shut up. You're going to make me burn my toast." Izzie said with a smile, shoving him away gently.

"That might be the least of our problems." Alex said with a smirk, throwing her a suggestive look as he helped himself to some coffee.

"You didn't get enough, last night and this morning?" Izzie whispered.

"Babe." Alex spoke dramatically, "There is no such thing as enough, when sex is involved."

Izzie rolled her eyes refusing to encourage him, but her lack of response only seemed to add fuel to the fire as Alex slip passed her, he tapped her lightly on the ass and whispered into her ear, "I've re-awoken the beast just admit it."

"I am not even going to comment on that." Izzie said stubbornly, ruffling her hair so that it hid her smile, but Alex saw right through that and just laughed as he took a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island, facing his wife.

"Says the woman who jumped me in the shower."

"Alex!" Izzie hissed glancing at Ella, who still held both crayons in her hands.

"Relax Iz, a bomb can go off next to her and she would still continue to contemplate those red and yellow crayons." Alex said amused, taking a glance at their daughter, who indeed had not even acknowledged her parents, "Besides nothing wrong with us having a little bath time."

Izzie shook her head, as she went back to her toast, placing the last of the batch onto two other plates, she then slid one over to Alex, "Shut up and eat."

Alex grinned as he poured syrup onto his toast, he looked across at Ella who now had her nose practically touching the paper, her little hand gripping the red crayon tightly as she scribbled, "Bug-a-boo go call your brother for breakfast. Ella…Elizabeth!"

At the sound of her full name Ella looked up alarmed the crayon slipping out of her hand, "Daddy?"

Alex rolled his eyes at her innocent expression, "Your brother. Tell him it's time for breakfast."

Izzie giggled at his expression, "Get use to it babe, when they're teenagers it will just get worst."

Alex groaned, "Iz, we don't talk about such things. She's three!"

Izzie chuckled at his expression as she took both of the twin's plates over to the dinner table, once their juice cups along with their French toast was laid out she walked over to Alex and sat on the stool along side him, "Oh I gave Mer the baby gates, she said Chris is getting to the stage where he's realizing the stairs aren't so scary anymore."

Alex nodded finishing the last of his toast, once he cleaned his plate he looked across at Izzie seriously, "So were you serious?"

Izzie bit her lip, knowing exactly what he was referring too, "Before you say anything. I thought about it. With the twins starting preschool in a months time they'll be there for half the day and for the rest of the day they can stay at the hospital daycare. I spoke to Meredith and she said its excellent they actually have a few teachers there that help the older kids with work, or teach the younger ones the ABCs and all that. There are kids their age there, so they'll make new friends. I know my schedule would be horrendous but you're an attending no so at least you would be able to be somewhat flexible with your time, and mine should ease up a bit after a few months, seeing as I was almost a third through with my third year. But we can worry about that later on, I mean the only reason we had so many night shifts when we were in our third year was because we all lived in the OR, most of the time it was by choice that and the merger from hell. I know it's a lot for me to jump back into, and it will take time. I most likely will have to be an intern for a few months, or just be a fixture on the wall while I re-instate my license but that shouldn't take more than a month or two. I was thinking of starting a month after the twins start preschool so that they get accustom to that first before I jump into a job…."

"Izzie." Alex said repeating her name for the third time, this time grasping her hand to stop her, once she caught her breath he continued, "Okay."

Izzie looked at him suspiciously, "That's it?"

Alex sighed, pulling her stool closer to his, "Look remember when we were lying in Shepherd's dingy trailer and I told you that you are an amazing surgeon? It's been five years and I still stand on what I said, you were an amazing surgeon and I believe that you can do this. You've obviously thought about it, talk to Hunt first and see what he says, then we'll go from there. If this is what you want to do I'll support you."

"But the kids…"

"Will be fine." Alex reassured her.

"I don't want to be those parents who neglect their kids because of a job." Izzie said quietly.

"Izzie, you gave up your job for your kids." Alex pointed out, "Besides no one ever said we can't have both the job and the kids. We will work it out."

Izzie frowned, but then shook her head, "I thought I would need to convince you to let me do this, not the other way around."

Alex chuckled, "I don't _let_ you do anything, you'd castrate me if I tried."

"True." Izzie said with a smile, "I still have two and a half years left of my residency."

"When you do specialize, we'll both have the flexible hours, who knows maybe by then I'll be head of cardio."

Izzie laughed, "You and Cristina may just have to kill one another to get that job."

"We'll fight it to the end." Alex said stubbornly,

"Mommy can I have pancakes?" Jake asked as he and Ella ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry bud, Mom made French toast." Alex said pointing at the plate.

Jake frowned, "But I want pancakes!"

"It's French toast or nothing." Alex said shortly, rolling his eyes as Jake plopped dramatically onto the chair and sighed as he ate his French toast.

Izzie was looking at the twins as they ate their breakfast but her thoughts were miles away, until she felt Alex pull her onto his lap, "Stop worrying. We'll work it out. We survived cancer, hospital mergers and twin newborns. This is a piece of cake."

Izzie scoffed at his words but let him wrap his arms around her, "I really want to do this."

"Then just do it." Alex told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Meredith go away!" Lexie said annoyed as she tried to pick up speed to get away from her sister.

"5 months Lexie!" Meredith called out, stopping when her sister sent her a glare.

"Go away!"

"It's tomorrow." Meredith reminder her.

"You're invisible." Lexie said determinately as she walked towards the bathroom, hoping her sister would not follow her, but much to her annoyance Meredith came tumbling through the swinging door a few seconds later.

Lexie opened one of the doors to the stalls, Meredith still hot on her heels; she whirled around causing Meredith to almost slam into her, "You going to come in there with me too?"

"Are you going to tell Mark?"

Lexie just growled slamming the door in her sister's face, "Go away. You're becoming this crazy stalker like person."

"I learn from the best." Meredith called out as she leaned against the sinks, not at all deterred by her sister's hostile demeanor.

"That's not even remotely funny."

"I think it is." Meredith said with a giggle, as the toilet flushed, when the door open Lexie's faced dropped at the sight of her.

"I hoped you had disappeared in those last few seconds." Lexie spoke as she pulled up her scrub top to fix the long sleeve shirt she had on underneath.

"Mark hasn't even commented on the weight you've put on?" Meredith asked as tried to lay her hand on her sister's stomach, but Lexie simply slapped her wondering hand away.

"Yesterday you said I barely put on any!" Lexie said incredulously, as she rubbed her slight bulge.

"You didn't but Mark's a plastic surgeon, he's bound to notice."

"Yea but he is also a man," Lexie pointed out, "He knows not to mention such things."

Meredith laughed knowing all too well the truth behind Lexie's words, "Well what about the boobs then? They're huge!"

"They are not!" Lexie snapped, pulling at her top to look at her chest, "It's a push up bra, besides my boobs didn't get big at least till the end of the fifth month last…last time."

Meredith on seeing her sister's entire posture change, immediately spoke, "Okay find maybe I'm just jealous you have bigger boobs."

Lexie laughed, shoving her sister's shoulder, "You're lying but thanks anyway."

Meredith's nose crinkled at her words, "Don't thank me for saying you have big boobs."

Lexie shrugged with a slight grin on her face, "I'm taking it as a compliment."

"Are you going to tell Mark today?" Meredith asked, jumping right back into the topic at hand, "You can't keep hiding at my house, or the hospital on-call room."

Lexie scowled as she walked out of the bathroom, Meredith still behind her, "Are you saying I can't bunk by you anymore?"

"If that's what it will take for you to talk to Mark."

Lexie growled, "Stop blacking mailing me. Leave me alone."

"The longer you wait the harder it will be!" Meredith hissed.

"Go away."

"Lexie…"

"Leave me alone." Lexie hissed as she ducked into a patient's room, sticking her tongue out at her sister before she closed the door on her.

"Are the two of you five?" Cristina asked dryly having just witnessed Lexie's child like behavior.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "She just might be."

"Whatever." Cristina said with a roll of her eyes, "How's Chris?"

Meredith sighed, "His fever broke but he still got the sniffles, we left him with Izzie for an hour or so just so I can meet the Tanners."

"Alex and I met with them earlier, the woman looks like she's a freaking mountain."

"Cristina!" Meredith said in surprise, but stifling her laughter, shaking her head at her friend's abrasiveness but Alex walked past them laughing on his phone, got her attention.

Cristina on noticed her look and spoke in her usual dry tone, "Told you it's like an aphrodisiac for them."

"Izzie did seem to be in a better mood when I dropped off Chris." Meredith said thoughtfully, "Didn't stay long enough to hear why though."

"He's been walking around all day with that grin on his face, I think he may actually be scaring the patients. Anyway I have to go surgery in 15 minutes. Hopefully my residents haven't killed him before I could fix him."

Meredith rolled her eyes at Cristina's remark more amused than anything, knowing fully well how much her friend valued some of the residents on her service. She looked at her watch as she waited for her husband to finish with his routine craniotomy so that they could meet the Tanners. She slid open her cell phone staring at the picture of Chris in his car seat a toothy grin plastered on his face. As she contemplated whether or not to call Izzie to check up on her son, a near by voice caught her attention.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're going to have to let Uncle Sam comb your hair." Addison spoke patiently into her phone, "Lily he used to do Mia's hair all the time when she was your age…I promise, okay I'll talk to you later I love you too."

Addison shook her head slipping the phone into her scrub pocket, she glanced across at Meredith, "My daughter the diva."

Meredith smiled slightly about to comment when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, looking back she saw Derek still with his scrub cap on grinning at her open hand, " I called Izzie already she said he's sleeping and no sign of fever as of yet,"

"That's good." Meredith said with a sigh of relief and slipping the phone back on the waist of her scrub pants.

Derek nodded in agreement, he then smiled at Addison, "So your daughter's a diva? No surprise there."

Addison rolled her eyes as she handed him the chart, "She's six and the idea of a man doing her hair in pigtails is unheard of, poor Sam got stuck with that job."

"Didn't Mia go through a stage like that?" Derek asked amused.

"Mia's your goddaughter right?" Meredith asked including herself in the conversation.

Addison nodded she looked across at Derek, "She's starting college in the fall."

Derek's eye widened, "Seriously? Wow, I feel old."

At his words Meredith bit her lip, trying to refrain herself from laughing; Derek on seeing her expression, scowled, "Hey no comments from you."

Meredith smiled innocently, "Did I say anything?"

Derek shook his head not bothering to comment as the three doctors walked into Jolene Tanner's hospital room. At the sight of the pregnant woman in front of her, who was currently lying on her side so that her protruding stomach lay across the bed, Meredith's eyes widened.

"It's a little bigger than you expected?" Jolene asked with a smile, wincing slightly as she rubbed her enlarged stomach, "One of the babies seems to be dancing today."

Meredith smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"No need, everyone's entitled to gape, I would too." Jolene chuckled, she looked across at Addison, "So Dr. Montgomery more doctors? My husband went to make some more phone calls."

Addison smiled, "Jolene this is Dr. Shepherd he's the head of neurosurgery he's going to performing baby B's surgery and this is Dr. Grey his senior resident who will be assisting."

"Hi." Jolene greeted shaking both of their hands, "Dr. Grey? Any relation to the other Dr. Grey?"

"Lexie?" Meredith asked surprised, "My sister. I didn't realize she was assisting Dr. Bailey."

"Lovely women, all the doctors are lovely." Jolene said with a smile

"Jolene Dr. Shepherd is going to walking through the surgery okay?" Addison said with a smile, as she checked Jolene's various monitors.

* * *

Lexie walked purposely towards the cafeteria, her stomach rumbling as she went, her unborn child obviously making its presence known. As she was about to turn the corner she saw her sister getting off the elevator, dressed in casual clothes. Lexie immediately slipped into the attending locker room, knowing that her sister was off the clock and therefore had no qualms about harassing her about Mark until she cracked.

"Who can you possible hiding from now?" ,Mark asked amused, on seeing her nervous expression as she peered out the door, "Derek said you're working with Bailey, so you obviously spoke to Addison."

"I'm not hiding from anyone." Lexie said stubbornly as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Were you looking for me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No.".

"Then why are you in the attending locker room?"

Lexie sighed, "Fine I was hiding from Meredith."

"Well that's new." Mark spoke slightly amused, "Can I ask why?"

"No."

At her tone Mark stood up abruptly and headed for the door, only stopping when she called out to him, "Mark!"

Mark sighed turning to face her, "Look something's going on with you and I know its not about the proposal, and if you don't tell me I can't help you."

Lexie sighed as she threw her head back against the couch, her eyes burning, she heard the door opening and she knew Mark was about to leave, but something came over and she finally muttered, "You'll never forgive me."

Mark froze with his hand now gripping the handle at her words, "Lexie what's going on."

Lexie shook her head, "You won't forgive me."

Mark walked over to her and placed a hand on her knee, "Why don't you tell me and let me decide?"

Lexie shook her head yet again, but this time no words were spoken, Mark sat on the coffee table now gripping both of her knees, "Lexie talk to me."

Lexie sniffled slightly, refusing to look at him, but slowly pulled up her top, exposing her stomach to him as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Mark froze at her words, his hands falling loosely at his side, he was about to pull her to him, when he stop midway his body looming over her own, he glanced at her protruding stomach and then at her tear stain face, his voice like ice as he spoke, "How much?"

"Almost five." Lexie muttered, finally looking at him.

Mark staggered, his eyes never leaving her stomach, "Five months! How…you…how long have you known?"

"Four." Lexie whispered bracing herself for the outburst, when there was only silence followed by her words she looked at him, her heart breaking as he put two and two together.

Mark shook his head in realization as he stepped away from her, "You _knew_! When I proposed the first time you knew! You knew you were pregnant and you said NOTHING!"

"Mark." Lexie pleaded as she scrambled from her seat, going to grasp his hand but he pulled away immediately.

Mark shook his head, "You were right. I don't know you at all."

With that said he walked out of the room slamming it as he went, leaving Lexie a sobbing on the couch.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? He finally knows!!**

**Oh and I realized I've been pretty low with the MerDer scenes, I promise I will have a chapter that is almost 100% MerDer**

**Reviews are love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think reviews are really like drugs, the more reviews I get the more I write I swear. I got such a wonderful response that it just got me writing more, and I was excited to write the MerDer chapter, and after watching the season 4 finale with the house of candles I fell in love with MerDer even more, and this story needed some fluff.**

**So thank you for reading and I hope all of you enjoy this MerDer filled chapter…well it turned out 100% Mer and 80% MerDer, which isn't bad seeing as they have been lacking in previous chapters.**

**Also just to point out this is another flashback chapter.**

**Oh and PP was awesome tonight, Violet broke my heart. GA was alright, just glad one of the Mercy westers are gone, and I'm sooo excited for the Derek filled episode next week, so far Season 6 has been seriously lacking with Derek. Okay I'm done rambling**

* * *

TWO and HALF YEARS AGO

"Crap." Meredith muttered as she paced the length of the small bathroom, "Not good. Crap."

She continued to mutter to herself as she walked up and down, ever so often she would glance at the offended object in her hand, and then at the numerous objects on the counter all of them saying the same thing. "Crap."

"This better be good I had to give up surgery for this…" Cristina came storming into the room, freezing when she saw Meredith holding two familiar white sticks in her hands.

"Meredith?" Lexie called out coming up behind Cristina.

Meredith's eyebrow quirked at Cristina, "You brought re-enforcements?"

Cristina scoffed walking further into the room allowing Lexie more room, "Hardly. Little Grey heard our conversation. I don't have time to argue with stubborn people."

"I'm pregnant." Meredith said handing Cristina one of the sticks.

"Did you just hand me a stick covered in your urine?" Cristina asked in disgust dropping the offended object, she looked at the counter to see 4 other similar stick, "Jesus Meredith, how many of these things did you take?"

"Eight." Meredith said sheepishly.

"There are only 6." Lexie pointed out.

Meredith sighed as she sat on the toilet seat, "I couldn't wait so I took two at the pharmacy."

"How is possible for you to generate enough pee for 8?" Cristina asked in amazement.

Meredith groaned, and gestured soundly at the large empty bottle of sunny D in the bathtub. Cristina on noticing the Sunny D grinned, "So your eggo is definitely preggo then?"

At her words both Meredith and Lexie laughed the 'Juno' reference not at all lost by them. As their laughter died away all three women remained silent for a while, Cristina and Lexie both looking at Meredith wearily.

"So…"

"I'm scared shitless." Meredith confirmed the unanswered question.

"So am I your person then?" Cristina asked.

Meredith glared at her, "No!"

Cristina looked at her incredulously, "What…"

"I'm keeping it!" Meredith told her exasperated, "Of course I'm keeping it. I'm just scared. I can do this."

"Of course you can Mer." Lexie said reassuringly sending Cristina a glare, "You and Derek are going to be great parents."

"How do I tell him?" Meredith asked nervously looking between the two women.

Cristina held up her hand in defense, "Don't look at me. _You _were my person."

Lexie shrugged sheepishly, "I'm hopeless Mark read it in my lab work up."

Meredith groaned, "I should have called Izzie."

"Izzie's got two of Alex' spawns to take care of she doesn't have time for your McDreamy problems." Cristina said with a scoff.

Lexie bit her lip as she held back her laughter after the look her sister sent Cristina. The three women made their way out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom, Cristina still trying to convince Meredith that it would be a bad idea to call Izzie.

"You just don't want the babies to come." Lexie hissed with a role of her eyes.

"All they do is cry, poop, sleep and eat." Cristina said dismissively, as she lay back on the bed,

Meredith chuckled as she sat against the head board of the bed after she hung up the phone with Izzie, "They're five months old, they're like little people now. Ella is always laughing and Jake's trying to crawl."

Cristina twirled her finger in the air her tone dry, "Woo-who."

"Oh you know you got excited when Ella laughed at you." Lexie teased, as she sat the edge of the bed, her fingers playing with one of Meredith's throw pillows

"The kid was laughing at my expression. She just shit her pants and I was freaking." Cristina protested

"You know you love those kids." Meredith teased as she lay her hand on her flat stomach, "Just like you'll love mine."

Cristina turned on her side to face Meredith, her hand tucked under her chin, speaking softly, "So you're really doing this?"

Meredith smiled, "I'm really doing this. I'm growing up. Crap I'm having a baby."

"You're what!" A voice called out, or more like squealed out.

The three women all turned around to see Izzie running into the room, both twins in her arms and the baby bag draped over her neck, her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head as she hurried over to them.

"Baby!" Lexie said excitedly taking the nearest baby from Izzie, who just happened to be Jake, "Hi Jakey."

Izzie lay Ella in the middle of the bed, then plopped onto the bed looking at Meredith with wide eyes, "You're pregnant?"

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Cristina asked, her attention not on Izzie but on Ella who staring up at her with wide eyes.

"I told you!" Izzie said slapping Meredith on the leg, "I was in the area."

"If I told you, you would have probably gotten into an accident trying to get her." Meredith said amused, scooting closer to Ella so that she could rub her belly.

Izzie grinned widely then looked from Cristina, to Lexie then back at Meredith and her smile faltered, "Why is it that I'm always the last to know!"

Cristina rolled her eyes, as she allowed Ella to grip two of her fingers in her tiny hands, the baby pulling herself up much to the woman's amazement. Meredith on seeing Cristina's expression gave her a pointed look, but then focused back on Izzie who was looking at her slightly annoyed.

"You need to help me find a way to tell Derek." Meredith said knowing that Izzie's annoyance would immediately disappear at her words.

"Ooh." Izzie squealed excitedly clapping her hands, and thus earning giggles from both twins, causing all four women to laugh, well Lexie, Meredith and Izzie to laugh, Cristina just cracked a smile.

"I don't know why you can't just tell him." Cristina said exasperated.

"Cristina!" Izzie said with slight exasperation, "This is a momentous occasion she can't just _tell _him. It needs to be special."

"You won't find it so special when you're puking your guts out every morning."

Meredith rolled her eyes, not even bothering to comment on what she just said, but instead looked over at Izzie with a sheepish grin, "I want it to be special for him. He's the one that likes the grand gestures so I want to do it like that for him. I was thinking of making dinner…"

At her words the other three women immediately began to laugh, Izzie so much as wiping away tears. Lexie, who was still holding Jake and bouncing him on the bed, shook her head and looked at her sister sympathetically, "Mer you don't want to kill him."

"Yea you'll need him for diaper duty." Izzie said amused, picking up her daughter and smothering her with kisses, "Right Ellie, we stick Daddy to do all the stinky diapers."

"I still can't picture Alex cleaning up spit up and diapers." Cristina said shaking her head.

Izzie smiled, "He's actually really good with them. At first there were a few freak out situations, but now he's a natural. I'm a little jealous sometimes."

Meredith smiled, "Derek would probably have to teach me everything."

"Oh! I have the perfect idea!" Izzie squealed, this time the only reason she did not clap was because Ella was currently sucking on one of her fingers.

"Iz, I think your kid is trying to tell you something." Cristina remarked

Izzie looked down at Ella and grinned, "Are you hungry Ella Bella? You've got an appetite like your father. You'll eat us out of our house won't you?"

She rolled her eyes at Cristina's comment as she picked up the baby, and gestured to Cristina to move so that she could sit against the bed. Cristina rolled her eyes as the two women exchanged, even more so when Izzie handed Ella to her so that the other woman could fix her top so that she could nurse.

"Do you need this?" Lexie asked handing over one the pillows to Izzie.

"No we're good." Izzie replied unbuttoning her blouse before she took the baby from Cristina, and once Ella was happily nursing she looked up at her three friends, and rolled her eyes when they were all staring at her.

"You guys have seen me do this a million times." Izzie said exasperated.

"It's only freaky when you do both of them at the same time." Cristina commented dryly.

Lexie tore her eyes away from her friend, shaking her head as thoughts of her daughter began to surface, but at her sister's words she suddenly giggled.

"Does it hurt?" Meredith asked curiously, wincing as she peered at Ella, at Cristina's look of disbelief, she shrugged, "If I'm going to be doing that soon I just want to know."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "It hurts sometimes, especially the first time. Now can we stop talking about my boobs and plan this surprise?"

"Oh no. Famous last words." Lexie said dramatically, holding up Jake as a means of defense, as Izzie was about to throw a pillow at her, the baby simply giggled in response grinning at his mother.

* * *

Meredith stood in the kitchen dressed in a dark blue silk camisole dress, the hem barely grazing at mid thigh. Her bare toes wiggled against the cold tile floor as she tried to unpack all of the Greek food that she had bought. The various boxes in which the food came in were piled up in the sink and two plates were laden with assortments of Greek food. She glanced at the clock that was hung over the window pane and groaned at the time, she quickly grabbed a large garbage bag to stuff all the empty boxes in. At the sound of the front door opening she groaned shoving the bag into the pantry room; she saw her high-heels lying haphazardly in the corner and groaned yet again.

"Crap." She muttered to herself, as she bent over to slip on her heels, not even hearing as the kitchen door swung open, but she did hear the shocked voice that did not belong to her husband.

"Wow." Mark muttered freezing in his spot, causing Lexie who was behind him to crash into him.

"Mer…" Derek said in surprise, as Meredith stood up and quickly turned around to face her company.

"Mark! Lexie!" Meredith squeaked in surprise, her hand going automatically to her chest that was semi exposed.

"Sorry!" Lexie apologized, she glanced at her boyfriend and best friend who both seemed to be still gaping at Meredith, "Mark!"

Lexie slapped Mark on the head, forcing him to turn around, Mark groaned rubbing his head and called over his shoulder, "Nice legs Big Grey!"

"Shut up Mark." Meredith hissed in embarrassment, her entire body turning red.

"What's all this?" Derek asked finally speaking, a grin still plastered on his face, "You look beautiful by the way."

Meredith smiled at him in thanks but then glared at her sister, "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Man she looks hot!" Mark whistled, raising his hand slightly as he was still facing the other direction, groaning when Lexie slapped him yet again.

"Out!" Lexie shouted shoving him out of the room she then turned to her sister," Sorry. I tried to get him leave, but the food was calling him."

Meredith rolled her eyes gesturing for her to leave, as Derek walked towards her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lexie nodded, and just before she left she gave he sister a thumbs up and mouthed good luck behind Derek's back. Meredith giggled slightly at her sister's excitement but then focused on the man in front of her, she looped around his neck, tiptoeing so that she could kiss him.

"Hi." She smiled pulling back, her arms still looped around his neck

" Hey." Derek grinned, "Sorry about that."

Meredith groaned, as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Was my ass completely exposed?"

Derek smiled sheepishly, his hands running up and down her back, "Yea sorry. But it is a hot ass."

Meredith groaned again laying her head on his chest, "I flashed him, Mark is never gonna let me forget it."

Derek chuckled his hands still moving up and down her back, this time moving past the hem of her dress and sliding underneath, "How about we forget about Mark, and focus on the now."

Meredith giggled lightly tilting her head so that Derek could have better access to her neck, it wasn't until her dress was hiked up over her waist and her bare ass touched the kitchen counter, when Derek pushed her against it, did she remember what her original plan was. She placed both her hands on his chest and shoved him away slightly, at his hurt expression she giggled softly, tiptoeing yet again to give him a soft kiss on his nose.

"Come on I planned this whole thing, if we have sex now all this food will go to waste." Meredith protested, fixing her dress and pulling him towards the dinner table.

Derek smirked, "That never stopped us before."

Meredith smiled at his tone and wiggled her finger, stepping away from his grasp, "No! don't do the sexy thing. I planned this whole thing or whatever."

"And what exactly is this whole thing?" Derek teased, trying to pull her towards him.

"Eat." Meredith ordered sitting in her seat, and gesturing for him to do the same, "It was a good plan, I was suppose to be wearing heels and everything, then you brought home Mark and he saw my ass…"

"Meredith." Derek called out grasping her hand, to get her attention, "We said we weren't going to talk about how you mooned my best friend and your sister…"

Meredith frowned at his smirk, and kicked him lightly in the chin, "You're laughing at me! I plan this big dinner, bought your favourite food, put on this uncomfortable negligee, dressy-thingy, I shaved my legs, got the stilettos from hell…even though I didn't get to wear them…all to tell you this big momentous special thing and you're laughing at me."

"Mer!" Derek called out getting her attention, "What big momentous special thing?"

Meredith groaned at his words slapping her forehead, "Stupid! I can't believe I let it slip out. I suck at these stupid grand gestures…stupid…"

"Meredith!" Derek spoke loudly to cut her off.

Meredith looked at him sheepishly her fingers entwined on the table in front of her, "I'm pregnant."

To say that Derek was surprise would have been an understatement, at her words his jaw dropped along with his entire body as it fell onto the chair, he looked across at her with a loss of words. Meredith looked at him nervously, getting up to stand in front of him when he didn't respond.

"Derek, you need to say something, cause I'm freaking out here, and you're freaking out and we can't freak out... Derek!"

Meredith shouted when all of a sudden Derek stood up, lifting her off her feet and spun her around in a circle, his arms holding her waist firmly, "You're having a baby!"

Meredith giggled at his enthusiasm, resting her arms on his shoulder, and then her head against his, she made eye contact with him and whispered, "_We're_having a baby."

Derek kissed her firmly on the lips, "I love you."

Meredith laughed , knowing that he would be receptive to the idea but never expecting such enthusiasm, as he planted her firmly on her feet, she giggled, her entire body feeling as though she was on air. When she saw him drop to his knees she frowned, but before she could question his weird behavior, he hiked up her dress so that it gathered right under her chest and began to place numerous kisses on her bare stomach over and over, declaring his love over and over.

Meredith threw her head back and laughed as his three day beard tickled her skin, "Derek you're tickling me. I told you that beard needed to go."

Derek chuckled standing up, letting her dress fall back down, and pulling her into his arms, he kissed her forehead, "Tell me everything."

"I booked an appointment with OB for tomorrow." Meredith replied running her fingers through his hair, "I wanted to do everything with you, so I just took a few pregnancy tests."

At the word 'few' Derek pulled back looking at her sheepish expression his grin widened, if that were even possible, "Mer how much is few?"

Meredith shook her head, "You'll laugh at me."

"Mer…" He said in a teasing voice.

"Eight okay! I took eight!" She exclaimed, "Go on have your laugh."

Derek chuckled kissing her on the lips, "I love you."

"We're really doing this." Meredith muttered, "We're having my crappy baby, with my crappy DNA."

"Our baby is not going to be crappy." Derek promised, "She'll have your round face with your button nose and dirty blond hair..."

"My hair is dry and I have split ends." Meredith responded, " I don't have a button nose and who's to say it's girl? It can be a boy."

"Either is fine."

"Once it's not two," Meredith muttered as the two of them sat at the seats to eat dinner, "Izzie might think breast feeding two babies at the same time is cute, but I don't think my boobs can handle that, and Cristina says I'm going to be Mommy tracked for the rest of my life. Don't you dare Mommy track me. You hear me...and Lexie poor Lexie, I feel a little guilty…when they lost Megan…I know it's been almost two years but still. I'm excited and nervous and scared as hell. But this is good. This is really good."

Derek leaned back against his chair is arms folded loosely across his chest waiting patiently for her to finish, "Is the freak out, out of your system or is there more? I don't mind. Continue."

Meredith frowned throwing a roll at him, "You're enjoying this! I'm freaking out and you're enjoying it."

Derek chuckled, brushing the crumbs from his chest, "It's part of your process. So go, ramble on."

"I don't like you." Meredith said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest, "I should just change out of this stupid get up and put on sweats, cause just now I'm going to be fat, enormously fat and it will be your fault. You know that?"

"Yup."

Meredith scowled at his smug expression. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Derek asked cheekily, as he took a sip of his drink, "You're obviously still have a lot in your system, it's best to let you ride it out."

"I hate you." Meredith grumbled trying not to smile at his expression, but the permanent grin that was covering his features was contagious, and she too was suddenly smiling just as brightly as he was.

"You love me." Derek said, taking a bite out of his gyro, looking across at her, he smiled "Mer. Thank you. I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Meredith returned his smile, getting up and making her way over to him, once she was sitting comfortably on his lap, or at least as comfortable as you can get on a wooden chair, she kissed him soundly, "Me too, Der. Me too."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Try not to get accustom to the updates so close together.**

**Oh also do any of you have any request of anything you will like to see ? I might be able to stick it in once it flows with the story.**

**Reviews are love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three chapters in four days? I'm on a role! Lol I have no clue where this motivation is coming from but I'm just going with it.**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews,  
**

**So many people ask me to write some Callie/Arizona and Cristina/Owen, and I gotta say I am very VERY hesitant to write these two couples because I don't think I'd do them justice. I love both couples way too much to write them half-ass also I feel like I don't know Owen or Arizona enough to write them true to the characters and I hate OOC couples they make me cringe. So with that said I'm attempting to write Callie/Arizona, a very short piece just to at least try, they seem like the easier one than Cristina and Owen. Tell me what you think.**

**Also someone asked about Alex being an attending, and what about the others, well Alex and Cristina are cardio attendings, Mer and Lexie are in their final year of residency, Mer took a few months off to stay home with Chris as well as she needed to catch up, because of her maternity leave. Just to clear some stuff up.**

* * *

"You're quiet today." Arizona pointed out, nudging Callie with her elbow.

Callie shrugged taking a bite of her salad, but other than that gave no indication that she was going to speak. Arizona sighed as she placed her own food on the seat next to her so she could completely face Callie.

"Callie. Hey come on I thought we came out here so that we could get away from the bustle of the hospital? Look I know it feels like we've reached another dead end with this adoption, but its going to get better you'll see"

Callie bit her lip, but then finally turned around to face the other woman, "I know we said that we weren't going to try a donor…"

Arizona sighed at her words, "Calliope I thought we agreed…"

"I know. I know, but I spoke to Addison and her best friend's a fertility specialist, and she got me thinking…Addison that is. She told me this story about two patients she had when she worked here..."

"Callie the reason we agreed to adopt is because we couldn't stop fighting over who should carry the baby, you know that. And we realized that there were many more benefits to us adopting."

Callie smiled slightly at earlier her words, "I know…I guess this is what happens when you have two uteruses in a relationship."

Arizona grinned, "That is true."

"Just hear me out then?" Callie asked, once she got the nod of confirmation, she continued, "When Addison worked here she had these two patients, they both decided they wanted to have a baby, so they picked a donor and in the end they were both pregnant with the same donor, so their babies were…"

"Siblings." Arizona concluded, "I think that's sweet I really do but Callie, we don't even know if we can raise one baby, you want to raise two?"

Callie shrugged, "It's like raising twins right? Hell if Karev and Stevens could raise twins, so could we."

"Stevens quit her job to be with the twins." Arizona pointed out, "And I know the two of us love our jobs way too much to do that."

"It wouldn't come to that." Callie protested.

"Okay look at it this way then." Arizona reasoned, "While I think it's awesome that you want us to both experience the joy of giving birth, and that our babies will be essentially, blood related. There is a risk with multiple births when IVF is involved, that's how Stevens and Karev even ended up with twins, and the patient I have now, her mother had six. Sextuplets Callie, and that's only one pregnancy. What if we both ended up with multiples? We're both set against reduction so we could end up with 12 babies!"

Callie laughed at her words, "You're crazy. That's ridiculous. That would never happen."

"No?" Arizona asked, "Twins runs in my family."

"Right." Callie responded dejectedly, forgetting that small tidbit of information, "But the chances…"

"Are even greater when doing IVF. So maybe the 12 babies thing was a little dramatic, but even so if I ended up with twins and you had one, that would be 3 babies. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Yes." Callie said determined, "I don't think we should give up our dreams…"

Arizona sighed, she looked at her watch and knew that their break was almost over, "So we'll talk about it more?"

"We'll talk about it more." Callie agreed going to take a bite of her salad yet again when her pager went off, "I want to eat!"

* * *

"Tell me again how I get roped into these things? I came here to do one surgery, just deliver those babies safely. But somehow I end with two more cases." Addison asked exasperated as she began to scrub her arms for surgery, "I have a 6 year old daughter who is going to be very upset with me when I tell her she has to come to Seattle."

Bailey chuckled as she two began to scrub in, "It's the stench of surgery it called out to you, and the kid will be fine all children like to go on trips."

"Not mine." Addison said affectionately, "She'll take one look at this weather and say 'Mommy are you crazy?' she _hates_ the rain."

Bailey chuckle about to comment when Lexie came speeding in, "Dr. Bailey I finished Mr. Spencer's post op, and everything is looking good."

"Good." Bailey said, but as Lexie made to leave she stopped her, "Actually Grey I need a resident on this case, scrub in."

Lexie nodded about to grab one of the packets of soap when, the sound of her sister's voice startled her causing her to drop the soap in the sink.

"Dr. Montgomery, Mrs. Riley is prepped and ready." Meredith informed she looked across at her sister, "Oh so you were avoiding me."

"Not were, am I am avoiding you." Lexie said stubbornly grabbing a new soap as well as handing one to her sister.

Meredith rolled her eyes, taking the soap from Lexie, "Whatever."

"Do I need to separate the two of you?" Addison chimed in looking at the sisters closely, "Because I will not be having any family tiff in my OR."

Meredith chuckled, "We're fine, nothing a little honesty won't fix."

Lexie growled, "For your information. Honesty is _not_ the best policy."

"You told him?" Meredith said surprised, but one look at her sister's face and she immediately knew the outcome, "Oh Lexie."

"Just drop it." Lexie hissed, wiping her eyes rapidly

"Dr. Grey." Bailey called out, then rolled her eyes when both Greys turned to look at her, "Lexie are you going to be fine to scrub in? Do I need another resident?"

Lexie glared at her sister, "I'm fine doctor Bailey."

Bailey walked up to the younger woman and stared up at her, "That's the problem with you Greys you're always _fine._ I'm giving you ten minutes to be fine."

With that said Bailey walked into the OR, leaving Addison and the two sisters. Addison narrowed her eyes scrutinizing the two, but neither of them said anything, "If I see either of you even give a hint that something is wrong, you're both out."

Both women opened their mouths about to protest but Addison held up her hand, "No, there isn't any room for argument. Now finish scrubbing in."

"I told him yesterday, and I haven't seen him since." Lexie spoke quietly, "I know I should find him and work it out. I will do it in my own time. Do not tell me how bad it is, I know how bad it is. I know it's not healthy but I just…I just need some time."

"Okay."

"Okay." Lexie repeated, as she ran her hands under the water, "Also I'm heading to your house after this surgery, do you want me to take Chris home?"

Meredith frowned at her words, "Lexie…"

"I can take care of my nephew Meredith!" Lexie said annoyed, as she looked at her sister's worried expression.

Meredith shook her hands free from any excess water and she took a step closer to her sister, "Yes, but can you take care of _my_ nephew or niece?"

Lexie scowled slamming her foot down on the holder, shutting off the tap, "You know what. Screw you."

Meredith huffed in exasperation as she watched her sister march into the OR, with a sigh she followed her lead, as Bailey and Addison were waiting for her. Once she was properly prepared for the surgery she walked up to the table along side Addison.

Addison looked from one sister to the next and spoke quietly, her scalpel poised over the patients exposed abdomen, "Everything okay Grey?"

Both women looked at her, knowing that she was addressing them both, Lexie was the first to reply, "Yes Dr. Montgomery."

Meredith looked at her sister then back at Addison and Bailey and then slowly nodded, "Yes Dr. Montgomery."

"Okay good, let's start shall we?" Addison addressed the room and began to make the first incision.

Four hours later and almost three quarter way through the surgery, Meredith was getting agitated as she watched her sister's pale face, sweat gathering at her brow and soaking her scrub cap, with a sigh she leaned over the patient to whisper, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Shut up Meredith." Lexie hissed.

"Is there a problem Dr. Grey?" Bailey asked.

"No Dr. Bailey everything is looking good here." Lexie replied looking at the open body cavity in front of her, knowing fully well that Bailey was not asking her about the patient's status.

Bailey hummed at her words looking back and forth between both sisters, but then proceeded with her aspect of the operation. Addison bit her lip as she observed the two sisters finally speaking.

"So where I come from people normally speak." Addison remarked.

The two sisters and Bailey looked up all three of their faces showing one of confusion, Addison rolled her eyes, as she held out her hand for one of the instruments, "We've been standing here for almost four hours and normal people would speak in that time, but all that's happening is the occasional look of annoyance that seem to pass between these two."

Bailey's eyebrow rose, "And your point?"

'Someone say something!" Addison said exasperated, "I'm accustom to a chatty 6 year old, the silence is killing me."

When there was no response other than a few giggles from the scrub nurses and interns, Addison rolled her eyes, "Fine. Miranda how are you? How's Tuck?"

"Addison we had this conversation already." Bailey said exasperated, she looked across at Meredith to see that the younger women was currently looking at Lexie, "Grey I think the patient would appreciate it if you focused on her open abdomen and not on the other Grey."

"Stop hovering!" Lexie snapped annoyed, not even looking up at her sister.

Meredith frowned, "I will when you stop being an idiot."

"Grey!" Bailey snapped incredulously, "This thing you two have going on, stops now."

"Sorry Dr. Bailey." Both sisters muttered.

Bailey shook her head and looked across at Addison, "You had to ask."

"Dr. Bailey?" Meredith called out a few minutes later, as she completely stopped her current repairs and staring at her sister, "Can you please tell Dr. Grey that she needs to leave, and get something to eat before she passes out?"

"Shut up Meredith!" Lexie snapped allowing one of the nurses to wipe her brow.

"No, you already lost one daughter I am not going to stand by and watch you loose another one!" Meredith hissed

Lexie looked at her incredulously, her hands suspended above the patient, she took a step back, and gestured to her second year resident, "Mitchell finish up for me."

With that said she stormed out of the OR, pulling off her gloves as she went, almost running into a nearby tray with equipment.

Once her retreating figure cleared the doors, Bailey and Addison both turned around to look at Meredith their eyes wide, Meredith scowled, "With all do respect, do not lecture me. She needs to stop running from her problems and accept it for what it is and deal with it, before she looses that baby too…Cause if she looses…if she looses that baby she will never recover from that. And I can't stand back and let her do that."

Once she finished she took a deep breath and picked back up her scalpel, but Addison spoke halting her movement, "Grey. Scrub out."

"But…"

Addison shook her head, "I told you, if there was any problem from either of you, you both leave. I think you and your sister having a shouting match in my OR signifies as a problem, so scrub out."

"Dr. Kern, finish up for me." Meredith said dejectedly, handing over the instruments to the third year resident.

"Still think silence is so bad?" Bailey asked Addison with a smug look.

* * *

"Hey. You're not thinking about jumping are you?" Derek called out with a grin as he made his way over to Mark who was currently sitting on the ledge of the roof of the hospital looking over Seattle.

Derek's smile faltered when Mark turned around and the other man's face filled with anguish, "Mark what happened?"

Mark sighed sliding off the ledge to sit on the floor of the roof, his back to Seattle landscape, "She's pregnant."

Derek eyes widen, "What! Cong…not good, this is not a good thing? It's what you wanted."

"She's five months pregnant." Mark remarked kicking at the non existent dirt on the ground.

"Oh, maybe she didn't realize…" Derek started try to rationalize the reason behind Lexie not knowing, any sooner.

"She's known for four months." Mark growled, he suddenly turned to look at Derek, "Did Big Grey know?"

Derek shook his head, "Not that I know of, she didn't mention anything to me. You know if she said anything I would have told you."

"Really?" Mark asked dryly.

"Lexie waited four months to tell you." Derek stated, "I would have given her a few weeks and if not I would have told you."

"I can't loose another kid." Mark whispered.

"She doesn't want it?"

"I don't know!" Mark snapped, "I just…why didn't she tell me? How could I not even notice for _five_ months. I noticed she gained weight _weeks_ ago, but I didn't want to be a man and comment on it. She's been eating non stop for weeks. I knew something was wrong, but I wanted to give her space, I thought the eating thing was stress, not that she was eating for another _person_."

"Mark you can't beat yourself over this, she _asked_ for you to give her space, and you did. You didn't know…"

"I should have pushed her harder to tell me!" Mark snapped, "When I finally confronted her early this week; that was the first time I got some kind of response. I should have…"

"Mark you need to talk to Lexie." Derek stressed, "Ever since you proposed the two of you have been dancing around the issue, you need to force her to talk."

"How do you force a person to talk?" Mark remarked, "She's too stubborn."

"You make her." Derek said with a shrug, and Mark's incredulous expression, "You tell her, this is your kid too and you want…no you need to know these things."

"Maybe she doesn't want the baby." Mark said softly, as he picked at the tiny hole in his scrub pants, "Maybe she didn't tell me because she wanted to get rid of it."

"Then why would she wait five months to tell you? Besides you know Lexie would _never_ abort her own baby." Derek determined, "There is another reason why she didn't tell you, you need to speak to her."

"I don't want to see her." Mark said angrily, "She…I…I'll say something stupid that I can't take back."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You always say something stupid, and she _always_ forgives you. The question is can you forgive her, for not telling you?"

"I don't know." Mark admitted

* * *

Izzie ran full speed into the kitchen, as she spotted Alex leaning into the fridge searching for something, "Alex. I got the job!"

With those words she jumped into his arms, causing him to stager slightly at the sudden weight, but once he had them fully upright again, Izzie grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, "I love you!"

Alex grinned as she covered his entire face with kisses as he walked them over to the counter to sit her on it. Once she was sitting on the counter and him standing between her legs, he pulled her hands to her sides halting her movements, "You got the job? Explain."

Izzie nodded excitedly, her feet kicking in rapid procession, showing that she was too excited to even stay still, "I had my meeting with Hunt today. He said that he actually has a spot for a third year resident cause two of his residents just transferred to another hospital. He has space for me! He told me that I need to speak to legal about re-instating my license, which would normally take about a month or two and then I'm back! I have to go back next week to sign a million and one papers and jump through about a million legal hoops, but then I'm back!"

Alex looked at her in shock, his hands gripping her knees, "That's amazing."

"I know." Izzie said with a giggle, "I honestly didn't think it would be that easy, I thought I would have to repeat my intern year or something."

The both grimaced at the thought, Alex was the one to initiate the kiss this time, "This is great Iz."

"Isn't it?" She asked grinning, "You would think, going back to work for the fourth time, the excitement of it would get old? But it doesn't I'm so pumped! I got adrenaline seeping through my pores!"

"We'll find another way to use all that adrenaline, till you start back." Alex said with a suggestive smirk, leaning in to kiss her again, but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"I can't even think about sex! I have to study, I got a lot of work to cover if I'm going to be at the top of my game when I start." Izzie said excitedly, about to slip off the counter but Alex was blocking her.

"Hey calm down, we've got two hungry kids to feed." Alex pointed out, slightly amused at her child like enthusiasm, "And you've got a husband who would _really_ like and encore of the shower sex from yesterday morning."

Izzie laughed, as she scooted off the counter slightly so that she could wrap her legs around Alex's waist more firmly, "I think I re-awoken _your_ beast."

"Maybe." Alex said with a smirk, nipping softly at her lips.

Izzie giggled as they kissed for a while, laughing even more so when she pulled away and he released an impatient moan, "We are not having sex in my kitchen."

"Iz." Alex groaned, "That's a stupid rule."

"My kitchen my rules, besides the kids are right in the living room. Speaking of which, I put them in hospital daycare when I had my meeting today I wanted them to get accustom to the idea of it. I told a little white lie to get them in." Izzie said sheepishly.

"What did you say?" Alex asked amused.

"I told the lady that you were supposed to call them to organize for the twins to come for a few hours, and I came to drop them off." Izzie said with a shrug, "She was very helpful after that, kept calling me Mrs. Karev. I couldn't very well correct her on that either."

"Mrs. Karev." Alex said with a thoughtful grin, "I like the sound of that."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "I thought you said you didn't care if I took your name or not?"

"I didn't at the time." Alex confessed, "There was so much shit going on when we got married. You changing your name, I don't know. Would have felt like if you were changing too, and I really needed you to stay the same, but now with the kids…"

"You want me to be Mrs. Karev?" Izzie asked amused.

"Mrs. Izzie Karev." Alex confirmed.

"Dr. Izzie Karev." Izzie corrected, her nose wrinkling, "It sounds weird."

Alex smiled, "Dr. Isobel Karev."

Izzie bit her lip, "It does have a nice ring to it."

Alex looked at her surprised, "You'll change it?"

Izzie shrugged, "Yea why not? I'm going to get my medical license back, now would be the best time to do it."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd get all feminist on my ass for even suggesting it." Alex said amused

"You underestimate me." Izzie said with a grin, tapping his face, "Now move so I can feed our hungry lions."

* * *

**What do you guys think? How was my first attempt at Callie/Arizona? I know it was short, really short but like I said its hard for me to write them. So I'm trying  
**

**Reviews are love**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story has officially reached smut level, just to warn you, but also just so you know this is my first attempt at writing smut, and I'm not too sure if I like how it turned out. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews as always. I'm proud to say that this story has almost reached the 100 page mark and I hope that I will reach the 200 review mark with this chapter, and its all thanks to you lovely people so thank you for reading and reviewing this story.**

**A little note, the italics takes part in the past, not that far maybe a few hours from the first half of this chapter. So this chapter is a little backwards in the fact that the second half of it took place before the first half.**

* * *

"The two of you are pulling me into your old wife status." Cristina complained as she helped herself to a drink in Meredith's kitchen.

Izzie and Meredith who were both sitting at the island each nursing a cup of coffee laughed as Cristina slid onto a stool along side them, a glass in her hand.

"What does that mean?"

"I should be in Joes drinking a beer, not sitting in Mer's kitchen drinking apple juice! Seriously don't you have any grown up people drinks?"

"We might have some wine in one of the cupboards." Meredith said with a laugh, "Chris is the only one that drinks the apple juice."

Cristina groaned slamming her head on the counter, "I'm having the same drink as a one year old. What has my life become?"

Izzie giggled at her dramatics, as she took a bite of her pizza, "What's wrong with you?"

"Hunt's an ass." Cristina comment her head still in her arms, "And I miss sex."

"Owen is withholding sex?" Izzie asked amused, her interest immediately perked.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "What happened to the hot office sex you had three days ago?"

"You had sex in Hunt's office?" Izzie said her nose crinkled in disgust, "I spent the entire day sitting in that office!"

"Why were you in Hunt's office?" Meredith asked curiously, as she fiddled with the baby monitor, and Chris' soft snores filled the room.

"It was not hot office sex." Cristina said dejectedly as she finally sat up, "It was hot would-be office sex…that is if Montgomery didn't walk in, and that would have been the first time in weeks. This dating the chief thing is not what it's cracked up to be, especially when he's too busy with this stupid sextuplet case."

"Addison walked in on you and Hunt?" Izzie asked scandalized, she was not even focusing on the remainder of Cristina's rant

"Where have you been?" Cristina asked dryly, she looked across at Meredith, "Is it true Little Grey is pregnant?"

Meredith groaned, "Crap Lexie's going to kill me, does the entire hospital know?"

"Lexie's pregnant!" Izzie screeched in surprise, "Why would the entire hospital know?"

"She and Meredith went at it in the OR, come on Iz get with the program." Cristina said rolling her eyes.

"How far along is she? And I'm sorry if I don't work in the hospital." Izzie snapped, but then grinned, "Yet."

"She's five months, and she only just told Mark,"

"You're going back to work?" Meredith and Cristina said simultaneously, Cristina being the latter

Izzie nodded, her grin still ever present, "Yup. In two months time I will get back my license and be back right where I left off."

"What about the twins?"

"That's great Iz." Cristina and Meredith spoke their voices overlapping one another yet again.

"They start pre-school in a few weeks, and then they'll go to the hospital daycare. They seemed to like it today. Ella couldn't stop talking about all the games they played and I think Jake just missed me."

"So that's what Michelle was talking about." Meredith spoke to herself, she looked across at Izzie, "When I went to pick up Chris today, Michelle told me to tell Mrs. Karev, that she…you need to send her a memo on what days the twins will be coming."

"Mrs. Karev?" Cristina repeated, laughing at the thought.

"Dr. Karev." Izzie corrected.

Cristina chuckled in disbelief, "You changed your name as well?"

Izzie nodded in confirmation, while Cristina shook her head, "You _are_ turning into a Stepford wife."

"I am not!" Izzie protested.

"You so are." Cristina said still shaking her head, as she sipped her apple juice, "You poor child."

"Shut up. At least I get hot shower sex. Daily" Izzie taunted, knowing exactly which of Cristina's buttons to push.

Meredith who was currently just observing the two, snorted into her cup at Izzie's remark, even more so when Cristina whined, "No fair! How is that you had Alex even have sex, with your two rugrats running all over the place?"

"Kids sleep Cristina." Meredith pointed out, highly amused.

Cristina looked at her annoyed, "You too? Am I the only one not having sex?"

Both Meredith and Izzie laughed wholeheartedly at Cristina's begrudging expression, but before Izzie could rub it in some more, the door to Meredith's garage swung open, and Lexie came tumbling through, she didn't even greet any of the women but made a beeline for the pizza, and instead she called out to the pizza.

"Food!" Lexie exclaimed grabbing the pizza box that still had half the pizza, and immediately took a piece biting into it, her face showing that of pure ecstasy.

Lexie looked up to see all three women staring at her in disbelief, Meredith with her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. Lexie swallowed her food and sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"In front of our interns!" Meredith corrected, "You snapped at me in front of our interns, and then you left me with Bailey and Addison! And now you are eating my food!"

"Sorry." Lexie said sheepishly taking another bite of her pizza, "You told the entire OR about my secret."

"We know you're pregnant. Little Grey." Cristina said dryly.

"Oh. Everyone knows." Lexie bemoaned, taking another bite of her pizza despite the fact that she was already chewing.

Meredith rolled her eyes, handing her sister a glass of water, "Drink that before you choke. You have many, many hormones running through your system. The pregnancy card would work this time."

"Thank you." Lexie said in relief her mouth still full of food."I can't handle more people not speaking to me."

"I thought the fact that you didn't come here right after the surgery, was because you went to talk to Mark?" Meredith asked.

Lexie nodded, gulping down a large bit of water before she spoke, "I did, I went home, and he was home."

"And?" Meredith asked exasperated as her sister stopped to take another slice of pizza.

"We're not getting anymore pizza are we?" Cristina asked Izzie, as she eyed Lexie with slight disgust.

"Nope." Izzie remarked, looking at Lexie, also waiting to hear what was going on between her and Sloan.

"And there was yelling." Lexie said with a sigh, "And crying, and more yelling and more crying."

"You made McSteamy _cry_?" Cristina asked incredulously.

"Cristina!" Both Meredith and Izzie called out annoyed at her lack of tact.

"She's inappropriate when she doesn't get sex." Meredith said to her sister, apologizing for Cristina's behavior.

Lexie gulped down the remaining of her water and shook her head, "But there was sex too. Angry, angry sex. Hot angry sex."

The three women looked at her in disbelief, their eyes wide, Meredith was the first to speak, "That's good then?"

"No!" Lexie said appalled, "Angry sex, is not good…well it was good…but the situation not good, two days ago we had hot sad sex on the stairs in the hospital. That's not good either. _We_ aren't good."

"Little Grey and Sloan aren't even _speaking_ and yet they are having sex!" Cristina whined.

"What is it with the two of you and the stair sex?" Izzie asked slightly disgusted, "It hurts!"

"Would the two of you stop!" Meredith snapped at her two friends.

"You just aren't doing it right." Lexie said sheepishly, in between chews, at the look of shock passing over the three women's faces Lexie groaned, biting into her pizza yet again before she spoke, "Sorry, I'm halfway through my second trimester and…"

"You're horny as hell." Izzie and Meredith concluded together, both grinning knowingly.

Lexie groaned, and picked up another slice of pizza, "It's bad, it's really, really bad."

"What happened?" Meredith asked amused, enjoying this chatty sister, rather than the moody despondent one she had been dealing with the pass few weeks.

"He was skipping rope."

"What is he a girl?" Cristina asked slightly disgusted.

Lexie shook her head, knowing they did not understand, "No he was jumping with the rope. With no shirt on. And there was sweat…and I'm so bad. It's bad."

"Lexie nothing is wrong with you lusting after you boyfriend." Izzie said amused, "Hell if I didn't have Alex I would probably lust after your boyfriend too."

"Izzie!" Meredith exclaimed in shock, even more so when Cristina nodded eagerly in agreement, "Cristina!"

"They're right. He's hot. Really really hot." Lexie concluded, she sighed and then took another bite of pizza, "I'm bad. He may never speak to me again and all I can think about is his rock hard abs. I'm going to hell."

"You're not going to hell for thinking your boyfriend's hot." Izzie said exasperated.

"Yea, you'd only go for not telling him you're pregnant, for four months." Cristina remarked dryly.

"Cristina!"

"She's right." Lexie bemoaned, "He was yelling at me about not telling him, and all I could think about was ripping off his sweats."

Cristina whistled, while Meredith and Izzie both looked scandalized, "I didn't know you had it in you Little Grey."

Lexie moaned, throwing herself onto the counter, "I'm going to hell, how can we sort through our problems if all I am thinking about is ripping his clothes off?"

"Lexie please tell me you did not tell Mark about the baby, just so you could have sex." Meredith said in slight exasperation.

"No! Of course not!" Lexie snapped, "You were right I needed to tell him. He needs to know. We need to talk and not yell. But the sex thing…it only started when we had sex on the stairs. It's like all the hormones started going on over drive and the second trimester finally hit me. And suddenly it's all I can think about…and well the other stuff too."

"The sex is that good?" Cristina asked skeptically.

The other three women all moaned in agreement, much to Cristina's amazement, "Seriously?"

Izzie nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. I think it's all the elevated hormones. Makes it feel one hundred times better."

"A million." Meredith corrected.

Lexie simply groaned, and picked up her fifth slice of piece, and biting a large chunk from it. Izzie sighed at the thought, "I would get pregnant just to have that again."

"Izzie!" Meredith said amused.

"It is wrong that I'm thinking of getting pregnant just to have that?" Cristina asked thoughtfully.

"Yes!" the other three women replied all of them more amused than any thing.

Izzie though smirked at her, "But you'd have to have sex first for that to happen."

"Shut up!" Cristina snapped balling up her napkin to throw at Izzie.

"Both of you stop it!" Meredith said exasperated as Izzie's napkin hit her in the face, much to their amusement.

Meredith looked across at her sister who was still eating pizza, she rolled her and made a grab for the pizza box, but froze when she saw that it was empty, "You need to go home, and talk to your boyfriend some more…Lexie! This was half full!"

"Sorry!" Lexie moaned, as she stuffed the last of the pizza into her mouth.

* * *

_EARLIER THAT DAY_

_The sound of an old eighties rock tune greeted Lexie as she cautiously opened the front door to the apartment. When she saw that no one was in the living room, she slowly walked in, throwing her bags on the nearby sofa. She looked to where the music was coming from and saw that the door to the spare room was held ajar. Taking a deep breath in, she slowly walked towards the room, bracing herself for what she will find._

"_Mark!" Lexie called out tentatively, _

_She peered into the room, her breath catching at her throat at the sight before her. Mark was currently jumping with a jump rope, he was dressed in a pair of sweats and nothing else, and sweat was glistening from his chest, as well as running down the sides of his face as he breathed in deeply with each jump. Lexie gulped slightly as she knocked on the door to gain his attention, when that didn't work she called out, her voice travelling over the music._

"_Mark!" _

_Mark froze at the sound of her voice, his hands falling to his sides, his breathing still labored. When he didn't say anything Lexie took a cautious step into the room._

"_Hey." She greeted softly, her voice muffled by the music._

_With a sigh, he picked up the discarded remote, and switched off the music, the silence now deafening them. Lexie looked at him apologetically. Mark groaned as he plopped onto the bed._

"_I thought you would have stayed hidden by Meredith." _

"_Mark, I'm so sorry…"_

_Mark held up his hand silencing her, "Don't. I can't forgive you yet, so don't apologize."_

"_I should have told you sooner."_

"_Then why didn't you!" He growled in frustration. "It's my kid too, Lexie. It's my kid too."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Stop apologizing!" Mark snapped, "It doesn't change the fact that you FORGOT to mention that you were PREGNANT!" _

_Lexie winced at his tone, biting her lip as she held back her tears. She watched as Mark stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth across the room almost like a caged animal. She glanced at his arms, as they swung by his sides, almost mesmerized by his movements. That is until he finally spoke with tone full of venom._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Mark asked, his head whipping around to face her_

"_I don't know." _

"_You don't KNOW?" Mark asked incredulously throwing up his hands in the air, "Then who's going to know uh Lexie? I certainly don't. You've been GROWING my CHILD for the past FIVE months and you say NOTHING. And all you can say is you don't know why? What is that Lexie? How does one not know why they keep something MOMENTOUS and LIFE ALTERNATING to themselves? Did you think you could hide it for the next four months, and then suddenly show up, oops by the way Mark you have a BABY?" _

"_Don't be an idiot." Lexie snapped, "Of course I was going to tell you."_

"_Then why the HELL did you take so long to do it?" Mark asked angrily, as he stood in front of her his hands folded across his chest."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Stop saying that!" Mark snapped, "I'm not a fool Lexie, stopping dancing around the issue and just TELL ME!"_

"_I'm SCARED, OKAY!" Lexie screamed back at him, "I'm afraid I'm going to loose this one too…and if…and if I told you and I lost it..."_

"_You're not going to loose it!" Mark shouted in frustration, "Lexie you're a doctor add that to your photographic memory and you know the statics better than anyone; the chances of you loosing this baby is slim. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Megan it WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"_

"_WELL IT FEELS LIKE IT IS." She shouted back at him, her entire body shaking with sobs and anger, "IT FEELS LIKE I FAILED YOU, I FAILED MYSELF AND I FAILED MEGAN! I AM THE ONE THAT GOT SICK. I'M THE ONE TO BLAME."_

_Mark sighed as he walked up to her placing his hands on either of her shoulders, when she kept her head in her chest and refused to look at him, he shook her slightly, "Lex look at me. Do you blame your mother for dying of the hiccups?"_

_Lexie shook her head, "No of course not."_

"_It's the same thing!" Mark reasoned, "You couldn't help getting sick, anymore than she could have prevented getting the hiccups. What happened to Megan is not your fault. 31 weeks is not too earlier to have her, but she was a statistic, her lungs were underdeveloped even for her age, then she developed patent ductus arteriosus; another statistic. You add that to the underdeveloped lungs and there really was no hope, she was too weak for the surgery, there was nothing you could have done."_

"_I don't want to loose this baby too." She confessed,_

"_You won't…we won't." Mark corrected himself, "You should have told me sooner ."_

"_I know that Mark!" Lexie snapped, "You saying that over and over again is not going to change the fact…"_

"_That you waited FIVE months to tell me?" Mark scowled stepping away from her._

"_I waited FOUR months to tell you, I'm almost into my fifth month." Lexie corrected icily, not appreciating his tone._

"_Well I wouldn't know that now would I?" Mark remarked sarcastically, "It's not that I know ANYTHING. How many weeks are you? If we're having a BOY OR A GIRL! HELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN OUR BABY IS DUE!"_

"_I SAID I WAS SORRY!"_

"_Well it doesn't change anything now does it?" Mark retorted angrily, as he mocked her earlier words_

"_You don't think this was eating me up?" Lexie snapped as she stood up so that she could look up in the eye, "That I knew this…."_

"_NO ONE WAS HOLDING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD LEXIE!" He shouted throwing up his arms and taking a few steps back away from her, "NO ONE TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME. YOU MADE THAT CHOICE ALL ON YOUR OWN."_

"_I TOLD YOU I WAS SCARED."_

"_I deserved the right to know Lexie." Mark scowled his voice lowered, "That is my child too, I deserve to know what's going on. I am your BOYFRIEND, Grey. I'm not some random guy that you fucked…" _

_Once he said those words he regretted it immediately, but before he could even apologize Lexie walked up to him angrily and her hand made swift contact with his face leaving a resounding slap, the noise echoing throughout the room. Their bodies were inches apart, as Lexie held her hand suspend from his face, her eyes showing that of complete shock at her actions. Mark looked at her as he rubbed his sore cheek, his face mirroring that of her own. _

_Lexie has never resorted to violence and Mark has never spoken to her with such callous in his tone. They both stood in silence, the hearts each beating rapidly in their chest as the mulled over their previous actions and words. But despite their unspoken demeanor they were both still glaring at each other, the anger that surfaced through out their argument all but forgotten. Before Lexie could even process what just happened, Mark was suddenly on her, his lips pressed profusely at hers, as he walked her up against the wall, pulling his body flushed against hers, his lips still devouring her own._

"_Mark." She protested weakly, her body already speaking for her as her hands wrapped around his neck and her pelvis grinded against his own._

"_Don't talk." He growled into her mouth as his hands went to her camisole, as he practically ripped it from its seams to get it off her._

_Lexie moaned as she arched her back allowing him to unclasped the hook of her bra, soon her bra went sailing across the room, in Mark's frenzy to strip her. Lexie's hand ran up and down his bare chest , she was about to open her mouth about to protest yet again, but all that came out was a loud gasp as Mark's mouth wrapped around her left breast, his teeth grazing her nipple. His actions no doubt fueled by his previous anger, would defiantly leave a mark, not that she was complaining._

_At that all coherent thoughts left her, as Lexie gripped Mark's shoulder, she enjoyed as Mark suckled and nipped at her breast. After a few moments Lexie's own desires took over her and she grasped at Mark's sweats her fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers as well, in one swift motion she yanked them not even being mindful of his throbbing erection, until he hissed in pain at her movements. Lexie released the pants, allowing them to pool at his feet, then looked up at him, as she was still crouched at his waist._

"_Sorry." She smirked, her tone not even containing a bit of remorse._

_Mark growled as he hooked his hands at her armpits and pulled her to stand, knowing fully well that she was anything but sorry about her movements. Once she was steady on her feet his hands immediately went to the buckle of her jeans, and before she could even think about doing otherwise, his hand was inside her jeans and he was cupping her and rubbing at her profusely earning a series of moans and gasps at his ministrations and as quickly as he started he suddenly pulled back stopping his movements earning a loud moan in protest. He sent her a smirk when she held onto his shoulders to steady herself, as he pulled down both her jeans and panties in a similar fashion._

"_Ass." She hissed, twisting her hips to that the jeans pooled at her feet. _

_She was about to retaliate in a similar manner but he beat her to it, by raising her off the ground and plopping her onto the bed. Mark kicked off his own sweats as well as pulled the remaining of Lexie's jeans and underwear off her ankles, he then stood at the foot of them bed his stall stature looming over Lexie's tiny frame. He gazed at her , his eyes scanning her entire body for signs of her pregnancy, he noticed the extra weight as well as the added curves that were present before and he had passed it off as gained weight, but now that he knew her could see the telltale signs of mid pregnancy, her stomach that was still only slightly protruding now seemed more defined, maybe because he knew it was carrying their child, her breast slightly more rounded, but yet to reach the size it was during her first pregnancy ._

"_Mark." Lexie called out, as she bared the look of his scrutiny of her body._

_Mark shook his head and look up catching her eye, he smirked at her as he began to crawl over her body, his own body not even coming in contact with her own, much to her annoyance. She looped her arms around his neck about to pull him down to her when, suddenly he grasped her hips and they were rolling on the bed, they positions now reversed so that she was lying on top of him. He pulled her face towards him as he began to devour her mouth yet again, his tongue diving in and out of her mouth as well as dancing with her own. They both moaned in unison as Lexie began to rub against Mark's erection her breast pressed tantalizingly close to his chest. Mark squeezed her ass as she continued to grind her pelvis against his own. Their moans rising with each provocative stroke._

"_I still love you." Mark muttered, moaning as he entered her._

_Lexie gasped as he filled her; her hands lying flat against his chest, as she shifted slightly to accommodate him. They both moaned at her subtle movement, as she leaned forward to kiss him, "I still love you too."_

_Once she uttered those words, she raised her hips slightly above his, and then slammed down on top of him, moaning loudly, and suddenly they were in a frenzy of movements, kissing roughly as their hips buckled, Lexie slamming down on Mark as he met her with each thrust. There movement became short and rapid, as they continued to move still fueled by the anger and pain of their previous conversation. And as quickly as it all started it was all over as they both gasped out in ecstasy, Lexie collapsing on top of Mark, both their bodies dripping with sweat. Neither spoke as they tried to catch their breath, their chests heaving against each other. Lexie shifted her body slightly, so that she could lay her head on his chest, her exhausted body being lulled by his pounding heart, which still continued to beat rapidly against his ribcage, before long they were both sound asleep._

_

* * *

_

**So Mark and Lexie finally had it out, but they are far from being okay, at least they are talking, and they had as Lexie said hot angry sex. Was my first attempt at smut alright or should I just jump ship? Lol**

**Anyway I decided to give a teaser at the end of each chapter of what will be coming up next. And next we meet Addison's chatty daughter, and Meredith is in for a big surprise…and no people its not another baby, sorry to burst your bubbles.**

**I realized I should have put this in chapter 4, in case any of you do not know what PDA (patent ductus arteriosus) is, this was taken from the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute website. **

Patent ductus arteriosus (PDA) is a heart problem that occurs soon after birth in some babies. In PDA, abnormal blood flow occurs between two of the major arteries connected to the heart.

Before birth, the two major arteries—the aorta and the pulmonary (PULL-mun-ary) artery—are connected by a blood vessel called the ductus arteriosus. This vessel is an essential part of fetal blood circulation.

Within minutes or up to a few days after birth, the vessel is supposed to close as part of the normal changes occurring in the baby's circulation.

In some babies, however, the ductus arteriosus remains open (patent). This opening allows oxygen-rich blood from the aorta to mix with oxygen-poor blood from the pulmonary artery. This can put strain on the heart and increase blood pressure in the lung arteries.

**Yea so the almost-med- student in me just had to do research and tell you what it was lol.**

**Reviews are love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 baby! I never thought this story would do so well, so I just want to thank all of you yet again for reading and reviewing.**

**Oh I just realize I have an exam almost every week from now until finals so updates might go back to being once a week.**

* * *

Addison saw Derek filling out a chart and purposely walked towards him, "Hey."

"Hey." Derek greeted, his nose still stuck in the chart as he spoke, "Baby B officially has a name, Elise Rose Tanner. She is looking really well, just needs to reach the 5 pound mark and she's ready to go home."

"So I've heard." Addison said grinned, "So that's one down and five to go."

"I heard that you can't seem to get enough of this place," Derek teased as he closed the chart, he turned to face her, "How's your diva handling that news?"

"Not so good." Addison sheepishly, "I need a favour. Are you free now?"

"Oh, oh." Derek joked, "Yes I'm just waiting for Meredith's surgery to finish. Then we're heading home. What's up?"

Addison bit her lip, "Baby D just took a turn for the worst and I need to head back into surgery…"

Derek sighed in exasperation noting her tone immediately, "What do you need?"

"Can you pick up Lilly at the airport for me? Maya's dropping her off." Addison said in a rush, wincing as she braced herself for the protest.

"What! Addison!" Derek said exasperated, "She doesn't even know me!"

'But she does!" Addison said quickly, "She found old pictures from med school, so obviously questions were asked so she knows who you are. Derek I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate. Maya came with her, but she can't drive out here, and then back and catch her plane in time. Please? I rather Lilly's with a familiar face, and I can't find Mark."

"Mark took the day off." Derek said absentmindedly, as he ran his fingers through his hair, with a sigh he looked across at her, "And her plane is arriving now?"

Addison grinned and hugged him, "Thank you. Thank you."

She dug through her pockets, pulling out a piece of paper along with a few dollar bills, thrusting it towards him, "Maya's number, and some money…"

Derek plucked the paper out of her hands, "Forget about the money. What gate?"

"5!" Addison called out as she walked backwards facing him, "I'll get someone to tell Meredith!"

"I better not reach back late Addison!" Derek warned as he slotted his charts into the shelf adjacent to him.

Sixty minutes later Derek stood at the terminal waiting for Maya and Addison's daughter to make an appearance. He was so busy watching a little boy run around his older brother in circles he didn't even notice when Maya called out to him.

"Uncle Derek?" The young woman asked in surprise as she pulled along a little girl, dressed in a lilac baby doll dress, her ballet flats tapping against the floor.

"Maya!" Derek said with a grin going to hug her, "Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were her age."

Maya laughed slightly uncomfortable, she placed her hand on Lilly, "Lil this is Derek, a friend of your Moms. I'm assuming you're taking her to Aunt Addison?"

Derek nodded taking the bright pink duffle bag from Maya, he squatted slightly so that he was at eye level with Lilly, "Hi I'm Derek, I'm a friend of your Mommy."

Lilly smiled shaking his hand, "Hi Mr. Derek. My name is Lilian-Rose Carson Montgomery."

Derek laughed, "That's a big name for a little girl.

Maya chuckled going to hug the little girl, "Bye. Lils don't give Uncle Derek trouble okay?"

"Bye Maya." Lilly replied returning the hug.

"It was nice seeing you again Maya." Derek smiled at her.

"You too Uncle Derek." Maya said with a smile as she ruffled Lilly's hair one last time before she walked off.

"Mr. Derek?" Lilly called out swinging his arm, as they headed towards the car park, "You use to be married to my Mommy right?"

Derek's eyes widened, not expecting her to even know that, "Yes."

"But then yous got divorceded right?" Lilly continued, "And you married another lady?"

"Yes." Derek answered again afraid to say anything more.

"My friend Peter's parents got divorceded too." Lilly spoke exuberantly, as she skipped along with Derek still holding her hand, "And now he only gots a Daddy, cause his Mommy went to London. That's really, really far away."

"That's too bad." Derek said sympathetically,

Once they reached Derek's jeep he threw Lilly's bag in the front seat, he opened the back door to allow her in, but when the little girl did not enter, he turned to her curiously.

"Yous don't got a booster seat." Lilly said pointing at the bare seat, "My Mommy said I'm suppose to sit in that all the time."

"Sorry." Derek apologized, "All I have is a baby seat, and I don't think you want to sit in that do you?"

He gestured to the trunk of the car that had Chris' baby seat. Much to his amusement, Lilly crawled into the jeep her little nose wrinkling at the sight of the baby seat, "Mr. Derek that's for babies!"

"I don't think your Mommy will mind if you don't use the booster seat this one time." Derek reassured her as he buckled her into the back seat.

"You have pretty hair Mr. Derek." Lilly said as Derek slipped into the front seat.

Derek grinned, "Thank You. Ms Lilly. So do you."

Lilly giggled at what he called her, "My friend Jamie has only Daddy, her Mommy died when she was real little, and Amy has two Mommies but she's a real meany."

Derek snorted, "And why is that?"

"I told her cause she has two Mommies she should share one of her Mommies with Jamie, but she doesn't want to, she's too shelfish."

"Selfish." Derek corrected automatically.

"I'm glad I only have my Mommy." Lilly said thoughtfully, "I don't want to share her."

Derek grinned, "And I don't think she'd want to share you either."

Lilly giggled, she stared out the window looking at the various ferry boats in awe, "Mr. Derek is my Mommy saving lots of babies and that's why she couldn't pick me up?"

"A really sick baby needed her."

"That's good, my Mommy will save her." Lilly said determined, "Mr. Derek is it true that Seattle has rain all the time?"

"Did your Mommy tell you that?" Derek asked amused, knowing that sounded just like Addison.

"Nope. Lukas did. He's my bestest friend. He told me that cause it rains all the time, it smells like a smelly old shoe."

"Trust me it smells _nothing_ like a smelly old shoe." Derek reassured her.

"Mr. Derek what's your baby's name?"

"Chris,"

"That's a pretty name." Lilly said she stretched her neck as far as she could, so that she could see over the bridge that they were currently traveling on.

"Mr. Derek do they have sharks in that water?"

"No Lilly, no sharks, maybe some fishes, but no sharks." Derek said laughing at the little girl's frightened tone, and ever more so at her ability to jump from topic to topic, "You see those mountains on your right?"

"Yea."

"That's where I live."

"You live in the _forest_?" Lilly her tone laden with a mixture of horror and curiosity, "Don't they have bugs…and bears?"

"I haven't seen any bears." Derek said thoughtfully, "But I did see a few deer, you know what a deer is?"

"Like Rudolph!" Lilly said excitedly, "You have deers! Oh, Mr. Derek can they fly like Santa's?"

"Sorry, Lilly I don't think so, but next time I see one I'll ask." Derek teased.

Lilly giggled, "Deers don't talk Mr. Derek! My Mommy said she use to live here."

Derek bit his lip, unsure of how much information Addison divulged her too, "Yes for a while she did, she use to work in the hospital I work at."

"Did my mommy ever see any deers?" Lilly asked curiously.

"No, but she did see a lot of fish and bugs."

"I like fish, they're plenty fish by the beach where I live." Lilly told him excitedly, "Mr. Derek, Mommy and I live on the beach and we always build sandcastles after school."

"That's nice." Derek said with a smile, shaking his head as the 6 year old continued to tell him all about her house, and every imaginable thing she could think off.

* * *

Izzie groaned at the incessant ringing that was coming from the nearby nightstand, a strong indicator that it was time for Alex to get up. Without even opening her eyes she threw her arm over Alex's naked torso shaking him roughly.

"Alex."

"Leave me alone." Came the muffled response as Alex head was buried deeply into his pillow.

"Alex." Izzie said impatiently, her other arm stretching to turn off the offended object, "You have to get up."

"No." He said stubbornly, his voice still laden with sleep, and reminding Izzie of their son when he didn't want to do something.

"Alex your shift starts in an hour."

Alex grunted yet again, but this time his own arm flopped onto Izzie's stomach pulling her body closer to him, he then clumsily patted her hair, his thumb almost sticking her in the nose as he muttered, "Sleep Iz."

"Alex!" Izzie said with a giggle swatting his arm, "You have to get up."

Alex groaned yet again, burring his face deeper into the pillow, Izzie looked across at him and rolled her eyes at his child like antics. She was about to slap him yet again, when suddenly the arm that was still strewn across her stomach gripped her tightly and Alex rolled them over so she now lay on top of him, while he smirked up at her. He squinted up at her, the sleep still evident on his features, Izzie took one look at him and giggled.

"Real sexy." She said leaning in to kiss him on the nose, she then sat up essentially straddling his torso.

Alex smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her legs, but his eyes still remained closed, when his movements started to become ragged, Izzie snorted in amusement, and slapped his bare chest with both her hands, "Alex! You need to get up."

"I'm up!" He smirked wriggling his hips against her, and earning a small gasp from Izzie.

Izzie scowled and scooted up his lean torso that she was now straddling his stomach, "If you think you're getting sex you're sadly mistaken."

"What? Iz we have time."

Alex protested his hands now running up her thighs and her while camisole dress gathered at her waist. He hands slowly skimmed across her outer thighs to her inner thighs, his fingers grazing back and forth across the slim waistband of her underwear.

"Alex." Izzie said in a warning tone, but made no effort to move, instead she shifted her knees slightly so that her legs were opened a little wider.

Alex grinned not at all missing her subtle movement, he then used his pinky finger to pull the fabric away from her skin, while his other hand slowly dipped under the fabric, and he began to make soft circles along her soft skin. His slow movements no longer making her gasp, but instead she released a series of soft moans as his hand start to move lower and lower. The sudden slamming of their bedroom door opening along with the shrieks from their children put an immediate stop on their current activities, deflating Alex's excited mood as well as certain parts of his anatomy.

"Mommy!" Both twins squealed running full force towards their parent's beds,

Izzie groaned releasing her dress immediately so it pooled around as well as Alex's hands, she swatted at them, not before sending him glare, as the twins climbed onto the bed, Jake looking at his mother curiously, as Izzie was still sitting on top of Alex.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy playing horse-y?" Jake asked curiously, as he crawled over to them.

Izzie's eyes widened at his words, she then dug her knees into Alex's side when he released a loud chuckle, "No sweetie I was trying to wake him up, but he doesn't want to get up. You two wanna help me?"

"Yea!"

Both twins cheered, and much to Alex dismay, and the fact that his eyes were wide open, both twins scampered on top of him while Izzie slid off to give them room. The twin three year olds then proceeded to bounce on top of Alex almost screaming at the top of their lungs trying to 'wake' him up.

"You're evil." Alex said to his wife wincing in pain as Ella's tiny knee dug into his stomach, he then looked at the twins grinning, "I'm up! You know what happens to little kids that try and wake up Daddy don't you?"

"No what?" Jake asked cheekily still bouncing up at down.

Alex grinned raising his hands, "They have to fight the tickle monster!"

"Mommy!" Ella squealed immediately flying off of Alex before he could grab her and into Izzie's arms.

Jake on the other hand was not so lucky, and was immediately scooped up by Alex and throw onto the mattress while Alex tickled him mercifully. Jake's entire body racked with laughter as he tried to squirm away but with no avail.

"Daddy stop!" Jake gasped between laughter, Ella's giggles rang through out the room as she continued to cling to her mother.

Izzie giggled as she watched the two, the pure joy on Alex's face bringing a smile to hers, but before she knew what was happening, Alex and Jake were both breathing heavily and whispering back and forth and then suddenly pounced on both her and Ella. Alex scooping Ella up, much to the little girls protest and Jake had his little hands at her sides, wiggling them continuously, earning a giggle from Izzie. After a few minutes Jake seemed to be laughing more than Izzie, and could not continue tickling her so she pull his little body towards her and proceeded to blew numerous raspberry all over his tiny body as he erupted in laughter once again.

* * *

"What do you mean he left?" Meredith said incredulously, as she slipped off Chris' baby bag and placed it on the counter in front of her, "He left to go where?"

"To pick up Dr. Montgomery's daughter at the airport." The nurse supplied, peering at the post it note on the computer monitor.

"What?" Meredith repeated exasperated, "Does that stupid note say when he will be back to pick up his _family_?"

The nervous nurse shook her head sheepishly, "No it just says 'Tell Dr. Grey that Dr. Shepherd went to pick up Dr. Montgomery's daughter at the airport. Be back soon.' "

"Give me that." Meredith growled practically ripping the paper from the screen, she shifted Chris to her other arm, "Didn't even have the decency to say what time he'd be back."

"Where Dada?" Chris asked her curiously, patting his mother's face to get her attention.

"Being stupid and inconsiderate." Meredith grumbled, as she crumpled the post-it.

"Dada stupid!" Chris chimed giggling at his mother's facial expression at his words.

Meredith groaned, but then huffed, "Serves him right."

"Serves who right?" Lexie asked curiously as she walked up to them dressed in her light blue scrubs, "Hi Chrissy!"

"Derek went AWOL on us." Meredith grumbled, allowing Lexie to take Chris.

"Really?" Lexie said surprised, as she threw Chris up in the air catching him automatically.

"No." Meredith confessed, "He went to get Addison's daughter, and I saw that she was in surgery baby D had some kind of problem. He's probably being the good guy that he is and offered to pick her up or something and I'm just being cranky and stupid."

"Probably." Lexie said with a smile

"Well you're in a good mood." Meredith observed, "You and Mark finally talking?"

"Nope." Lexie answered then blew a raspberry on Chris' belly earning a loud giggle, "We have reached mono syllabic answers, well at least he is speaking to me in mono syllabic answers I…"

"Don't know how to speak in mono syllables even if it hit you in the head." Meredith spoke dryly, she looked at Chris grinned, "Cause Aunty Lexie is chatty, chatty."

"Lexie chatty!" Chris chimed giggling loudly

"Thank you for that." Lexie spoke dryly, "Besides I have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Meredith said skeptically.

"Yes, I have a plan that will get us in good terms."

Meredith eyebrow rose at that comments, "This is not just so that you two can have S-E-X?"

"No! It's not about the S-E-X" Lexie said appalled, "And why are we spelling S-E-X."

"Because I already the mistake once when I said S-H-I-T; and he picked it up. I'm not taking the chance." Meredith replied, taking Chris from Lexie, "Now this plan or yours?"

"I have to grovel, we can't work through stuff if he won't speak to me, so I'm going to get him to talk to me." Lexie said with a determined voice.

"Someone's turning over a new leaf." Meredith observed with a knowing smile.

Lexie rolled her eyes gesturing at her sister, "Say it."

"Told you so." Meredith said with a grin, "So do I get to hear this plan?"

"Nope." Lexie replied easily as her pager went off, "It's a secret."

With that said she kissed Chris on the cheek goodbye, and walked off, Meredith looking at her retreating figure in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Dada!" Chris suddenly shouted out,

Meredith turned around to see Derek walking into the hospital a little girl at his side, chatting continuously to him. Chris started wriggling in his mothers arms, as he tried to come down, finally she gave up and placed him on the floor and he immediately took off towards his father, as fast as his little feet could take him. She grinned as Derek saw their son, and squatted a few feet away so that the toddler could collapse in his arms.

Derek kissed Chris on the cheek, as he stood up he looked over to where the toddler came and sure enough stood his wife with her arms folded across her chest, as she approached them.

"She didn't tell you?" Derek asked her, his tone full of exasperation, "I knew I should have sent a text."

"I got a note." Meredith replied, greeting him with a kiss, "But I would have preferred a text from you, and who is this?"

Lilly tugged at Derek's arm pulling him down to her level, "Mr. Derek, is this Ms. Meredith?"

Derek laughed at her words but nodded nonetheless, Lilly then turned to Meredith and smiled while she held out her tiny hand, "Hi Ms. Meredith, my name is Lilian-Rose Carson Montgomery."

"Hi Lilly, it's nice to meet you." Meredith greeted with a smile.

"Ms. Meredith is this baby Chris?" Lilly asked curiously, tiptoeing so she could see the baby better.

"Yes, Chris say hi to Lilly."

"Hi." Chris said with a smile, looking at the little girl's blond hair in fascination.

Lilly then looked back at Derek, "Can we go see my Mommy now Mr. Derek? I missed her loads and loads."

"She should be out of surgery by now, why don't you go push the elevator button to go up?" Derek asked her,

"Can Chris come?" Lilly asked, "I'll take good care of him I promise."

Derek looked across at Meredith questioningly, "We'd be two feet behind."

Meredith sighed, and looked at her son, "You wanna go with Lilly, Chrissy?"

"Yea!" Chris said excitedly, already squirming to come down.

Meredith laughed, she looked across at an eager Lilly, "Just don't let go of his hand okay? He can't run as fast as you can."

"I won't let go. I promise." Lilly said eagerly, taking Chris' tiny hand in her own, as the two slowly walked across the room to the elevator.

Meredith laughed at the fact that Chris' seemed to be the one pulling Lilly along, "She's cute."

"She talked the entire way." Derek said with a groan, "Addison wasn't joking when she said she's a chatterbox."

"For the entire hour and a half drive?" Meredith asked alarmed.

Derek grinned, wrapping a arm around her shoulder, and pulling her closer to him as they walked to wards the two children, "The entire drive."

"She's 6 how much things could she possibly talk about?" Meredith asked amused.

"You'd be surprised, Addison has some interesting friends."

Meredith laughed wholeheartedly at that, she looked at Lilly to see the little girl was squatting on the floor talking to Chris animatedly, her arms moving with rapid motion. Meredith's son just looked at her wide eyed, his tiny hand ever so often stretching to reach Lilly's hair. As the group of four walked towards the elevator, the loud chirping of Meredith's phone alerted them.

Meredith pulled out the phone glancing at the screen, and frowned at the 'private number' sign glaring at her, she looked at her husband who was already on the elevator, Chris now in his arms, "I'll meet you up there, I get zero service on that thing."

Derek nodded releasing the button to allow the doors to close, as Meredith turned to her phone sliding it open, "Hello?"

"_Meredith?" A unfamiliar voice asked._

"Yes who is this?" Meredith asked confused.

"_It's Ana…"_

"Ana who?"

"_Ana Mitchell. Your sister-in-law?"_

"Oh, Ana!" Meredith said in realization, her eyes widening in surprise, "Would you like to speak to Derek? I'm…"

"_If I wanted to speak to Derek I would have called him." Ana said shortly, "I called you."_

"How can I help you?" Meredith said pleasantly, almost wincing at the fake enthusiasm .

"_Well my big brother seems to think its okay for him to hide you and your son from his family, so I wanted you to know that the family is coming to Seattle."_

"The family?" Meredith said alarmed, "But we've already met…"

"_Yes, you've met our mother, Kathleen, Nancy and Tessa, but for some reason that idiotic brother of mine thinks it is okay for me not to meet my nephew and only sister-in-law. I'm changing that, if he won't bring the two of you to meet me and my family. We will come to you."_

"Oh!" Meredith said startled at a lost of words, but Ana seemed oblivious and continued on.

"_So Robert, myself and the kids are coming for a few days. Tessa told me that, that house of yours can fit an entire football team. We'll be staying with you. That is alright...right?"_

"Yea." Meredith replied quickly without thinking, she held back a groan as the panic slowly started to set in.

"_Good, we will be arriving on Thursday. I'm looking forward to meeting you Meredith." _

With those final words, she hung leaving a panic stricken Meredith clutching her phone.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This was just a filler chapter, meeting Addison's daughter and Meredith's surprise and of course a little A/I to make you happy lol.**

**Speaking of which the next chapter is a flashback time and you know which couple is coming up.**

**Reviews are love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**After that GA episode on Thursday and Shonda breaking Alex's heart and mind. I thought about taking a lil break from this story, maybe a week tops. But here I am do days later and I have one and a half chapter written. This is bad people I have exams this week, I shouldn't be writing. But alas here is a 100% A/I chapter for all of you who hearts broke on Thursday's episode as well.**

**On a side note loved the diaper scenes as well as the MerDer scene too cute.**

**Thank you for the reviews, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

THREE and HALF YEARS AGO

Izzie stood in the residents lounge frowning at her reflection, she held up her scrub top, scrutinizing the small swell of her stomach. Turning to her side, she ran her fingers slowly down the swell, a frown covering her features. Cristina who was currently eating a sandwich looked and her and snorted.

"It's not going to grow over night. That's why they call it 9 month gestation period." Cristina called out with a sarcastic grin.

"But it did!" Izzie exclaimed, holding her stomach in her hands and showing it to Cristina, "It wasn't this big yesterday! I'm fat!"

"You're pregnant." Cristina corrected rolling her eyes as Izzie turned around to face the mirror yet again but this time she was pulling at her scrub pants and looking at her ass with a frown.

"My ass grew!" Izzie exclaimed walking towards Cristina putting her back to her, "Does it look bigger?"

"Don't put your ass in my face!" Cristina scowled getting up and sitting in another seat.

"I wasn't this big last time!" Izzie huffed, "I'm 4 months pregnant not 6!"

"You look like 7." Cristina muttered, taking another bite into her sandwich.

"Cristina!" Izzie exclaimed now placing both her hands back on her stomach, "I do not…shut up."

Cristina snickered watching as Izzie completed the process yet again, of inspecting her growing body in front of the mirror. Izzie was so busy examining her bellybutton she didn't even hear when Alex walked in.

"What is she doing?" he asked Cristina, his eyebrows raised slightly at the sight before him, he glanced in the mirror and caught sight of the swell of Izzie's stomach and smiled.

"She's fat." Cristina called out purposely raising her voice so Izzie would hear.

Izzie hands dropped to her sides and she turned around to face her friend, "I hate you!"

"You're still fat!" Cristina taunted, quickly sprinting out of the room, sandwich in her hand, before Izzie could inflict any damage. Her laughter traveling through out the corridor.

"I hate her." Izzie huffed, as Alex walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand caressing her stomach, "She's right, I am fat."

"You're hot." Alex corrected, kissing her neck, "My wife's hot."

"You're lying." Izzie remarked giggling slightly as his stubble tickled her throat, "But thank you."

'You're carrying my kid in there." Alex said his face still buried in her neck , "So you're hot."

"Cause of your kid my back is killing me." Izzie complained, "It's because of my big belly."

"Your stomach is not big." Alex remarked, taking a step back to rest his hands on her lower back, kneading the muscles, "You're pregnant."

Izzie moaned in approval as he pushed his knuckles deeper into her back, "Move a little lower…Yea right there."

"Iz." Alex groaned halting his movements, "I have surgery in 20 minutes, I can't do this if you're going to continue making those noises."

"Sorry, but it feels really good." Izzie apologized, "Can we move to the bench? My feet are killing too."

Alex rolled his eyes pulling a chair in front of the bench, "Sit. You still have some of that lotion in your purse?"

Izzie sank onto the chair with a sigh of relief, her arms resting on the back of the chair, "I love you."

Alex laughed as he sat on the bench pulling her chair towards him, "Shut up. Take off your scrubs."

"What?" Izzie asked alarmed, twisting around to face him, "I thought you said…"

"The lotion Iz." Alex said amused.

"I knew that." Izzie said sheepishly, pulling off her scrub top, so that she sat in the chair in only her bra and scrub pants. She looked down at her stomach and frown as she leaned back so Alex could see as she pointed at her stomach, "You see what I'm talking about."

"Iz, you're supposed to gain weight when you're pregnant." Alex reasoned, pouring some of the lotion into his hand.

"Not this much." Izzie complained, "Admit it, you're surprise at how much weight I've put on in the last week."

"That's a trick question isn't it?" Alex asked still eyeing her stomach, "When we go OB today you'll see, you're just being overdramatic. Now lean forward."

Izzie was about to protest but she moaned in approval as Alex started to knead her flesh, his fingers pressing deeply into a particular stubborn knot, "To the right. Oh right there."

"Iz."

"Sorry I can't help it. You're amazing." She said almost moaning out the last word.

Alex laughed, as he used his thumbs to press down on her spine, "I know."

"Can you do my shoulders too?" Izzie asked, "They've been giving me some trouble too."

"Oh really?' Alex remarked with a grin, as he moved his hands towards her shoulders, but suddenly instead of his hands pressing into her shoulders, his mouth is against her soft skin, leaving feather-like kisses in trail, across her clavicle, down the back of her neck and between her shoulder blades.

Izzie hummed in appreciation, before she spoke, "I thought you said we didn't have time?"

"We don't." Alex murmured against her skin, as he moved back up her neck, "I'm proving a point."

"What..oh…kind of point is that?" Izzie enquired, as she titled her head to the side so that he could have better access to her neck.

"That you're insanely hot." Alex supplied, now nipping at her neck, his arms encircling her expanding waist.

Izzie laughed, "Well you're dead if you leave a mark."

Alex immediately stopped his ministrations, pulling his face away from her neck, to rest on her shoulder, knowing the truth behind her words. He looked at her reflection and winced when he saw that he indeed did leave a mark. Thinking quickly, he kissed her on the cheek hastily and rubbed her stomach one last time before sprinting out of the room.

"I'll see you later Iz."

"What?" Izzie asked alarmed at his sudden departure, she got a closer look at her neck and scowled when she saw the telltale signs of a love bite growing rapidly by the minute, "Alex!"

"Stevens!" Dr. Bailey barked at the door, "This is not a playground, we don't yell other peoples names in the corridor. This is a hospital! And would you put on some clothes!"

"Sorry." Izzie muttered slightly embarrassed, as she slipped her scrub top back on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and scowled at the sight of the red blemish on her neck, "I'll kill him."

As Izzie walked out of the lounge and towards the nurses stations, she ran her fingers through her short blond hair wishing it were longer . She saw Dr. Sloan at the nurses station and groaned as she patted down her hair at the side of her neck, but at the smirk that Mark sent her as she approached, halted her movements knowing there was no way to hide the offended mark.

"Stevens." Mark said with a grin, "Looks like Karev decided to mark his territory today. You know he could just buy a ring."

Izzie scowled about to retort when Lexie walked passed them calling out to Mark, "Mark leave her alone."

Izzie snickered at Mark's shocked expression, as he shook his head, "Eyes the back of her head, that one."

"You know, it's normally the man that wears the pants in the relationship." Izzie pointed out with a smirk.

"So does that mean you're at Karev's beck and call?" Mark shot back.

"Shut up." Izzie grunted handing him a chart, "We have a patient."

**

* * *

**

"Hey." Alex called out to Izzie as he walked up to her, "You ready to go?"

Izzie glared and then turned her back to him, and continued filling out her chart in silence. Mark who was standing a few feet away whistled, "Looks like someone's in the dog house."

Alex scowled at him, but then turned his focus to Izzie, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his chin on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Izzie sighed, turning her head slightly to his," I know."

"So we're good then?" Alex whispered.

"Of course." Izzie said rolling her eyes, stepping away from him, she slotted the chart into its cubby and then turned around, "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, Izzie sat on an exam table, dressed in the customary paper gown, while Alex sat in a stool next to her. They were both waiting for the OB.

"You know, I could just do the ultrasound." Alex remarked as he saw her check her watch yet again, he pulled over the ultrasound machine towards them.

"Alex." Izzie said in a warning tone, "You're not an OB. Stop that!"

Alex stood up grabbing one of the tube of gels off the shelf, shaking it in his hand, "Come on Iz. It's a stupid ultrasound machine, we've both used them a million times."

"Do you know what we're suppose to look for then?"

"The baby," Alex remarked dryly, "Come on, it's a routine check up. I'll show you those couple of months of gynie our intern year didn't go to waste."

"No!" Izzie said warningly, swatting his hand away, as he grabbed the end of her hospital gown.

"Come on Iz." Alex said with a grin, shaking the ultrasound wand in front of her, "Tell me you don't want to hear our baby's heart beat."

Izzie frowned as he used the right words to persuade her, with a sigh she pulled up the gown to her chest and beckoned him over, "Fine, but do it fast."

Alex smirked at her hot pink 'Hello Kitty' underwear about to retort when Izzie slapped his shoulder, "No comments on the underwear."

"It's too easy." Alex said with a grin, he placed his hand on her bare leg and slowly trailed his fingers up it, stopping right along side the 'Hello Kitty' face, he raised his hand about to touch it when Izzie slapped his hand away.

"Stop it!" she hissed, pulling at the sheet at the end of the bed to cover her, "Behave!"

"But…" Alex was about to protest, his smile still present, but once he saw she was going to forgo letting him do the ultrasound, he bit his lip and applied the gel to her stomach.

"You're supposed to warn the patient when you apply that thing." Izzie hissed as she felt the cold gel.

"You know it's cold." Alex remarked with a roll of his eyes, he turned the screen so that it would face the both of them, Izzie was about to retort when the sounds of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, silencing the couple.

"Wow." Izzie said with a smile, grasping Alex's other hand in hers.

"Doesn't get old does it?" Alex said with a smile looking at the screen, he moved the wand slightly to his left to get a better look, but frowned at what he saw, he looked at his wife to see that she too was frowning.

"What the hell?" Izzie remarked, yanking the want from Alex's hand, "You're doing something wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Alex remarked hotly, "We saw something."

"We saw a shadow. It was nothing." Izzie snapped, as she tried to do maneuver the wand for herself.

"Iz, it looked like a mas…"

"Don't say it!" Izzie growled in frustration, her hand now shaking as she held the wand, "It was not…it was a shadow!"

"Izzie." Alex called out gripping her hand, his eyes still focused on the screen,

"See! It's not even touching her!" Izzie remarked pointing at the screen, as they had pulled it right up to the bed.

"Then what the hell is it?" Alex remarked as he tilted his head to the left, to get a better look.

"It looks like another head." Izzie stated, as she too shifted her head to the left.

"By her ass?" Alex remarked incredulously, "She doesn't have a head by her ass!"

"That's because it's not her head, it's the other baby's head." Dr. Wilson remarked, from the doorway his arms folded as he looked at the couple, he shook his head slightly, "This is why I said I would never treat doctors. Can I take over from here doctors?"

"See Iz, it's just the other baby's head." Alex said easily, but then froze his eyes wide, "Did you say OTHER baby?"

"Twins?!" Izzie remarked incredulously as she released her hold on the wand, allowing Dr. Wilson to do his job.

"It appears Baby B, has finally decided to make an appearance." Dr. Wilson said with a smile, as he shifted the wand to show the couple both babies.

"But…I don't understand." Izzie remarked her eyes still wide, she glanced at Alex, who seemed to be in a catatonic state, "You said the other three embryos didn't take."

"That's what we thought." Dr. Wilson agreed, "But it seems like this little guy, was hiding behind his brother or sister all this time, and finally decide to make his presence known."

"But there is one heart beat." Izzie replied stupidly.

Dr. Wilson smiled, "With twins, many times their heartbeats are so in sync that it appears as though it's only one."

"Twins." Izzie repeated to herself, looking at the screen in awe.

Dr. Wilson looked at Alex and stood up, "How about I give the two of you a few minutes alone."

"Alex. Say something." Izzie called out shaking his arm slightly.

Alex looked over at her, his eyes wide, "Two babies." With those words, his eyes rolled back and he fell faint to the floor.

"Alex!" Izzie called out alarmed, jumping off the exam table to get to him, she squatted next to him, and shook his shoulder, "Alex?"

Alex opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Iz?"

"Oh thank god." Izzie sighed with relief, "You okay?"

"Yea." Alex replied, yet to make a move to get up, he looked at the ultrasound machine then back at Izzie, "We're having twins?"

Izzie chuckled, "It seems so. Hopefully they're aren't anymore hiding back there."

"More!" Alex squeaked.

"I was kidding!" Izzie said alarmed, at his reaction, hoping that he would not faint yet again, "It's only two."

"Two babies." Alex repeated in a shock tone, "Two babies."

"Yes Alex, twins. That's two babies." Izzie repeated trying hard not to laugh at his awestruck expression.

"Oh god!" Alex remarked, and then passed out again.

"Alex!"

* * *

**It was short I know, but what do you guys think?**

**Next chapter, Meredith meets the final Shepherd sister and Lexie's plan is put into action**

**Reviews are love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said one update a week, but all the A/I love from the previous chapter inspired me to write more and after this one I'm serious, no more updates till next weekend. **

**With that said here's the next chapter. I'm sticking to my word, no more till Saturday…okay maybe Friday**

**I also realized that with George's memorial dinner coming up that means A/I and Mer/Der have wedding anniversaries to celebrate so look for that in coming chapters.**

**I'm really proud of the Mark/Lexie scene and I hope that you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Mark walked into the apartment, still dressed in his navy blue scrubs; he made a beeline for the sofa and immediately collapsed onto it, his bag falling off his shoulder as he hit the sofa. With a long sigh he closed his eyes allowing sleep to over come his exhausted body, when the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. Mark groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

"Not now Lex."

"Good you're up." Lexie said exuberantly not at all deterred by his hostile tone, as she took a seat on the coffee table.

"Lexie." Mark called out exasperated, as he was yet to open his eyes.

"No!" Lexie said stubbornly, slapping his shoulder, "You're been ignoring me for the past four days. It stops now."

"You don't get to decide when I should forgive you." Mark said with a scoff turning on the sofa so that his back was to her.

Lexie sighed poking him in the back, "I know you're angry and you have every right to be angry but I have something for you. Just open it, and then you can go back to hating me."

"I don't hate you." Mark corrected her as he turned back to face her, his eyes opened this time, "And that's the problem."

Lexie bit her lip in thought, but then shoved a large gift wrapped box into Mark's unexpected lap, "Open it."

Mark frowned as he sat up eyeing the box suspiciously, "Lex, you can't expect to buy my forgiveness. We both know that never works out for us."

"I'm not buying anything." Lexie said, "It's something I made for you. You need to have it."

"What is it?" Mark asked shaking the box slightly, frowning when there was a loud thump sound, "It's not alive is it?"

"No! Of course not." Lexie said with a small giggle, "Just open it!"

"Okay. Okay. Keep your pants on woman." Mark said smiling despite his earlier words, he then smirked at her, "Or maybe not…you know if you loose the pants I may be more forgiving…"

"Mark!" Lexie said with a laugh slapping his thigh, "You did not just say that if I drop my pants you will forgive me."

"You're right." Mark said thoughtfully, "You should loose the top too."

"Mark!" Lexie said appalled that he would even joke about that, but she caught one look at his facial expression and she broke out in giggles, "We both know sex is not going to be our means of forgiveness."

"You're right." Mark said sobering up, but he then smiled slightly, "You sure you don't want take your top off?"

"Mark!"

Mark sighed dramatically, "Alright, just flash me a boob."

"Stop it!" Lexie said, slapping him yet again, as she held back her laughter. She smiled at him affectionately, "I miss this. I miss you."

"Lex." Mark spoke his voice now held the edge in it, the one that she has gotten so accustom to in the last few days.

Lexie shook her head, wiping her eyes before the tears could fall. She tapped the box, "I get why you're angry. So just open the box."

Mark sighed and looked down at the neatly wrapped box, pulling at the string, once it was removed he took off the cover and peered inside, frowning when he saw an antique looking photo album nestled at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out he examined the front of the album that had writing in gold letters 'Baby's First Album.' He looked up at Lexie questioningly.

"Let me explain?" Lexie begged.

Mark nodded gesturing for her to continue, as he ran his finger along lettering. Lexie looked at his hand mesmerized for a moment at his movements, she shook her head and released a low breath as she spoke.

"When we found out about Megan…" Lexie began, her breathing hitched slightly at the mention of their daughter, "When we found out about Megan, you were there every step of the way. From the time I even suspected it. You were the one to do my lab work up at the clinic. You were the one that told me that we were going to have a baby. You were there for everything, and this time around I took that from you. I took everything, I did everything on my own and it felt awful…"

"You didn't have to do all that alone!" Mark growled.

"Let me finish." Lexie asked sniffling slightly, "As I was saying, I chose to do all of that alone, but this is your baby too. You don't deserve to have to suffer because of my own fears and insecurities in my ability to carry this baby. You've lost too much already. I know how much you were hurt when Addison aborted your baby and I know that those fears were probably resurfaced after I told you, but I want to be very clear. I never thought of aborting this baby. I promised myself that I would never hurt you like that and even though I did not abort this baby, I refused to tell you about it so in a way I hurt you even more than she ever did and I am sorry. "

"Lexie."

Mark said her name softly, his tone full of shock at her admission, he was about to continue, when Lexie looked at him, her face begging him to let her finish. Lexie moved from the coffee table to sit next to him on the sofa, she moved his hands away from the clasp of the album and opened it to the first page as she began to speak again.

"I know this would not make up for the time you lost getting to know our baby." Lexie said grasping one of his hands, "But I hope this would make you hate me a little less."

"I don't…" Mark began to protest, but froze when he looked at the first page of the album.

"It's in chronicle order of my entire pregnancy thus far." Lexie explained,

She pointed to a lab write up from four months ago, and to the right of the lab sheet on the adjacent page was a large caption in Lexie's tiny writing explaining everything that happened that day as well as how she felt. The entire caption was written in the form of a letter addressed to Mark. Mark's eyes skimmed the lab sheet as well as the letter then looked at her in awe.

Lexie bit her lip, giving him a watery smile, "Everything is in here. First OB appointment, first ultrasound, I cut out the…just read it. Everything is in there, all my thoughts everything."

"Lexie."

Mark spoke, this time completely awestruck as he flipped through the album, seeing ultrasound photos, more lab write ups and so much more. Each one coming with its own story in Lexie's handwriting. Some pictures had a small caption while others held a novel length worth of words. When he reached the middle of the book there was a title, much like all the other pages, but this page held only a title which said 'Baby at five moths', the rest of the page was blank. He looked up at Lexie questioningly.

"I have my OB appointment tomorrow." Lexie explained, "I hope that after reading this you will want to come with me."

"Of course I will come."

Lexie shook her head, "I know you will come. For the baby. But I want you to come for _me_."

"Lexie…" Mark started yet again, but she shook her head, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "Read it. Then we'll talk. I'm going to lie down for a bit."

As she stood up from the sofa, Mark held her hand, stopping her before she moved, "Is it…are you..I never asked…"

"We're both healthy and fine." Lexie promised, as he released his hold on her hand, allowing her to make her way to the bedroom.

Mark watched as she closed the door with a final click, then he turned his focus to album in front of him. He began to flip back to the first page, but the sight of a cutout carton of saltines with a skull drawn across it caught his attention. He looked at the small caption that was under this picture and couldn't help but laugh.

'_It's officially death of the crackers! Today marks the first day I have been able to eat anything but those offended crackers. I celebrated it by eating one of those triple stacker burgers at that place Mer and I like to eat at all the time. Below is a picture of Mer and I each eating one. I roped her into getting one too. Tony, the owner took the picture for his new menu lay out or something. But I think he just wanted a picture of the two of us stuffing our face!'_

Mark looked at the picture of both Meredith and Lexie, each holding a burger that was practically bigger than their faces, their mouths open as wide as possible as they dove in for a bite. At the bottom of this picture held a PS note.

'_PS, you do NOT have permission to show this to Derek.'_

Mark grinned as he took a mental note to show Derek the picture. He finally turned to front of the album, he then proceeded to get in a more comfortable position as he began to read Lexie's recount of the day she found out she was pregnant, and in true Lexie fashion her words were jumbled as though she were speaking to him on the day that this occurred as well as the added rambling that was just pure Lexie.

' _Mark,_

_ So I guess the food poisoning wasn't poisoning after all…I'm pregnant…shit I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. After I found out I sat in one of the exam rooms in the clinic for almost three hours just sitting and staring and sitting. I'm so scared Mark. I know I should tell you. I know you'll say the right thing, but I'm so scared that something will happen to this baby too, and we'll loose him just like we lost Megan. I'm scared that I'll make the same mistakes and loose this one too. You don't deserve that, you don't deserve a girlfriend who can't even carry your own child. I'm terrible at this; pregnancy doesn't seem to work out properly with the women in my family. Molly had complications when she was carrying Laura, hell Laura had her own set of problems. Meredith was on bed rest for a month when she was pregnant with Chris and then Megan…I can't do it again Mark. I'm not strong enough, but you deserve to know, you deserve to know that I'm carrying your child. That we're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby Mark…I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'd survive if I loose this one too. I have to tell you, I need to tell you. I need you to tell me it's all in my head. That I'm being a crazy person and I can do this. I need you to tell me that I'm not a horrible girlfriend. I need you to tell me, that this fear I have, is irrational, that I can do this. I'll tell you tonight._

_You proposed that night. _

_I freaked. I chickened out and didn't tell you. How am I supposed to tell you? I am the worst girlfriend ever. I'd never be cut out for being a wife. YOUR wife if I keep a secret this big to myself? I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' _

When Mark read her final words, he was holding the album in a death grip, his knuckles were white in colour. He threw his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, Lexie's words still ringing through out his head.

* * *

"Stop freaking." Cristina ordered as she walked into the attending lounge only to find Meredith sitting on the couch staring at the clock, while Chris played with some toys on the near by bed.

"Do you think if I stare at it hard enough time will go back?" Meredith asked her almost pleadingly.

Cristina rolled her eyes, but instead of addressing Meredith she sat on the bed and looked at Chris, "Shrimp, your mother is loony."

"Mama loo-wee?" Chris asked with a giggle, crawling towards Cristina.

"Loo-nee." Cristina repeated.

"Loo-wee!" Chris mocked clapping his hands.

"Loo-nee." Cristina repeated yet again this time stressing on the last part of the word, when he looked at her blankly she rolled her yes, "You're hopeless."

"Tina up!" He said enthusiastically, now crawling onto her lap.

Cristina groaned at the use of the nickname but held toddler on her hip and stood up nonetheless, "Cristina."

"Tina!" Chris chirped.

"No. Cris-tina." She repeated stressing on the first part of her name.

"Tina pay?" Chris asked curiously

Cristina rolled her eyes, then pointed at the baby's chest, "Who is this?"

"Chris!" Chris said clearly with a big toothy grin.

"Right! Now say Cristina."

"Tina!" Chris squealed in excitement.

"You _are_ hopeless."

"He thinks you're talking to him," Meredith said with a laugh.

"But I am."

"No, we normally say his name then the word we want him to say." Meredith explained, she ruffled her son's hair, "Like this. Chris. Mama."'

"Mama hi!" Chris parroted

"See?" Meredith said swooping down to give her son a kiss, "So he thinks you're calling him. Chris. Tina."

Cristina scowled handing the baby over to his mother, "Well it's not my fault you two couldn't give the kid a unique name."

Meredith laughed, "He was named after Derek's father."

"Whatever. Did you talk to Callie? She and Robbins are having a dinner for George next week."

"I haven't seen her for the day." Meredith replied, glancing at the clock yet again, "I'll mention it to Derek. Oh I really want a time machine, or maybe a drink."

"You need to stop freaking out. I thought you got over your fears of meeting Derek's family?" Cristina asked curiously, "Which one is coming anyway?"

"Ana." Meredith supplied, she glanced at the clock and groaned, "I need a drink."

"Is Ana the bitchy one?" Cristina asked her nose wrinkling at her memory of that particular sister.

"Ana is the one I haven't met yet." Meredith corrected, "Who's probably going to hate me."

"Why? Why are so freaked about this sister?" Cristina asked, "You've meet the others already. Hell don't you even get along with the quack?"

"Cristina!" Meredith admonished, giggling slightly, "Tessa isn't a quack she just practice's alternative medicine."

"Hence, quack." Cristina concluded.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Ana is Derek's baby sister."

"And?"

"She's the youngest, after him and her opinion of me matters. Little sisters can be mean and territorial when it comes to their old brothers." Meredith said thoughtfully.

"Little Grey isn't mean. Hell I don't think she even has a mean bone in her body. Which is sad."

"That's cause Lexie met Derek before she even met me. Besides Lexie and I didn't grow up together."

"Thank god for that, and Little Grey didn't meet Derek, she tried to pick up Derek." Cristina said with a smirk.

"Thank you, now I have that image stuck in my head when I am going to meet this woman." Meredith said with a groan," I just know she's going to blame me for her not meeting her nephew and why she hasn't seen her brother in 6 years."

"Well she's coming now." Cristina reminded her unnecessarily.

Meredith glared at her, "You are a horrible person."

"No I am _your_ person and I'm telling you. If the woman is giving you hell, kick her out. It's your house. Your turf. Don't let her pee all over it."

Meredith snorted at Cristina's words, she smiled at her, "That's your words of wisdom? Kick Derek's sister out on the street?"

Cristina shrugged, "And don't let her pee all over it. Take it or leave it."

"You're a good friend Cristina." Meredith remarked dryly.

"I know." Cristina said easily as she glanced at the clock, "I have surgery, but call me and tell me all about the McBitchy 2.0"

Meredith laughed at the nickname as Cristina ruffled her son's curly hair before she left. Chris looked up and Meredith with wide eyes, his hands clutching a stuff bear that was a gift from one of Derek's sister.

"Hi Mama." Chris called out to her, giving her a toothy grin.

"Hi baby." Meredith replied as she smiled at him, all her nerves seemed to evaporate with one look from her son, "We're going to see Aunty Ana today."

Chris frowned at the unfamiliar name, "Tina?"

Meredith smiled, "No, not Aunty Cristina. Aunty Ana."

"Lexie?" Chris asked curiously, "Lexie fly?"

Meredith frowned, "What has Aunty Lexie been teaching you?"

"Lexie fly. Up!" Chris repeated this time throwing up his bear in the air, then frowning when it landed on the floor. His little lip quivered as he peered at the fallen bear.

Meredith on noticing the beginning of a tantrum immediately squatted to pick up the bear, she shook it free of any dirt and then handed back to her eager son. The sudden chirping of her phone, alerted her that she received a message. She slid open the phone to see that Derek sent her a text message informing her that he and Ana had arrived at the hospital.

"Let's go meet Aunty Ana." Meredith said to him, her voice laden with fake enthusiasm which her son seemed to pick up immediately as he frowned at her, "We can do this right baby?"

"Mama fly?" Chris asked her curiously as they made their way towards the elevator.

Meredith giggled, planting a kiss on Chris' nose. "I wish."

A few minutes later Meredith with Chris at her hip, cautiously made their way to the hospital entrance. Once she caught sight of her husband and his sister, Meredith paused for a moment breathing in deeply before she made her way towards the pair. Derek sister was nothing like Meredith expected, sure she had seen pictures, but now that she was standing there in all her 5 foot 2' glory, Meredith felt some of the tension she had been feeling for the past two days since she had spoken to Ana, evaporate. But as she got closer and Ana caught Meredith eyes, Meredith soon realized that she was sadly mistaken.

"Dada!" Chris called out excitedly, gaining Derek's attention immediately.

"Hey buddy!" Derek greeted taking the toddler from his mother, he looked at Meredith with a reassuring smile, "Hey Mer."

Meredith smiled at him uncomfortably as her gaze focused on the woman standing next to him, the grin she plastered on her face now growing her face.

"Mer, this is Ana."

"Hi." Meredith squeaked uncomfortably stretching her hand out.

"Hello Meredith." Ana said with a smile shaking Meredith's out stretched hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to think you had locked my brother and nephew in a room, so that none of us could see them ever again."

"Ana." Derek said sharply, not appreciating his sister's jab, "I seem to remember three years ago when the entire family met for Christmas at Ma's _you_ were MIA."

Ana scowled, "Robert and I were in London staying with his family. You know that, where were _you_ two Christmases ago?"

"I had an eight month pregnant wife to take care of." Derek snapped, shifting Chris onto his other shoulder, "Now are you going to continue with that attitude or do you want to meet your nephew?"

Ana's entire demeanor completely changed as she turned all of her attention to Chris, "Hi Chris. Oh Derek he looks just like you!"

Derek grinned at her words, looking across at his wife proudly. Meredith on seeing his facial expression rolled her eyes, but she then frowned when Chris refused to go to his Aunt, "I'm so sorry Ana, he doesn't do well with strangers."

Ana frowned, "I'm not a stranger! I'm his Aunt. It seems like you really do keep the kid locked up."

"Ana!" Derek snapped, "He's one. He doesn't understand the concept of Aunt. He probably picked up on your attitude towards his mother and doesn't like it. Say hi your Aunty Ana, kiddo."

Chris buried his face deeper into Derek's neck not wanting to greet the other woman. Meredith bit her lip to refrain from smiling at her son's sudden quiet attitude. She held out her arms to the toddler and smiled when he jumped into her arms, "Why don't I take him to the car. Ana is the rest of your family…"

"Back home. Leslie has a dance recital tomorrow. They're going to fly in on Saturday." Ana said shortly.

Meredith looked at her surprise at her tone, but then simply turned her attention to her son, and proceeded to walk out of the hospital.

"If this is how you're going to be the entire time you can, go right back home." Derek said hotly

Ana glared at her brother, "So Nancy was right. You are different with this one."

Derek glared, "Don't. Don't do that. Don't you dare start comparing her to Addison. Meredith and I have been married for five years, we have a son together, and if you can not treat her with respect then I'll call Rob and tell him to expect you on the next flight home."

Ana held her hands up in defense, "Okay. Okay you made your point. Now where is Marky? I have to meet this 'thing' of his. Nancy told me he's seriously rocking the cradle."

Derek scowled, "She is not his '_thing_'. They have been together for the past five years, and her name is Lexie. I don't want you messing with his head."

Ana held her hand to her chest in mock innocence, "Me?"

"Don't give me that look Ana, I know all about you and Mark's _thing_ you had going on in high school _and_ college." Derek remarked, "Things I could have done with out knowing. My point is leave Mark alone."

"I'm married Derek." Ana said in exasperation, "Besides I just want to meet the woman that was able to de-womanize Mark Sloan."

"Ana I'm serious." Derek said sternly, "Come on Chris is probably getting antsy in the car."

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Ana? She's lovely no? LOL**

**Originally I wanted to write about Mark going through the entire album, but then I realized it would have taken up waaay too much time, but I may go back the album from time to time.**

**Next- it's Izzie and Alex's fifth anniversary and Alex has something big planned. Lexie meets Ana and finds out exactly what kind of relationship Mark and the youngest Shepherd sister had. Meredith continues to deal with Ana.**

**Reviews are love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**See update on Friday as promised, but I have some bad news, my exams are killing me this wk and next so I won't be updating for a while, if anything it will be after the 17****th****. But just so you know I have the next 7 chapters outlined so it won't take long to write the chapter I just need to find the time.**

**So how awesome was last night episode? I think it was my second favourite for the season, Arizona was amazing, and Alex was so sweet, added to the fact that seeing a shirtless Alex is always a highlight in my book.**

**Also i tried something new with this chapter, i tried doing the jumping thing greys does where they jump between scenes, i tired that rather than have two of thre continuous scenes.  
**

* * *

Lexie woke with the feeling of someone watching her, she stretched her entire body along the bed, her eyes squinting at the figure looming over her, "Why are you watching me sleep?"

"I'm not watching you." Mark countered, and sure enough he wasn't at the head of the bed watching down on her but, his head was currently in line with her stomach, "It looks bigger than the last time."

"Well that is what happens when you ignore me for four days." Lexie grumbled, but was yet to move, "And barely look me in the eye…although you did check out my boobs from time to time."

Mark grinned as he crawled to the head of the bed, so that their heads were inches apart, "Those got bigger too."

Lexie scowled, "Shut up."

Mark chuckled pulling her into his arms, and lay his hands on her slightly protruding stomach, "What's with the cranky?"

"Just tired." Lexie responded snuggling deeper into his arms, as she yawned to emphasize her point, "Thank you for forgiving me."

"Thank you for the gift." Mark murmured kissing her on the forehead, the two of them lay there in silence for a few moments when the sudden chirping of their pagers woke them from their semi slumber.

"Why?" Lexie whined, as Mark chuckled, slipping out from under her and sitting up, "I could talk to Hunt. You can…"

"No!" Lexie said stubbornly also sitting up, and slapping her hand against the two ringing pagers, "I'm not taking time off."

"But Lex…"

"I'm not over doing it." Lexie promised as she slid off the bed, "I know my limits."

With that said she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door on her way and leaving a stunned Mark in her wake. Mark shook his head as he went to the chest of drawers, frowning when one of their pagers went off yet again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He grumbled as he stripped out of his sweats.

* * *

Meredith walked around the kitchen, Chris on her hip while she organized breakfast for herself as well as the baby. She glanced at her sister-in-law who was currently eating an omelet while reading the papers but then shook her head and focused on her task at hand, grinning at Chris who was perfectly fine with watching his mother as she moved around the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't be holding him so often." Ana commented to Meredith, "He'll get too attached and would not be independent."

Meredith looked at her incredulously, as she purposely shifted Chris to her other him and handed him piece of a banana that she had cut up for him, "He's one, he can't even run for long, before he looses his balance. Besides we do this every morning."

Ana held up her hand in mock defense. "I'm just saying, seeing as I've been a mother for the past 10 years and you…"

"We're fine." Meredith scowled, cutting Ana off, as she turned her back to her sister-in-law and continued making a sandwich for herself.

"Morning!" Derek greeted as he walked into the kitchen, kissing Meredith briefly on the lips then taking Chris from her.

"You ready to go?" Ana asked him, as she took her stuff to the sink.

Meredith turned around to look at her alarmed, "You're coming to the hospital?"

Ana looked at her amused, "Yes. Derek's going to show me around, let me watch a surgery or two. Why is that a problem, Meredith?"

"No problem. Ana" Meredith replied as she shook her head to emphasize her point, once Ana was out of the kitchen though she couldn't hold back a groan.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked her concerned, "She's not giving you hell is she?"

"No. Of course not." Meredith lied, and biting into her sandwich so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

Derek looked at her slightly suspicious, "Are you sure?"

Meredith nodded briefly but then tickled Chris' tummy, "I think he needs a diaper change can you take care of that for me?"

"Sure." Derek muttered sending her one last glance before he left with the toddler in his arms.

* * *

"I hate her." Meredith grumbled as she slammed her food tray on the table.

"I told you want to do about that." Cristina reminded her.

"I can't kick her out." Meredith said regretfully, as she took a sip of her juice, "I wish I could kick her out."

"Kick who out?" Lexie queried as she slid into a seat next to Cristina, her tray laden with all sorts of foods.

"Derek's sister." Cristina answered, eyeing Lexie's tray, "Did you leave any food for rest of the hospital, Little Grey?"

"Shut up." Lexie scowled as she began to eat her potato salad, "That's the woman Derek was with early? I didn't meet her but she's seems nice."

Meredith scowled at her sister, at which Lexie immediately corrected herself, "Not nice…she's not nice. She's a bitch…did you see her shoes…"

"That's enough." Cristina said with a roll of her eyes, she looked at Meredith.

"I hate her." Meredith grumbled yet again, "She does it so subtly."

"Does what?" Lexie asked curiously.

"She has these little remarks that she makes whenever Derek isn't around, but when he's there , she's all happy and smiley."

"Maybe you need to get an unbiased opinion about her." Lexie suggested, as she spotted Mark on the other side of the room, "Ask Mark…"

She trailed off as she saw that Ana noticed him as well, and before she could even react Ana was calling out to 'Markie' as she ran up to him. The three women watched in shock as Ana jumped into Mark's arms and landed a solid wet one right on his lips. Once the two pulled back they were grinning at each other and laughing as they began to talk animatedly

"I think your problem just got solved Mer." Cristina remarked dryly, as she glanced at Lexie, who was currently holding her fork in a death grip and watching the two interact, "Little Grey is going to kill her."

Lexie suddenly stood up and made her way purposely towards the pair, her fork still clenched in her hand. Meredith's eyes widen at the look on her sister's face, even more so when Cristina grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet.

"Come on. We're not going to hear anything from here." Cristina said as they slowly made their way behind Lexie.

They watched as Lexie came up to the pair, her arm stretched out in greeting while the other wrapped around Mark's waist possessively; Cristina smirked at the gesture, "She just peed all around him."

"Hi Lexie Grey." Lexie greeted with a fake smile

"Grey?" Ana asked innocently, "You're Meredith's sister?"

Lexie frowned slightly as she nodded in confirmation, "Yes."

"Meredith didn't mention a sister, she did mention a best friend or person or whatever." Ana said with a smile.

"Ana, Lexie's my girlfriend." Mark said with a grin as he draped his arm over Lexie's shoulder, "And we're having a baby in November."

"Really?" Ana said her tone filled with surprise as she eyed Lexie's body, "That's great."

"We think so." Lexie said with a grin,

Mark's pager suddenly went off, he glanced at it and looked at her apologetically, "911. I'll see you later, Lex. Ana Banana I'll check you by Derek."

Before he could walk off though Lexie pulled him back and kissed him soundly on the lips and then allowed him to leave, she turned back to Ana, to see that the older woman was smirking at her with her arms folded.

"Just so you know." Ana spoke slowly as she walked a little closer to Lexie, her head tilted slightly to look at the young woman in the eye, "You may think you have changed Mark Sloan, but Mark Sloan will never change. He doesn't do families or babies. He just wants to show that he can have the same thing Derek has, even if that means having a 'Grey' of his own. So you may think that you have him, but you will be sadly mistaken, Markie doesn't just do _one_ woman. Just something for you to think about, _Little Grey_."

With those finale words Ana walked off, leaving a stunned Lexie rooted in her spot, Cristina and Meredith stood a few feet away staring after the women with equal surprise, when Meredith suddenly took after Ana.

"Ana!" Meredith called out sharply easily catching up with the shorter woman.

"Meredith." Ana said dryly, as she continued to walk, "I didn't hear you…"

Meredith grabbed the other woman's hand, stopping her movements, and stood up to her full height easily towering over Ana, "Look you want to mess with me, and question my every action on how I raise _my_ son, that's fine. But I draw the line when it comes to my sister. Don't mess with her. You so much as look at her the wrong way…Derek's sister or not…I will hurt you."

"You're serious?" Ana asked with mild amusement.

Meredith scowled as she released the other woman's hand, "Don't test me."

* * *

Izzie walked into the unusually quiet house, with a frown on her face, glancing at the clock in the foyer, her suspicions increased even more, as she knew it was too early for the twins to be asleep, and the house was _way_ too quiet for them to be playing nicely.

"Alex?"

"Hey!" Alex greeted her with a grin as he came out through the doors connecting to the living room, closing them as he came into the foyer, "How was your meeting?"

"Good. Everything is all clear for me to start back in a month's time." Izzie said her told still laden with suspicion as she allowed him to greet her with a kiss, as well as hang up her coat, "Where are the twins?"

"Out." Alex explained evasively, "They had plans."

Izzie turned to face him, her eyebrows arched incredulously, "Plans? They're three Alex, their plans are our plans. Where are my babies?"

Alex rolled his eyes, as he took her handbag and placed it on a nearby table, "By Meredith's."

"What, why? And doesn't Meredith have Derek's family to deal with?" Izzie asked her hands now on her hips.

"She said she needs more of her people. I think she just needed witnesses in case she decides to kill Shepherd's sister." Alex said amused, as he took a step closer to Izzie, "She actually invited all four of us but I told her _we_ had plans, so she said she's take the kids for the night."

"_We _have plans?" Izzie asked with a grin, finally catching on to his motive, as she hooked her arms around his neck, "And what kind of plans are we talking about Dr. Karev? Does it involve both of us being naked and our bed? Although the last part can be optional."

"Nice." Alex said with a smirk, kissing her briefly, "But _Mrs._ Karev the naked part comes later."

"Seriously?" Izzie said with a pout, "I think I can change your mind about that."

Alex chuckled, "I have no doubts about that. But seriously I do have a _plan_."

Izzie frowned pulling back slightly, her arms still around his neck, "And you want me to go through with this plan and not seduce you to do otherwise?"

Alex placed a soft kiss on her nose, removing her hands from around his neck, "Yes. You can put the seducing thing on hold though."

"Ah there's my husband." Izzie said with a teasing grin, allowing Alex to grip her hand and pull her towards the living room which was still closed off by the two wooden doors, "Alex.."

"Wait for it."

Alex told her, as he placed her in front of the doors, he gripped both hands and slid the doors in opposite directions, grinning when Izzie released at the sight before her. The entire living room was illuminated by thousands of candles, all perched at various spots through out the room. Alex had pulled the curtains closed, making the atmosphere feel much later than it really was. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and right at the foot of the fireplace, Alex placed a white table cloth over the coffee table, which was held two silver dishes filled with food along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that was chilling in one of Izzie's silver baking bowls filled with ice. There were numerous pillows and cushions littering the floor, all placed strategically to look like seats for the table . Izzie stood frozen in her spot as she took in her surroundings, she turned to look at her husband who was grinning at her sheepishly, obviously slightly embarrassed at his work.

"Alex…"

"I know the candles were a bit on the plenty side." Alex said sheepishly taking her hand, and walking her to the makeshift dinner table, "But I know you would like it…so Happy Anniversary Iz."

Izzie grinned squeezing his hand, "It's beautiful, but our anniversary…"

"Is next week I know, but with O'Malley's memorial dinner and Shepherd and Meredith's anniversary being next week as well, I thought we should celebrate it this week so it's just about us."

"Thank you. I love it." Izzie told him sincerely pulling him in for a kiss.

Izzie pulled back slightly and gazed around at the room one more time, before she focused on the meal in front of her. Alex bought Italian food, no doubt from her favourite Italian restaurant, she grinned at the sight of her silver baking bowl being used as a wine chiller.

"You really went all out." Izzie said thoughtfully, throwing him a grin, "Next thing you're going to tell me you had this big speech prepared too."

"Well if you don't want to hear it." Alex said with a frown going to grab the bottle of wine, but Izzie pulled his hand back to her.

"You had a speech! Oh Alex." She said with a smile

"Don't make a big deal about it." Alex protested weakly, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment, "It's our fifth anniversary, that's something big you know…especially when we thought…"

"That I wouldn't even make it to five weeks." Izzie finished softly,

She got to her knees and pulled him towards her, her arms encircling his neck once again as she kissed him passionately, "You're right. We're supposed to celebrate. Thank you."

With that said she pulled back and sat back on her heels, looking at him expectantly, "Go ahead."

"Iz." Alex said still slightly uneasy.

"Come on, babe. You had a _plan_." Izzie said with a slight tease in her voice.

"You're a girly girl." Alex said bluntly, but his voice still filled with affection."You like bright flowery stuff and anything that is pink. You're 34 years old and you still swoon over all the Disney fairytales and that's one of the things I love about you. You play dress up with our three year olds and tell them to always believe in fairytales, because happy endings do happen. Well _you're_ my happy ending. You and the kids made me believe in happy endings. Like I said you believe in fairytales, and I'm forever grateful that you were able to get your fairytale wedding. I still remember as if it were yesterday, and you were the hottest bride I'd even seen... My point is you got your fairytale wedding, but all fairytale weddings, begin with a fairytale proposal, and I never got to give you that…"

"Alex." Izzie spoke her voice full of surprise, as she watched Alex pull a velvet box out from under the decorated coffee table, and presenting it to her.

"I thought it's time I got you some rings." Alex said with a smile as he open the box, to show her three white gold rings nestled inside, one being an engagement ring, and the other, a set of wedding bands.

"Oh Alex!" Izzie said with awe as she kneeled in front of him, her fingers barely grazing the diamonds on the engagement ring.

When Alex offered her the box she shook her head and sat back on her heels and grinned at him, "You have to ask me the question."

Alex looked at her incredulously, "What? Iz come on, we're already married."

"Hey! You wanted to give me the perfect proposal." Izzie reminded him, enjoying his discomfort way too much, "Well the fairytale proposal ends with the guy getting on one knee and asking the girl a question."

"Fine, but you gotta stand up." Alex said and couldn't help but smile as she scrambled to her feet,

He got on one knee the velvet box still in his hand, while she grabbed his other hand grinning down at him with anticipation.

"Isobel Stevens, you're staggeringly good in bed, amazingly smart and wonderfully funny." Alex grinned, as she recognized the same words she told him five and half years ago, "Will you go steady with me, now and forever?"

Izzie giggled holding out her left hand for him, and shrugged her shoulders with an air of mock nonchalant, "Yea. If that's what you want."

"Shut up." Alex said with a grin as he slipped two of the rings on, and then allowed her to slip on his own ring, he then pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Izzie murmured against his lips, as she deepened the kiss.

"I love you too."

"You can do the seducing thing now." Alex whispered as her hands, went to her hips, but to his surprise she pulled back slightly and shook her head.

"Food first."

"What? But Iz…" Alex protested, "Perfect proposals end with perfect sex."

Izzie grinned at him slyly, as she sat in front of her food, "The night is young Dr. Karev. Eat your food. You're going to need your energy."

Alex grinned as he poured them each a glass of wine, Izzie moaned in approval as she took a bite of her pasta, but then dropped her fork into the plate, "I have to change these clothes."

"Iz, you look fine." Alex protested, as she was already standing up, "Besides you won't be wearing it for long."

"A stuffy suit is not appropriate." Izzie complained as she unbuttoned her jacket and threw it onto the couch, "Besides you want me to change."

Alex's eyes lit up at her words, "Really? Does this wardrobe change involve lingerie?"

Izzie sent him a secretive smile as she walked out the living room, "Maybe."

Fifteen minutes later, Alex grinned when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, as he spoke before he turned around, "I thought I was going to have to reheat the…Wow."

Izzie grinned as his eyes pop at the sight of her sheer white and pink lingerie complete with pink satin stripes along her cleavage and down the centre of the outfit. The small gift bag in her hand swing at her side. Alex smirked at her suggestively as he stood up, but he frowned when she shook her head and walked onto the other side of the table, placing the bag next to her.

"Eat." Izzie ordered with a seductive smile, as she sat at the table, purposely bending her leg so that Alex could see.

"Iz." Alex protested weakly, as he eyed her leg, "I can't eat with you dressed like that!"

"Dressed like what?" Izzie asked innocently as she licked her fork clean of sauce, and giggled when Alex groaned yet again.

"Izzie!"

Izzie giggled at the slight whine in his voice and gave a dramatic sigh as she stood up, grabbing the bag as she walked over to him, she couldn't help but laugh when she caught the predatory look in his eyes . She moved towards him and straddled his thighs, but when his hands went to her hips, she pulled them away and held out the gift bag for him.

"Thanks." Alex said absentmindedly, throwing it to the side and then moved his hands up and down her bare legs.

"Alex!" Izzie protested, "You have to open it."

"I'll open it later." Alex promised as kissed her, his hands now on her hips.

"You want to open it."

"Later." Alex murmured his lips now on her neck.

Izzie was about to protest yet again, but she gasped when one of Alex's hands found its way under her dress, his fingers tracing small circles at her inner thigh. She opened her legs a little wider so that he would have better access.

Alex smirked at her, as his hand moved towards her panties, "You were saying…what is that?"

Izzie giggled, "Sure you don't want to open your gift…Alex!"

She exclaimed in surprise as he shoved the dress to her waist, he looked at the red panties slightly confused, "Is that…"

Izzie grinned, "Edible."

"Seriously?" He asked in excitement running a finger down the length of the crotch earning a moan from Izzie.

"Happy…Oh!" Izzie gasped as Alex pressed a little harder.

Alex grinned as he gripped her thighs and pulled her body towards him, he gripped the dress and pulled it over her head so that she was sitting in only her panties. He then proceeded to push her back against the cushions her legs still in his arms.

"Let's eat." Alex said with a smirk, his head now between her legs.

Izzie laughed, "That was lame…Oh."

Alex licked along the crotch of the panties this time purposely probing his tongue slightly deeper into her, "Taste like strawberries. Nice."

"Alex!"

Izzie protested but she then moaned when he bit off piece of the panties, chewing on it briefly, before his tongue was inside of her. Izzie released a series of moans and gasps as Alex began to pick up speed, her hips buckling ever so often as she began to push against his face. Her fingers gripped onto his hair as her body slowly began to convulse as she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

* * *

**The A/I scene went a little longer than planned but I figured we all needed some happy A/I before next weeks episode…which looks amazing!!**

**I don't particularly like Ana much do you?**

**As I said before I have the next 8 chapters planned out I just need to find the time to write it. With that said **

**Next Chapter: George's Memorial dinner, so you know what that means everyone's going to be there!**

**Reviews are love**


	14. Chapter 14

**This was not part of my plan, I am not suppose to be updating, but alas I was procrastinating and ended up writing the entire chapter today, but this is it, no more till the 17****th**

**I know I said this chapter is suppose to be George's dinner but I started writing one lil M/L scene and all these things ended up coming to me, so the dinner is next chapter.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I know this story would not have reached this far if it weren't for all of your enthusiasm towards it.**

* * *

"I'm just saying you can't tell from the picture." Mark said stubbornly, as he and Lexie walked into the on-call room, an ultrasound photo in his hands.

"That doesn't mean it's a girl." Lexie said amused, taking a seat on one of the spare beds, "It just means that he is hiding his little something."

Mark frowned, "Lex! We won't be referring to our son's _appendage_ as little!"

Lexie giggled at his words, and pulled him down onto the bed next to her, "I hardly think _she_ would care."

Mark stared at the photo intently before looking across at her, "You're okay with that? If it's a girl I mean."

"You're asking me if I'm okay with the fact that our daughter has an appendage?" Lexie joked.

"Lex." Mark called out in slight exasperation, turning to face her, as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I just want her to be healthy. Just be healthy." Lexie said softly, her voice almost pleading.

Mark placed a kiss on her forehead, as he linked his fingers through hers one her stomach, "She'll be healthy and happy."

"Even if she has an appendage?" Lexie asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what kind of response she'd get for that jab.

"Lexie!" Mark said appalled, "Why would you…that's just wrong."

Lexie giggled, turning her body slightly so that she was now straddling him, her arms looped loosely around his neck, while Mark's hands went automatically to her hips.

"So, just how close were you and Ana? How close is close?" Lexie stammered slight, moving her head to the side so that Mark would have better access to her neck.

Mark pulled back and looked at her incredulously, "You're serious?"

"What?" Lexie asked feigning innocence.

Mark smirked, "You're jealous. I know a Lexie jealous ramble when I hear one."

Lexie scowled folding her arms across her chest, "I am not! It was a simple question…why do you have something to hide?"

Mark laughed as he held onto Lexie's scrub top, "You're thinking crazy thoughts. Come on we both have surgeries in 50 minutes…"

"No!" Lexie said appalled purposely holding her arms against her side, refusing to let him take of her top, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"Really?" Mark said with a smirk arching his hips up to hers and earning a moan in response, "I think your body is saying otherwise."

"Shut up." Lexie said annoyed , but despite her tone allowed him to take off her scrub top, leaving her in only her scrub pants and bra, "I'm serious, why won't you answer the question…you are hiding something!"

"Okay you crazy woman." Mark said with exasperation, "We slept together a long time ago."

"I knew it."

Mark rolled his eyes, placing his hands on her hips, "That was a long, long time ago. Ana is like a sister now…"

"Don't lie!" Lexie snapped, "You don't kiss your sister like that."

At her words Mark laughed wholehearted, at which Lexie immediately slapped him in annoyance, "It's not funny Mark. How would you like it if I kissed Derek?"

Mark scoffed his eyes still twinkling with merit, "Meredith would kill him for me."

"Stop laughing!" Lexie scowled, but she caught his eye and suddenly she began to laugh too, her head dropping on his chest, "I don't like her."

"Okay." Mark replied easily, he tilted her chin towards him so that he could kiss her, but despite his best efforts, Lexie still continued to talk.

"That's it?" Lexie asked between kisses, "You're not…Mark. I'm trying to…"

"You talk too much." Mark told her, his hands now making its way to the clasp of her bra, while he continued to assault her mouth with his tongue.

Lexie moaned in appreciation, as she shimmed out of her bra, allowing it to drop on the floor next to her scrub top along with Mark's that was lost some time in the middle of her rant. Her hips buckled against his when his wet lips latched onto her breast unexpectedly. She arched her back fully as she released a loud moan, but the loud yelp behind her startled her almost completely off Mark, and she had to grip onto his shoulders before she fell off him. The couple both turned simultaneously to their intruder only to see Meredith gripping the door handle with one hand, while the other was in front of her face.

"Meredith!" Lexie exclaimed in shock as she grabbed a nearby pillow to cover her bare chest.

"Oh god. That is wrong." Meredith mumbled to herself, while shaking her head repeatedly, her eyes shut tight, "So very wrong."

"Meredith, would you get out!" Lexie screeched in exasperation, her entire body now covered with a tinge of pink in embarrassment.

"Right." Meredith mumbled walking backwards out of the room and closing the door, but before Lexie and Mark could even breathe a sigh of relief, Meredith poked her head back into the room, her eyes still closed and both her hands in front of her face.

"Meredith!"

"Sorry! But, Lexie your patient is crashing." Meredith informed and quickly pulled her head out of the room yet again.

"Crap." Lexie muttered slipping off of Mark as she grabbed her bra.

Mark chuckled watching as she scrambled to put on her clothes, his own scrubs still in his hands, "You do realize that it's no secret that we have sex. Right?"

Lexie glared at him as she pulled her top over her head, "My sister just walked in on us having sex. My big sister Mark!"

"So you're saying if Molly were to walk in on us, then it would be okay?" Mark teased knowing fully well that was not the point she was trying to make.

"Mark!"

"So Big Grey got an eyeful. Big deal." Mark said easily as he fixed the collar of her lab coat, "She worked in this hospital long enough, to know that you just don't barge into closed on-call rooms."

"I don't know why this would amuse you." Lexie said her tone filled with mild annoyance, as she kissed him briefly on the lips before she left, "but, I'll see you later."

* * *

Lexie sat in the cafeteria a few hours later munching on her fries while simultaneously drinking her strawberry milkshake, she was so focused on the food in front of her she didn't even hear when someone came up to her table until she felt a tray jab her into the shoulder. She looked up alarmed, as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Oh that did not hurt." Meredith said rolling her eyes as she took a seat on the opposite side of her sister, she looked at her sister pointedly.

Lexie scowled as she brought her milkshake to her lips, but paused to return her sister's pointed look, "I have three words for you. Newlywed kitchen sex."

Meredith's face reddened at her sister's words, she took a bite into her sandwich as then said, "So we never talk about this again?"

"Never again." Lexie agreed as she took a sip from her milkshake.

"What? Are you never having sex with Sloan in the hospital again?" Cristina asked easily, hearing the end of their conversation as she slipped into a chair next to Meredith.

"Meredith!"

"What? I told her hours ago." Meredith explained easily.

Cristina grinned at Lexie's affronted expression, "Nothing wrong with you having hot-hormonal-pregnancy-sex in the hospital Little Grey. Besides you better get it while you can before that stomach of yours takes over your body."

"Shut up." Lexie grunted then looked across at her sister, "I told Mark I don't like her. He didn't seem to care."

Meredith grunted, "I wish I could…Oh that's just perfect."

"What?" Both Cristina and Lexie said simultaneously as they turned in their seats to see what Meredith was looking at. Coming out of the elevator was Ana and Addison, both women laughing and chatting as they made their way down the corridor.

Meredith scowled, "Of course she just had to _love_ Addison. Yesterday I ordered pizza for dinner, Derek had an emergency craniotomy. So he left me with the She-devil, anyway I order pizza for the woman and she turns to me and says that Derek loves chicken pot pie and that I should try doing it sometime, and to make it even worse she said _Addison_ use to make it all the time. Like, I'm a bad wife for not making chicken pot pie for my husband. I don't even know what chicken pot pie is! How do you get a pie from cooking a chicken in a pot? Don't pies usually need to bake?"

Lexie snickered at her sister's words not having the heart to explain the logistics behind it to her, in stead she said, "Mer. Derek didn't marry you for your cooking skills. He married you _in spite _of them. Or for your lack of cooking skills, if you wanna look at it that way."

Cristina nodded in agreement, popping a grape into her mouth, "Mer you got to stop letting this woman get to you. Either you tell her off or you ignore her. Look at Little Grey, the woman practically told her that Sloan's a whore who's been cheating on her this whole time and she just ignored her and went and got dirty in the on-call room."

"Thanks." Lexie said her voice full of uncertainty, as to whether or not Cristina's comment was meant as a compliment, "I think."

"It was a complement." Meredith assured her sister, she then looked across at Cristina, "So you're saying that I should just tell her off? I should tell her to take her snarky comments and shove it up her ass?"

"Who's an ass?" Izzie asked as she walked up to the group, "I came to pick up the twins, and saw you guys here."

"Derek's sister." Lexie and Cristina both answered her question.

Izzie's eyes widened as she looked across at Meredith for confirmation. Meredith simply rolled her eyes and spoke knowing exactly what to say to get Izzie off the topic, "The twins are in the daycare."

"Were they any trouble?" Izzie asked momentarily forgetting about the subject at hand, "I know Ella is going through a needy stage at the moment."

Meredith shook her head, "She was fine. Jake though had a nightmare and ended up bunking with me for the night."

Izzie bit her lip in worry, "He's been going through this thing where he only wants to sleep with Alex and I. Did he wake up after that?"

Meredith shook her head, "Nope he slept like a log after that."

Izzie nodded about to continue when Cristina spoke up, "So the Squirt put a hold on the hot sex?"

"How goes the showerhead?" Izzie retorted with ease.

"Izzie!" Lexie screeched appalled as Meredith laughed wholeheartedly.

"Owen and I enjoyed the showerhead very much last night." Cristina said easily, "Many , many times. Besides showerheads are for wimps."

Izzie frowned in disgust, "I don't even want to know why."

"She's going to tell you anyway." Meredith pointed out.

Sure enough Cristina continued once she was finish eating the remaining of her sandwich. Lexie seemed to be trying ,without avail, to ignore them so that she could finish eat, but the next words out of Cristina's mouth had her packing away the remainder of her lunch, as well as her half drunken milkshake.

"If you're going to do something, do it right. Buy a vibrator." Cristina continued as if there were no interruptions, "Showerheads are for wimps who are ashamed of saying they go solo."

The other three women gagged at her words, Lexie even closing her eyes as she shook her head. Izzie shook her head at Cristina as well but then smiled brightly as she pulled her left hand onto the table, "Alex proposed!"

Cristina, Lexie and Meredith all looked at her as though she sprouted another head, Izzie sighed in exasperation, "He wanted to give me the perfect proposal cause we never did the whole get down on one knee thing."

The other three still continued to look t her blankly, "Guys!"

"That's great!" Meredith said with fake enthusiasm, her fake smile almost making her cheeks hurt.

"Real great Iz." Cristina said dryly.

"Very exciting?" Lexie tone coming off more like a question rather than words of encouragement.

Izzie held out her hand to the three of them with complete annoyance, "Would you just look at the rings."

"Holy crap." Meredith exclaimed, this time in genuine surprise, "You can poke someone's eye out with that rock."

"Alex did good." Cristina agreed, as she got a closer look at the ring.

"It's beautiful Izzie." Lexie told her sincerely.

"I know." Izzie said with a grin, as she admired her rings, she then looked across at Cristina, "You know. You and Owen…"

"No." Cristina said cutting her off, "You can wipe that stupid grin on your face. Never going to happen."

"You don't mention the M word." Meredith told Izzie seriously.

Izzie looked at the two incredulously as Cristina nodded in agreement at Meredith's words, "Owen and I don't do marriage. So you can take those bridezilla planning thoughts of yours and direct it towards Little Grey. Cause me and a wedding never gonna happen."

Izzie huffed but then turned to Lexie with wide eyes, matching the younger woman's surprised facial expression,"You finally said yes?"

"No! I didn't…he didn't…" Lexie stammered fiddling with her watch nervously, "We're not getting married."

Izzie's facial expression dropped, she was about to question her further, but she saw Meredith shaking her head and she changed course, "Oh well we just have a baby shower to plan!"

"Oh god." Cristina said with a groan, as Izzie nodded at Lexie enthusiastically.

* * *

"You didn't!" Addison said scandalized looking across at Ana, "Ana, why would you tell her that I use to cook elaborate meals for Derek? For half of our marriage we lived on elaborate _takeout_ or macaroni and cheese from the box, and even that Derek had to cook."

Ana grinned evilly, "The woman scares easily Addie. She's all jittery when I'm around. The only time she even seems to have a spine is when I provoked her sister. At least I know she's loyal."

"Provoke? Ana what did you tell Mark's girlfriend?"

"Relax Addie. Like you said it's Mark's girlfriend, we both know that's not going to last, despite the bambina that's on the way."

"Ana." Addison said exasperated, "It is a serious relationship, this isn't like in med school and you got you jollies from scaring off Mark's girlfriends. He's serious about this one. He asked her to marry him…three times."

Ana laughed at her words, but one look at Addison's serious expression, Ana's smile faltered, "Really? Wait how do you even know that?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm friends with Mark's best friend."

"Wait you and Derek still talk?"

"Derek? No. Mark's other best friend, Callie she's a doctor here." Addison explained.

"Mark's best friend is a woman?" Ana said with a laugh, "Well that just proves my point. He's sleeping with her too."

"She's gay." Addison said deadpanned not bothering to divulge Ana to Mark and Callie's tryst before Mark was with Lexie; and Callie with Arizona, "But that's besides the point, she's also in a _committed_ relationship. They're having a baby, Ana."

Ana shook her head, "You mean a mistake baby…a bastard.."

"Ana!" Addison said appalled, "That's not fair. I seem to recall that Jason your oldest was not planned. Hell if my math is correct you and your sisters each had, as you say a mistake baby before any of you got married. Seems to me that Derek and Meredith are the only ones that did it 'right'."

Ana scowled, "Fine, whatever. I'd like just say that stupid post-it wedding didn't count either."

Addison held up her hands in defense, "I'm not going to argue with you over the logistics of a post-it. We were talking about Mark anyway. He's really happy Ana."

Ana shook her head in disbelief and sighed, "Well at least I still get to torture Derek's wife."

Addison shook her head, "You and Tessa are relentless with this torture-them-till-they-break thing. Speaking from experience is was _torture_."

Ana huffed, "Tessa abandon ship, she _loves_ Meredith. The one Christmas I miss and Derek decides to final bring the woman out of the hole he had her in for the past however many years. Everyone adored her. Ma was absolutely smitten when she met her the first time. I'm on my own with this."

"Well your mother certainly hated me." Addison muttered.

Ana frowned, "She didn't…"

"I'm not married to your brother anymore, you don't need to lie to me." Addison said exasperated having already come to terms that her ex-mother-in-law hated her.

Ana shrugged her shoulder's sheepishly, "Sorry. If it's any conciliation we loved you."

Addison chuckled, "I know. Oh there's someone I want you to meet."

Ana's eyes widened, "Addison Montgomery! You got yourself a man and you didn't even tell me?"

"No!" Addison said with a laugh, but then grinned, "I want you to meet my daughter."

"Daughter! Addie, we've sitting here for the past two hours and you failed to mention you had a daughter. How old? Who's the baby daddy? You said you didn't have a man."

Addison laughed as she stood up, "Her _name_ is Lily, come on I want you to meet her."

* * *

"You're very relaxed tonight." Derek whispered into Meredith's ear as he came up behind her in their kitchen, "You and Ana finally getting along?"

"Sure." Meredith lied easily and quickly steered the conversation away from Derek's sister, "Besides Lexie and Mark are coming over for dinner tonight, so I have my people with me."

Derek laughed, "You know technically Mark is my people...well person."

Meredith turned to face him with a triumphant grin on her face, "Ah, but Lexie is my sister and Mark is her boyfriend so they're my people."

Derek frowned, "You just stole my best friend."

Meredith laughed as she grabbed one of the many dishes that Izzie prepared for her, "You're the one that's always preaching blood is thicker than water or whatever."

Derek frowned, picking up the bread basket and following her out of the kitchen, "But you don't believe that!"

"I don't." Meredith agreed, she then threw him a secretive smile, "But it works for me now."

Derek laughed as he placed the basket at the center of the dinning table, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "So you're saying if you and Lexie have a fight, then she'll suddenly be my best friend's girl, and thus my people?"

Meredith giggled, as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Exactly."

Derek laughed and then deepening the kiss, but only to be interrupted by Ana, "Wow minor in the room. Jeez don't the two of you know the horizontal mambo is to be done when the kid's asleep. I'd hate to see what would happen if I wasn't here to watch my nephew. Meredith you try to jump my brother every chance you get?"

Meredith pulled away from Derek about to apologize when the doorbell rang much to her delight. Derek looked across at his sister with a scowl on his face, "Was that really necessary?"

Ana smiled innocently, as she picked up a nearby block and handed it to Chris who was now walking from the playroom back into the dining room and making a pile of his toys, "I'm just making an observation Der."

"Well stop." Derek snapped, he shook his head as Mark walked into the room along with to his surprise Owen.

"Owen, what are you…" Derek asked walking up to the other man in confusion.

Owen shrugged, "Cristina mentioned something about free food and people? They're in the kitchen."

"Got to give the woman points for creativity." Ana remarked from on the floor next to Chris, "She pulls the sister and the best friend to dinner, so she doesn't have to deal with me. I'm flattered."

"Banana you gotta stop messing with the girl." Mark said exasperated as he pulled Chris off of the floor and into the air, "Hey bud! How about we go fly?"

With that said he held the giggling toddler at arms length and imitated an airplane as they went into the next room.

Derek chuckled at Chris' squeals and Mark's poor excuse for plane noises and then looked at his sister not at all amused, he gestured to Owen, "Ana, my sister."

"Owen Hunt." Owen greeted shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Meredith was currently fixing drinks, while Cristina and Lexie sat at the centre island, munching on whatever food Meredith's was yet to take outside.

"Explain to me again, why am I here?" Cristina asked, picking at a piece of chicken.

"For the food." Lexie said enthusiastically as she took a piece of apple pie, as she took a bite, she moaned in approval, "Oh I love Izzie. Is she and Alex coming?"

Meredith snickered, handing Cristina a cranberry and vodka, and Lexie a glass of orange juice, "I don't think Alex would like that. They are having a movie night with the twins. You, you are my person you need to be here for support."

Cristina scowled, "I can be supportive at home! You want an out? I'll make up a fake emergency for you. Don't make me endure the McBitchy 2.0."

Meredith shrugged slightly as she handed another dish to Cristina, "Izzie made lasagna."

Cristina grinned, "This is me being supportive."

"No this is you eating Izzie's food." Meredith responded with amusement as the three women made their way to the dinning room, "But that's okay, Izzie made me that chicken pot pie, the thing really is a pie, with pastry shit and all."

Lexie laughed at her sister's tone of amazement until she saw the dinning room table, her jaw dropping, "Did an entire restaurantexplode in Izzie's kitchen? How the hell did she make all this stuff in one afternoon?"

Meredith grinned, "I know right? I don't question her ways. I did have to promise to babysit the twins anytime she wants though, but it was so worth it."

"Definitely," Cristina agreed already helping herself to some of the food.

"Meredith don't you know, you're suppose to call your guest, when dinner is ready?" Ana snarled as she walked into the dinning room; eyeing Cristina with slight distain.

Cristina rolled her eyes, but other than that paid no attention to the other woman and continued to dish out her food. Lexie followed suit, by picking up one of the plates as well, she looked across at Ana pointedly, "In the Grey household, you help yourself to food, or you don't get any."

"Damn straight." Cristina agreed enthusiastically taking a bite out of her garlic bread.

Ana looked at the two incredulously, "Well in the _Shepherd_ household we normally wait for everyone to take a seat, and last time I checked this was my brother's house."

Lexie held up her hand, spoon poised in her hand, "Ah, but your mother always said that the kitchen, along with all the food in it belongs to the woman of the house. Ergo, _Grey_ rules."

Meredith bit her lip to hide her smile at Ana's scowl, she looked at her sister and best friend to see that they were clinking they drinks in agreement, much to Ana's annoyance.

"You've met my mother?" Ana said with a scowl, "Mark never let's my mother meet any of his girlfriends."

Lexie smiled at Ana sweetly as she took her seat next to Cristina, "Mrs. Shepherd was the first to know about us, _years_ ago."

Ana just shook her head and looked across at her still silent sister-in-law, "I'm going to get the men and your son for dinner, seeing as you have forgotten to do that."

"Mer, stop holding back and let her have it." Cristina remarked dryly, "Or she's going to continue to walk all over you. Stop being a chicken shit. Oh and Lexapedia well played."

"I will." Meredith said determined as she walked towards the living room, "I will."

"Nothings happening tonight, is it?" Lexie asked Cristina with a sigh.

"Nope. She needs to grow a pair." Cristina responded, "She'll end up waiting till it get so bad, and when she _does_ inflict damage. I hope I'm here for that. Pass the sauce."

* * *

**So Owen finally made an appearance, gotta say it took a while uh? But I'm currently writing the next chapter, which I'm not suppose to be doing, but point is I'm going to try my hand at O/C so look forward to that.**

**What do you guys think? I enjoy writing these chapters with the girls.  
**

**Next chapter : Dinner by Callie and Arizona, who by the way have an announcement to make. Everyones going to be there, so expect a lil bit of all the couples, including Addison and her daughter.**

**Reviews are love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Had my exam today so I needed some cheering up so I decided to write a lil something…that ended up turning into a chapter lol. Aren't you glad I don't keep my word? HAHA**

**As always thank you for the reviews and the words of encouragement, it was nice to come home after a not so shitty exam to nice reviews.**

**I've been thinking of writing a lil Christmas one shot taking place in season 6, but with Izzie around, but I know I would probably get plenty threatening reviews for stopping this story to write another, despite it being a one shot. So I figured I'd write it after finals instead and focus on this story till then.**

**Oh and I almost forgot, I finally decided to try O/C tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Cristina complained to Owen as he pulled their car into Callie and Arizona's driveway.

"It's to honour O'Malley. You know that." Owen said. He looked over at her with a knowing grin, "The kids aren't going to drive you crazy."

Cristina scoffed, "Says you."

"As much as you don't want to admit it, you love those kids." Owen said with a knowing grin.

"I like them, because they are Meredith's and Izzie's kids."

"That's my point exactly, you care for those kids. I've seen you with those kids." Owen said as they walked up the crowed driveway that was filled with cars, "You'd make a good mother, Cristina."

At those words Cristina immediately halted, she turned to face him and laughed her laughter filled with incredulity, "You did not just say that. We are not having this conversation."

With those final words she turned around and headed to the front door, Owen released a long sigh as he followed behind her, "I'm not asking anything. I'm just trying to prove a point."

Cristina stopped yet again, this time causing Owen to stumble slightly behind her, "And what point is that exactly? Owen I have one ovary left in my body. One ovary does not equal easy happy pregnancy. So you can forget any of those thoughts going on inside your head."

Owen frowned at her tone, but decided to approach the topic differently, "Stevens had no eggs left after her cancer treatment!"

"Really? We're going to talk about Izzie's eggs?" Cristina asked with a laugh

"Cristina."

Cristina took the final step up to entrance of the house, but before she rang the doorbell she turned around yet again to face Owen, "Look we've had this conversation. I don't _do_ kids. I don't make them either. I'll fix them, but I won't make them."

"They aren't cars Cristina." Owen said with slight annoyance.

Cristina though gave a dry laugh, "Oh you can make cars now?"

"I'm not asking you to make a baby." Owen said exasperated, ignoring her previous jab, "I'm trying to show you, that you would be a good mother."

"By telling me I can make a baby?" Cristina asked incredulously, "A monkey can make a baby. Taking care of one. Raising one, is a whole other thing."

Owen opened his mouth about to further argue his point when the front door opened, and much to their surprise little Ella Karev was grinning up at them.

"Aunty Cristina!" Ella said excited immediately jumping into the other woman's arms, startling her greatly.

"Hey Ella." Cristina greeted purposely ignoring, Owen who had cleared his throat obviously trying to prove something to her.

"Aunty Cristina." Ella said with a slight frown, "My names Tinkerbell! You always call me Tinkerbell."

"Sorry." Cristina said and couldn't help but smiling, "Hello Tinkerbell, and how are you?"

Ella giggled, "You're silly. Hello Uncle Oh-nin"

Owen chuckled at the mispronunciation of his name, and ruffled the little girl's hair in greeting.

"So I've been told." Cristina muttered just as Izzie walked into the foyer.

"Ella, you don't go answering the door on your own you know that." Izzie said with a sigh, she looked at her daughter sternly.

"But Mommy it's Aunty Cristina! And Uncle Oh-nin." Ella said exuberantly.

"Tinkerbell, your Mom's right, you don't know what strangers can be hiding in the bushes." Cristina told the three year old seriously.

Ella's eyes widen at her words she looked across at her mother for confirmation, Izzie nodded trying to hold back a smile as Ella slid down Cristina's body, "I gotta tell Lilly! She's gots a beach in hers backyard, there might be strangers there."

Ella was about to take off towards the living room, but she stopped and looked back at Cristina, "Oh and Aunty Cristina, Dr. Addie isn't a wicked witch, you should tell her sorry."

With those finally words she sprinted off leaving an incredulous Cristina with a laughing Owen and Izzie, "Seriously? Did I just get reprimanded by the three year old?"

"My daughter _is_ very intuitive." Izzie said proudly,

Cristina just scoffed, and threw Owen a look when he laughed, which he immediately tried to cover up with a cough, she was about to retort, when the sight of Ana chatting with Addison and Callie made her cringe, she leaned towards Izzie slightly, "Why is It here? I thought Mer said she was leaving today?"

"Since her family couldn't make it, she thought she should stay and extra day." Izzie whispered, frowning at the woman, "Mer's not too happy about that."

Cristina looked across, to where Izzie was gesturing and saw Meredith currently downing a margarita, her nervous fingers playing with the label of the tequila bottle, "She should just drink from the bottle."

"I haven't seen Mer like this in years. I'm a little worried." Izzie said concerned, as she continued to stare at Meredith, she suddenly stretched out her hand grabbing a running Jake by the sleeve, "No running in the house, Jacob."

"Don't be." Cristina responding to Izzie's earlier statement, "She's going to tell this woman off tonight, and get it out of her system before the end of the night."

"What are you planning to do? Hold a scalpel to her head?' Izzie asked amused, throwing a smirk at Cristina, "Tell her, put the bitch in her place or die?"

"I'm giving her the bottle." Cristina remarked easily making her way towards Meredith.

"I don't think that's such a good idea.' Izzie warned

She was about to follow Cristina, but she caught sight of the blur that was her son, and then winced when she heard the sound of something breaking, followed by a squeaky, "Oh oh."

"Jacob Alexander Karev! What did I tell you about running in the house?" Izzie snapped as she made her way towards her son.

"You're in trouble." Lilly Montgomery said in a singsong voice.

"Yea Jakey yous in troubles." Ella said trying to mimic the older child.

"Ella don't tease your brother." Izzie reprimanded as she walked into the end of her daughter's words.

Jake stuck his tongue out at the two girls, Izzie on seeing this pulled at the sleeve of his shirt, "Jake!"

The two girls giggled mercilessly at his expense, their eyes widening when Izzie sent them a look, before Izzie could reprimand them as well, Lilly took hold of Ella's hand and they ran off immediately

"Mommy it's no fair!" Jake protested watching as Izzie picked up the broken pieces, as well as moving backwards when she instructed him to, but he still continued, "We were playing catch. Girls against boys, but Chrissy is too small to play!"

Izzie smiled slightly, as she threw away the pieces in a nearby trash can, "That's not the point Jake, you and your sister know you're not suppose to play catch in the house. Things can break. Now I want you to go apologize to Callie and Dr. Robbie, then timeout for 10 minutes."

"But Mommy!" Jake protested kicking his feet against the carpet, "Ella and Lilly weres runnnin too!"

Izzie squatted so that she was at eye level with her son, "But I saw you running earlier and told you to stop, and you didn't listen. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

Jake looked at his mother confused, "What?"

Izzie bit her lip to hide her smile as she stood up, placing her hand on her son's back and ushering him towards the kitchen, "Never mind. Come on mister march. Then timeout on the stairs for 10 minutes."

"Mommy that's no fair!" Jake wined as they walked towards the kitchen, "Ella…"

"Do you want me to make it 15?" Izzie threatened.

"No." Jake grunted out as Izzie pushed open the kitchen door, and towards Arizona who was currently cutting up brownies.

"Well hello Jakey." Arizona said with a smile, "Would you like a brownie?"

Jake's eyes lit up at her words, he looked across at his mother and frowned when she shook her head, "No tank you Dr. Robbie."

"What do you say Jake?" Izzie prompted.

Jake pulled at the sleeve of his shirt as he looked up at Arizona, "I'm sorry for breaking your pretty flower holder."

Arizona looked across at Izzie who mouthed sorry, but she then turned back at the three year old and smiled not even missing a beat, "Thank you buddy. I'm glad you told me. And you are completely forgiven."

Jake grinned at her words then looked across at Izzie, "Mommy can I have a brownie now?"

Izzie shook her head, "Sorry buddy, maybe later after timeout."

"Do I have to?" Jake whined as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Rule are rules."

* * *

"So you have two options." Cristina said as she approached Meredith, taking the bottle of tequila from her, as well as the margarita glass,

Meredith scowled, "That was my first one, I'm not going to get drunk. I was just holding the bottle, it's comforting."

"Good, then you have one option. Go over there and put that woman in her place." Cristina ordered.

"But…"

"Ah ah…no buts even Little Grey managed to tell her off, and she won't even hurt a fly. You're just sad Mer."

"But you said to ignore her, so that is what I am doing." Meredith said unconvincingly, "She's leaving tomorrow and I'm ignoring her."

"You're not ignoring her." Cristina said with a scoff, "If you were, you would not be holding onto this tequila bottle as though it was life support."

"Fine." Meredith grunted as she fixed her shirt, eyeing Ana and Addison, "I'm going."

"Good for you. Don't hold back." Cristina warned a smirk still evident on her face.

Meredith began to walk towards the two women, but before she could even take two steps forward, a little voice called out to her halting her movements, "Mama!"

Meredith grinned down at her son, "Hey baby, what you doing?"

"Mama stinky." Chris informed his little nose crinkling, "Chris poo."

"You did? That's no good. Let's go get you cleaned up. Where's Daddy?" Meredith asked taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to the other side of the room.

"Chicken!" Cristina called out, as she helped herself to the remaining of Meredith's drink and then to then refilling it.

"Kid trumps smack down." Meredith called over her shoulder grinning at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah." Cristina muttered to herself, she then surveyed the tables in front of her and grinned when she saw that the dinning room table was filled with numerous trays of finger foods, from buffalo wings to fried wontons. Between a few of the trays were piles of small disposable plates as well as napkins,

"Callie is a genius." Cristina muttered as she helped herself to a fried wonton.

"That is a fact." Callie said with a grin as she walked up to the younger woman, "But why am I a genius?"

"Dude, finger food is brilliant. No rubbing elbows with people." Cristina said enthusiastically, as she grabbed a plate and piled it up with various foods, "And the best part is I can walk away, _and_ still come back for more."

"Dinners are too stuffy." Callie informed, "That and we didn't have enough table and chairs to fit everyone, and the kids."

"See the rugrats are good for something."Cristina said her mouth full of food.

Callie grinned excitedly, "Yes, and it seems like there will be more…"

Cristina scoffed glancing across the room at Arizona and Lexie who were talking animatedly, "Yea, at the rate Little Grey is eating I won't be surprised if she popped out two instead of one."

"That's not what I meant." Callie said secretively.

Cristina coughed at her words, almost choking on her wonton, "You're pregnant?"

* * *

"Uh, want to tell me why Jake's sulking on the stairs?" Alex asked Izzie and he walked up to her.

Izzie sighed, "He was running after I told him not too, and he broke one of Arizona's ceramic thingies. Was he really sulking? I should…"

"Iz." Alex called out grabbing her hand before she walked out, "We talked about this, if we're going to punish them we can't keep letting them off easy. They'll notice and start to use it against us."

Izzie frowned, "But we're at a party. I shouldn't have put him in timeout."

"Iz, you gave him timeout for a reason." Alex reasoned, "How long is he supposed to be there for?"

"Ten minutes. It's been five minutes, that's practically and eternity for a three year old." She said worriedly about to turn around yet again, but Alex still held onto her hand.

"He'll be fine." Alex promised, he placed a kiss on her forehead, "It's the only way they'll learn."

"You're talking big now, but don't think I don't know about the ice-cream after Ella decided to draw on the walls." Izzie said with a knowing grin, laughing when Alex smiled sheepishly.

"She didn't stop crying."Alex protested, "I'm weak when it comes to pretty blondes with tears in their eyes."

"Oh really? And what blondes are we talking about?"

"Blondes who are my wife and daughter." Alex corrected himself, "Hey at least she helped take off the crayons before the ice-cream."

"I guess." Izzie said glancing across at the foot of the stairs, where Jake sat running his hand back and forth against the banister, "He looks so sad,"

"I'll get him one of those mini pizzas." Alex relented, "He likes the fact that it's small like him."

Izzie giggled, "Yea Ella asked me if all of the food was for them, cause they were all so tiny. I'll go."

"You sure?"

"I should. You're right he still needs to know when he does something wrong that he needs to be punished or he won't ever learn." Izzie said with a sigh.

"I'm right?" Alex gloated, "You don't say that nearly enough."

"That's because it _rarely_ happens." Izzie retorted , but to her surprise Alex simply smirked at her as he took a step closer his voice lowered as he spoke.

"Looks like someone, needs to be punished for being rude."

Izzie grinned, subtly rubbing against him, without drawing attention to them, "Really? There are a few guestrooms in this big house…"

"Yea?" Alex said barely able to contain his excitement.

Izzie pulled back suddenly and laughed as she walked away, "Keep dreaming babe."

"Izzie!"

* * *

"Do you remember the first time you did this?" Derek asked Meredith with a smirk as she changed Chris' diaper.

Meredith scoffed as she tickled the sole of Chris' feet, "I seem to remember you getting stuck with diaper duty for the rest of the week, after that particular incident."

Derek laughed wholeheartedly at that, "Yea, but it was so worth it to see the look on you face."

"You mean the look I had after our son proceeded to pee all over me?" Meredith asked as she stood Chris up on the bed and pulled up his jeans, "All done."

"Jake?" Chris asked, as he slipped off the bed.

"Sure." Meredith said as they followed a few feet behind him.

"It was a Kodak moment Mer." Derek said with a grin, as he continued the conversation, "I wished I had a camera."

"You're a cruel man." Meredith said trying to keep a stern face but failing miserably, "You knew that I needed to put the diaper over him, and yet you said nothing."

Derek chuckled, "Mer just think of it as an initiation into parenthood."

"If anyone needed an initiation it was you." Meredith huffed, "You didn't push the kid with a soccer ball for a head out of your vagina. That was enough initiation for me."

"Are you saying our son has a big head?" Derek asked with mock astonishment,

"Yes." Meredith giggled, "And it's your fault too."

"Dr. Grey, are you saying I have a big head?" Derek grinning suggestively.

Meredith groaned, "You just had to go and make it dirty. Here all I was thinking was that big heads seemed to be a Shepherd trait, and not a Grey."

"I'm sorry she's been so awful to you." Derek apologized, immediately picking up on what she was hinting at, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She hasn't been so bad." Meredith lied as she leaned against his chest.

"You're lying." Derek said, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Meredith sighed, "No I have to do it. She'll think I'm just running to you, and I'll never get her respect."

"You don't need it." Derek insisted, "If she wants to be a brat, leave her. Or let me talk to her."

"No I'll do it." Meredith relented.

"Before you do though," Derek called out pulling her back, "There was something I wanted to run past you."

Meredith frowned, "This isn't the whole baby thing is it?"

"No. No." Derek reasured her, "But it is about our baby...who isn't much of a baby anymore as you can see."

Derek looked over at Chris was was playing with Jake. Jake was talking animatedly to the toddler, and Chris seemed to be following him with rapid attention speaking as much as he could or at least gesturing when he couldn't. At some point Jake seemed confused, not doubt from the large amouth of baby babble that was spilling from Chris' mouth.

"He's getting big." Meredith pointed out, frowning slightly, "Are you trying to guilting me into having another baby? Cause our current one doesn't seem to be one for much longer?"

Derek laughed, "No I promise. I'm just trying to point out that Chris has reached that age...the potty training stage."

Meredith's eyes widened, "No he's just a baby!"

"Mer, he's 18 months old that's normally the time when they start to potty train. He tells us when he needs to change his diaper, I think he's ready."

"But Izzie and Alex didn't start the twins until they were at least two." Meredith protested, the idea of he baby growing up not scaring her half as much as the thought of potty training a one and half year old.

"Izzie and Alex had twins to deal with, and boys are normally harder to do, so it's best we start early." Derek reasoned, "We're not going to throw away all his bottles and pampers over night, Mer. He'll still be your baby."

Meredith shook her head, "It's not that. Izzie's told me horror stories about potty training. I was hoping we'd hold off on it until he was fifty."

"You're crazy, you know that." Derek said with a laugh, he then squeezed her hand, "Just think about it okay?"

Meredith nodded as she saw Ana talking to Callie, "Okay but after the smack down."

"The what?" Derek asked confused, but shook his head when he didn't get a response.

* * *

"Yang just ordered me to pull you away from the table, before you exploded," Mark informed Lexie as he took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"But I'm not even by the table." Lexie protested as she took a bite of her cheese puff, "And she shouldn't talk she's the one who's practically living by the table and inhaling all the food."

"But Hunt said she just came out of an 8 hour surgery, while we had dinner before we came here, because someone said they could wait the 20 minute drive." Mark said with a grin, scooting away from her as she tried to slap him.

"Shut up." Lexie grunted as she leaned against the cushion and plate in her hand, "It's your fault I've been eating like a cow."

"Lex, I hate to break it to you, but you've always had a…healthy appetite." Mark teased, then quickly added after the warning look she gave him, "And that's why I love you. You don't eat that crap normal women do, to stay slim. If you want a burger you're gonna damn well eat one."

"I don't know what to be more upset about," Lexie said with a huff as she stood up, "The fact that you said I'm not normal, or the fact that you called me fat."

"What? Lexie!" Mark called out exasperated, "I didn't even call you fat. Damn it."

"You already pissing off the pregnant girlfriend Mark?" Addison asked amused as she took Lexie's seat, "I would think you would know better than that."

"She told you?" Mark said surprised.

"No, she and Meredith had a shouting match in my OR last week. Wait, how is it that you haven't heard that one?" Addison asked surprised

"I haven't been the most approachable person in the last few days." Mark said sheepishly.

"Everything okay?" Addison asked concerned.

Mark looked across the room at Lexie who was currently laughing with Izzie and Cristina, "Every things great."

"Good." Addison said, she then grasped his arm, "Oh congratulations Mark."

Mark grinned, "Thanks. So where is this little chatter box of yours? Derek says she's very knowledgeable."

Addison groaned, "What did he tell you? He refuses to tell me what she told him."

"Nothing." Mark said evasively, but then smirked, "So how's the SWAT guy?"

Addison eyes widen, "She told him about Kevin? Oh god,"

"Wait that's true?" Mark said amazed, "We thought you just had the kid watching too many old cop movies. You're dating a _cop_?"

Addison scowled, "I'm not dating anyone. Not that it is any of your business. Speaking of which, the two of you don't get to judge my relationships; especially since the two of you are practically married. To each other."

"What!" Mark said incredulously, "That's not…we…that's so wrong Addison on so many levels."

"You and Derek married sisters…well you and the…what is it you guys call her? Oh right Little Grey… you and her are practically married. My point is you married sisters, and thus you are practically married to each other."

"That makes no sense." Mark said stubbornly, "Besides Lexie and Meredith aren't anything alike,"

"Really?" Addison asked amused pointed to the two sisters who were currently talking at the bar their hands moving rapidly as they spoke and ever so often they would take a moment to bite into their mini pizzas their actions almost in sync as their mouths moved a mile a minute.

"Shut up. You're dating a _cop_." Mark scowled, "And Lexie and I aren't married."

* * *

**So I had to split this dinner thing into two chapters, one because there was too much stuff going on and two because I love a good cliffhanger, especially when I took a page out of Grey's promo lol.**

**How was the O/C I know it was short but I'm not too sure if I like how I write that couple.**

**Also for the sake of this story Izzie did not have any eggs after her cancer, and that's why she and Alex did in vitro, despite whatever happens in today's episode.**

**Oh! Almost forgot next chapter : Mer/Ana smack down (finally). Is Callie really pregnant? **

**Reviews are love**


	16. Chapter 16

**So am I the only one whose heart is breaking for A/I? I'm going into some serious withdrawal for my fav couple, so expect the coming chapters to have plenty A/I it's the only way I can deal with no Izzie for even more episodes than planned. I'm looking forward to the Mark story line next wk, once M/L still stay together in the end…but I know not to get my hopes up.**

**I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be the last till early December. I have finals in two weeks so I'm going to take a break from this story, and sadly I will be keeping my word this time. But as I said in an earlier chapter I have the next 6 chapters laid out, so it's just for me to write them.**

**300 plus reviews! Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement.**

**So here's the smack down chapter you all were waiting for. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Meredith walked with determination towards her sister-in-law, but before she could even open her mouth a loud whistle halted her movements, she looked across to her left to see Callie holding a bottle of wine in her hand while two fingers were in her mouth.

"Jesus Torres, you got to watch that pitch." Cristina grumbled loudly, "You'll deafen that child of yours."

"You're having a baby?" Addison said surprised jumping up from her seat.

"Who's having a baby?" Izzie asked curiously as she and Ella walked into the room.

"You told them?" Arizona asked Callie slightly upset, as she came from the kitchen with a tray of empty wine glasses, "I thought we were going to do it together?"

"I didn't…I'm not.." Callie protested glaring at Cristina who was currently chuckling to herself.

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Meredith asked stupidly.

"It's called a donor Mer." Cristina said sarcastically, ducking when Meredith threw a napkin at her.

"Shut up!" Callie shouted silencing the room including the children who were all watching the adults in awe, "Arizona and I are _getting_ a baby. We got a call. There is a 9 month old baby girl in Mexico…"

As soon as she said that there was an eruption of excited chatter as everyone began to speak at once congratulating the couple. Once the chatter died down and Callie proceeded to pour wine for everyone minus Lexie and the children, who were all getting cups of apple juice, Ella's curious voice rang out through out the room.

"But where do babies come from?" She asked confused, at her words the entire room became silent.

Izzie and Alex exchanged nervous looks but before they could come up with a suitable answer, Lilly decided to answer for them, "I know!"

Addison groaned, "Lilly I don't think…"

But she was too late Lilly already began to go into great detail, "The baby comes from the Mommy's yout-us, that's by her tummy. But first a Mommy and a Daddy have to…"

"Lillain!" Addison exclaimed immediately clamping her hand over the little girl's mouth. She pulled her daughter into another room as she looked over at an alarmed Izzie apologetically "I don't think we need to go into that."

"Only Addison, would have her six year old know about…ow damn it Lex!" Mark groaned in pain as he rubbed his head, "I was going to say bees!"

"Mommy?" Ella looked up at her mother curiously, "What do the Mommy and the Daddy have to do?"

"Well…" Izzie trailed off looking over at her husband for help, all the while sending a glare at her giggling friends.

"They talk to this big old bird that gives them one." Alex said stupidly, shrugging his shoulders at Izzie's incredulous look.

"Birds don't talk Daddy." Jake piped up, shaking his head at his father's comment.

"That's what you get for being a smart ass." Cristina muttered under her breath.

"Mommy." Ella whined, "Why won't you tells me!"

"Would you just tell the kid?" Ana asked, "She'll find out eventually, if she's surrounded by doctors all the time, she's bound to hear something."

"They are three!" Meredith said incredulously, "Who in there right mind is going to tell their three year old where babies come from?"

Lexie winced at her sister's tone, and leaned over the armrest to whisper to Cristina, "Is this it?"

"Sh!" Cristina hissed, as she watched with rapid attention, essentially answering Lexie's question.

"Is Big Grey going to blow?" Mark asked Lexie his eyes wide.

"I think so."

"Are you saying there is something wrong with my parenting skills Meredith?" Ana asked icily.

Meredith scoffed, as she threw up her hands in the air, "I'm saying if you want to go corrupt your own children from young, go right ahead. But let Izzie and Alex decided when and how they tell their kids about those things."

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?" Ana asked incredulously, her own voice raising.

"I'm saying mind your own god damn business!" Meredith snapped, she saw Derek walking towards them and held up her head, "No this is between me and your sister. You sit!"

"Dude, you are so whipped." Alex said with a grin as Derek immediately fell back against the couch, but Alex then groaned when Izzie slapped him on the underside of his head.

"So you finally grew a spine." Ana taunted slightly, "You finally going to open that mouth of yours? And here I thought that you would forever cower behind my brother."

"Why you little, bitch." Meredith growled.

"Okay kids how about we go dish out some ice cream?" Callie called out, as she and Arizona ushered the twins out of the room, Chris already in Arizona's arms.

"But I wanna hear Aunty Merry yell at the mean lady." Jake whined, as Callie held onto his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Aunty Merry said a bad word." Ella called out, just before Izzie scooped her up and took her into another room.

"Oh that's real mature Meredith, cursing in front of a bunch of three year olds and your son…"

"Stop it!" Meredith snapped cutting her off, "What's the hell is the matter with you? What on earth could I have possible done, for you to hate me so much?"

Ana now looked at her alarmed, "I don't…"

"Don't bullshit me." Meredith snapped angrily, "You have something to say to me? Then say it. Say it in front of my family, go on."

"Excuse me?"

"Say it." Meredith repeated her tone hard, "Since the moment you've met me, there is something you wanted to say but you've held back, maybe it's because of Derek, and up till now I left it because of him. Up until now I've been passive to everything you've thrown at me, I've been nodding and smiling and being the _perfect_ sister-in-law, but right now I've lost all patience with you and your bullshit. So say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ana lied, folding her arms over her chest, "And all you seem to be doing is make an ass out of yourself in front of your family."

To her surprise Meredith scoffed, "Please they've all seen me at my worse. The only one that seems to be making an ass out of themselves is you. So Ana are you going tell me why it I deserved to be treated like shit for the past few days?"

"You're delusional." Ana said, "There is nothing I have to say to you that I haven't said already."

"Fine then, I have something to say." Meredith spoke, mimicking Ana's pose, "From the moment you set foot into my house, you've criticized everything I do. I am a good mother and a good wife, and I neither need nor care for your fucking approval for either matter. I love my son and I love your brother and there is nothing you can say or do that will have me thinking otherwise, and whether you like it or not you're stuck with me for a sister-in-law, and quiet frankly I don't give a fuck what your opinion of me is. But what I will not tolerate is you insinuating that I don't care about my son and his well being. So this thing you seemed to get some kind of sick joy out of, ends now. You can take all those little comments you seem to throw at me and shove it right up your ass. I'm done trying to be the bigger person. I'm done trying to tolerate you and your shit."

With those final words she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving everyone frozen in silence. Derek gaped at her retreating figure, then looked across at his sister with a scowl, he stood up and walked over to her, "Ana. Outside now."

Once the two siblings closed the front door, everyone immediately began to talk, Mark being the first to speak, "Blew up seemed to be an understatement."

"Dude." Alex nodded in agreement shaking his head.

"I told her she'd end up going off the high end." Cristina remarked as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're not going to check on her?" Owen asked her.

"For her to snap at me too?" Cristina scoffed, "No, Mer needs a little time to herself. That was long over due."

"You're sure she'll be okay?" Lexie asked concerned, "Cause it went much further than either of us thought possible, and Mer hates confrontations. What if…"

"If you want to go and face that wrath, that's your choice Little Grey." Cristina remarked dryly

* * *

Meredith lay across the old hammock that Callie and Arizona had hanging across the length of their patio, her feet barely touching the floor as the wind blew the hammock back and forth.

"You did good you know." Addison called out, as she leaned against the door frame, looking at the other woman.

Meredith tilted her head to her left, refusing to move from the comfort of the swaying seat, "I just yelled at Derek's baby sister and called her a bitch. I wouldn't call that good."

"Well, Mark said Derek is currently yelling at Ana." Addison replied walking up to her and taking a seat on a nearby chair, "He also sent to say he never realized you had such a colourful vocabulary."

"Mark can kiss my ass." Meredith scowled.

"When I met Ana for the first time, I told her she was a manipulated bitch that needed to accept the fact that I was going to marry her brother with or without her approval." Addison admitted.

"So she didn't like you either." Meredith said dryly, "That's somewhat comforting."

"Meredith." Addison called out exasperated, "I'm not telling you this so that you can compare our experiences. I'm trying to show you, that this is what Ana does."

Meredith sat up abruptly at her words, the hammock saying at her sudden movement, "That's what she _does_? Are you telling me that all that shit was just….what the hell are you trying to tell me?"

"Ana feels that she needs to test Derek's girlfriends…well wife in your case. To see if you're…."

"Are you kidding me?" Meredith snapped, the anger from before still obviously bubbling over yet again, "This was all some fucking test? Is she fucking serious? She had me doubting my ability to raise my son! She had me doubting whether or not I'm a good enough wife, hell at some point I even thought Derek was probably better off with _you_."

Addison's jaw drop at the other woman's admission, "Meredith…"

"Just forget I said that." Meredith grumbled, "I don't believe that woman. Cristina and Lexie have been telling me for days to tell her off. I should have told her to shove it from the beginning. I can't believe I let her get to me…stupid woman."

"Ana means well you know. She just has…"

"Don't try and justify her actions." Meredith growled, as she flopped back onto the hammock, effectively ending the conversation.

"You need to get out of this foul mood." Addison decided, beckoning Lilly who had just showed up by the door, with Chris in her arms, "And I have the perfect thing."

"No offence. But just because we shared the same husband doesn't mean you know me." Meredith remarked acidly, her eyes now closed, "So just leave me alone."

"Mama!" Chris called out once he spotted his mother on the hammock, he giggled when Addison plopped him onto Meredith's startled form.

"Cheer up Grey, and look at what's in front of you." Addison said, as she took Lilly's hand and they walked off. She grinned when she heard telltale signs of laughter coming from behind her.

"Is Ms. Meredith still angry Mommy?" Lilly asked curiously as they entered the house.

"She'll be fine, Lil." Addison promised, "She just needs Chris to cheer her up."

"Like when you had a bad day and we go and cuddle in your bed and watch cartoons?"

"Exactly like that."

* * *

"Hey, Callie." Izzie called out softly a sleeping Jake in her arms, "We're heading home. Thanks for dinner."

"Wait you can't go yet!" Callie said jumping up from the couch and startling Arizona who was half asleep in her lap.

"It's late Torres." Alex pointed out, a sleeping Ella in his arms, "We really need to get these two to bed."

"This dinner was for George." Callie reminded them, "And we haven't even…we need to say a few words first, and light a candle in his memory."

Izzie bit her lip in as she thought about George, her eyes suddenly glistening with tears. She sniffled when Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Okay."

"Okay let me just get the candle and some matches." Callie said, she looked across at Cristina who was deep in conversation with Owen, Meredith and Mark, "Yang where's the picture?"

"I go it." Cristina said with slight exasperation, as she snagged her handbag a few feet away, "I don't know why you stuck me with doing this. Here's your stupid picture."

"Cristina!" Callie called out in annoyance as she held onto the framed picture, "I told you take the best from the bunch. Not the worst!"

"No you told me to choose one that fits George." Cristina corrected,

She pointed at the picture, which showed George shoved between Meredith and Izzie on Meredith's sofa, looking nervous and uncomfortable as two women were obviously drunk. Izzie had an arm wrapped around George's shoulder her mouth inches away from his cheek obviously going to give him a kiss. While Meredith had her head on his shoulder, and she was grinning stupidly at the camera, her hand resting high on George's thigh, which was obviously the main cause of his discomfort.

"These two drunk and practically all over him, isn't exactly what I had in mind." Callie said finally showing the others the picture.

"He's all fidgety and nervous. That's George." Cristina said with a grin.

"It's perfect." Izzie called out taking the picture in her free hand, to look at it closely, "George would have hated that you chose this picture, but its him. Mer do you remember taking this?"

Meredith walked over to Izzie so that she could also look at the picture better, "No, when was this taken, and how do you even have this Callie?"

"George's camera." Callie said with a shrug.

"You don't remember?" Izzie said incredulously to Meredith, "This was early in our intern year. By the look of George's face he was still in love with you here."

Meredith frowned, "Thanks Iz, that's really what I want to remember George by. He does look really nervous there though."

"He looks like he's going to shit his pants." Alex said amused, "They again he always did look like that when he was around Grey for a long period of time."

"Shut up Alex." Meredith said smiling despite herself as she smiled at George's uncomfortable facial expression

"The man has two hot chicks fawning over him." Mark said now picking up the photo, "Trust me any load that he was going to blow, it definitely was not shit."

"Mark!" Lexie screeched appalled that he would even say that, she then glared at everyone else who seemed to be laughing as well, "Hey! We're supposed to be having a memorial for George not making fun of him!"

"But we are." Alex pointed out, as he shifted a sleeping Ella in his arms, "Making fun of George was a fond memory."

"Alex!" Izzie said exasperated, after she placed a sleeping Jake on a nearby couch."What Alex means, is we don't need to sit around and talk about what a great guy George was, we all know that already. Instead we sit and tease and laugh about the things that made him George."

"Really?" Lexie said slightly apprehensive.

"It's better than standing up and saying he was this amazing person and all that." Cristina pointed out, "Cause let's face it well all know that Bambi had flaws, I mean failing his intern year, sleeping with Mer, sleeping with Izzie while he was married…."

"Okay no need to go into details." Meredith called out, "What she means is George wasn't perfect. No one is. But we loved him anyway."

"Really?" Mark said now looking over at Meredith, Lexie groaned at his tone knowing exactly what he was going to say, "You slept with O'Malley too? What the hell did this guy have? I mean he wasn't much to look at yet he got four hot chicks. He was…"

"Mark." Lexie snapped, interrupting him, but it was too late, everyone was now looking at her in shock.

"You slept with George?" Izzie and Meredith both said at the same time.

"No!" Lexie grunted in embarrassment, "We kissed, once."

"O'Malley certainly had a busy his intern year." Addison said slightly amused.

"Okay people, we did not come here to talk about George's sex life." Callie called out annoyed.

"Something else we use to make fun off." Cristina said grinning slightly.

"O'Malley the whore. Who'd of thought." Mark said with a grin wiggling his eyes at Lexie, who just slapped him on the leg.

"Shut up." Izzie snapped at him, "This is not what I meant when I said we'd laugh about the things George did. If we're going to honor his memory we'll do it right, not sit down and contemplate how many of us he slept with. We came here to talk about fond memories."

"So you're saying the sex was bad then?" Cristina teased, knowing fully well the catastrophic short lived relationship Izzie and George had.

"You broke up my marriage for bad sex?" Callie asked incredulously

"How about we say a few kind words, about George and leave?" Derek spoke up, sensing the tension.

"Oh please Meredith cried." Izzie snapped at Cristina, completely ignoring Derek.

"You cried?" Lexie said in shock, "It was that bad?"

"Guess O'Malley wasn't a stud after all." Mark said amused, "One out of four isn't a good track record."

"Stop it!" Arizona shouted jumping up from her seat and gaining everyone's attention, "You people are insane! Here you are fighting over things that happened years ago, when you're supposed to be paying tribute to your friend. One of your _best_ friends."

"She's right." Callie said quietly and looked across at Izzie, "How about we just make a toast."

Izzie nodded as she picked up the discarded matches and lit the lone candle on the table. She then placed the picture next to it, "To George."

"To George!" Meredith agreed, holding up Chris' Sippy cup while she grasped Derek's hand for support. Soon everyone followed suit and toasted to George, the room suddenly became quiet as everyone was lost in their own thoughts

Addison was the first to stand, "So I'm heading out. Lilly and I have an early flight tomorrow. It was nice seeing all of you again."

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Callie asked as she walked up to her, giving her a hug, after everyone bid her farewell.

"Got to take my kid home." Addison said with a smile, "I expect to get all the details and loads of pictures when this baby comes."

Callie grinned, "Definitely. Bye Addison."

"By Callie." Addison replied hugging her one last time,

Addison turned around to face Derek and Mark who were both sitting on the sofa, "The happy couple."

"Not funny Addison." Both men said simultaneously each with a scowl on his face.

Addison laughed as they both stood up, "See what I mean? Maybe I should have a talk with those Greys, warn them that the two of you might leave them for each other."

"Shut up Addison." Mark snapped pulling her into a hug, "Take care of yourself."

"You too." Addison replied softly, "Good luck with the baby."

Mark grinned as he pulled back, "Thanks."

"You always did have a sick sense of humor." Derek said with a grin, once Mark walked off

"It's part of my charm." Addison replied easily, she looked him in the eye, "You take care of that family of yours, and don't let that wife of yours let her thoughts get the best of her."

Derek chuckled slightly, "You giving me marriage advice Addie?"

"Do as I say, not as I did." Addison joked, pulling him into a hug, "But in all seriousness. Take care of yourself, and your family."

"I will." Derek promised, "I'll see you around Addie."

"I do seem to be drawn to this place." Addison said with a laugh, "Bye Derek."

* * *

**So I thought Addison deserved a nice farewell. How was the smack down? I would like to think that Meredith wasn't completely OOC and that sooner or later she would snap at Ana in that manner, and that it would be from something so small, no one would have expected. As for George's memorial, I thought it would be too cheesy to have them all stand up and say something nice, everyone laughing and joking about George seemed more appropriate to honor his memory, or at least I thought so.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Next: Flashback time, and this one is for all the MerDers, if any of them are even still reading this story, cause I know that this story has been lacking MerDer in recent chapters. Anyway next chapter is the biggest day of Meredith's and Derek's life.**

**Reviews are love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**In the spirit of the season, I come bearing gifts….well not gifts more like gift, in the form of a chapter :) LOL. Now I know its been a while and that's probably why I decided to post this much earlier than I was supposed to. So think of this as a gift for Thanksgiving  
**

**So as some of you may have guessed this flashback chapter is the birth of Meredith and Derek's son, and I hope you all like it.**

**Oh and just a little warning, a lot of foul words are passing in this chapter. Longest chapter yet!  
**

* * *

18 MONTHS AGO

"Dr. Grey I appreciate the opportunity to learn." Dr. Walker, Meredith's intern spoke uncomfortably as he watched her scrub in, "But with all due respect, should you be performing surgery in your condition?"

Meredith scowled, "Walker a little word of advice, never refer to a woman's pregnancy as a disability or you'll find yourself unable to get a woman pregnant ever."

Dr. Walker gulped, "I'm really sorry Dr. Grey, but Dr. Shepherd…"

"Is in Vancouver for a conference. This is a 45 minute surgery Walker I can install a simple shunt." Meredith said annoyed, "Besides what Dr. Shepherd doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You're not even supposed to be working." Walker protested, wincing as he braced himself, what he knew would be a hormonal blow up.

"Walker." Meredith said icily as she shook her arms free of excess water, "Last time I checked you were my intern. Not my husband's personal spy. So either you scrub in or you leave."

Walker sighed slightly and grabbed a packet of soap from the pile, he looked through the glass window to see that Meredith was currently speaking to her patient, one hand resting on her enlarged abdomen while the other pressed lightly at her lower back.

Walker groaned and quickly pulled out his phone, "Yes I'd like to page Dr. Yang and Dr. Lexie Grey. Uh…911 baby sheep. Yes I know how that sounds, they will know what it means…look will you just page them for me? Thank you…Shepherd so owes me for this."

"Walker! The patient isn't getting any younger!" Meredith called out annoyed.

Fifteen minutes and Meredith was about to begin installing the shunt, when she suddenly winced it pain, she looked across at her intern to see that his eyes had widen in slight panic, "Walker wipe that ridiculous look off your face. It's called Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure Dr. Grey?" Walker asked nervously, "You've been rubbing you back about every fifteen minutes or so and…"'

"Who's the resident here Walker? You or me?" Meredith snapped annoyed but then winced slightly in pain yet again.

Suddenly there was a bang as the OR door opened and both Cristina and Lexie stood at the door scrub masks to their mouths,

"Dr. Grey, Scrub out." Cristina remarked with mild annoyance; when Meredith didn't move she sighed, "Meredith I have surgery in 10 minutes, I don't have time for your hormonal driven nonsense. You're in labour, accept it and get out."

"I have a patient open on the table Dr. Yang." Meredith scowled annoyed.

"You're installing a stupid shunt. Your intern could do it." Cristina remarked sarcastically, "Get out."

"Dr. Mitchell can you please take over for Dr. Grey she's has some where to be." Lexie called out to a nearby resident.

"Dr. Grey!" Meredith said appalled, "I'm the senior resident…"

"Oh would you give it a rest?" Cristina asked exasperated purposely ignoring the now giggling nurses and interns, "Little Grey and I will physically remove you if we have to."

"I'll like to see you try." Meredith remarked.

"You know just because you're about 500 pounds of baby doesn't mean I can't take you." Cristina retorted.

"Meredith." Lexie snapped in annoyance.

"I am not in labour….fuck." Meredith hissed in pain dropping the scalpel on the floor and clutching her side, she then looked down at her scrubs to see a small puddle of liquid at her feet and the only reason there wasn't a big stain on her pants staring back at her was because she currently had on her scrub gown.

"Really? So you just pissed yourself just for the hell of it?" Cristina asked sarcastically as she made her way over to the table and grabbed her arm and leading her out of the OR, "Mitchell finish up for her."

"I can walk you know." Meredith snapped, trying to yank her hand away.

"Bitchy you better leave once this baby comes out." Cristina remarked not at all deterred by Meredith's tone, "Cause I can't handle another day of it."

"Damn straight." Lexie muttered, as she helped her stubborn sister into a wheelchair, while pulling off Meredith's scrub cap.

"I can walk you know." Meredith said annoyed, but then winced in pain as another contraction hit.

"Right." Cristina said sarcastically and pulling off Meredith's gloves,

"I hate the both of you." Meredith said stubbornly as she folded her arms and allowed Cristina to push the wheelchair towards the elevator, "Wait!"

"What now?" Lexie asked exasperated, "We need to get you to OB."

"Not until Derek gets here." Meredith said stubbornly and purposely putting her feet on the floor, thus preventing Cristina from moving it.

"Shit Meredith!"Cristina said annoyed as they came to a stop."I could have hurt you! You don't have time for this, we need to get you up to OB. Who knows how long you've been in labour and ignoring it."

"I need Derek." Meredith her lips quivering slightly as her voice broke

"Oh god." Cristina muttered to herself, gesturing at Lexie to take over,

"Mer, he's on his way." Lexie promised, "By the time you check in he'll be here."

"You're lying, he's in freaking Vancouver!" Meredith remarked, "That's two hours away! I'm going to have our baby and he isn't even here!"

"Mer." Cristina called out, moving to the front of the wheelchair to face Meredith, "Walker called Derek over two hours ago; when you snuck in the hospital. And what the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to be on freaking bed rest!"

"I was bored, and it was a simple shunt." Meredith huffed, "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Not when you're nine months pregnant and ordered to stay in bed!" Cristina remarked, "And how the hell did you even get a surgery? That's amazing."

"Cristina!" Lexie snapped annoyed, "Now's not the time to be admiring Meredith's ability to smuggle a surgery without anyone knowing. We need to get her to OB."

"But Derek…" Meredith started.

"Is on his way." Cristina reassured her.

"You're sure?" Meredith asked looking back and forth at the two for reassurance.

"Would I lie?" Cristina asked.

Meredith frowned at her words, "Yes! Oh God he's not going to make it I need to call him."

"That's just great." Lexie remarked dryly, glaring at Cristina as she held Meredith back onto the chair, "Mer I promise you Derek is on his way."

"I don't believe you." Meredith exclaimed stubbornly.

"Oh good god." Cristina exclaimed, immediately pulling out her phone and dialing a number, "Shepherd? Talk some sense in to your basket case of a wife. Before I sedate her."

"Der?" Meredith asked hopefully, "Hey…the baby….yea are you almost here…I can't do this without you...Cristina and Lexie are with me…okay I love you too."

"You calm?" Lexie asked cautiously.

Meredith nodded closing the phone and handing it back to Cristina, who then gripped the handles of the wheelchair, "Okay feet up."

"No."

Both Lexie and Cristina groaned in exasperation, Cristina throwing her head back slightly, "What now?"

"Derek is going to be here in 15 minutes, we'll go to OB together." Meredith said stubbornly, wincing when she felt another contraction.

"Are you kidding me?" Cristina snapped, "Meredith this is getting ridiculous. You need to go up to OB, you are in _active_ labour. You need to be on monitors and medication and a whole sort of other things that I'm not even sure of."

"I can't go up there without him."

"These irrational hormonal driven fears have got to go," Cristina said sighing with exasperation her patience wearing thin.

"Mer, can we at least put you on some monitors here?" Lexie asked calmly, "Have someone from OB come down, do a pelvic. At least till Derek comes?"

"No! Meredith do you want to loose this kid?" Cristina asked harshly, "Cause this stunt you're pulling, will get the kid killed, your water broke and you need to get up there now!"

"Cristina!" Lexie snapped appalled at the other woman's audacity.

Meredith sniffed slightly, "I don't want to do this without him. I can't do this alone."

"You won't." Cristina spoke softly, "You think I'll let you do this alone?"

Meredith shrugged helpless as she wiped her eyes, "I'm scared."

"I know. But Meredith you are not your mother." Cristina insisted, at Meredith's surprised expression she scoffed, "I've known you for 6 years, you don't think I know every Meredith freak out in the book?"

"There's a book?" Meredith joke weakly, as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yea." Cristina said dryly, sending her person a grin, "Shepherd and I co-wrote it. But I think he wants full credit. Bitch."

At here words Meredith laughed wholeheartedly, but then winced in pain, "Don't make me laugh."

"So we ready to go now?" Lexie asked worriedly, as she glanced at her watched, making sure to track the time intervals between her sister's contractions which seemed to be getting shorter and shorter each time.

"How did the two of you even know I was in labour?" Meredith asked as she raised her feet off the floor and allowed Cristina to push her wheelchair, "Walker didn't even pick up the phone."

"Shepherd wanted to have a code word, incase you went into labour and he wasn't around." Cristina said dryly.

"I thought it was very sweet." Lexie chimed in.

"You would."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what was it?" Meredith asked more amused than anything.

"Baby Sheep, he said something about Shepherd causing a steer with the nurses. Like using the word baby would be any different."

"It's cute." Lexie chimed in again, "You told him you wanted to go with apocalypse."

"Cristina!" Meredith said in surprise, she was about to continue when the sight of her husband skidding into the lobby, a duffle bag draped over his shoulder, startled her, "Derek!"

"Mer!" Derek shouted

"God the two of you sound like a bad romance novel." Cristina remarked dryly as Derek reached them in two strides, and swooped down to kiss Meredith followed by a rub of her stomach.

"How's our little one doing?" Derek asked concerned.

Meredith scowled, "Our little one? What about its mother who's uterus is feeling like its dividing in two?"

At her tone both Lexie and Cristina stepped back, "Shepherd enjoy your handful."

"Mer we'll come check you once you get settled in." Lexie spoke with a cautious smile as she placed a kiss on her sister's cheek, "Congrats."

"You scared little Grey." Cristina said amused, "Are you good or do you want me to stay?"

Meredith nodded at her gratefully, "I'm good. I'll see you after my vagina has gone up in smokes?"

Cristina laughed as she squeezed Meredith's shoulder, "You know it. Shepherd take care of her."

"I'll say it again." Derek said with a frown as he walked them to the elevator, "She scares me."

Meredith hummed in acknowledgement at what he said but she winced as another contraction hit, "Does it really need to hurt _this _much?"

"Oh Mer." Derek said softly as he caressed her hair, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

Meredith scowled as he pushed her into the elevator, "But you can't because you have a penis. And it's your stupid boy penis that got me into this situation."

Derek bit his lip to refrain from laughing, never being so glad that they were the only ones on the elevator, "Well my stupid boy penis apologizes."

"Don't get cute." Meredith snapped, as she grabbed his hand and squeezing it in a death grip, "Fuck that hurts….I hate you, you and your stupid boy penis."

Derek grinned at her words, but remaining silent knowing it was much safer for him, if he did not comment on what she said, but when he saw that she still seemed to be riding out her previous contraction he frowned, "Mer how long have you been in labour?"

"A few hours." Meredith said sheepishly, "I thought it was Braxton Hicks."

Derek frowned at her tone, "Up on till when exactly?"

"Before my surgery."

"Meredith!" Derek called on in exasperation about to reprimand her. Her wave of emotions tiring him immediately.

"Don't snap at me!" Meredith snapped, "I'm growing your freaking child. I want the fucking drugs. What's taking this elevator so damn long?"

With those final words the elevator suddenly shook and everything went pitch black, and a few seconds later the emergency lights suddenly flickered on and an alarm went off.

"This is just fucking great!" Meredith hissed, "We're going to die in this fucking elevator. Irony is laughing at me."

"We are not going to die." Derek said in exasperation, "I'm sure we'll be out in no time. You hanging in there?"

At his words, the reality of the situation finally seemed to click, and the look that crossed her features was one of sheer panic, "The baby! Derek I can't have this baby in this elevator… I can't…he won't….I…"

"Hey, hey look at me." Derek said softly, moving in front of the wheelchair and squatted, his hands grasping her own, "You are not going to have her in here. We'll make it to OB in time."

Meredith bit her lip as her eyes began to water, "What if we don't?"

"Mer first time mothers are normally in labour for hours at end, we have time I promise." Derek said placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead, "We'll get out of here with plenty of time."

"Derek, my water broke over 20 minutes ago." Meredith told him her face full of fright as she moved her hands to pull up her scrub gown to show him the now drying stain on her scrubs underneath"

"We still have time." Derek insisted as he looked at his watch, trying to calculate the last time she had a contraction, when suddenly Meredith shot out of the chair and gripped his arm for dear life as another one hit, "Jesus Christ."

Once Meredith was seated back in the chair yet again she rubbed her stomach worriedly, "Derek I don't think we have time. I can't do this…this isn't how its supposed to happen…I can't have him in here…I can't do this…I can't…"

"Mer, you need to calm down for me." Derek said soothingly, "You can do this, and if it does come down to me delivering our baby, we _will _do this together okay?"

Meredith bit her lip and nodded slowly, "What are we going to do? We don't have any of the things we need….this place is filthy! Oh god…."

"Mer let me worry about that, and you just concentrate on your breathing." Derek insisted as he started digging through her bag, and pulling out garment after garment, never in his life was he so grateful that Izzie insisted on packing Meredith's bag,

Meredith nodded as she began to do the customary breathing exercises as she watched Derek with a mixture of fear and curiosity as he pulled out a light cottoned dress that she remembered Izzie mentioning for the actual birth, he also pulled out two towels and placed them on the open bag mindful of not letting it touch the dirty floor.

"Okay so first things first we're getting you out of those dirty scrubs and into the dress thing Izzie packed." Derek said as he held out a hand to help her up.

"And then?" Meredith asked frighten,

She allowed him to pull off the gown followed by her scrub top and pants and then helped her throw the dress over her head, allowing it to fall over her frame, once she was back in the chair, she watched as he shoved the dirty scrubs as well as her sneakers and socks in the corner, the gown though he folded it carefully and placed it on the towels.

"Derek?" Meredith called out worriedly.

Derek smiled at her reassuringly, "Now I'll check to see how much you're dilated and hopefully, we still have plenty of time…"

"Fuck!" Meredith screamed yet again as another one hit.

"Just breathe through it Mer." Derek said soothingly, as he allowed her to squeeze his hand, once the contraction passed, he looked at her concerned, her face now pale and dripping with sweat, the poor ventilation of the elevator not helping at all.

"Mer?" Derek called concerned when her chin was still deep in her chest as she released long deep breaths. Grabbing the small hand towel Izzie had packed, he placed it on her head wiping up the little bit of sweat that had gathered there. Once again sending out a pray of thanks for Izzie's neurotic tendencies.

"Did she pack the entire house in there?" Meredith asked weakly,

"No but I got something to clean my hands." Derek offered holding up a bottle of hand sanitizer and looked at it slightly confused, "Why?"

"She says so that people won't touch him with their dirty hands." Meredith hissed out, as she shifted in the seat, "I need to get out of this chair."

"Is it your back?' Derek asked concerned as he held out his arms so that she could hold onto them, "Mer, you gotta talk to me."

"Oh god." Meredith groaned in pain, as she bend over slight, her hand still gripping one of his arms while her other hand lay flat against the wall of the elevator, "Fucking elevator."

"Mer?"

"Pressure…back." Meredith moaned out in pain, "Think Izzie has a bottle of tequila in there too?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her comment, but slightly grateful that she was still able to crack a joke, "Okay turn around, I'll try and ease the….how's that?"

"Amazing." Meredith breathed out as he applied small pressure on her back with the palm of his hand, after a few moments he then pulled back."Give me a minute."

"What?" She asked confused as she leaned against the wall watching him in confusion as he grabbed her discarded surgical gown, "What are you…"

Derek folded the gown in two and then pushed the wheelchair as far away from them as possible, he then placed the gown against the other side of the elevator and threw the bag against the wall, he gestured to the makeshift bed, "Sure you don't want the chair?"

Meredith shook her head as he was about to ease her onto the floor she stopped him, "Wait."

"You okay? What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned

"Underwear." Meredith said sheepishly, "Easier if I'm standing."

A few minutes later once she was probably seated and leaning back against the wall, still panting heavily, Derek was kneeling in front of her after having cleaning his hands repeatedly with the bottle of sanitizer, "Okay feet up. Sorry but I don't have any gloves."

"My scrubs." Meredith hissed out in pain, "The pocket."

Derek quickly scrambled across the confined room and grabbed her scrubs digging deep in the pockets and pulled out a pair of latex gloves in triumphant, "Luck is on our side Mer."

" If we were lucky people. I wouldn't be stuck in an elevator about to give birth." Meredith hissed out in pain.

Derek frowned in concern and shook his head to clear his thoughts, the fear of what he was about to do slowly started to creep in, he frowned in uncertainty, but one look at Meredith's frighten, exhausted expression and he shoved his uncertainty aside, placing his hand on her bare knee, but instead of moving towards her he dipped in hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked in exasperation, "People know the elevator is stuck. That fucking alarm can wake the dead."

"I just need to make a call." He insisted but before he could press the call button Meredith yanked the phone out of his hand, she looked at the screen and growled flinging the phone across the elevator, the metal object hitting the wall with a resounding clank, "Seriously? Addison you were going to call Addison!"

"She's an OB!" Derek replied hotly, "I haven't delivered a baby in over 15 years, I can't go blindly on this. I need to know how to do this."

"And you think I know how to have one?" Meredith screeched, "You aren't the one pushing a watermelon out of your vagina Derek! I'm scared just as much as you are!"

"I'm sorry." Derek muttered leaning over her knees to kiss her, "I'm freaking out too. We can do this."

Meredith gritted her teeth in pain, "Whether or not we can do it, this kid is coming now."

"Don't push!" Derek ordered, as he moved back slightly so that he could check her cervix, "Okay you're about 9 centimeters and he's about 100% effaced."

"Fuck." Meredith hissed again in pain, "I don't think I can wait for that one centimeter."

"You can do it Mer." Derek coached squeezing her knee, "You're going to want that extra centimeter."

Meredith groaned in pain as she threw her head back against the wall breathing deeply as she rode out this contraction, "I can't do it Derek."

"Mer." Derek called out soothingly, "You're the strongest person I know. You can do this. I'll be right here with you. Okay?"

But the only response he got was a loud moan of pain, Meredith eyes shot open as she gripped her knees, "I need to push! Oh god."

"You're doing good Mer.' Derek encouraged, "Now I need you to hold onto your thighs and pull your legs back as far as you can.

Meredith simply grunted in response, as tears began to form, "I can't do it."

"Come on Mer." Derek encouraged, "You can do this. You know you can do this."

Meredith gripped the underside of her knees as she pulled them back as much as her protruding stomach would allow, sweat dripping her face, her blond hair now wet and plastered to her forehead, "Oh god."

"You ready?" Derek asked looking up at her from between her legs, his own forehead gathering sweat as well, "On the next contraction I need you to push okay?"

Meredith shook her head rapidly from side to side, tears streaming down her face, "I can't…"

"You can." Derek insisted, when he saw that her body once again went rigid in pain when the next contraction struck he shouted, "Push Mer!"

Meredith held onto her thighs, her fingernails digging into her skin as she began to push with all her might, her face contorted in pain as she threw her head back yet again, "Fuck!"

"Good, you're doing good Mer." Derek encouraged, "I can see the top of his head."

"What? That's not it?" Meredith moaned, "Ow. Oh god Ow."

"Next one?" Derek asked concerned, he was hoping that the contractions would be at least a minute a part so she could catch her breath, she was already looking exhausted, and he knew she still had a long way to go, "Ready?"

"Stop asking me!" Meredith snapped, "I'll push when I…..holy shit!"

"Oh!" Derek exclaimed in aw, as he caught sight of their baby's head his own eyes beginning to water at the scrunched up little face, with a head full of hair.

"What?" Meredith asked in panic, "You can't say that. Derek!"

"I see his head." Derek said softly grinning up at her, "Come on Mer, one big push."

"Really?" She asked tiredly as she finally looked down, "Oh."

"Mer push."

Derek coached, when he felt her body tense yet again, he cast a glance at her to see that her eyes were shut tightly as she gripped her legs as she screamed out in pain. Suddenly there was a loud wail through out the room, as Meredith and Derek's newborn son made his presence known. Derek brought the baby to his chest, as he cleared the baby's nose, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Mer, he's beautiful." Derek said awestruck at the little baby, he grabbed one of the towels and wrapped his son in it. The baby's little pink face wrinkled in annoyance as Derek tried to wipe off some of the excess blood on its face, "Sh. It's okay little guy. I got you. Mer?"

When he didn't get a response he looked up to see Meredith slumped against the wall, "Meredith!"

"Is he okay?" Meredith asked her voice hoarse, as she finally opened her eyes, she released a tired smile, when Derek placed the crying baby on her chest. She caught one look at her son's face and she broke down into tears. "Oh god he's beautiful. Ten fingers and ten toes?"

"Ten for ten." Derek murmured kissing her on the forehead, "You did good."

"Oh god." Meredith murmured against as she placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, "Hey baby. Oh Derek."

"I know." Derek said with a grin, knowing that words couldn't expression the sea of emotions they were both feeling right now, he placed his finger on her chin to gain her attention, when she looked across at him curiously he grinned as he leaned down to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith responded, as she turned her focus back on their son, "He's so tiny."

"He's perfect." Derek agreed, "Mer you're going to have to deliver the placenta in a few minutes."

"Can't you do that for me?" Meredith said with a groan, as she held her son closer to her chest, the baby's cries now just mere whimpers, "You're okay baby."

Derek opened his mouth about to respond when the sound of the mental doors prying open caught his attention. Both he and Meredith turned their heads to the sound.

"Figures. Help comes after the hard part." Meredith grunted out in exhaustion, as she eased her legs out in front of her, the baby still bundled at her chest, his little mouth opening to release a loud yawn, Meredith grinned down at him tiredly, "I'm with you peanut."

"Meredith!" Cristina exclaimed in surprise, her face only partially visible at the crease between the two doors, "I thought the two of you were in OB?"

"Never reached," Meredith retorted dryly, she looked across at Derek.

"Oh my god! You had the baby in there!" Cristina shouted as she finally noticed the little bundle in Meredith's arms, with those words she disappeared from view but her voice could still be heard "Shit! We have a newborn in there! We need to get them out now! "

"Everything will be fine." Derek reassured Meredith, as he watched her eyes start to close, "You want me to take him?"

"No." Meredith shook her head stubbornly, "I got him."

"Oh my god Meredith!" Lexie's voice could now be heard, and sure enough her face could be seen at the top of the elevator between the two doors, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Is it a girl or a boy?"

"They're both fine Lexie." Derek reassured her, "But they need to get up to OB, and we need something to tie off the umbilical cord as well as she hasn't delivered the placenta yet."

"Oh! I'll see what I can do." Lexie said quickly, as she moved away, but suddenly she popped back into view, "Oh Congratulations guys."

"Thanks.' Derek said with a smile, as he looked down at his family, he noticed Meredith seemed to have loosened her hold on the sleeping newborn, and he grinned affectionately as he took the baby from her.

"Der?" She called out sleepily.

"I got him, you rest."

Derek whispered as he placed a kiss on the baby on his tiny forehead, when he heard the slight clattering about him he looked up just in time to see Lexie's hand complete with all the necessary things he would need. With in minutes the baby's umbilical cord was cut, he was once again wrapped up in his mother's arms, after she woke to deliver the last of the placenta, the family of three now sat waiting to be rescued, all three of them pretty much asleep as they waited.

* * *

**So this chapter didn't go at all how I planned, originally they were supposed to actually reach to OB, and everyone was supposed to be in and out of Mer's room offering advice, support or just annoying her, but then the elevator idea struck and I thought it would be fitting for MerDer. That and I like the fact that the majority of the chapter was only MerDer.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Next chapter: For all those AI people. The twins first day of school, Lexie and Mark find themselves babysitting Chris, while Mer and Derk celebrate their anniversary**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Also I have been thinking of doing a Christmas flashback episode, what do you guys think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Procrastination and I are best friends did you know? So as you can see I wrote another chapter, despite the fact that I have finals in less than a week.**

**This chapter was supposed to be AI and ML filled but my AI induced my caused it to take a life of its own, thus I went completely OVERBOARD with the AI, so much so that I had to push the ML to the next chapter. I mean seriously the chapter was planned out piece AI, and piece ML and 5,000 words later and I was yet to even start ML. So this is what withdrawals from AI does to me. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also I know that this story has been going at a really slow pace but I want to warn people that time is going to speed up a bit. As I am thinking of ending this around chapter 25 to 30 or somewhere in between.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning here be some nasty nasty. ;)**

* * *

Alex groaned as the sound of the alarm awoke him from his slumber, "Iz turn it off."

He grumbled as he through the pillow over his head in the hopes of drowning out the annoying noise, when he felt no movement to his left he groaned again stretching out his arm to slap Izzie to take of the alarm that was on her side of the bed, but when his arm only came in contact with sheets and pillows he frowned.

"Izzie?" Yanking off the pillow off his face he was surprised to see that his wife was currently non existent. With a sigh he slowly pulled himself off of the bed to go in search of his wife, not even bothering with the t-shirt that lay in a pile on the nearby dresser.

Five minutes later he found his wife furiously mixing what he assumed was cake batter as well as studying from a neurosurgical text book, "Iz?"

"Morning!" Izzie said brightly as she kissed him in greeting, but then returned her focus back the her text book, "I'm trying to get through this book by the end of the week, and maybe pick Derek's brain a bit…ha ha pick his brains."

"Izzie what's all this?" Alex asked slightly worried at the numerous cupcake pans that were already filled with freshly baked cupcakes.

"I thought the kids would like cupcakes for breakfast, so I made a batch but then I realized that they should take some to school and so I needed to make more." Izzie explained easily.

"This is a bit more than a few, Iz." Alex said softly holding her hand that was currently mixing, "How about we stop for a moment."

"But I have to finish these in time." Izzie protested as he pulled the bowl away from her as well as pry the spatula out of her hand.

"Hey." Alex called out soothingly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, "It's gonna be okay. The kids will be fine."

"I don't think I will be." Izzie said sniffling slightly, "I don't want them to go."

Alex bit his lip to hold back his smile, knowing that she would not appreciate his humour, "Izzie."

"I think it's too soon. They're only three, maybe next year…"

"Izzie." Alex said soothingly, "Three is the right age for them to start you know that."

"Our babies are growing up, Alex." Izzie said sadly

"I know."

"I'm being silly." Izzie muttered softly as she pulled back to look up at him.

"Maybe just a little." Alex said with a grin as he wiped her tears with his thumb, "Hey it's okay."

"No it's not." Izzie grumbled, "Soon they'll be off to college and….don't laugh at me!"

Alex tried to neutralize his face, but looked at Izzie's crestfallen expression and couldn't help but snicker, "Sorry, but you're being overly dramatic. College? Really? Iz, their school isn't even full time. They'll be home in time for lunch."

"Shut up." Izzie grumbled as she realized a long sigh, "Pre-school Alex."

"I know." Alex said softly, despite his earlier remarks he too was contemplating the thought of their twins being on their own for the first time, "They'll have each other."

"True."

Alex saw that she was still deep in thought and suddenly grinned as he grabbed her waist, "Come on."

"What where?" Izzie asked alarmed, "I still have to take that last batch out of the oven…Alex I have things to do."

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning Iz. The only things allowed at this hour are bedtime activities…emphasis on _bed._"

Alex replied his hands still on her back as he tried to move her out of the kitchen but once he realized that she was not going to allow him to do that, he simply hoisted her up, much to her surprise, and plopped her onto the dinner table.

"Alex!"

"School starts at exactly 8:30…that means we have about 2 hours, before we have to wake up the troops."

"Troops?" Izzie scoffed in amusement as she allowed him to stand in the V of her legs, her right foot running up and down his left calf, "You make it sound like we have a football team of kids."

"We could." Alex replied easily placing numerous butterfly kisses on her neck.

At his words Izzie laughed, her skin vibrating against his lips, "Oh, you suddenly grew a uterus and didn't tell me? Cause the only way we would have a football team worth of kids is if you pushed some of them out as well."

"Hey who bought that cookie dough ice cream crap by the gallon when you were pregnant?" Alex retorted as his hands went to her waist, his mouth descending onto hers.

Izzie scoffed as she pulled away from him, her voice now laden with sarcasm, "Yea, cause ice-cream really helped my vagina when I was in labour."

"Ice cream." Alex repeated thoughtfully, but before he could say more Izzie shoved him in the chest knowing exactly where his dirty mind went.

"You're disgusting!" Izzie said with a frown, slapping his hand away when he tried to put his hands under her t-shirt, "Alex! I have to…"

"Shh."

Alex ordered placing his lips on hers and effectively silencing her for the moment as they deepened the kiss, and Izzie's hands went around his neck, her fingers playing with the sparse bit of hair there. Her legs went instinctively around his waist pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. She tugged at his hair lightly as she nipped at his bottom lip, before long their tongues soon began to duel. Alex grunted slightly as his hands began to make its way down her body and then underneath her cotton t-shirt once again

"Alex…oh." Izzie started to protested but moaned as Alex began to massage her breast, her back arching slightly effectively pushing her chest towards him.

Alex smirked as he watched her eyes roll back as she relinquished the feeling of his hands on her, grinning even more so as her legs that were currently wrapped around his waist pulled him even closer so that she could rub against the slight bulge in his boxers , "You were saying?"

"You're evil." Izzie grunted as she gripped the edge of her cotton top and pulled it off with one quick tug, grinning when Alex gaped at her his hands still firmly on her now exposed breast.

"Nice." Alex grinned as he leaned forward to kiss her passionately, his hands now moving to run through her short blond hair, as their bare chests rubbed against each other, "I thought the kitchen was out of bounds."

Immediately as those words left his mouth he regretted it, as he felt her stiffen, so he tried a different approach and started trailing wet kisses along her collar bone and down her chest. His tongue would ever so often tease her taunt skin.

"Alex." Izzie warned, her hands now on his shoulders, but before she could think about shoving him off, his mouth encircled her right breast and her grip soon tightened on his shoulders in pleasure as she released a throaty moan.

"You were saying?" Alex said echoing his words from earlier as he smirked and released his hold on her breast; his fingers now pinching her nipple slightly.

"Ass." Izzie grunted as her own hands went to the front of his boxers, and dipping under the waistband, as soon as her hand wrapped around his cock, Alex hips buckled as he moaned.

"Fuck." He hissed out, both of his hands on either side of her thighs as he gripped the edge of the table,

As she continued to massage him, Izzie looked him in the eye, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Now, we either carry this to the living room or I end it before we even start."

Alex groaned again as she applied more pressure, but in one swift movement he grabbed her hips and moved her further back on the table, then he pulled her hand away and pinned them along with her entire body to the table as he climbed on top of her. He smirked at her surprised expression as one hand held her two arms back and the other moved to the front of her shorts, as he started to massage her through the cotton material in slow easy movements, earning a loud moan, "I'm thinking neither."

"Oh…why must you always…ah… make it a competition?" Izzie grunted in mild annoyance as she began to squirm under him, as he began to apply more pressure and still keeping up with his previous slow pace.

Alex scoffed, placing a soft kiss on her bare stomach "Me? You're the one who started it."

"Did not! You initiated it." Izzie hissed out as she pushed her hips up against his hand, "You _always_ ….oh god…. Make it into ah…"

But she lost her ability to form coherent sentences when Alex pushed aside the material of both her shorts and panties and dipped two fingers inside of her. He began to move them slowly in and out of her , grinning as her hips began to push up against them, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers. Alex then began to pick up speed his fingers now moving at rapid speeds. Izzie's hips met him with each thrust as she grunt against him, her fingers digging into his shoulders. As he inserted a third finger, Izzie release a loud throaty moan he then moved his fingers deeper inside of her and picking up his pace, he pulled fingers almost completely out of her, grinning when she moaned in protest, but he started up again this time picking up speed; he then brushed his thumb slightly against her clit, at which she gasped out in pleasure.

"Oh god."

"Let go for me babe." Alex whispered.

With one final thrust of his fingers, Izzie was twisting beneath him as she shouted out his name in ecstasy, her body then going limp once she rode out her orgasm. Alex released his hold on her hands as he kissed her, "Told you kitchen sex was worth it."

"Oh we are far from being finished." Izzie smirked, her chest still heaving, she braced herself on her elbows as she looked at him, "Get off."

"What?" Alex asked incredulously, as he sat back against her knees, "You're kidding."

Izzie rolled her eyes, as she sat up further pushing his chest with her fingertips, "Off. This table can not handle our combined weight. We're lucky it didn't collapse already."

Alex opened his mouth about to protest but she placed a finger against his lips, "And we're not going to test it either. So off."

With a loud sigh, Alex slipped off the table and stepped back as he grabbed her hand to pull her off, but then grinned when Izzie pulled him towards her and opening her legs so that he once again was standing between her legs. She smirked at him, "I never said we weren't doing it here."

"I love you." Alex said with a grin.

"I know." Izzie remarked dryly at his excitement, "Now take off your pants."

"Why are you always so bossy when we have sex?" Alex remarked teasingly, but still compiled to her request as he pulled down his boxers.

"It turns you on. So shut up." Izzie retorted easily as she raised her hips off the edge of the table, allowing him to pull both her shorts and panties down, both garments joining his discarded boxers. He then held one of her legs and began to place featherlike kisses against her bare skin, slowly making his way up to her inner thigh.

Once he released he leg he then gazed down at her naked form and licked his lips, "Oh yea."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Alex you have exactly 55 minutes before I have…Oh god!"

Izzie moaned out in surprise, when Alex hooked his hands on the underside of her knees and pulled her body towards him effectively slipping inside of her. He slowly began to move inside of her as she bent her knees and widened her legs to accommodate him, "Not exactly….ohh…what I had in….yea…mind."

"Couldn't wait." Alex grunted out as she threw one of her long legs over his shoulder, thus bringing him even deeper into her, "OH. Fuck Iz"

Izzie threw her head back as she began to thrust against him, her ass almost sliding off the table in her frenzy. They continued at that pace, their bodies slamming together, moaning out each others names, when Izzie suddenly leaned back onto the table bracing herself on her elbows, as she swung her other leg onto his shoulders, she raised her hips off of the table as Alex slammed into her.

"Oh god Alex."

Izzie moaned out breathlessly, as she threw her head back her hair brushing against the table top as her upper body moved back and forth against Alex's lower body. Alex gazed down at her, mesmerized at the movement of her breast as their body's moved, as his hands tightened around her waist once he began to pick up speed, and he began to pound into her.

"Don't stop." She panted as she raised her hips higher her muscles clenching around him, her heels digging into his shoulders

"Fuck Iz." Alex hissed out as they began to pick up speed once again, both knowing that they were close to their release.

"I am." Izzie smirked as she caught his eyes.

"Shut up."

Alex grunted out his tone filled with affection as he bent his knees thrusting into her one final time before Izzie gasped out in ecstasy. Alex still moved inside of her and soon groaned out in his own release. Izzie's legs immediately slipped off his shoulders as Alex slipped out of her and his upper body collapsing onto hers, his head resting right alongside her cheek. Izzie place a wet kiss on his damp forehead and sighed, "I love you."

"I know." Alex replied, still gasping for breath.

The two remained motionless on the table, the only sounds that could be heard was their shallow breathing, when the sound of the oven chiming brought them out of their silence. Izzie giggled softly, "Perfect timing."

"Told you." Alex remarked as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before he slid off the table, "And you still have 20 minutes before you have to wake up the kids."

Izzie hummed in contentment as she sat up lazily, but caught one look at the mess they made between her legs, on her wooden table as well as on the floor and frowned, "This is why we don't have sex in the kitchen! We _eat_ at the table."

"Oh relax." Alex said rolling his eyes as he pulled on his boxers, kissing her again, "Go shower and I'll clean up down here. When you get back the only thing that would even remind you that we had sex in here would be the ache between your legs."

"Arrogant pig." Izzie scowled as she hopped off the table, she slipped on her cotton shirt, but then kissed Alex quickly on the lips, "Don't forget my cupcakes."

"How could I?" Alex teased as he squeezed her bare ass that wasn't completely covered by her shirt.

"Behave." Izzie remarked slapping his hand before she left the room, discarded underwear and shorts in her hands.

Fifteen minutes later Izzie was currently towel drying her hair when Alex walked into the bedroom still dressed in his boxers.

"Spotless." Alex declared.

Izzie grinned, as she beckoned him closer, once his face was in reach she kissed him soundly on the lips, "Thank you."

"For cleaning up the kitchen?" Alex asked confused as he pulled back.

"No, I'll probably have to clean it myself anyway." Izzie remarked her eyes twinkling, "Thank you for relaxing me."

"You're thanking me for the sex?" Alex asked almost amused

"Oh shut up, now do you want to help me wrangle up the troops?" Izzie teased as she tossed her towel over the chair.

"Sure captain." Alex teased, laughing at Izzie's frown.

"Mommy!" Ella's excited voice rang out from their doorway, "We have preschool today!"

With those words she ran into the room and immediately jumped onto the bed then onto Alex who was standing closest to the bed, "Daddy. School today."

"Are you excited?" Alex teased kissing the girl's cheek, "And why are you up already?"

"I think you just answered your own question." Izzie said amused, she looked at her daughter, "Jakey still sleeping?"

"Uh huh." Ella nodded her blond hair falling in front of her face, "Him doesn't want to go to school."

"He." Alex corrected automatically, but he was looking at Izzie's concerned face, "Why doesn't he want to go?"

"Cause Annie said that they are gonna haves meany big kids there." Ella said seriously, "But I don't believe her. Her a meany."

"Who the hell is Annie?" Alex remarked,

"Daddy! Don't say bad words!" Ella reprimanded pointing her tiny finger in her fathers face, "Or you goes to time out. Right Mommy?"

"Right baby." Izzie said grinning at her daughter, as well as Alex disgruntled expression.

"Mommy." Ella said with a dramatic sigh, "I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl."

"Sorry." Izzie said amused, "Now why is this Annie making up stories?"

"No, who is this Annie person?" Alex asked frowning.

"Daddy." Ella said with another dramatic sigh, "Annie is from day care. Hers names Annie Mustache."

"Mustache?" Alex repeated and couldn't help but laugh, "Does she have a mustache?"

"No Daddy!" Ella said giggling putting her hand to her mouth.

"Alex!" Izzie admonished, "She's talking about Annie Mostow."

"Steve's kid?" Alex asked incredulously, "Mostow's kid is scaring my son? How old is that kid anyway?"

"She's four and three quarters." Ella informed him, "She's going to big school. She says if you donts knows hows to counts to one hundred yous cant goes to school and everyone laughs at you."

"She's lying." Alex said easily.

Ella sighed yet again at her father, "I know that Daddy. But Jakey doesn't. I told hims that she's fibbing. He says I don't know nothing. But you wanna know secret?"

Izzie and Alex exchanged amused looked as they looked back at their daughter, "What?"

"Jakey likes Annie." Ella said as she broke out into giggles again, but then her eyes widen, "Donts tell him you knows!"

"What?" Izzie exclaimed in surprise, "He's three!"

Alex laughed whole heartedly at Ella's revelation, " I taught him well, going after older women."

"I'm 5 months older than you, you big moron." Izzie said rolling her eyes, she looked across at Ella. "Why don't you go get ready for your shower, and Daddy will come help you in a minute."

"Mommy." Ella whined, "I'm a big girl, I can bathes myself."

"Well bug-a-boo, Mommy's rule is no bathing without an adult until…"

"I'm five, I know." Ella pouted, "That's a million years away!"

Alex laughed wholeheartedly at that, and ruffled her hair as he placed her on the floor, "Tough luck kid. Now off you go."

"That one is going to be a handful." Alex remarked affectionately, he looked across at Izzie's concerned expression and rolled his eyes knowing exactly what she was stressing about, "Iz he's three, leave it alone."

"But should we talk to him?" Izzie asked concerned as they both made their way out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"What? No. The only thing we have to talk to him about is the fact that school is not a scary place." Alex reminded her, knowing she probably forgot all about Jake's resistance to going to school.

"Right." Izzie said, but bit her lip in contemplation.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You wanna switch? You handle the motor mouth and I'll wake the Cassanova?"

"Alex!" Izzie protested.

Alex snickered slightly as he slipped into the bathroom, he laughed when he saw Ella standing in only her underwear twirling in circles, when she saw her father she grinned, her arms still flaying about.

"Daddy spin with me!"

"Bath time." Alex reminded her as he turned the shower on to the right temperature, "Hop in."

Meanwhile Izzie was slowly trying to wake their stubborn son, "Jakey, time to get up."

"Don't wanna." Came the muffle response under the Spiderman comforter.

"Sure you do." Izzie coaxed rubbing the lump on the bed, "You have preschool today. Don't you want to go and make some new friends?"

"No."

Izzie frowned at his words, and pulled back the comfort to be greeted by her son's dirty blond hair and bare back, she pulled down his pajama top and rubbed his back soothing, "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." Jake muttered as he turned around to wrap his tiny arms around Izzie's waist, his head now buried on Izzie's lap, "Can I stay home with you Mommy?"

Izzie sighed sadly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't you want to go with your sister? Ella would want company."

Jake released a sigh and turned so that he was looking up at Izzie, "I guess, but Mommy I can't count to a 100."

Izzie bit her lip sadly at his despondent tone, "Can Ella?"

"No." Jake replied, "But I don't want those kids laughing at her too."

"Sweetie, no one's going to laugh at you or Ella. You're going to school to _learn_ how to count to 100, your ABC's everything."

Jake suddenly sat up looking at Izzie excitedly, "I can count my ABC's!"

Izzie grinned at him affectionately as she stood up holding out a hand to her son, "I know. Now are we going to get ready for school?"

Jake giggled as he grabbed her outstretched hand, "Mommy you're not going to school!"

"I'm not?" Izzie feigning surprise, as Jake jumped off the bed.

"No!" Jake said shaking his head, "Yous not a little kid. You a Mommy, Mommies don't goes to school."

"Oh well what am I going to do with all those cupcakes I made for me to take to school?" Izzie asked innocently.

"Me!" Jake said excitedly, "I'll take them, and Ella too."

"Okay, but first all little boys have to bathe." Izzie said, grinning when Jake bit his lip in contemplation.

"Do I have to?" Jake whined as Izzie ushered Jake into her and Alex' bedroom and towards their bathroom.

"You can't go to school stinky Jake." Izzie reminded him, she hooked her hands onto the corners of his shirt, "Now hands up."

Jake looked across at the bathtub then back at his mother, "Can I swim with the bubbles?"

"Not this morning." Izzie replied, "But after school."

"Okay." Jake said excitedly, "Can we go by Aunty Merry to swim in the pool?"

"I'll after to ask them." Izzie said thoughtfully, "But this weekend."

"That's so far away!" Jake whined as he stepped into the tub, "Can you ask Aunty Merry today?"

"We'll see." Izzie relented, "Now scoot, under the water."

* * *

"Why are we out here again?" Cristina asked, as she Lexie and Meredith sat in the waiting lounge in the hospital.

"We're waiting on Izzie." Meredith explained for the third time, "Alex wants us to cheer her up. The twins started preschool today."

"Isn't that Alex's job?" Cristina asked dryly, but nonetheless settled herself into the sofa to wait.

"He said something about chick time." Meredith said amused, "Have you seen Callie lately? I have a patient with a broken fibia, that I wanted her to check out."

"You didn't hear?" Cristina asked surprise, "She and Robbins got a call. Apparently they are getting the kid earlier than expected."

"They're in Mexico?" Meredith asked surprised,

"Yup. They've been there over a week now. I think they'll be back next week."

"How exciting." Meredith gushed, she looked across at her silent sister, who was currently typing away on her phone, "You and Sloan, having dirty text sex?"

"What?" Lexie looked up alarmed immediately slipping her phone closed, "No!"

"Liar." Cristina remarked amused

"We….I was not!" Lexie protested, she then gasped when Cristina suddenly leaned over her chair and pulled the phone from her grasp, "Hey!"

Meredith who was watching their antics laughed wholeheartedly at Lexie's expression, and then Cristina's when she frowned after reading the small screen. Cristina quickly threw the phone back into Lexie's lap.

"Ew Little Grey I never knew you had such a porny mind."

"Cristina!" Lexie hissed in annoyance, while Meredith's eye's widened in surprise.

"Oh let me see." Meredith asked about to get up,

"No!" both Lexie and Cristina shouted at the same time, Lexie gripping the phone for dear life.

"You really want to know what your sister can do with her legs?" Cristina asked dryly.

"Cristina!" Lexie screeched in annoyance,

Meredith frowned in disgust, "You have a point. Oh crap I forgot about my patient, I'll be back. Wait here for Izzie."

Once Meredith was out of ear shot, Cristina turned to Lexie giving her a hard look, "Want to tell me why we just lied about you texting Derek? And do I have cause to actually kill you?"

"What?" Lexie stuttered in alarm, "No! Derek is planning this thing for their anniversary. He wants to know if Mark and I can watch Chris next weekend."

"Oh." Cristina said, "So what's this cheesy thing Shepherd is doing now?"

Lexie grinned, "He's taking her to a bed and breakfast, a few hours out off of the city. It's so romantic."

"A place with abed and food? Real romantic." Cristina said sarcastically, she then smirked, "Does Sloan know that you volunteered him to watch the squirt?"

"No, why would he care? He loves Chris." Lexie replied easily, as she leaned back against the chair, her hands now on her protruding stomach.

"So do I, but you don't see me volunteering to watch the ankle biter." Cristina remarked.

"Hey! He's your godson!" Lexie protested.

"Yes, and I love the kid. I do. But two days of the whining and crying? I can do without." Cristina said, "And I'm thinking Sloan would agree."

"Well you're wrong." Lexie remarked easily, "Mark loves spending time with Chris."

"You keep telling yourself that, two days is a long time."

"A long time for what?" Meredith asked curiously as she slid into the seat next to Cristina, as she only hear the end of Cristina's sentence

"Since Lexie had sex….the real kind." Cristina said easily.

"Cristina!" Lexie scowled, she looked at her sister's sympathetic expression, "It's not…oh shut up."

"You guys did seem to have opposite shifts for the last few weeks." Meredith said thoughtfully, "But hey, don't you both have next weekend off too?"

"Yes." Lexie said tersely, glaring at Cristina.

"Well there you go problem solved." Meredith said brightly.

"I'm sure Lexie will have a _great_ weekend." Cristina replied grinning evilly at Lexie.

But before Lexie could comment further, Meredith suddenly sat up, "Izzie!"

Izzie walked up the three women slightly confused, she then sighed in realization and looked across at Alex, "You called them?"

"You need some chick time." Alex said with a shrug, "Although Yang is still a questionable choice."

"Go wrestle something." Cristina snapped.

"Talk to them." Alex said to Izzie, easily ignoring Cristina's remark, he placed a kiss on her cheek and then walked off.

Izzie huffed with mild exaggeration, then looked at her friends, two of which were looking at her sympathetically. At their looks Izzie released a long sigh and sank into a nearby chair.

"Was it that bad?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Were there tears?" Lexie asked sympathetically.

"Yes. I cried they didn't." Izzie said sadly, biting her lip to refrain from crying, "They were eager to go."

"Oh Iz, that's a good thing." Meredith encouraged.

"Yea. You got some tough kids there." Cristina agreed

Izzie chuckled sadly slightly nodding in agreement, "Yea, when Ella saw me crying she ran back to give me a hug. She told me 'Don't worry Mommy, Jakey and I will be home real quick. You'll see' My daughter was consoling me! I'm the one that's supposed to tell them it will be alright."

"You did good Izzie. It's good that they went so easily." Cristina told her, "I told you. Those two are tough cookies. That and they have each other."

"Yea, and there's nothing wrong with you missing them." Meredith consoled "Hell I'd probably be a mess when Chris starts preschool in two years."

Lexie nodded her head vigorously in agreement, "Oh yea. Mark would have to pry me away from ours."

"Ha!" Cristina scoffed, "Sloan may seem tough, but I'm sure he'll be worse off than either of you, don't talk about Shepherd that one would need to be surgically removed from Chris' side, and Mer _you_ would either have a bun in the oven or already be back to spit up and diaper rash…"

Izzie laughed wholeheartedly at the two sisters' affronted facial expressions, Meredith folded her arms in mild annoyance, "I don't find that remotely funny. Do you really think I would get pregnant that soon?"

Cristina laughed, "Oh yea. Mer if Shepherd had it his way you'd be barefoot and pregnant for the rest of your fertile life."

Meredith scowled, "Not funny."

Lexie giggled at her sister's face, as she rubbed her stomach, "Mer she does have a point. Tell me that since Derek found out I was pregnant, that he _hasn't_ been hinting for another one?"

"He may have mentioned it." Meredith grumbled, "But that's not going to happen! Chris is still small and I have my fellowship starting in a few months."

"Oh I can see it now Mer and her little army of McDreamies." Izzie teased.

"They'll all be little carbon copies of Derek." Lexie agreed giggling slightly.

Cristina smirked, but instead of joining the other two women in teasing Meredith she looked across at Lexie, "Little Grey you laugh, but if I know Sloan and Shepherd, if one is doing it the other one is gonna want to jump on the bandwagon. _Everything's _a competition with those two."

"Is not." Both Lexie and Meredith protested, they then looked at each other alarmed.

"You don't think they would do that?" Lexie asked her sister.

Meredith bit her lip in thought and shook her head, "No…you think?"

"Would the two of you relax." Izzie said amused, she looked at Lexie, "You have nothing to worry about, your uterus is occupied and off limits for the next year or so. Mer on the other hand has a free one up for grabs."

The three women laughed at Meredith's expense, who just growled in frustration, and stood up, "The three of you suck."

"I think we upset her." Cristina said dryly watching Meredith's retreating figure.

* * *

**So you see what my AI induced mind does to me? AI sex was never part of the plan…ah well.**

**Next Chapter: because AI took up this whole chapter the ML next chapter will be even longer than planned. Mark and Lexie watch Chris for the weekend as well as we meet Callie and Arizona's new daughter.**

**Reviews are love.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finals are over! And I can finally get back to this story. **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and as promised a ML chapter with a lil MerDer and Callie/Arizona. I realized the last couple of chapters have been seriously lacking ML so this chapter will seriously rectify that**

**I have decided that this story will probably end at Chapter 30 and I promise I will finish it before the end of the year, with that said I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"You did what?" Mark asked with a slight dread in his tone, "Lex it's our first weekend off in weeks."

"That's why we're the only ones who can do it." Lexie pointed out, "Look, Derek asked, he wanted to take Mere away for the weekend, for their anniversary."

"But, that was weeks ago!" Mark protested, he looked across at the toddler that was currently sleeping in their bed and surrounded by numerous pillows, "Fine, but why is he in our bed?"

Lexie looked at him sheepishly, "Derek forgot to pack the portable crib."

"What? Lexie…"

"Shh!" Lexie interrupted, "You'll wake him up, and I just got him down for a nap."

Mark sighed in exasperation as he took her hand and pulled her into the living room, "Lex I thought we could have spent this weekend together, just the two of us. You know do some baby planning stuff."

Lexie scoffed at his comment, "Translation, you just wanted to have sex whole weekend."

Mark opened his mouth about to protest, but then grunted, "And what's so wrong with that? You're almost through your second trimester, we gotta enjoy it while we can, cause we both know once the third one kicks in so does the dry spell."

"You…I don't believe…you are unbelievable!" Lexie huffed angrily as she walked off, but before she could reach the door she turned to look at him icily, "Just consider this the beginning of the dry spell!"

With those words she pulled the bedroom door shut with a click of finality. Mark sighed in exasperation as he moved to the fridge to grab a soda. He sat at the table, his fingers tapping on the counter as he contemplated how he was going to deal with this for the next 14 or 15 weeks. Lately anything he said or did for the matter seems to invoke some sort of 'girl flip out' from Lexie and try as he might he never seemed to be able to get himself out of these situations. With another sip from his soda he now started to think of yet another way to get in Lexie's good graces, and maybe his plans for the weekend might not be completely out of the window. As Mark gazed across the room for a moment until his eyes caught sight of the keys to Meredith and Derek's house hanging on the key holder. With a grin Mark scooped up the keys and then headed for the main bedroom.

"Lex?"

Mark called out quietly, being very mindful of the sleeping toddler in their bed, but once he opened the door he couldn't help but smile, Lexie was currently lying on her back fast asleep, she was wearing a thin strap top that had ridden up in her sleep so that her protruding stomach was now bare, and curled up on her side was Chris with his tiny arm draped across Lexie's midsection. Mark grinned at the sight of the both of them, he smiled at Lexie's stomach, in the last few weeks their baby had made its presence known, so much so that there was no more doubt about whether or not Lexie was pregnant.

With a mischievous grin Mark grabbed a nearby post-it pad along with a pen and scribbled a tone then placed the post-it on the slight swell of Lexie's bare stomach, knowing fully well that he would pay for that gesture later.

Twenty minutes later Lexie awoke to the constant prodding of a tiny finger into her side, "Lexie, wake up. Lexie."

Lexie yawned slightly as she opened her eyes to see Chris' baby blues staring back at her, "Hi Aunty Lexie. You seeps."

Lexie giggled slightly, "I was. How about a kiss for your favourite Aunt?"

Chris grinned as he leaned over placing a wet sloppy kiss on Lexie's cheek, but he then looked at Lexie's protruding stomach placing his tiny hand gently on her bare skin, "Baby dere?"

"Yup." Lexie agreed, still in amazement at her nephew's growing ability to understand such things, as well as the fact that he seemed to be speaking with more clarity with each passing day, she grinned when Chris gently rubbed his hand against her stomach, "Baby seeps."

"For now…hey what you got there?" Lexie queried noticing the small green post-it in Chris' fingers.

"Pwetty." Chris explained as he handed it to his aunt.

"It is." Lexie agreed absentmindedly, but frowned as she read Mark's note, "Uncle Mark is a…a big head."

"Mark big head!" Chris giggled, "Big head Mark!"

Lexie giggled at his words, pulling his tiny body to her so that she can blow raspberries on his stomach.

"No! Aunty Lexie!" Chris squealed loudly, squirming.

After a few minutes of endless tickling and laughter Lexie finally had merci on her giggling nephew and released her hold on him. She grinned at his red face as she slipped off the bed.

"You hungry?" Lexie asked him curiously, "Cause me and the baby are going to have some pancakes…."

"Pay-cake!" Chris squealed in excitement as he jumped off of the bed and into Lexie's arms, "Pay-Cake!"

Lexie giggled as they walked out of the room, "Oh you're getting so big. Just now you're going to have a little cousin to play with."

"Baby pay?" Chris asked curiously as Lexie sat him down in the living room area of the condo, as she walked offer to the kitchen.

"Yea." Lexie said with a grin, she was about to pull out the ingredients for the pancakes when the front door open.

"Hey Short stuff!" Mark bellowed as he walked into the room, he dropped the numerous bags as well as two take out onto the kitchen counter then turned to Chris who had now toddled over to him.

"Mark!" Chris screamed in excitement his little hands stretching up, "Fly up!"

Mark swooped up Chris and placed him on his shoulder, ensuring to hold the toddler in a tight grip before he made his way over to his currently silent girlfriend.

"I brought Italian….Creamy Parmesan." Mark offered standing directly behind her, his mouth right by her ear.

But Lexie just huffed in response and continued to pour out the flour for the pancakes, "Chris and I are having pancakes."

"Pa-Cake!" Chris parroted slamming his tiny hands on Mark's head.

"I bought chicken nuggets." Mark said speaking more to the toddler than Lexie.

" Want Nuggets."

"Mark!" Lexie admonished, "Derek doesn't…"

"Oh what Derek doesn't know won't hurt him." Mark said easily as he pulled out a small nugget and handed it to the exuberant toddler, "Besides your sister gives him all the time."

"Well she's his mother Mark." Lexie said exasperation as she turned around to face them, "She…you know what I'm not talking to you."

"Cause I gave our nephew…my godson…a stupid piece of fried chicken?" Mark said incredulously.

"No." Lexie said stubbornly, "A post-it on my stomach? Really?"

Mark grinned, "So you're upset that I stuck a piece of paper to you stomach?"

Lexie frowned, when he said it like that, it did make her sound ridiculous, "No."

"No?" Mark asked now confused.

"No." She repeated, "You wanted to…look I can't remember why. Just know that I am."

"Woman, you're driving me insane!" Mark said throwing up his hands, he placed both of his hands on Lexie's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Lexie, I love you. I do. But you have got to _stop _with the crazy. Just stop please?"

Lexie looked at him knowing that she should be upset with his comment, but one look at his pathetic pleading face and she was suddenly giggling slightly. She tiptoed, her eyes twinkling as she placed a small kiss on his lips, about to tease him further when Mark suddenly pulled back with a yelp.

"No!" Chris shouted pulling hard on Mark's hair, "Bad Mark!"

"Fuck!" Mark shouted in pain, "Chris don't do that!"

"Mark!" Lexie screeched in surprise, more at his language than his harsh tone, she looked up at her nephew expecting the worse, but the word came out his mouth was not the response she would have hoped for.

"Fuck!" Chris chirped brightly.

"Oh God." Lexie moaned, as she slapped Mark on the shoulder, "You corrupted him! We've had him for a few hours and already you corrupted him!"

Mark hoisted Chris off of his shoulders and held the toddler at arms length looking at him sternly, "Chris that's a bad word. No."

"Fuck?" Chris seemed to asked curiously, but at the comical look on Mark's face he laughed at proceeded to repeat the word over and over.

Mark looked across at Lexie sheepishly, as he bit the inside his mouth to refrain from laughing, knowing that if even gave a hint that he found this funny he would be sleeping on the couch for the remaining of her pregnancy.

"Oh god."

"Look, come one its not that bad," Mark reasoned, but one look at her face and he knew that was not the right thing to say.

"Not that bad!" Lexie screeched, "You turned him into a foul mouth one year old!"

"Would you calm down?" Mark barked, as he shifted Chris slightly towards Lexie, "Your reaction alone is making him repeat it."

"Don't snap at me." Lexie said with a huff, as she glanced at her chatty nephew, "You think you're the expert you deal with him."

With that said she turned around and walked off but before she could move a step further she stopped, grabbed the box of Italian food and then proceeded to the bedroom.

"Twice in one day that's got to be some kind of record." Mark remarked as he shook his head.

"Lexie bye bye?" Chris asked curiously.

"Kid, never get a woman pregnant." Mark said seriously, he then smiled a Chris' confused expression, "How about those nuggets?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked confused, when Derek did not turn onto the highway heading to the hospital, and essentially to Mark and Lexie's apartment, "Aren't we going to pick up Chris? I don't know why you insisted he stay with them. It's Lexie and Mark's first weekend off in weeks and they kind of need some time to themselves."

Derek frowned at her words, "They're fighting?"

"No." Meredith said smirking slightly, "I think they would just like to have some real sex."

Derek frowned, "Real sex? What does that even mean? They have fake sex?"

"Text sex." Meredith explain her eyes twinkling, "Apparently that's the only kind that's been happening in weeks."

"No its not." Derek said with a incredulous laugh, "Trust me. When Mark doesn't have sex for weeks the whole world would know. He complains like a woman."

"Really? But that's not what Lexie said." Meredith said amused, purposely ignoring his last remark.

Derek suddenly laughed, "Oh. Too bad for Mark then."

Meredith rolled her eyes at his comment but then frowned, when she realized that Seattle landscape was now behind them and that they were heading towards the woods and not in the direction of their house, "Derek where the hell are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Derek said mysteriously

"I don't like surprises." Meredith said with a frown

"You'll like this one I promise." Derek said as he cast a glance at his now anxious wife.

"Derek…"

"She…enjoy the silence." Derek whispered.

"Derek!" Meredith huffed she shoved him slightly in the shoulder when he just grinned a her mysteriously, with a role of her eye she finally relented but then frowned when a thought occurred to her, "Did you tell Lexie about Chris?"

"What about him?" Derek asked stupidly as he focused on the road in front of him.

"Derek." Meredith said warningly, "Please tell me you told me sister. My _pregnant_ sister that Chris has been prone to temper tantrums at the drop of a hat."

"You're over exaggerating that was one time."

"Derek!" Meredith screeched, "You asked her to watch him with out warning her that he might throw a fit if she gives him the wrong sippy cup!"

Derek suddenly grinned as he looked over at her, "I love the fact that sippy cup is part of your vocabulary."

"Derek! Don't do that!" Meredith huffed trying not to smile, "Don't do the charming thing. This is serious, you don't give the expecting parents to watch the toddler with tantrums."

"Oh so I should have asked Alex and Izzie who have twins? Or asked Callie and Arizona who just came home with a nine month old…or best of all, your best friend who is anti-baby?"

"You should have told her." Meredith said while she folded her arms, her eyes suddenly widened, "Please tell me you at least told her about the kissing thing?"

"Shit." Derek groaned he then chuckled, "Oh well Mark would be in for a rude awakening if he even tries to kiss Lexie."

Meredith giggled slightly, "And knowing Mark he wouldn't catch on until Chris does some serious damage."

"You're telling me." Derek said with a slight grin, "I still had his little teeth marks on my hand."

"He's just protective of me." Meredith teased as she leaned back against the seat her feet going up on the dashboard.

"Yea he screamed bloody murder when I tried to kiss you." Derek said with a frown.

"I'm just glad that's all he walked in on." Meredith said with a sigh, "If he came even two minutes later, we would have traumatized our son for life."

"Mer, he's one he won't remember it." Derek reassured her.

Meredith shook her head, "No that's bad. Its soo bad. Nothing good can come from having sex."

Derek laughed at her words, refusing to believe that she would actually boycott sex, but knowing exactly what to say to change her mind either way, "We got Chris."

Meredith smiled as she thought of their son, "We did and he's perfect."

"Minus the biting and tantrums." Derek teased, when he saw that they had reached their destiny her smiled, "And I think I can show you all the good that can come from having sex with you husband."

Meredith followed his gaze and frowned, "You brought me to a _motel_ to have sex?"

"What?" Derek said alarmed as he pulled into the small parking area, "No! Mer this is a bed and breakfast…"

"Like _that_ makes it better?" Meredith huffed.

"No. Mer. I booked this for the weekend….Happy Anniversary!" Derek said quickly when he realized he was just digging himself into an even deeper hole.

"What?" Meredith asked confused.

"We spent our anniversary in the hospital and there was George's dinner and well Anna." Derek explained, "I wanted to do this for us. So when I saw that we both had the weekend off this month…"

Meredith gazed up and the two story old Victorian building then back at her sheepish husband, obviously waiting for her approval, she then grinned and leaned over the gears to pull his face towards her and kissed him heatedly, "Thank you."

Derek pulled back slightly his lips slightly swollen by her sudden assault, "You're welcome."

Meredith grinned mischievously as she leaned over him yet again, but this time she stretched her arm towards the side of the seat and pulled the leaver essentially sending Derek's seat as far back as it could go. Before Derek could even register what was happening Meredith was suddenly straddling his hips, each of her hands resting on the head rest behind him as she looked down at him.

"We should start our anniversary the right way." Meredith said with a grin as she kissed him passionately, and Derek's hands immediately went to her jeans clad ass. His fingers kneading her flesh.

Meredith moaned in response as she started to push her hip down onto Derek's, earning a moan from Derek in response. She tugged at his hair as she began to deepen the kiss, her tongue slowly running along his upper lip, begging for entrance, one that Derek complied to immediately, as his own tongue began duel with her own. Their hips beginning to thrust against each other in a frenzy.

"Derek." Meredith groaned out as she placed soft kisses against his collar moan, her nimble fingers working furiously at the front buttons of his shirt.

"Mer." Derek groaned out as her hips pressed down on his own, "We….Mer stop."

But Meredith was so focused on ridding him of his shirt that she hand not heard him, not until Derek's hands clasped her small hands did she look at him curiously, her lips swollen and her chest heaving.

"Stop." Derek said his own breathing ragged, "I don't think the people here would appreciate our little show as much as we would."

Meredith giggled slightly as she wiped his own red lips that had a bit of her lipstick, "You're right."

Derek sighed as he threw he head back against the head rest, "You'll be the death of me woman."

"Sorry." Meredith said with a giggle, anything but apologetic. She shifted her hips purposely against the massive bulge in his jeans.

"Mer." Derek moaned out gripping her hips to stop her movements, "You need to stop."

Meredith suddenly smirked, "Seems to me that you have a _big_ problem."

Derek gulped slightly as he watched as she scooted further back on his legs then moved her hands between their laps and pulled lightly at his belt buckle. She then took the palm oh her hand a lightly pressed down on the crotch of his pants, at which Derek gasped and his hips buckled up against her hand.

"Mer, don't…"

But his words instantly turned to moans as Meredith snaked her hand between the zipper of his jeans and cupped him lightly. She rubbed her thumb back and forth against his hard flesh, the coarse material of his boxers intensifying the sensations.

"Mer…"

"Sh. Let me take care off you."

Meredith whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips before she went back to her task at hand. She urged him to raise his hips so that she could pull down his jeans as well as his boxers. Despite his willingness to allow her to pull off his pants, Derek still began to protest as he looked around the empty parking lot. But all coherent thought left him when he felt his wife's wet lips encircle his swollen cock. He gasped loudly as he looked down at his lap that was full of dirty blond hair and groaned yet again as he felt Meredith's tongue move slowly against his flesh. Gripping the door handle Derek threw his head back and let his wife take care of him.

* * *

Lexie ran out into the living room when she heard the loud screeches coming from her nephew, she looked across at Mark who was standing in the corner of the room looking at the screaming toddler in fright, "What the hell happened?"

"He started screaming like a banshee!" Mark yelled over the screams.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "What did you do? And why did you just leave him there?"

"Don't!" Mark warned as Lexie took a step towards Chris, but to his surprise Chris immediately jumped into her arms, his cries ceasing at once, his little chest still moving rapidly as he calmed down.

"What did you do?" Lexie asked Mark, turning to face her surprised boyfriend.

"Nothing!" Mark said indignantly looking at the toddler, "He wanted to play with the stupid glass bird you have there. I told him no and he started to throw a fit. He then started throwing all the blocks all over the damn place. I told him pick it up. He said no and then started to scream."

Lexie eye's widened as she looked down at her nephew, "Chris you're not supposed to throw your toys."

She then placed the toddler on the floor in front of a pile of plastic blocks, picking up one she looked at him, "Come help me clean it up."

"No!" Chris said stubbornly as he plopped back onto his diaper clad bottom.

"Chris." Lexie said warningly handing him a block, "Come help me."

"No!" Chris screamed, he grabbed the toy and threw it in the opposite direction as he started to kick his little feet against the floor.

Lexie's eyes widened as she took a stood up and looked across at Mark, who shrugged, "See what I mean?"

"I've never seen him like this." Lexie said in awe

"It's like he's possessed." Mark said wincing as Chris' pitched increased as well as his little legs began to kick against the carpet.

"My god." Lexie said in amazement, "What do we do?"

"You're asking _me?_ I thought you would know!" Mark snapped.

"What you think because I'm a woman, I will know what to do?" Lexie asked annoyed.

"No!" Mark snapped in annoyance at her assumption, "You're good with kids! Look would you stop yelling at me and shut him up."

"Why don't you try!" Lexie snapped.

"I did! He just started to scream more."

Lexie rolled her eyes as she approached the screeching toddler, "Chris, you need to stop this."

But Chris just began to scream more, Mark shook his head, "We should just leave him. He'll get tired eventually.

"Mark!" Lexie scowled, "We can't leave him screaming his head off."

"Well talking to him doesn't seem to be working." Mark snapped he then walked up to the screaming toddler and hoisted him into his arms, "Chris Stop."

But Mark's harsh tone just caused the toddler to break down into tears, Lexie gasped as she took the toddler from Mark, "Mark! You made him cry."

"It stopped the screaming." Mark said sheepishly.

Lexie rolled her eyes as she began to comfort her nephew, "It's okay baby."

"You shouldn't coddle him." Mark warned, "Kid's got to learn its not right to throw a fit when he doesn't get his way."

But Lexie ignored him as she took a seat on the couch kissing Chris' red face, "Sh. It's okay baby. Aunty Lexie got you."

"Want Mommy." Chris whimpered. "Mommy…"

Lexie sighed as she rubbed his back soothingly, "I know. It's okay."

* * *

"Do you think we have enough stuff?" Callie asked worriedly as she trekked up their driveway for the third time, while Arizona held 9 month old Emelia, who was currently staring her mother with wide eyes as she swept passed the two with numerous baby paraphernalia.

"I voiced my opinion on the matter 5 shopping trips ago." Arizona called out, "And where are you pulling all of this crap from?"

"Garage!" Callie called out as she bypassed them yet again on the front patio.

"Mommy's crazy." Arizona told the baby seriously, grinning when Emelia giggled, "But don't worry we love her anyway right Lia?"

"Lia?" Callie asked frowning slightly as she walked up the stairs a few shopping bags in her hands.

"No?" Arizona asked, she looked at the wide eye baby thoughtfully, "Emmie?"

"You got Emmie form Emelia? Have I taught you nothing about Spanish?" Callie asked incredulously, she looked at their daughter for a moment then grinned, "Mia."

"Mia." Arizona repeated and then matched Callie's grin she bounced the baby slightly in her arms earning a loud giggle, "Are you a Mia?"

The little girl giggled as she patted Arizona's nose, "Alo."

Callie grinned, "Es muy bonita!"

Arizona frowned slightly, "That's pretty right?"

Callie sighed in exasperation, "Babe, you're really need to start listening to me when I teach you Spanish."

Arizona smirked, "Well you need to find a better time to teach Spanish, and not when your hand is…."

"Hey! No illicit talks in front of the kid." Callie warned,

Arizona laughed as they made their way into the house, "I would hardly call what we do, illicit, besides can she even understand English?"

Callie chuckled, "You're the baby doctor you tell me."

Arizona grinned as she turned attention to the baby, "I just can't get over how beautiful she is."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona' s waist and placed her chin on the other woman's shoulder to gaze at Emelia who was looking at the two women with wide eyes, "And she's ours."

Arizona smiled as she tilted her head to the left towards Callie, "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie whispered kissing Arizona on the cheek, she was about to pull away when Arizona grabbed her hand.

"Hey what kind of kiss was that?"

Callie shook her head as she stepped back, "Sorry new rule. No kissing in front of the baby."

"New rules?" Arizona asked amused, "I've created a monster haven't I?"

"I'm ignoring you now." Callie said, she then looked across at Emelia and held out her hands, grinning when the baby willing came to her, "Let's show Mia her room."

"Calliope!" Arizona said indignantly as Callie walked off with their daughter, the baby's laughter echoing through out the room as Callie threw the baby into the air and caught her.

* * *

"Hey." Lexie called out to Mark as she entered their room.

"The terror asleep?" Mark asked with a grin as she crawled onto the bed and she snuggled up against him.

"Yes." Lexie said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Which time?" Mark asked amused as he placed his hand on her swollen stomach

"I guess I deserved that." Lexie said softly with a sigh, "Sorry for being a hormonal mess."

"Its okay." Mark said placing a kiss on her forehead, "I've gotten accustom to a hormonal Lexie."

"So if I kill my brother-in-law in a hormonal rampage would you back me up?" Lexie asked cheekily

Mark laughed whole heartedly at her words, "And what do I tell my sister-in-law? That the hormones made you do it?"

"Yea." Lexie said with a yawn, "I can't believe he didn't tell me about the tantrums."

"I can." Mark said thoughtfully, "He knew you wouldn't have taken him for the weekend."

"Of course not! I would have still watched Chris." Lexie said with a huff, "I would have just liked to know what we were getting ourselves into."

"Well technically we do." Mark said as he rubbed her stomach to emphasis his point.

"I heard girls are calmer than boys." Lexie spoke softly as she intertwined her fingers in his own.

"You want a girl?" Mark asked, knowing that memories of Megan were still fresh in their minds despite the fact she died over four years ago.

"I don't know maybe." Lexie replied with uncertainty, "She would have been four by now."

"Yea." Mark agreed as his grip tightened on her body, still unsure of how much of the subject she would get into

"She and Ella would have wrecked havoc in preschool." Lexie said with a little giggle,

Mark smiled at the thought, as he began to run his finger through her long brown hair, "She would have been the splitting image of you, and talked our heads off."

"You think?"

"Oh yea." Mark said enthusiastically, "She would have been chatty. We wouldn't be able to shut up her."

Lexie giggled as he continued, "Instead of time out, we'd have to give her quiet time. She'd probably throw a temper tantrum like no other. She was a Grey after all."

"Yea." Lexie said thoughtfully, " And she'd have you wrapped around her finger. Daddy's little girl."

"Most likely." Mark said knowing there was no point denying it

Lexie sighed as she rubbed her stomach, "I don't want this one to live in her sister's shadow."

"She won't.' Mark promised, "We won't do that. We'll tell her about her big sister. We won't let that happen Lex."

"Maybe." Lexie said thoughtfully, "Maybe a boy might be better."

"Either is fine." Mark said as he scooted down her body so that his face was by her stomach, "Once he or she is healthy and happy that's all we need."

Lexie grinned down at him as he raised her shirt to place a kiss on her stomach, "Healthy and happy."

"You stay in there as long as you need to." Mark spoke to their unborn child, "I can live with a hormonal Mommy for longer than expected."

"Mark!" Lexie protested with a giggle as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You see what I mean?" Mark said speaking to Lexie's stomach yet again, he placed another kiss on her stomach about to move back to the head of the bed, but then decided to go with Lexie's playful mood and started to trail his hands up Lexie's leg.

"Mark!" Lexie hissed slapping his hands away, "You just ruined a perfectly nice moment with your stupid dirty thoughts."

Mark chuckled as he returned to the top of the bed and pulled her into his arms, "Worth a try."

"Stop talking." Lexie said with a giggle as she snuggled deeper into his arms, " 'Night Mark."

"Night Lex." Mark said softly kissing her forehead as he too began to drift off.

* * *

**A lil fluffy ML to make you smile lol. I only realized that MerDer were celebrating their anniversary when I started writing this chapter and then I realized I HAD to put a lil MerDer hotness in there…it is MerDer after all.**

**So I already wrote the next two chapters and I am keeping them hostage till I get enough reviews :P**

**Next: Izzie's first day back seems to be more of a challenge for her and Alex than she expected and Lexie is experiencing the grunt of being a surgical resident at almost 7 month pregnant.**

**Reviews are Love**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Wow never thought I'd reach here. 20 chapter, 200 pages and 400 reviews later and this story is still going, I'm still in amazement, and I can definitely say that I would have never have gotten this far without all of you. So thank you so much for your kind words. Heres to 10 more chapters!**

**I know this is late I was supposed to post this since Saturday but Christmas preparations only seem to get in the way so sorry for the delay if its any bonus this chapter is the longest chapter to date.**

**Warning here be some nasty nasty again.**

* * *

Izzie stood at the entrance of the hospital her handbag strapped over her shoulder as she gazed up at the tall looming building, despite the fact that she has been to this hospital on numerous occasions, either as a patient or wife or friend, today it would be exactly 3 and half years since she'd been here solely for the purpose of saving lives. Izzie took a deep breath as she remembered the last few times she had been in this very same position, about to pick up her surgical career once again, but this time, there was one thing that was different than all the rest, and when she felt the slight flutter of lips on her cheek, she smiled.

"You ready to kick some surgical ass?" Alex whispered into her ear.

Izzie nodded her head vigorously, "Rock star."

Alex laughed as they began to make their way inside, "Well rock star. Good luck today. I have to go check on a patient but I'll see you after rounds…or during you never know."

Izzie frowned at his mysterious tone, but before she could question him he was already running up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later she found herself standing in the familiar resident lounge dressed in the familiar light blue scrubs. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she frown slightly as she scrutinized her appearance and the changes that had occurred since the last time she had worned these scrubs.

"Stevens." An all too familiar voice called out.

Izzie turned to look at her former resident in surprise, "Dr. Bailey? I thought I was meeting the Chief resident? A Dr. Mayfair?"

"Mayfair is out sick today." Bailey informed, "Besides I heard you were back and had to come see it for myself. My interns were always the wayward ones."

Izzie grinned down at the short women, "Doesn't seem to get old does it? I'm ready for whatever you got for me. You know it's strange? Its not like I haven't been in the hospital since I had the twins, but now that I'm back here to work, it feels different somehow like it's a whole new world."

"One sniff of surgery and it'll all come back to you." Bailey smiled slightly, "Well as you've probably been told, you being a third year resident you will be shadowing senior residents of various different specialties along with the attending. Rounds starts in 10 minutes so I suggest you get ready."

Izzie nodded in acknowledgment as she picked up her white coat, her fingers running over the 'S' of her last name, that was stitched in the corner, "You know I changed my name."

"Izzie Karev?" Bailey asked amused as they walked out of the room, "You never pegged me as the type to take her husband's name."

Izzie shrugged slightly, "I want my kids and I to share the same name. So in a few months I'll be Isobel Karev."

Bailey nodded in understanding, "A little word of advice, watch out for those vultures in your year, they are even worse than you people when you started. Once they find out you're married to an attending…well just watch yourself."

"But people know who I am." Izzie protested.

"Stevens, surgical residents live in their own bubble, the only people they know are doctors and patients, they pay little attention to anything else."

"That's ridiculous." Izzie said stubbornly as they reached the Cardiothoracic surgical wing of the hospital, she frowned slightly, "Cardio?"

"Guess you will be testing your theory then." Bailey said with a smirk, "Robbins is running rounds this morning. A few of them are cardio. Room 2342"

Izzie cautiously approached Room 2342, seeing the numerous surgical residents huddled together in one corner of the room while someone spoke, walking to the door she knocked lightly, jumping slightly when the entire room turned to look at her. She surveyed the room and smiled slightly when she saw Alex on the other side of the patient's bed, dressed in his navy blue scrubs.

"Ah Dr. Stevens." Dr. Robbins greeted brightly, "Welcome back. We were just about to begin."

There were a few murmurs from the residents as Izzie slid into the ranks, she sent Arizona a small smile and then finally took a look at the patient. A little girl no more than 4 years old with big brown eyes, her naturally tanned skin looking pale in comparison to her mother's deep tone, the little girl continued to stare at all the doctors with wide eyes. Izzie sent the little girl a reassuring smile as one of her fellow residents presented the case. She was so deep in thought she was only brought out of her spur by a familiar deep voice.

"Dr. Stevens?" Alex called yet again looking at her concerned.

"Sorry." Izzie mumbled, as she looked across at her husband questioning.

"Ebstein's Anomoly, how would you go about treating it?" Alex asked her calmly.

Izzie's eyes widened slightly at his words, almost immediately recognizing the disease not because she knew it, but because this particular patient was one Alex had been treating for the past few months, she looked at the patient then at Alex and quickly spoke, "Tricuspid valve repair to help stop the back flow of blood into her right atrium."

Alex nodded in approval, but once Izzie saw the twinkle in his eyes and the telltale signs that he was going to break on into a grin at any moment, she sent him a hard look. But Alex simply turned to his patient squeezing her tiny hand in assurance.

"Jamie. This is Dr. Stevens she's going to prep you for surgery."

At once Izzie's eyes widened, while there were numerous angry murmurs behind her. Arizona looked slightly startled between the married couple, but refrained from saying anything knowing not to question another attending in front of the residents.

"Jamie I'll come and check you after surgery okay?" Arizona said sweetly, "And you can tell me all about butterflies. My little girl seems to love them as much as you do."

"But she's just a baby. Dr. Robbie." Jamie protested weakly her voice ragged as she coughed slightly.

"Baby's have opinions too." Arizona said with a grin, she tapped Jamie on the nose slightly, receiving a giggle in response. Arizona then looked across at Jamie's worried parents and gave them a reassuring nod.

"Okay people, let's move." She ordered ushering out the remaining residents.

Once all the doctors had left, Izzie turned to Alex her eyes narrowed, "Dr. Karev can I speak to you for a moment, outside?"

Alex looked at her slightly confused, but then looked over at his patient's parents, "We'll be back."

Izzie closed the door to the room and then turned to look at Alex, her arms folded. Alex frowned at her demeanor, "What's with the look?"

"Alex!" Izzie hissed in exasperation as she glanced around the corridor glad to see that no one was around, "You can't put me on your case because I'm your wife!"

"I didn't!" Alex protested, "You answered the question right."

"One stupid question, and you didn't exactly give anyone else the chance." Izzie pointed out, "It's my first day I'm not supposed to be getting first dibs on surgeries because we're married. I'm not supposed to be getting first preference at all."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're being stupid. I asked you the course of treatment and you answered it. Thus your case."

"You told me about this patient weeks ago." Izzie pointed out in frustration.

"So you're telling me you wouldn't have know the answer if we hadn't discussed it before?"

"No of course not!" Izzie growled, "That's not the point this is inappropriate and a blatant form of favoritism!"

"What's inappropriate?" Purposely ignoring her favoritism comment, knowing the truth behind it, and he'd be damned if he was ever going to mention a word of that to Izzie.

"Alex!" Izzie huffed in annoyance at his ignorance, "When we're at work I'm not your wife, I'm your resident, and you need to treat me that way."

"So if there was something wrong with one of the kids, does that mean I can't tellyou until we leave the hospital? Because technically you wouldn't be my wife and _just_ a resident" Alex asked sarcastically.

Izzie eyes narrowed, "Stop being a moron…"

"I think it's inappropriate for you to call your boss a moron, _Dr._ Stevens," Alex smirked purposely stressing one her title to irritate her

"Just stop giving me surgeries because I'm your wife." Izzie snapped before she turned around and headed back into their patient's room, Alex on her heels.

Alex walked up to Jamie, "So Ms. Jamie. Dr. Stevens is going to take good care of you okay? So don't be giving her any trouble."

Jamie giggled slightly, but before Alex could speak to her parents she tugged lightly on his finger, "Dr. Karev? After my surgery can Ella come and visit me again?"

"Sweetie I don't think…" Jamie's mother started but was interrupted by Izzie's surprise voice.

"Are you Princess Amy?" Izzie asked with a grin.

Jamie eyes widened, "How did you know that? Can you read minds?"

All the adults laughed at the child innocence when Alex grinned at Jamie, "This is Ella's Mommy."

"Really?" Jamie said excitedly, she looked across at Alex, "Dr. Alex is right you _do_ look like Cinderella!"

Izzie chuckled lightly momentarily forgetting about their previous conversation, as she sent a look over to her slightly red husband before she turned her attention back to her patient, "Well Jamie, do you want to tell me why Ella calls you Amy? While we head down to radiology?"

"Do I have to?" Jamie whined slightly as her father helped her into the wheelchair.

"Listen to your doctor sweetie." Jamie's mother said softly as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Daddy and I will be waiting for you in here."

Jamie sighed slightly as she pulled on the ear of her stuff dog, "Okay Mommy."

"So Princess Amy." Izzie said brightly as she pushed the wheelchair and effectively distracting the little girl, while Alex spoke to Jamie's anxious parents about the procedure he was about to do, "Who is your favourite princess?"

* * *

"Lex?" Mark whispered softly as he poked his head into the dark on-call room, his gaze lingering on the still form on one of the single beds.

"I'm up. I'm up." Lexie said groggily as she tried to sit up, but she winced in pain and began to rub her back as she lay on her side.

"Don't get up." Mark said, walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Back giving you problems again?"

"No." Lexie said stubbornly, but allowed him to kneed the muscles in her lower back anyway, her fingers now resting on her swollen stomach, "Um…don't stop."

"Lex don't you think it's time you took your maternity leave?" Mark asked slowly bracing himself for the inevitable blow up.

"No." Lexie said stubbornly as she began to rub small circles on her stomach, "I am 7 months pregnant I don't plan to take my maternity leave till I'm at least 36 weeks."

"36! Lexie we talked about this." Mark said with a sigh, "You were going to take it easy at 30 weeks and…"

"I am not going to change my mind on this Mark." Lexie snapped, "If you're just going to just nag you can leave me alone."

Mark simply rolled his eyes having been immune to her hostile tone for weeks now, as he continued to massage her lower back. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, "How about you, me and the pickle head home for the day?"

Lexie smiled slightly, "You realized that where I go the pickle goes right?"

Mark chuckled lightly as he tugged at her scrub top to reveal her bare stomach, when placed his hand on her stomach he grinned when he felt a soft jab at his hands, "See pickle agrees with me. It's time for Mommy to go home."

"Well Mommy has a gall stone removal in 2 hours." Lexie replied, but despite her tone her eyes still began to droop.

Mark shook his head at her stubbornness but decided to change tactics on getting her to agree with him, "Well how about after your surgery we head home and I'll give you a full body massage."

Lexie moaned slightly at the thought, but then peered up at him, "I don't want sex."

Mark scoffed, "Who said anything about sex? I know how much your back and legs have been killing you my hands are good for other things you know."

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me?" Lexie asked incredulously.

"Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth?" Mark asked with an incredulous laugh, ""You know that's not true."

"I know." Lexie agreed with a sigh but then she bit her lip in thought of what his hands can do and released a low moan, "Okay so maybe sex is not a bad idea."

Mark suddenly perked up as she turned so that she now lay on her back as she gazed up at him, once she saw his eager expression she laughed and slapped him on the chest, "Not now."

"But you said…."

"After my surgery we'll go home." Lexie promised as she held out a hand so that he could pull her into a sitting position, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'm holding you to that full body massage."

Mark grinned as he kissed heatedly, leaving her breathless when he pulled back, "I'll have you so relaxed you won't feel a single muscle in your body."

Lexie moaned in approval as she licked her lips in anticipation, "I love you."

Mark laughed, "Should I take offence to the fact that you only seem to love me when I bring food and offer sex?"

Lexie grinned cheekily as she kissed him again, "You complaining about the sex?"

"Never." Mark remarked before he kissed her again, this time his hands going her waist, while hers went around his neck.

Suddenly an innocent kiss ended up with Lexie now straddling Mark's lap, her swollen stomach squished between them. While Mark's hand were inside of her scrub pants and cupping her ass, he was just about to snake one of his hands up her top when he felt a small jab at his stomach. The couple immediately broke apart and Lexie began to laugh.

"Guess the pickle does not appreciate you squishing her."

Mark chuckled as he placed both hands on her stomach, "Hey kid, you want to give your old man some slack?"

"Mark!" Lexie laughed, "You did not just asked our daughter to let us have sex."

Mark just grinned at her, "So she's a girl this week?"

Lexie shrugged, "Yes…I guess…I don't know. Do you want to find out?"

"I like the idea of a surprise." Mark said sheepishly.

Lexie grinned as she placed both hands on either sides of his face and kissed him, "Then we wait and she will be pickle for a few more weeks."

"Now where were we?" Mark asked with a smirk as his hands trailed up her thighs and going immediately to the drawstring of her pants. As he was about to pull them down his pager suddenly went off.

"Shit." Mark hissed, he pulled his hand out of her pants so that he could look at the screen of his pager, with a groan his other hand soon followed, "911"

Lexie smiled sheepishly as she slid off his lap, "Guess I'll have to take care of it myself."

Mark froze at her words, his widening as he turned to look at her, "Don't!"

Lexie smirked at him as she lay back against the pillow her fingers now playing with the untied drawstring, "You don't want me to do it?"

Mark groaned as he watched her fingers pull at the drawstrings tantalizingly slow, "No, when you do I want to watch."

"Who's stopping you?" Lexie teased as one of her fingers slipped bellow the waist of her pants and she gasped softly.

Mark suddenly growled as he yanked her hand away, "You're a tease Grey."

Lexie giggled as she allowed him to pull her to a sitting position and he kissed her hard on the lips, "After surgery, you and me and our bed have a date."

"And the massaging oil." Lexie reminded him as she kissed him one last time before he stood up to leave.

Mark groaned softly as he walked out of the room muttering to himself, leaving Lexie giggling on the bed.

* * *

"No!" Izzie protested as Cristina took a seat next to Meredith in the cafeteria, "You can't sit here."

"What's with her?" Cristina asked confused, as she took a bite into her sandwich,

"Apparently it's bad if she's socializing with attendings." Meredith said with a roll of her eyes.

Cristina scoffed, "So how does being married to one fit into that delusion?"

"It's my first day and already everyone hates me because I'm friends with the senior residents." Izzie gestured to Meredith, "It will look even worse if I'm eating with an _attending_."

"Again, how does your husband fit into this?" Cristina asked deadpan.

Izzie scowled, "They don't know that I'm married to Alex and I would like to keep it that way."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "And what happens when your license finally changes?"

"That will not be for another three months." Izzie said easily, "I'm hoping that I will have their respect already so that it won't matter."

"Why are you even bothered by what the residents think?" Meredith asked confused, "It's the attending respect you need, not to mention the senior residents, not those stupid idiots who don't know their asses from their elbows."

"I'm one of those idiots!" Izzie snapped, "I'm only in my third year,"

Meredith looked at her slightly sheepish as she bit into her salad, she looked across at Cristina for help, Cristina rolled her eyes, "Iz, I know you have this thing where you want to play nice with everyone and whatever but those people are your competition. Playing nice and making friends is for med school. Not everyone is going to like you. Deal with it."

Meredith nodded her head vigorously in agreement, "Besides those third year residents are young."

"Preschoolers." Cristina chimed in, "You don't want to be associated with preschoolers. The two rugrats not included."

Izzie rolled her eyes at Cristina's comment and sighed, "They are kind of young aren't they?"

Meredith nodded, "Oh yea, I swear Chen isn't even old enough to _drink_."

"There should be an age requirement when entering medical school these days." Cristina remarked, "I mean some of them look as though they should not be allowed to hold sharp objects."

The three women laughed at her comment, Izzie looked across the room to see one of her fellow residents, looking across at their table, "They keep looking over here and whispering in the locker room."

Cristina looked over at the table surprising the residents, "If you have time to stare then you have time to chart!"

With her harsh words there was immediate scraping of chairs as the four residents quickly scrabbled out of their seat and headed towards the surgical floor. One of the scruffy looking men grumbling loudly to himself.

"Stevens gets to eat."

"Scott, you have time to question your attending?" Cristina remarked, "Then you have time to help out in the clinic."

"I have an appendectomy in an hour!" Scott protested.

"Chen can take it." Cristina said easily, looking over at the wide eye resident.

"Thank You Dr. Yang." She said enthusiastically and hurried off.

"My surgery isn't cardio, you can't dictate other specialties." Scott scowled refusing to back down, "My resident…"

"I'm an attending you idiot." Cristina remarked, "I'll tell Dr. Grey that you'll be in the clinic for the rest of the day. Now move!"

"See Iz, being friends with an attending has some benefits." Meredith said with a grin.

"Apparently so does being married to one." Cristina remarked sending Izzie a knowing look, "Heard you got to scrub in on Alex's AV repair."

"The Hennessey case?" Meredith asked in amazement.

Izzie scowled, "Yes, Alex is an idiot."

"He let you scrub in on an advance cardio surgery and _he's_ the idiot?" Cristina asked incredulously.

"I didn't deserve it!" Izzie huffed, "Alex chose me because I'm his wife not because I was the best resident for the job!"

"You're a third year, you're not going to be the best at _anything_ for at least a few more years." Cristina said with a scoff.

"Izzie, I don't think Alex chose you because the two of you are married." Meredith said calmly sending Cristina a look.

"He asked me what Ebstein's Anomoly was and how to treat it!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Oh." Meredith said, "Did you have to explain how the procedure was done?"

"No!"

"I don't know why you are complaining. When I was in my third year I would have killed to get in on a cardio case so easily." Cristina said as she took a sip of her water.

"You were whoring yourself out for surgeries." Meredith said amused,

"It was slim pickings!" Cristina huffed, she then looked across at Izzie, "Look I don't know what you're whining about, you know people in almost every specialty, the OR is your oyster. Just suck it up and take the opportunities as they come to you. If you want I have a CABG later this afternoon if you want in?"

"Cristina! That's not the point." Izzie protested, but she then frowned in thought, "A coronary artery bypass grafting really?"

"Is this you trying to impress me?"Cristina smirked, "If you can ignore your guilt, it's yours."

Izzie bit her lip in contemplation and then sighed, "Okay fine."

"I knew the call to cut would win over." Cristina said, "I'm proud."

Meredith laughed wholeheartedly at the exchange and looked at Izzie's excited expression, "And how is this not worse than Alex giving you one of his cases?"

"Because we aren't sleeping together." Izzie said gesturing between Cristina and herself.

"You and Alex are _married_!" Meredith said exasperated.

Cristina smirked at Meredith's tone, "So Mer are you saying that married people don't have sex?"

"Shut up." Meredith scowled throwing a piece of her fruit at her, "I'm just saying that you giving her a surgery and Alex giving her a surgery isn't much different."

"Of course it is!" Izzie insisted, "People aren't going to think anything if I scrub in one of your surgeries but as soon as I get one of Alex's the first thing they are going to say is because I…"

"Give him a good head?" Cristina retorted

"Cristina!" Izzie hissed her face flaming as she kicked her in the shin, "Would you shut up!"

"So you're really going to keep your marriage a secret?" Meredith asked incredulously, "You're asking for trouble Iz."

"I'm not keeping anything a secret." Izzie said easily, "I'm just not going to willingly give out that information. Besides who I'm married to isn't anyone's business but my own."

"Well those rings alone are practically a neon signing saying 'Taken'." Cristina said amused, "But if you're really going with the whole secret thing, Mer's right you should abort that plan."

"No." Izzie said stubbornly, "Alex needs to know there are certain boundaries."

"He's not one of the twins you know." Meredith pointed out, "Just talk to him."

"I did." Izzie protested, "He just made fun of me. He doesn't see any problem with it."

"Maybe _you_ are the problem."

"Shut up Cristina." Izzie snapped.

Cristina smirked at her as she wiggled her fork at Izzie, "Hey don't talk to your attending like that."

Izzie scowled, "Bite me Yang."

"You know you scare me when you start to channel Alex like that." Meredith said with a frown.

"So are you going to keep the twins a secret too?" Cristina asked dryly.

"Of course not!" Izzie said incredulously, "They are my children I would _never…"_

"So you're only allowed to hide your husband then?" Meredith remarked.

Izzie scowled as Cristina rolled her eyes, "You need to stop caring what other people think. You're here to be a doctor, not make friends. Speaking of which the secret husband is coming."

"Shut up." Izzie hissed as both Meredith and Cristina laughed.

"Dr. Stevens." Alex greeted her as he took a seat next to his wife, "How are you this fine day? Or am I not allowed to talk to you now?"

"Of course you can talk to me Alex." Izzie said with exasperation sending Cristina and Meredith a hard look when they began to laugh.

Alex smirked, "I thought it was _Dr. _Karev?"

Izzie scowled as she went to grab one his fries but she gasped when he took it out of her hand, "Hey!"

"I don't share my food with _residents_." Alex remarked, "Now if we shared a bed every night orhad kids together _maybe_…."

"Okay you made your point!" Izzie scowled as she grabbed one of his fries again, "Maybe I went a little overboard but…"

"Overboard?" Alex remarked, "Iz you told me I shouldn't speak to you in the hospital unless it was about medicine."

"She told us we couldn't sit with her for lunch." Meredith added.

Alex shook his head at his wife, "I got kicked in the shin for flirting with her."

"In the OR!" Izzie reminded him, "You were flirting with me in the OR with your interns giggling at us. Now they probably think I'm having an affair with a married attending."

"You're the home wrecker newbie?" Cristina said with a laugh, "Oh my God. Those whiny idiots have been going on whole day about some new doctor shacking up with a married attending. I didn't realize it was you two!"

"What!" Izzie asked alarmed as she slapped a laughing Alex, "Alex it's not funny! They think I'm some adulterous whore!"

"Iz who cares." Alex remarked, "They'll figure it out sooner or later,that we're married."

"Not if Izzie has anything to say about it." Cristina remarked dryly.

"What?" Alex asked his eyes narrowing on his wife, "What does she mean?"

"Izzie doesn't want anyone to know that you're married." Cristina supplied.

"Cristina!" Meredith and Izzie snapped at her.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Alex spoke his tone hard.

"Of course not." Izzie said, "I just don't want people to know….. I mean I don't want…"

"That's just perfect Iz." Alex scowled as he pushed back his chair, "Maybe we shouldn't be speaking in the hospital at all."

"Alex!" Izzie called out in exasperation as he stormed off, she whipped around to glare at Cristina, her tone now laden with anger, "Thank you for that."

"I think you just made something out of nothing." Meredith remarked as Izzie stormed off in the opposite direction, "He thought her stupid rules were funny."

"I didn't think he would blow up like that."

"You still probably shouldn't have said anything." Meredith pointed out.

"Probably not."

* * *

Mark gasped as he walked into his and Lexie's bedroom, Lexie was lying on her side in the middle of their bed completely naked and grinning at Mark her fingers moving seductively against her bare thigh.

"Hey."

"Wow." Mark replied gulping slightly as he walked over to the bed, "Maybe I should be late more often."

Lexie smirked, "If you were any later I would have started without you. The original plan was to wear that black lingerie set you love, but I forgot that I'm a whale now and can't fit into any of my clothes. So I vetoed the clothes all together."

"You're not fat." Mark corrected her as he gazed at her round breast, her nipples hardening at the intensity of his gaze. He grinned as he grabbed a near by chair and plopped down on it, he stretched out as much as his tall frame would allow and smirked at her, "But the nakedness is enticing."

Lexie giggled slightly, "Are you just going to sit there and watch me?"

Mark nodded vigorously as he folded his arms behind his head looking completely relaxed, "You said you started without me. Continue."

Lexie frowned as she placed a hand on her hip, her swollen stomach resting on the bed, "I said I was _going_ to not that I did."

"But I have these images in my head that says otherwise." Mark said with a smirk as he gazed at her, his eyes following her fingers as they trailed up the outside of her thigh.

Lexie sighed as she began to make small circles along her inner thigh, "But you're _so_ much better at it."

Mark grinned as she pulled two pillows to prop her back with as she turned to face him, her legs stretched out in front of her. He always enjoyed a chatty Lexie when they had sex, her voice alone seemed to do wonders to his libido, "I know, but I'm pretty sure I'm also a _very_ good teacher. Show me."

Lexie giggled lightly as she opened her legs slightly and her fingers now playing with the curls at the apex of her thighs, "You're a dirty man you know that."

Mark smirked, "And you love me even more for it."

Lexie giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, but she then gasped when her fingers finally made contact with her wet folds. She closed her eyes as she slowly began to dip her fingers inside of her, she was about to pick up her speed when she felt a hand grasp her wrist and effectively pulling her fingers out of her. She opened her eyes to see Mark looming over her, his hand still holding onto her wrist firmly.

"I changed my mind." Mark growled as he took her two fingers that were glistening with her juices and wrapped his lips around the two digits.

Lexie moaned she he licked her fingers clean. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her as she kissed him heatedly, "You have too many clothes on."

Mark growled slightly as his hands ran through her long hair as he pulled her into another deep kiss, "Lie back. Let me finish it for you."

Lexie grinned as she released her hold on his shirt and allowed him to grab her legs and pull her closer to the edge of the bed, "Am I getting another lesson on the Sloan method?"

Mark chuckled as he placed a wet kiss on her inner thigh and murmured against her flushed skin, "It is more a show than tell method."

"You are so full of shit." Lexie said with a laugh, but her laughter quickly died out when Mark's warm lips made contact with her wet core.

Mark grinned as he felt Lexie grip his hair as he moved his tongue lightly against her wet folds. When he nipped at her clit his teeth dragging against the small nub of flesh, Lexie's hips immediately buckled as she raised off the bed slightly and her inner thighs began to twitch signaling the start of her orgasm. Mark immediately started to lick and suck at her folds thus ensuring that she was able to prolong her orgasm, once she stilled Mark pulled back slightly his mouth twitching at the sight of her heaving chest, "You _did_ start without me."

Lexie shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, "Sorry."

Mark grinned, "Never apologize for putting the Sloan method to good use, even if I'm not here to oversea it."

Lexie giggled wholeheartedly as he began to take off his clothes, "I did kind of wait for you."

Once Mark was rid of all his clothes he crawled alongside her and pulled at her waist so that she was now straddling him. Lexie's bare thighs now coming on either side of his torso. He ran his hands up and down her side and grinned up at her, "Let me show you how it's really done.

Lexie smirked as she grabbed his swollen cock and effectively halting all his movements, "I think I have some of my own methods to teach."

Mark gasped softly as Lexie slowly moved her small hand up and down his shaft, when she squeezed the swollen tip his own hips buckled against her hand and he found himself unable to form a articulate what he was going to say. Lexie's name being the only thing that was coming from his lips as she began to show him what it is she can exactly do with her hands.

* * *

Izzie stood at the nurses' station filling out a few of her charts and trying hard to ignore the anxious whispers a few feet away. She looked to her left to see that a few of the interns were currently staring at her openly while they whispered back and forth not at all mindful that she could hear them.

"He's married you know." A small mousy intern suddenly spoke up as she walked up to Izzie.

"Excuse me?" Izzie asked incredulously as she placed her pen down on the table to face the intern.

"Dr. Karev." The intern said firmly, "I know you're new here or whatever, but Dr. Karev he's married and he has kids. He's a good guy. So just get your whorey paws off of him."

Izzie scowled as she turned back to her chart, "Dr. Campbell I suggest you do not stick your nose where it does not belong. And do I need to remind you that I am _your_ resident and if you ever speak to me like that again I'll have your ass shipped out of this program before you can blink."

But the shorter woman just scoffed at her words, "You have been here less than 24 hours and you think you can just walk over us?"

Izzie shook her head in disbelief, "You're interns Campbell you're every ones bitch. Now why don't you got to the pit and make yourself useful."

But Campbell still didn't seem to get the message and opened her mouth about to tell Izzie off yet again when a small familiar voice called out to Izzie.

"Mommy!"

Izzie grinned as she turned around and opened her arms just in time for Ella to jump in her arms, "Ella Bella."

"Hi Mommy. Did you fix anyone today?." Ella said excitedly as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"I sure did." Izzie grinned as she wiped a small bit dried chocolate off of Ella's cheek, "Where's Jakey and Daddy?"

"Jakey sleeping." Ella said lowering her voice despite the fact that her brother was no where in sight.

Izzie smiled as shifted Ella better onto her hip, "How was school today?"

"Great!" Ella said exuberantly she was about to continue when she caught saw her father and her sleeping brother making their way over to them.

Izzie glanced to her left at the silent intern and simply grinned when Ella called out to Alex, "Daddy I found her!"

"I see that." Alex said with a smile as he looked at Izzie, but still refusing to speak to her.

Izzie rolled her eyes as she purposely walked up to her husband and with her free hand pulled his face towards her as she kissed him soundly. Once she pulled back she placed their daughter at his feet and spoke, "I'll come with you to daycare."

She then walked back to the awestruck group of interns and grabbed up her charts as she looked at the short mousy woman in the eye, "Next time Campbell get your facts straight _before_ you decide to bad mouth your resident. All of you to the clinic."

With those final words she turned around and walked back to her family, Ella was now standing at the elevator and pressing the button repeatedly.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" Alex smirked having heard the exchange.

"Just telling the preschoolers to kiss my ass." Izzie said easily as she smoothed down Jake's hair, when she saw Alex's confused expression she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'll explain later."

"No poor rules?" Alex asked hopefully as the four of them stepped onto the empty elevator.

Izzie sighed, "No more rules. But please only give me a case when I deserve it."

"I only gave you this one cause it was your first day." Alex said softly, "And I knew you would be good with Jamie."

"Thank you." Izzie murmured her hand suddenly grabbed Ella's hand, "Don't press all the buttons Ella."

"Now that's a never ending job." Alex said with a smile as he gestured to their pouting daughter.

"Think I can do the Mommy thing _and_ the doctor thing?" Izzie asked with a sigh as she leaned on him slightly her gaze now fixed on their sleeping son.

"You're the only Mommy Rock Star I know." Alex said with a grin.

* * *

**So I though ML deserved some sexy time since everyone seemed to be getting some :) Also in terms of AI I had originally plan for them to fight, like a serious AI fight, but just couldn't find it in my heart to do that to them. So instead Alex was more amused at Izzie's 'rules' and just got upset when it came to her hiding their marraige just to be accepted by her peers.  
**

**What did you guys think?**

**Next chapter: It's a flashback chapter but a little different and instead of focusing on a couple this one is about Mer and Lexie's relationship and is basically focused on the turning point for their relationship.**

**The next chapter is already written up and just needs to be posted so I just need convincing to post it sooner rather than, yes I'm being a tease.**

**Reviews are love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was planning on posting this tomorrow but I decided that since I got such lovely reviews for the last chapter, I would post this one sooner than later. I am such a review whore its sad**

**Don't forget this is a flashback chapter. Speaking of which since this story is dwindling down I will probably having a few more flashbacks than normal because there are certain aspects of their lives that I still want to show.**

**This was by far my favourite chapter to write and I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

FIVE YEARS AGO

"Eight hour heart transplant. Then I got laid. Perfect way to start the day." Cristina announced as she barged into Meredith and Derek's room with two coffee cups.

Meredith grinned as she pulled away from Derek, who released a low groan, not at all hiding his displeasure of their guest. Meredith shifted closer to him, but only to give Cristina room on the other side of the bed, "Then why are you here?"

Cristina frowned as she took a sip from her coffee, "Owen had an emergency."

"No cardio cases uh?" Meredith asked amused, glancing briefly at her husband, who now proceeded to throw a pillow over his head.

"A bunch of whiners with broken bones." Cristina remarked dryly, "It's a field day for Torres."

"And you didn't think to help?" Came a mutter next to Meredith.

Both women looked across at him blankly, at which Derek groaned, turning his back to them, "Right. You weren't talking to me."

Cristina rolled her eyes but other than that gave no indication that she was even aware of his presence, "So another chicken has left the coo-coo nest."

Meredith eyes widened, "Please tell me it's the one with the nose."

"Nose dive guy?" Cristina asked with a scoff, "No. But he totally needs to go. The elf has been cast away. Crocodile tears and all."

"Reed got fired?" Meredith asked surprised, "I thought for sure she'd be one to stick."

"Me too. Although I think Izzie may have killed her if she didn't get fired." Cristina remarked highly amused at the thought, "Trailer park bitch is highly entertaining. Especially when the elf was following Alex around like a puppy dog and Izzie saw."

"Dr. Reed got fired?' Derek asked with a frown, "She had so much potential."

When he was met with a deafening silence he groaned, as he rolled off his bed, "I'm going to get some breakfast. I want my bed and my wife when I get back Yang."

Meredith giggled as Cristina's scoff in response to Derek's statement, "Have you spoken to either of them?"

"Alex is being a bitch." Cristina declared taking another sip of her coffee, "And Izzie won't come near the hospital again after the Reed incident or answer my freaking calls. Apparently they are living in complete and total silence."

"Still?" Meredith asked incredulously, "She's been back for two weeks now!"

Cristina shrugged, "I knew they were stubborn but Jesus, who can live in that freaking trailer and not say a word?"

"Pot, meet kettle." Meredith remarked amused.

"When have I ever…" Cristina asked incredulously.

"Burke." Meredith retorted with ease.

"Whatever. Burke and I weren't married." Cristina remarked, "My point is, why did she even come back, if they won't even speak to each other?"

"She misses him." Meredith said simply.

"You spoke to her?"

"No." Meredith said with a bit of annoyance, "Her answering machine and I have a great friendship though. Do you think we should go out there again?"

"No. Izzie made it abundantly clear that she does not want to speak to any of us." Cristina remarked, "Honestly I'm tired of bitchy Izzie. If she wants to be a bitch, fine. Save the girls life and this is what I get."

Meredith released a long sigh, "I'd kill for a cupcake-baking-manic Izzie. Hell she can kill Reed out of pure jealous range At least something would be normal."

"Nothings normal anymore." Cristina remarked, "What I don't get is why are _we_ getting the cold shoulder? We didn't get her fired. Or stick Reed onto Alex's ass"

"Yea but I think she expected us to do something about it."

"Do what? We didn't know Reed had a thing for Alex. Its not like Alex is even aware the elf existed. Hell we didn't get her fired either. We did nothing to get the cold shoulder."

"She said something about Derek and Owen mentioning something to the chief…"

"So what by proxy she's mad at us too?" Cristina said incredulously, "Is she fifteen? Its not our faults those two are idiots."

"They aren't idiots." Meredith said calmly, "They were looking out for her, as was Alex but the chief was looking for any excuse to fire people."

"Well Izzie needs to pull her head out of her ass and listen to Alex." Cristina remarked.

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed, "She's not dealing…"

"With loosing her job? I know that Mer. Duh."

"No with George's death. I think its survivors guilt. That added to loosing her job and thinking it's Alex fault…she's not dealing with it very well."

"You sound like Owen's shrink." Cristina remarked

"I'm just say…"

Meredith started with shrugged as she took a sip of her lukewarm coffee, but trailed off when the door to her bedroom opened yet again but this time, it was Lexie, dressed in casual clothes and holding two tiny brown paper bags in her hand.

"I wish I could turn back time." Lexie declared as she made her way to the empty spot next to Meredith and crawled under the covers, throwing her sister one of the bags. Cristina sat up at looked at her incredulously.

"We're quoting Cher today?" Meredith asked amused, she glanced at the bag, "Chocolate chip?"

Lexie pulled out her own bagel and took a bite into it as she gave her sister a pointed look. Meredith rolled her eyes, as she pulled out a chocolate chip muffin from the bag; she then proceeded to throw the bag at a surprised Cristina, "Right, photographic memory."

Cristina peeked into the bag with slight caution but then frowned in surprise at the content, "A cinnamon bun?"

"With frosting." Meredith said with a grin, knowing that Cristina's surprised tone that was laden with suspicion was not just about the breakfast, but more about the person who bought the breakfast and why she was currently in Meredith's bed.

"Alright." Cristina said with acceptance as she bit into the bun.

"So the reason behind channeling Cher?" Meredith asked, turning slightly to look at her sister.

"I told Mark that he's a whore." Lexie said with a groan after she finished her bagel she then buried herself deep into the covers, so that only her face was showing, "And I think he is going to break up with me."

"What?" Meredith and Cristina said surprised.

"He's not going to break up with you." Meredith said easily, "But what on earth possessed you to tell him that?"

"The truth hurts, Little Grey."

"Cristina!"

"He was flirting with a nurse, well kinda… It looked like it…I don't know." Lexie continued, knowing not to take Cristina's bait. But as the words left her mouth she groaned realizing how ridiculous she was sounding, "Oh god. I'm such an ass."

"Probably." Cristina muttered.

Meredith sighed, "Okay, back up, I still don't understand where the whore comment came from."

"He was flirting with her!"

"You just said you weren't sure." Meredith asked confused, "Mark flirts, but half the time he does it and doesn't even realize he is doing it. Harmless."

"Not very well though." Cristina said amused as remembered all to well about Mark's futile attempted to get her attention.

"He flirted with the both of you!" Lexie said incredulously as she sat up, "He _is_ a whore."

"Stop it." Meredith admonished to Cristina, she then looked at Lexie's crestfallen face, "You are being irrational."

"I am not!" Lexie protested complete with a pout and crossing her arms over her chest as she plopped back onto the bed.

"I said he can't do it very well." Cristina pointed out, "I was helping."

"Five year old." Meredith told her sister.

"With major PMS." Cristina remarked slightly amused at Lexie, "Little Grey go home and eat a carton of ice cream, or apologize and have hot make up sex."

"Diagnosis and treatment?" Meredith asked amused, casting a glance at her still pouting sister.

Cristina smirked, "Heart transplant and sex. I'm in a giving mood."

Meredith giggled at her words, and nudged her sister slightly, literally trying to get rid of the despondent mood, she seemed to have put herself in. but at the same time Derek walked into the room freezing at the sight before him, "Well this is new."

Meredith sent him a warning look, but he simply smiled and looked at Cristina, "This isn't breaking some weird rule or something?"

"You don't kick the sad little puppy out into the rain." Cristina remarked, "Besides she bought breakfast."

"Cristina!"

"Did you just call me a sad little puppy?" Lexie asked, sitting up yet again, so that she could face the other woman, "You are mean."

"And you are still channeling a five year old." Cristina remarked with ease.

"So best friend and sister trump husband?" Derek asked incredulously, as he stood at the foot of their bed, purposely ignoring Cristina and Lexie's retorts to one another.

Meredith grinned sheepishly at him as she slapped both Cristina and Lexie on the arms, effectively silencing them. "Sorry. I don't make the rules."

"But it's my bed!" Derek protested.

Lexie giggled slightly at looked across at Cristina, "Looks like Mer married a five year old."

"Pouting is just sad Shepherd." Cristina said shaking her head at him.

All three women laughed wholehearted at his expense, while Derek simply frowned in annoyance, with a slight huffed he turned around while grumbling loudly, "Why am I always dictated by droves of women? I married _one_…its not marry one and get the other two for free."

"I feel kind of bad now."

Meredith whispered watching her husband's retreating figure as his grumbles dissipated around the corner, before she could even think about calling him back and essentially kicking out her best friend and sister, Derek suddenly came back into the room, his arms folded across his chest with a defiant look in his eyes.

"No. I'm standing my ground." Derek said firmly, looking at the two intruders on either side of his wife, all three women now looking at him in amusement, "I would like my bed back….and my wife. Now."

"Seriously?" Cristina asked her eyes twinkling with merit, as she folded her own arms and purposely mocking him.

"I'm taking off my clothes now."

Derek threatened knowing that this particular route always worked. He grinned when Lexie leaped out of the bed, but before she could even stand up, Cristina had leaned over Meredith and grabbed the hood of Lexie's jacket Her next words caused his smile to deflate immediately. "Stay Lexapedia. Shepherd's bluffing."

"Really?" Derek said smirking, sending Meredith a grin, "You really want to go there Yang?"

"Maybe we should…' Lexie stuttered nervously, but yelped when Cristina pulled at her jacket yet again, essentially keeping her in her stop.

"You don't got the balls." Cristina taunted, and by the look on her face her pun was completely intentional.

"Guys." Meredith called out now slightly concerned, knowing the competitive streak Cristina possessed was one to recon with, while Derek simply was too stubborn for his own good. Both attributes thus being a lethal combination.

"Fine." Derek said with nonchalant, "Stay I don't care. But I'll have you know I _will _get in that bed naked. With or without the two of you in it."

"I'm leaving!" Lexie exclaimed as she tried yet again to get out of the bed, but when Cristina didn't release her hold, Lexie quickly slipped out of her jacket.

She stood up just as Derek's t-shirt went sailing in the corner of the room. Meredith was looking wide eye between Derek and Cristina, she was about to open her mouth and effectively end this nonsense when a loud booming voice was heard from downstairs.

"Shepherd! Where the hell are you? I need you to convince me why we put up with these crazy ass Greys…." Mark's voice trailed off as he entered the room, his eyes widening at a half naked Derek and the three women surrounding the bed, "What the fuck?"

"Crazy ass Greys?" Both Meredith and Lexie repeated, Lexie now glaring at her boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm not the one sitting watching Shep give a strip tease." Mark scowled at Lexie. "And you called _me_ a whore."

At his words Meredith's mouth dropped in surprise, while Cristina's wide. Derek on the other hand just shook his head at his best friends idiocies when it came to dealing with women, he looked across at his sister-in-law and sure enough she was sending daggers at Mark while she grabbed up her jacket. She walked up to him purposely her fist clenched at her sigh.

"You!....You are UNBELIEVABLE! And I HATE you!" Lexie screamed as she stormed out of the room.

Derek shook his head in disbelief while Mark released a small groan not seeming to be all to deterred by Lexie's outburst, he then looked at them slightly sheepishly, "Did we forget to mention that she's pregnant?"

"What?" Meredith growled as she slid off the bed stalking off, but before she could leave the room she turned around and went up to Mark and slapped him on the underside of his head, "You are an ASS."

"Jesus, what is with the two of them?" Mark asked exasperated rubbing his head.

"Oh Sloan you have so much to learn." Cristina simply shook her head as she stood to leave, "Good luck with that."

"So seriously?" Derek asked in surprise as he sat on his now empty bed and slipped back on his t-shirt

Mark grinned sheepishly, the pride evident in his tone as he spoke, "We found out yesterday. She's only six weeks along and already she wants to kill me."

"You must be so proud." Derek said dryly, "So no freak out, about the baby? Its kind of soon."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Its not like we planned it, and to answer your question, the freak out has not happened. Did you just see what I have to deal with? Lex is freaking out enough for the both of us."

Derek narrowed his eyes as he looked at his best friend expectantly, Mark finally released a sigh as he relented, "Every time I think about I feel like I'm going to start to hyperventilate. I feel as though my lungs can't get enough oxygen, and I cant breathe. I just want to run, but it's Lexie and I just _can't_. It took me months to convince her to move it with me. She _just _became a resident. She's young and I'm scared to death of being in charge of another life I only just got _mine_ together!"

Derek nodded in understanding, "One good think about babies is that it takes them nine months before they can reach. Nine months is enough time for you to get use to the idea."

"You think I can do this?" Mark asked with uncertainty.

"Just try your hardest to do what's right for the kid. Its all any one can do." Derek replied, knowing that a simple yes was not what Mark needed to hear, "Oh and try and refrain from upsetting your pregnant girlfriend. I would actually like to spend time with my wife."

Mark suddenly grinned, "She _and_ Yang kicked you out?"

"Yang did." Derek said with a grunt, "And when I came back there were suddenly two of them on my bed."

Meanwhile, Meredith was standing at the door to one of the now spare rooms, looking at her sister's form on the bed, "You're just going to lie there in a fetal position?"

"Yes." Came the muffle reply, "I'm moving back in."

"Okay, but the baby stays with Mark." Meredith remarked dryly, "Don't know how you'll pull that off."

Lexie grumbled, "He told you?"

"You could have started with that." Meredith said amused, "So the flirting thing was a hormonal flip out?"

"No!" Lexie said indignantly, "I'm going to get big and fat, and he'll end up flirting with nurses for real, the he'll leave me for some hot younger thing while I'm big as a house with swollen ankles."

"I don't think he can go younger," Meredith couldn't help but snicker at her sister's words, but one look from Lexie and she immediately tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably, "Sorry, but I just pictured you big and pregnant and…."

"I hate you!" Lexie hissed with a huff, but she scooted to one side of the bed so that her sister could fit.

"You are starting to sound like some pubescent whiner." A familiar voice remarked from the doorway,

Both sister's looked across to see Cristina looking at them expectantly, "And I have to say Little Grey if this is how you're going to be while your infected with Sloan's spawn, we can not be in the same room together."

"I hate her too." Lexie grumbled weakly and she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, "Am I really going to be a crazy person for the next 9 months?"

"God I hope not," Meredith said amused, "I was actually beginning to like you."

"Shut up." Lexie said a grunted, knowing fully well her sister was teasing her, but still she had lingering thoughts on how they use to be earlier in her intern year, the fear that could happen again was still in the back of her mind.

"Yea and Izzie has already taken all the crazy for the year." Cristina offered in explanation, but at Meredith's annoyed look she held her hands in defence, "What? You were thinking it too!"

Meredith just shook her head when she glanced briefly at her sister; whose eyes were currently closed and her hands now laying on her flat stomach, "Lex?"

"I'm having a freaking baby!" Lexie exclaimed suddenly, her eyes popping open, "I hate Mark."

"No you don't." Meredith said dismissively, "You're just in shock."

"That and you won't have a life for the next 18 years." Cristina added

"Oh God." Lexie said with a dramatic groan, while Meredith sent Cristina and incredulous look.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Mer you deal with the crazy, I have a Trauma God waiting for me."

Meredith smirked, "Is this a booty call or an actual patient?"

Cristina grinned, "I'm hoping both. I have the best boyfriend. Sex and surgery."

'What more could you want?" Meredith said with a laugh

She giggled after Cristina's retreating figure, but not before Lexie could call out, "Don't forget to use a condom! Stupid things happen otherwise."

Meredith giggled wholeheartedly at her words, "You're a condom ad now? Kinda late isn't it."

"You suck. You know that." Lexie remarked as she pulled the comforter over her head.

Meredith giggled slightly as she patted the lump that was her sister, "You will make an excellent mother. You learned from one of the best. You will be fine."

Lexie pulled the comforter back slightly so that only her face was exposed, "You really mean that? Or are you just saying that to calm the crazy pregnant hormones?"

"I really mean it." Meredith promised, she then grinned, "Calming the crazy is just an added bonus."

"I hate you." Lexie grumbled halfheartedly as she shifted to place her head on her sister's lap, "But thank you."

"Anytime." Meredith said sincerely as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder rubbing it with slight awkwardness, despite the massive improvement in their relationship in the last night months, this simple act of closest still felt weird to her. Meredith looked at her peaceful sister and smiled slightly, but that awkwardness was also disappearing as well.

* * *

**I am so fascinated with Mer/ Lexie's relationship and I love the fact that in the show Mer is finally being a big sister to Lexie and after watching that episode with Crazy Sadie I realized that the one person that needed to accept Meredith's changing relationship with her sister was Cristina and so that's where I got the idea to do this chapter, but instead of some random crazy chick jumping into Mer's bed it was Lexie. Okay I'm rambling now so I'll stop.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**NEXT : ****Izzie realizes how much taking a three year leave of absent can cost her. Mark and Lexie broach the subject of marriage again. And some MerDer goodness cause I miss Derek  
**

**Unfortunately this chapter has not been written yet so it maybe a little while before I am able to post it.**

**Reviews are love.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is nearing the end, and I am so sad to see it go. I have already planned out the last 8 chapters including this one. And it will officially end at chapter 30. So look forward to flashbacks, baby Sloan and epilogues. **

**As always thanks for the reviews.**

_

* * *

_

"Holy crap Little Grey did you swallow a house and didn't tell us?" Cristina remarked as Lexie waddled into the resident lounge early that morning, this being the first time Cristina has seen her outside of her scrubs for a while.

Lexie scowled as she placed her bag on a nearby bench, "Why are you in here?"

"Wow cranky." Cristina remarked with a grin, she looked across at Meredith, "She almost like a normal person now."

"I thought you were cutting back on your hours?" Meredith asked her sister, hoping to distract her from snapping at Cristina, or worse, but to her surprise her words only turned Lexie's wrath onto her.

"I did." Lexie all but snapped as she shoved her bag into her small cubby, "I don't take night shifts anymore. I am working for only 8 freaking hours. Is that enough cutting back for your Meredith?"

Meredith's eyes widened at her tone, uncertain if she was suppose to respond, but Cristina decided to respond for her, "Damn and here I thought it was a pregnancy thing, but this, this is a freaking _Grey_ thing."

"What?" Meredith and Lexie both remarked.

Izzie who was silently watching the entire exchange from behind her text book winced slightly at their tones, but Cristina barely even flinched, "I'm just saying I thought the crankiness was a pregnant hormone thing. But Izzie was cranky when she was pregnant, but the two of you are just plain _evil_ when you're pregnant. Meredith was nightmare when she was pregnant and now Little Grey is giving her a run for her money. It's a freaking Grey thing."

"Shut up." Both sisters scowled.

Izzie shook her head and lowered her book, realizing it was now her turn to effectively steer the conversation away from the blood shed that would be inevitable if Cristina continued, "Lexie, do you still want the highchair? I've been sorting out some of the twin's old baby stuff…"

"I'm not sure yet." Lexie shook her head as she pulled off her sweater, arching her back slightly as to easy her lower back muscles, when she saw that the three women were now looking at her stomach, she scowled, "What, you never seen a pregnant stomach before?"

Meredith giggled as she walked up to her sister, placing her hand on the noticeable bulge of Lexie's stomach that was more to the right, "You're lopsided today. Chris used do this all the time."

"She does seem to be attracted to my liver today." Lexie said with a laugh, "You know the first time she did this Mark asked if I was housing an alien? He didn't realize she would move that much."

"She's just getting comfy." Meredith said with a silly grin as she rubbed her sister's stomach.

"Oh god, she has the baby look in her eye." Cristina said with a groan, she looked at Meredith who was now at eye level with Lexie's stomach, "If she starts talking to her uterus I'm leaving."

"You won't understand." Izzie reasoned with a laugh, her eyes suddenly widened at a thought, "You should have a baby!"

"When pigs fly." Cristina retorted, looking at Izzie as if she had suddenly groan two heads.

Izzie grinned excitedly as she shook her head to dismiss Cristina's comment, "No I'm serious…"

"You think I wasn't?"

"No!" Izzie said bouncing slightly in her seat, she looked across at Meredith and Lexie for encouragement, but the two women were looking at her blankly, "You should totally have a baby! It would be so cute with Owen's red hair…"

"Actually, red hair is a recessive trait." Lexie informed them as she continued to change into her scrubs, "So the probability of them having redheaded children is slim to none, not without Cristina carrying the trait as well. But the Asian trait is the most dominant trait. So essentially all their kids would be carbon copies of Cristina."

"Thank you for the Genetics lesson Lexapedia." Cristina remarked dryly, "Besides can you see a kid with my face and Owen's hair? Poor kid would be picked on throughout high school."

The three women looked at her in utter amazement, Izzie being the first to react by squealing much to Cristina's disgust, "You thought about it! You _so_ thought about having kids."

"You can wipe that stupid look off your faces." Cristina snapped, "I did _not_ think about anything. Owen's been hinting for the past couple of months and…"

"You've been ignoring him." Meredith summarized slightly amused

"Damn straight."

"This is so exciting!" Izzie said with a grin, "Now we'll all have kids and…."

"Hey, whoa!" Cristina held up her hands, "Who said anything about kids? That's not going to happen Izzie so stop those thoughts right now, and do not say a word of this to Owen you hear me?"

"But why!" Izzie whined, "It would…."

"Can it." Cristina snapped, "Before I surgically remove your tongue."

"Bitch." Izzie muttered halfheartedly, she then looked across at Lexie, "So its definitely a she then?"

Lexie shrugged, "No clue, we decided to wait."

Izzie opened her mouth about to respond when Cristina yanked her up from her seat, "Come on Blondie you have surgery with me."

"Good." Izzie said excitedly, "I can convince you to…"

"Mer you have her." Cristina scowled shoving Izzie towards the shorter woman and walking out of the room before Izzie could react.

"Hey I'm not your dog Yang!"

* * *

"Stevens call it." Arizona said dejectedly as she looked down at the tiny lifeless body in front of her, but when she got no response from her resident she looked across at Izzie to see that Izzie was staring at the child her eyes reflecting that of utter horror.

"Stevens!" Arizona called out again, but still Izzie was frozen in her spot, her eyes wide and her hand suspended in mid air.

"Izzie?" Meredith called out cautiously, but when Izzie simply turned around and walked out of the OR she sighed as she glanced at the clock, "Time of death 11:45"

"I should check on her." Meredith whispered to Arizona gesturing to Izzie who was currently in the scrub room her back to the OR.

"Izzie?" Meredith called out cautiously as she walked into the tiny scrub room.

Izzie sniffled loudly as she wiped her eyes, "It my fault…I should have…"

"Iz this is not your fault." Meredith insisted.

"I was his doctor if I had ordered the LP…"

"Izzie, we don't order LP on two year olds unless it was a last resort…"

"He died Meredith!" Izzie snapped, "He freaking _died_. If that's not emergent enough….I should have ordered it."

"Hey!" Meredith called out sternly, "You could not have known. He did not present with _any_ other symptoms otherwise. You did everything by the book. It was NOT your fault you hear me?"

Izzie released a ragged sigh as she leaned against the sink, "How do you do it? I look at him and all I see is Jake….and if it were him."

"Iz you can't do that." Meredith said softly as she rubbed her back, "You can't associate every kid you treat as your own or you _will_ go crazy."

"He didn't deserve to die." Izzie said sadly.

"They never do." Meredith agreed, she glanced at her watch, then back at her friend, "Why don't you take your break now? And go pick up the twins?"

Izzie looked over at her confused as she wiped her eyes again, Meredith smiled sadly at her, "First kid I lost after having Chris, I spent the rest of the day just holding him, refused to let Derek even touch him. It helps. Trust me."

"You're sure?" Izzie asked uncertain, "I'm in the middle of my shift."

Meredith nodded, "You're on my service today so go. Take an hour smother your kids and you'll be fine. I know it's hard, but you _need _ to distance yourself."

"Thanks Mer." Izzie said softly, "You know, you give a good Bailey speech."

Meredith laughed, "But not as scary?"

Izzie grinned, "No one does a Bailey scare, quiet like Bailey."

"True."

* * *

"Hey you ready to go?" Mark asked as he walked to Lexie dressed in casual clothes his hand automatically going to her round stomach to rub it.

Lexie nodded as she signed off the last of her patients, when small elderly looking woman called out to her, "Dr. Grey!"

Lexie smiled down at the woman, "Mrs. Jackson is everything okay with Jessie?"

The elderly woman waved her hand dismissing Lexie's comment, her hand the moved to Lexie's stomach much to Lexie's annoyance, "Oh yes dear I just wanted to see you a the little one off before you left."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson." Lexie said with a tense smile as she purposely took two steps back and closer to Mark.

Mrs. Jackson's eyes widened as she peered up at Mark through her thick spectacles, "You must be the husband?"

Mark's looked across at Lexie questioningly, but at her tense smile he just followed suit and shook the older woman's hand, "Nice to meet Mrs. Jackson."

"You're quite the looker you know son." Mrs. Jackson said as she studied Mark, "The two of you will make beautiful children together."

Lexie smiled politely, "Thank you ma'am but we really should be…"

"Oh don't let little old me keep you!" Mrs. Jackson said alarmed, "You shouldn't be on feet Dr. Grey. You have a stubborn one on your hands Mr. Grey. Make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"I will." Mark said with a grin as the older woman toddled off, he looked across at a now red Lexie, "_Mister_ Grey?"

Lexie sighed as they walked towards the entrance of the hospital, "She assumed from the moment I started treating her daughter."

"And you didn't correct her?" Mark asked amused.

Lexie shook her head, "Couldn't, she's very religious, and apparently would not have allowed me to treat her daughter if I…"

"Was having a bastard child?" Mark summarized, he yelped when Lexie stood on his foot.

"Don't call our child a bastard!" She hissed, "Her daughter needed the surgery and didn't have time for me to debate with the workings of an old woman's mind. So I told a stupid white lie…so what?"

Mark held up his hands in defense, "Hey I have nothing against you lying to the woman. I say we just make it official and be done with it. That way you won't have to lie, but I draw the line at _mister_ Grey."

Lexie scowled at his words, "We need to get a crib first before anything else."

Mark sighed knowing that was her way of ending the conversation before it really even started, deciding not to press his luck he just followed suit, "Car seat after."

Twenty minutes later Lexie was currently sitting in a rocking chair in one of the baby stores, her left hand rubbing circles on her stomach absentmindedly while she glared at Mark who was standing over a white crib complete with baseball themed bedding, "Mark we agreed that we were choosing a neutral theme."

"But baseball is neutral!" Mark protested as he held up a pillow in the shape of a baseball, he was a couple of feet away from her, so their voices were carrying across the room, luckily only a lone sales clerk seemed to be their audience at the moment, "Everyone loves baseball."

"Okay well what if we went with that one then? That's neutral right?" Lexie said dryly as she gestured to a nearby crib that was dark purple in colour and had a doll themed comfort draped over the side along with bright pink pillows in the shape of butterflies.

"No son of mine is going to be caught dead in a pink crib." Mark said with a scowl.

"We don't know what we're having!" Lexie snapped throwing her hands up in the air, "That's why we said neutral. Yellows or greens."

"But that's so boring." Mark all but whined, but at the death glare she was sending him he immediately sobered up and cast a glance around the small area full of cribs, he caught sight of a deep rich mahogany crib that held a buttercup yellow comforter with various cartoon animals on it, "That one."

Lexie stood up to see which one he was pointing at, the colour of the wood that the crib was made out of alone, had Lexie sold. She turned around to grab her handbag, but when she turned back around she frowned at the new _friend_ Mark had suddenly made. He was talking animatedly to a young blond salesclerk, who, in Lexie's opinion seemed to be selling more than just furniture. With a hard look she purposely made her way towards the pair.

"Hey." Lexie called out gaining their attention, as Mark was currently examining the strength of the railing of the crib, while the salesclerk seemed to be examining _him._

The younger woman looked up at her with fake surprise, Lexie simply plastered a smile on her face as she spoke directly to the woman, "Hi, I hope my _husband _isn't bothering you with his paranoia about crib railings and latches."

Mark head whipped around at her words a grin plastered across his face as he watched the exchange, even more so when Lexie took his hand into hers. The stuttering salesclerk looked between the couple nervously, "I was just telling your husband that our cribs are 100 percent efficient in safety and comfort for your baby."

"I'm sure." Lexie said dryly, "Well we're still deciding, but we'll call if we need help."

Lexie immediately dismissed the other woman, and growled once she was out of ear shot, "Do you believe the audacity of that woman?"

"I think she was just trying to be helpful, babe." Mark said with a grin, purposely saying that to get a rise out of Lexie.

"Helpful, my ass." Lexie muttered as she inspected the crib.

"So _wife_." Mark spoke draping a hand over Lexie's shoulder as he emphasized on the word 'wife', his eyes shinning with merit.

"Shut up." Lexie growled as she ran her fingers along the soft shiny material of the comforter, "I had to say that, women these days need things to be legal so that they would back the hell off."

Mark smirked as he kissed her forehead, "The jealousy is hot."

"I'm not jealous!" Lexie protested, "I just…she was checking your ass out! And she knew we came in here together…urgh whatever…I love this crib."

Mark chuckled as she steered the conversation away from her obvious jealous rage, and back to the current debate at hand, "It looks sturdy enough."

Lexie nodded, "And the mattress can be lowered so when she gets older she can't climb out. I think this is it."

Mark nodded in agreement as he took the small slip of paper at the corner of the crib to take to the casher, "You know…"

"Okay fine I admit I was jealous you happy now?" Lexie said with a huff, as the made their way across to another section of the store.

"Actually." Mark said with a grin, "I was going to say, that was the second time for the day you referred to me as your husband…"

Lexie sighed, "Mark can we not get into this here?"

"Hey." Mark called out to her pulling her to stand in front of him, "I'm not asking you to marry me here in this stupid baby store."

"You're not?" Lexie asked skeptically, her arms now folded over her stomach, this being the first time they have address this specific issue since Lexie had told Mark about the baby.

Mark shook his head as he placed both his hands on her shoulder, "No. I'm asking…and let me finish before you go all hormonal on my ass and waddle out of this room in a big hissy fit…"

"Are you done?" Lexie remarked with a scowl.

Mark grinned sheepishly as he continued, "I want some kind of commitment….verbal commitment from you…about us. Baby aside, just you and me I want to know that you're commitment to _us_ just as much as you are committed to this baby. I'm in this for the long haul Lexie and I want to know that you will be right there with me. I need more that an okay I want a verbal commitment."

Lexie bit her lip as her eyes began to water, "Mark…"

"Not marriage, just give me a little something here Lex." Mark begged, "Just reassure me that marriage isn't totally out of the picture. Even if its five years from now. Hell the pickle could be fifty when we finally do it, but just let me know that it _will_ happen."

"Why is this so important to you?" Lexie said with a sigh

"What's wrong with me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you?" He countered back, "And making it legal for everyone to know?"

"We don't need to be legally married to be together forever." Lexie said in exasperation.

Mark sighed at her words, and quickly grasped her hands in his owns, "Lex when you were in the hospital and there were decisions to make, you know who they were looking for to sign the forms? While I was curled up on the floor trying to decide what was best for you and _our_ daughter? They weren't looking for me. They were looking for one of your _sisters_. It didn't matter that I was the father; that I was your boyfriend, all that mattered was that _family_ signed the forms. You're my family Lex, you. You've been my family for the past 5 and half years and now with the pickle on the way…I just…"

"In case anything goes wrong you mean." Lexie spoke softly, knowing fully well that they had that long painful discussion about the what ifs a few weeks ago.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Mark said forcefully and she pulled her into a hug, "You and the pickle are going to be fine."

Lexie sighed, "You realize a verbal agreement would not solve that."

Mark sighed in exasperation at her stubbornness, "Look I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life _married_ to you. We're having a kid together and I would prefer if she didn't have to say that her ancient parents are still _boyfriend _and _girlfriend._"

"Oh so now it's a just a matter of convenience?" Lexie replied hotly her arms now folded across her chest.

"Jesus Christ woman." Mark scowled throwing up his hands, "If you don't want to marry me then just say that. You're exhausting."

"Mark!" Lexie called out before he could walk away, "This verbal commitment. Does that mean you would not be hurrying me down the isle soon as I pop this kid out?"

Mark nodded his head vigorously his eyes lighting up at her words, "Lex are you saying…"

"I'm tired of the what ifs." Lexie said with sheepish shrug of her shoulders, she moved forward to hug him but he held up his hand.

"Verbal commitment, babe." Mark said with a wide grin.

Lexie rolled her eyes as she took his hand and looked him in the eye, "Sometimes, you are so the woman in this relationship."

"Lex." Mark whined at her tone.

Lexie cleared her throat, "I, Alexandra Caroline Grey agree to marry you Mark Sloan."

Mark grinned at her stupidly as he pulled her into a deep kiss, "I love you."

"Does this mean I get to know your middle name now?" Lexie asked with a cheeky grin.

Mark scoffed, "I need a ring on my finger before you can find that out."

"I'm growing your child!" Lexie said with a pout as they made their way over to the clothes section of the store.

Mark just grinned at her as he held up an onesie, that had 'I love my Daddy' on it, "This is a must."

Lexie rolled her eyes, "You are so full of yourself."

"We're getting married." Mark said with a child-like gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey." Alex called out to Izzie, but when he realized that she was completely engrossed in the text book she was reading he walked further into the living room, "Iz."

Still not getting a response he smirked, "Hey Dr. Model."

Izzie suddenly looked up surprised, frowning slightly, "Did you just call me Dr. Model?"

Alex sent her a suggestive grin as he sat on the sofa, "I was cleaning out the study earlier, and I came across a certain Bethany Whisper."

Izzie scowled slightly as she balanced her text book on her bent knees, "You of all people should _not_ even be mentioning that. That is if you don't want to be sleeping on the couch."

Alex face dropped, "I forgot about that. There goes my seduction plans."

Izzie chuckled, "You normally plan your seductions?"

Alex huffed, "Me? I just ooze pure sex appeal. Who needs seductions."

Izzie laughed wholeheartedly at that, knowing he said all that just for her amusement, "Sure. Dr. Evil Spawn. Just remember to hide those magazines when you're finish, before _our_ spawns see them."

"Isobel Karev!" Alex remarked putting a hand dramatically to his chest, "How could you assume such a thing? I _never_…"

"Oh Alex give it a rest." Izzie said with a smile patting his leg, "I know all about your dirty magazines."

Alex frowned, "You know I don't do that anymore right?"

Izzie gave a full belly laugh, "I would hope not."

Alex smirked as he leaned towards her running his finger along her calf, "Want me to show you how much I don't need those stupid magazines?"

Izzie shook her head, "That was an awful pick up line. And sorry, but I have surgery in the morning, with Arizona and I need to study."

"I heard about the Daniel kid." Alex said softly his hand now squeezing her arm in reassurance, "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Izzie said stubbornly, "I want to study this procedure, so that mistake won't happen again."

"Izzie you can't blame yourself…"

"It was one stupid test!" Izzie moaned, "One stupid test cost James his life. He was two years old Alex. _Two_ years old."

"Oh Iz." Alex said softly pulling her into his arms, "You couldn't have known. He was asymptomatic, it was impossible for you to know before it was too late."

"But Meredith caught it…"

"Meredith is practically a neuro fellow." Alex reminded her, "She's seen these things a thousand times over. You're only in your third year…"

"I know that Alex!" Izzie snapped.

"No Iz. I don't think you get it." Alex said pulling back from her so she could look him in the eye, "You need to understand the rest of us have been doing this much longer than you have. So we're going to know things, and see things you don't. You can't compare yourself to us. This isn't like when we were interns, this is about you realizing that you have to _learn_ from us not beat yourself up because you did see the same things we did."

Izzie sighed, "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"I know." Alex said placing a kiss on her forehead, "But you'll be fine."

"Thanks Dr. Evil Spawn." Izzie said with a cheeky grin, "Maybe you're good for more than just sex."

"Hey!" Alex protested, inching towards her to tickle her.

"Alex, stop!" Izzie said between giggles, her text book clutched in her hands as she slapped Alex to get him to stop, "Shh! You'll wake up the kids."

"You're the one screaming." Alex pointed out, he then moved closer to nibble at her earlobe, "Although I would prefer if you were screaming for a different reason."

"Alex!" Izzie protested shoving him away slightly, "I really need to study."

"But Iz." Alex now whined, "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"Bethany Whisper can keep you company." Izzie retorted.

"I wasn't talking about the sex!" Alex protested, when she sent him a look he frowned, "I'm serious. I just want to spend sometime with you. How about I help you study?"

"You're a cardio surgeon." Izzie pointed out, "I'm studying pediatric renal failure."

"So?" Alex shrugged taking the book, "I did a fellow in pediatric cardiothoracic surgery."

Izzie chuckled watching as he skimmed through the text in front of him, "Did the kidney suddenly move to the thoracic cavity and no one told me since I've been back?"

"You're funny."Alex said dryly, "Hey come on it would be like when you helped me study for my final residency exam."

Izzie sighed as she picked up a discarded text book on the coffee table, "Fine. But it can _not_ turn dirty. I don't have time for dirty studying."

"I promise."

"Don't make promised that you won't keep." Izzie said pointedly, she laughed when at his sheepish expression, "And no one is loosing any clothes."

"Are there any more rules I should know about before we start?" Alex asked dryly.

"I'm serious Alex."

"So am I."

"Alex."

"Fine. No dirty studying. You take the fun out of everything."

"Shut up Alex."

* * *

**Someone mentioned a long time ago they wanted me to bring back those old nicknames for Alex and Izzie, I can't remember who it was so just thought I'd bring those in :D**

**So Lexie finally agreed to marriage, took her long enough LOL, that wasn't even the plan for ML when I started this chapter but oh well.**

**Next: Some MerDer goodness that I'm not going to spoiler here ;) Memories of Megan resurfaces when Lexie reaches her 31****st**** week of pregnancy.**

**Reviews are love.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SO I know it has been a while but my new years resolution is too finish this story before the 14 of January…speaking of which did anyone see the new promo? OMG! Mark just broke my heart in a million pieces first AI now ML what is Shonda doing to me? I mean seriously just put a gun to my head woman!**

**Okay the dramatics are done lol…this chapter was kind of hard to write cause I think I am loosing my mojo for this story so send me some reviews so I can get my mojo back please?....ohh and I have finally decided what Mark and Lexie are having I got a name and all.**

**Hope you all had a happy and safe Christmas and New Years**

* * *

"...goodnight moon, goodnight stars, goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy and goodnight Chrissy." Meredith whispered softly, as she closed the book with one hand the other one running through Chris' soft curls.

"Again!" Chris muttered his tiny voice laden with sleep.

"Time for all little boys to go to sleep." Meredith said softly, as the placed the book on the night stand.

"Mama stay." Chris insisted as he clutched onto Meredith's cotton top.

The two were snuggled up in Chris's new toddler bed, with Meredith halfway on and halfway off the bed, her left leg completely off the bed, as Chris snuggled under his 'Cars' comforter his head resting on his mother's chest.

"Okay." Meredith murmured as she continued to run her fingers through his hair knowing that the soothing motion would be enough to lull him off to sleep, and sure enough Chris' soft snore soon began to fill the small room.

Meredith smile as she gazed down at her sleeping son, his tiny chest moving up and down with each breath, his little mouth slight open as he released a soft snore, she chuckled lightly at the thought of her son inheriting her ability to raise the dead with his snoring. Quietly she slipped out of the bed and tucked Chris in, she then ensured that the collapsible bars at the side of the bed were erect and secured in its place before she grabbed the baby monitor. As she reached the door of the room she squatted to switch on the Nemo nightlight before she closed the door on her way out.

Fifteen minutes later Meredith sat in her bed trying to read an old novel of hers for the umpteenth time when small cry caught her attention on the monitor. She closed her book and waited to see if Chris' cries would die down but when his 'Mommies' turned to wails of 'Mamas' she knew it wasn't a matter of him falling back to sleep on his own. She quickly threw the covers back and slipped out of bed and headed towards her son's room.

"Hey peanut, what's wrong?" Meredith asked softly as she crept into the room, the light from the hallway casting a warm glow into the otherwise dark room.

"Bad dweam." Chris whimpered as he crawled into her lap.

"You want me to lie down with you till you fall asleep?" Meredith asked as she smoothed down his curls and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No." Chris muttered, his face now buried in her chest, as he clung to her cotton top, "Sweeps wit Mama?"

"Okay. Just for tonight." Meredith told him as she stood up Chris still in her arms, but before she could take a step Chris yanked at her top.

"No!" He yelped as he stretched his arm towards the bed, "Bears."

"Right, can't forget Mr. Bears." Meredith said with a grin as she scooped up Chris' teddy bear.

"Mama. Milky?" Chris asked sleepily.

Meredith's eyes widened slightly at the request, as it's been awhile since Chris has asked for more than one bottle a night but nonetheless she turned towards the stairs rather than her and Derek's room.

"Milky." Chris whined again a few minutes later as he squirmed slightly in Meredith's arms having refused to leave her side.

"I know but we've got to wait for it to warm," Meredith reasoned as she shifted his squirming body yet again, "You don't want cold milky do you?"

"Yucky." Chris said in disgust his little mouth turning into a frown at the thought.

Meredith chuckled at his facial expression after she glanced at the kettle, once the water was boiled she then proceeded to make a bottle for Chris being mindful not to fill it entirely knowing that Chris would fall asleep before he even finished quarter of it. After putting away the cold water and testing the milk to make sure that it wasn't too hot she handed it to her impatient son who tried to yank it out of her hands.

"Say thank you." Meredith reminded him as she took off the lights in the kitchen on her way out.

"Tank who." Chris parroted as he slipped the rubber nipple back into his mouth greedily sucking at it, his head resting automatically on Meredith's shoulder.

"Guess you were hungry." Meredith quipped more to herself than Chris whose eyes were already closed before they even reached the bedroom, but his little mouth was still working furiously at the bottle.

Meredith climbed into bed Chris still in her arms as he continued to cling to her cotton top all the while drinking his milk. Meredith smoothed down his curls as she cradled him against her chest knowing that this particular position always lulled him to sleep and sure enough the constant slurping slowly began to decrease as well as his grip on her shirt loosen and soon she had to hold the bottle for him. She smiled down at him, her fingers running against the plastic of the bottle her thoughts going back to when he was a newborn and constantly needed to be held as well as the fact that he'd fit perfectly into the crook of her arm his little toes barely even grazing her thigh. But now as she looked at her nearly two year old son, she sighed softly as his little feet were now hanging off her thighs, his toes grazing the bed and it suddenly hit her that her little baby boy was not a baby anymore. With another deep sigh she placed the half empty bottle on her bedside table then slowly eased Chris onto the middle of bed ensuring that one of Derek's pillow's played barricade while she then settled down into bed. Glancing at the clock on the wall she frowned when her eyes caught a glimpse of the calendar hanging write below the clock. Her frowned deepened when she spotted the date and she immediately seized her iPhone off the bedside table, her fingers scrolling along the screen and with each flick of her finger her frowned deepened. When she finally found what she was looking for she gasped softly, mindful of the sleeping body next to her.

"Crap." She muttered to herself, she furiously pressed at the small screen a few more times and then groaned yet again, "Crap. Damn you Shepherd and your stupid sperm."

"Are you talking to yourself?" An amused voice called out softly from the other side of the room.

Looking up she saw her husband grinning at her as he eased out of his boots, "We've got company tonight?"

"I'm late." She blurted out, groaning at her inability to think before she spoke.

Derek frowned in confusion as he perched himself onto the edge of the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, "I thought your shift doesn't start till tomorrow?"

Meredith sighed in exasperation at his question, "Not that kind of late."

"What other kind of late is there?" Derek asked stupidly, when she sent him a pointed look his jaw dropped in surprise, "You're…Are you…you…"

"I think the word you're looking for is pregnant." Meredith remarked dryly, at her words he suddenly grinned about to move towards her but froze when she held up her hand.

"Before you jump on the happy daddy bandwagon, I only said I was late."

"But Mer, being late usually means that _something_… that being pregnancy had to have happened." Derek insisted his eyes now twinkling in excitement.

"Derek." Meredith said in exasperation, she was about to continue when Chris suddenly grumbled in his sleep and rolled a little closer to her, "Let's go outside,"

Once she was sure that Chris was completely surrounded by pillows and there was no way for him to roll off the bed, she quietly followed Derek out into the hallway, her bare feet slapping lightly against the hardwood floor.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Meredith said with a sigh as Derek grinned down at her, "I don't want you to get all excited before I do a test."

Derek tried to stop smiling but failed miserably as he took one of her hands, he swung their arms slightly his excitement not allowing him to remain still, "Okay you want me to go to the store?"

"No." Meredith said immediately, "No stupid sticks. We'll go to the clinic tomorrow morning and do a standard blood test."

"Tomorrow?" Derek all but whined, "But Mer…"

"Derek."

Derek sighed, "Okay, how late are you? Were you feeling sick lately? When did…"

Meredith slapped him on the chest, "Would you calm down? I _just_ noticed when you walked in. It could just be false alarm on my part. It's not like my cycle is always on time."

Derek took one look at her sheepish expression as she bit her lip in deep thought and his grin widened, "How late?"

"A month." Meredith said with a sigh, "I can't believe I didn't even notice!"

"A month?" Derek parroted, his eyes widened, "Mer that means…"

"Derek you can't do this. Don't get all wound up over nothing…."

"Nothing! Mer you're _over_ four weeks late! You're pregnant!" Derek said excitedly as he pulled her into his arms.

Meredith shook her head at his enthusiasm, "I know I should have kept it to myself until after I did the test."

"No." Derek said stubbornly, "You're pregnant. I can feel it."

Meredith scoffed, "I thought it was only the mothers that are supposed to get those feelings?"

Derek pulled back slightly as he looked her in the eye, "How do you feel about this?"

"The fact that your superhuman sperm seemed to knock me up again? Despite birth control _and_ your stupid condoms?" Meredith said wryly, but despite her tone, her eyes were twinkling.

Derek chuckled softly at her words, "Yeah. I know the last time I brought it up…"

"With my fellowship starting in a few months its not ideal." Meredith pointed out but she smiled slightly, "But putting that aside I think I'm excited."

"Really?" Derek asked his entire face now lighting up at her admission.

Meredith shrugged, "I was giving Chris his bottle tonight and all these thoughts of when he was a baby came back and…"

"You miss it." Derek supplied.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, "Am I crazy for wanting to do all the 3 am feeding calls again?"

Derek grinned, "No. I miss it too…we'll both be crazy together."

"That's comforting." Meredith said with a chuckle, she then placed her head on his shoulders, "We're really going to do this again?"

"We're going to have a baby." Derek corrected her as he kissed her head.

"Crap we are crazy." Meredith muttered into his shirt, "After we do the test that is."

"You're pregnant Mer." Derek said with a singsong voice, "So how far along do you think you would be?"

Meredith sighed knowing that once he got an idea stuck in his mind there was no way of changing, and if she admitted to herself, she too was just as sure as he was, the blood test in her mind would only be a means of final confirmation. She shook her head as she refocused on his question.

"Well if I remember correctly the last time I even had my period was before the…as you called it 'B&B of Love'… which I have to say Derek is really corny."

"Oh and you referring to our weekend anniversary as a 'Sex marathon' was any better?" Derek retorted in amusement.

Meredith giggled at his words, "At the rate we were going that weekend, it's no wonder I'm pregnant."

Derek smirked, "It was a good weekend."

Meredith laughed as she took a step back, "You know it doesn't even have to be that weekend it could be the number of on call room visits we had afterwards."

"Want to make a bet out of it?" Derek asked with a grin

"We don't even know if I am pregnant." Meredith protested, but when he held up his hands indicating that they would not speak of that she sighed, "Okay fine. I'm thinking I'm about four weeks along."

"Our anniversary was two months ago." Derek said thoughtfully, "So I'm going with 8 weeks."

"Ah!" Meredith pointed out with a grin, enjoying there little game, "I would have morning sickness by now if I was eight weeks."

"But, every pregnancy is different." Derek said smoothly, "I'll win this one."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "You just prepare yourself when I win. It's my freaking body, I think I would know."

"You didn't realize you were late until a month later." Derek pointed out his eyes twinkling as they walked into their room.

"Whatever." Meredith said dismissively. "You just prepare to loose."

Derek just grinned as he continued to remove his work clothes, "We're having a baby Mer."

Meredith looked across at him as she slipped into bed not even bothering to remind him of the test, but instead returned his grin, "We're doing this again."

* * *

Meredith stood in front of the surgical board staring intensely at the numerous procedures but her mind was anywhere but the various words written by the different doctors, her mind was only focus on the blood test results that had confirmed what she and Derek had already expected. She spotted the small 'FEL:' on the surgical board and sighed when she realized that her name no longer would be associated with that title now that there was a baby on the way, but she found herself surprisingly not disappointed in that notion. She placed her hand on her flat stomach as her new priority came into perspective and all the various responsibilities that came along with it started to swim through her head. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she did not even notice her husband's best friend until he nudged her in the shoulder.

"Sorry. What?" She asked confused as he startled her out of her daze.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Your sister."

"What about her?" Meredith asked curiously, she suddenly smirked, "Is she driving you insane? I'm not taking her off your hands for the remainder of this pregnancy no matter how much you beg."

"She won't leave the apartment." Mark said bluntly, "She hasn't moved in three days."

Meredith's smile immediately faltered as Mark continued, "She says she is not leaving until next week."

"I don't understand." Meredith said confused.

Mark sighed, "She's 31 weeks this week."

"Oh." Meredith said softly immediately understanding and not needing for Mark to elaborate any further, she squeezed his arm softly, "I'll talk to her. Are you okay?"

"It's stupid." Mark grumbled lightly, "I've been telling her for months that everything is going to be fine, but yet…"

"You still worry." Meredith spoke easily,

"I'm holding my breath till she gets through this week." Mark said honestly, he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "And I have Addison on my speed dial as well as a flight on stand-by."

"All of which are unnecessary." Meredith promised him.

"Tell that to Lexie." Mark said with a sigh, her rubbed his face in exhaustion and looked across at her, "I have surgery in five minutes. You'll talk to her?"

Meredith nodded in confirmation, "I'm on my break anyway I'll take a walk and check on her. Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm a _doctor_. I know its stupid but I still worry for no reason."

"Comes with having kids." Meredith said with a reassuring grin.

Fifteen minutes later, Meredith found herself knocking on her sister's front door, she frowned when she did not get a response, even more so when she tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and called out cautiously for her sister.

"Lexie?"

"Mer?" Lexie's voice was heard coming from the bedroom, "Meredith is that you?"

"Why is you door unlock?" Meredith asked

"So that I wouldn't have to get up."

Meredith walked into the room only to see her sister propped up on numerous pillows a bowl of popcorn on her stomach as she watched an old television show. On the bedside table there were numerous magazines empty coffee mugs, bowls as well a blood pressure monitor. The monitor had a small SGH sticker on it and Meredith shook her head in disbelief.

"You stole from the hospital?" She asked in exasperation as she gestured towards the machine.

Lexie shrugged not at all bothered by her sister's tone, "Not like it's the first time."

"Lexie!" Meredith groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

Meredith sighed, "Don't you have work today?"

"I took the day." Lexie said easily, "I'm 8 months pregnant I'm entitled to a day off."

"Mark said you haven't left the room in three days." Meredith pointed out.

Lexie frowned as she gestured to her large stomach, "Um hello growing a child here, its not exactly easy to get around anymore."

"So you decided to take your maternity leave early then?" Meredith countered as she moved Lexie's laptop as well as novels so that she could sit on the bed.

"I'm going back to work next week." Lexie responded now her entire focus on the television screen and not her sister.

"You took vacation 9 weeks before you are due?" Meredith asked sarcastically.

"Just drop it Meredith." Lexie snapped, her eyes still trained on the screen, "I'm not going to work this week, end of story."

"Lexie."

"There's nothing to talk about Meredith." Lexie said stubbornly as she lowered her voice," I'm not going to argue with you. So if you came to tell me to go to work. You should just forget about.";

"Why are you whispering?" Meredith asked confused.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Raising my voice, raises my blood pressure so there will be no yelling. Yelling is bad."

"No permanently fixing your ass to your bed is bad." Meredith pointed out.

When she barely got a response from her sister she huffed, "Nothing is going to happen to your baby."

"You don't know that." Lexie said softly as she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach, "No one knows, but what I do know is the statistics and I'm not going to be a statistic again. So I'm not doing anything until next week."

"You do realize you are being irrational?" Meredith pointed out, "Your pregnancy has been as perfect as it can get thus far. Hell I hate the fact that you can still walk around easily."

Lexie scoffed, "Says the woman who wanted to perform surgery as she was going into labour."

Meredith chuckled lightly but then looked across at her sister serious as she placed her hand on her enlarged stomach, "You are going to fine. Your baby is fine."

"But…"

"No buts." Meredith insisted, she grabbed Lexie's hand about to place it on her sister's stomach when her finger got caught on the massive rock also know as a ring on Lexie's finger.

"What the fuck is that?!" Meredith exclaimed originally forgetting what she was going to say and now examined the ring in surprise, "You said yes! When the hell did this happen?"

Lexie shrugged sheepishly, "A few weeks ago? We're not getting married anytime…"

"A few weeks!" Meredith screeched more focus on the how rather than when it will happen. "And how is it that you have said nothing? Hell how did Mark keep it to himself?"

"He wanted to get a ring first before he said anything." Lexie explained.

"So wait he proposes to you like a million times and he never had a ring, not once?" Meredith in disbelief

"We wanted me to choose." Lexie said sheepishly, "The second time he actually got this cute little plastic ring just for symbolism with an IOU tag on it.":

"Romantic." Meredith said sarcastically.

'It's a Mark thing." Lexie said easily as though that alone explained it.

Meredith rolled her hers but then her gaze fell on Lexie's stomach, "You okay?"

"I don't know." Lexie admitted truthfully.

"You have nothing to worry about." Meredith insisted as she retook her sister's hand and placed it on her sister's swollen stomach, and both women grinned when they felt a strong kick against their hands, "See listen to your kid."

Lexie bit her lip as she rubbed her stomach in soft circles and looked across at her sister apprehensively, "I'm scared."

Meredith released a soft sigh as she crawled over to her sister, "She will be fine. I promise. Worrying isn't going…"

"Of everything." Lexie admitted softly as she lay her head on her sisters shoulder, "I don't think I'm cut out for this."

Meredith scoffed slightly as she pulled back, "And you think I was? Sometimes I still think I'm over my head. Trust me if I can do it anyone can."

"You underestimate yourself." Lexie said with a grin, "You are an excellent mother."

Meredith scoffed again, "I think being locked up in here is beginning to make you loopy."

"I'm serious." Lexie insisted.

Meredith sighed slightly as she leaned against some of the mountain of pillows as she clasped both her hands and placed them on her stomach, "I hope you're right." `

Lexie turned to face her sister as much as her body would allow her eyes wide, "Mer. Do _you_ have something to tell me?"

Meredith looked up at the ceiling as she spoke sheepishly, "Stupid brain man and his superhuman sperm."

Lexie laughed wholeheartedly at her words, but at her sisters megawatt smile she knew it was a good thing, "Congrats. So is he all high and mighty as though he accomplished the impossible?"

Meredith grumbled, "You mean has he done everything other than put out an AD in the newspaper? Yes."

Lexie giggled, "Have you gotten a call from the million and one sisters?"

"Not yet." Meredith replied groaning softly, "Maybe I'll change my number."

"Meredith!" Lexie said scandalized giggling softly, "Besides if you don't answer they might want to fly out."

"Right no screening calls then." Meredith corrected immediately shivering at the thought, No need for a repeat of a last time"

* * *

**So was anyone expecting that MerDer surprise? Hehehe I wasn't the original plan was cute hot MerDer but lately I've been thinking about the epilogue for this story and well the rest wrote itself, What to give me a New years gift? Please review?**

**Next: Flashback…. AI I'm going to deal with what going on currently in the show and show how AI got from those two angry ppl in the show to the ones in my story.**

**Reviews are love**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Somehow I don't think I will be finishing this story by the 14****th**** which is bad because that is the deadline I set for myself, because school starts the 18****th**** and once classes start, that's it no more story, and this time I am dead serious. So if I don't finish this story by the 14****th**** there won't be another update until MAY…. No you didn't read wrong that's right, I said May. So in the end I'm really hoping to finish this by then but I don't think that's going to happen which is sad cause I only have four more chapters then the epilogue which is supposed to be three chapters but now I think it would only be one chapter.**

**Ah well heres to hoping that I get to finish this story in time**

**PS this chapter is a flashback. Also this is my way of dealing with the current state that AI are in and if the spoilers are true it does not look good for my favourite couple, so this is what I do I write my fav couple to please me LOL**

* * *

FIVE AND HALF YEARS AGO

Alex drove slowly up the dirt road, with slight dread; just the thought of having to deal with Izzie and the silence makes him reconsider going back to the hospital. But it's been two days since he's been back here and well he ran out of clean underwear. And if Alex admitted it to himself, despite the deafening silence, it's still somewhat of a comfort to see the sleeping form of his wife lying down in the bed next to him on the other side of the millions of pillows that separates the bed into two.

As he killed the engine Alex can't help but sigh in relief when the dirt trail is empty all but his own car, as he slowly makes his way up the wooden deck and pry open the metal door . Alex suddenly frowned when he caught sight of Izzie sitting at the small table in the corner sipping a coffee. When she looked up at him with a blank expression, Alex sighed and then threw his bags on the small shelf at the front of the trailer.

"Hey." Alex greeted softly, remembering his promise to himself to at least make some kind of effort with her, Christina's words of calling the trailer the 'Tinfoil house of Silence' echoing in his brain.

"Hi." Izzie returned much to his surprise, even though she has yet to look him in the eye.

Alex slowly makes his way towards the bedroom to rid himself of his three day old clothes, Izzie then surprises him yet again, when she speaks her voice still soft, but the edge that he has gotten use to hearing on the rare occasions that she did speak was almost nonexistent.

"I found the bills." She stated, her hand gesturing to a few folders on one of the shelves at the front of the trailer her back still to him.

"Oh." Alex said stopping from pulling off his shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed unsure on what he's supposed to say to that.

"I took care of it today." She explained further.

"How?" He asked gruffly as far as he knew the both of them were relatively broke. Hence the living in Shepherd godforsaken trailer added to the fact that she hasn't gotten a new job as far as he knew either.

"I still had money from Denny." She explains and at her tone, Alex knew that was all the explanation he was going to get.

If Alex was honest with himself he was more relieved than angry that she has kept that from him. Added to the fact that he didn't have the energy to fight with her over anything else, his mind still reeling from the massive shouting match the two of them had two weeks ago when she decided to move back in, claiming this was her place too. Alex still refused to call Shepherds trailer a house.

"Okay." Alex finally relented and gave an inch at her words, realizing that she was obviously trying, there really was no need for her to tell him how she paid of _her_ medical bills.

As he threw his dirty clothes into the empty hamper he sat on the bed only in his boxers and tank top, his stomach suddenly growled reminding him that he hasn't eaten in a while. He groaned at the thought of having to eat some sausage-in-a-can, because the fridge in the trailer was that ridiculous that he had to resort to eating shit-in-a-can, when Izzie called out to him yet again. This must be some kind of record for her.

"I made grill steak and potatoes." She offered her tone slightly sheepish, Alex almost fell off the bed with that particular comment, his mouth practically watering at the thought that she made his absolute favourite meal.

"Baked potatoes?" Alex can't help but ask as he walked into the small kitchen, casting her glance before he started to snoop into the two pans on the stove.

"Yea."

Once he dished out a large serving of food he sat opposite her at the booth like table facing her. She was still focused on her coffee when Alex couldn't help but release a loud moan at the taste of the soft potato in his mouth. At his moan she looks up slightly startled.

"Good." He offered with his mouth full, slightly sheepish at her wide eyes , the two of them may not be on the best of terms but he will be damn if he didn't think of her a godsend just for this meal alone, "Really really good."

She giggles lightly, and he smiled sheepishly in return, if it were any other circumstance he would have told her to quit her day job, but he was not an idiot anymore and he refused to spoil this tiny milestone that the two of them had made. He decided to push his luck a little further and nudged her bare foot with his own under the table.

When she looks at him, he give her a small appreciate smile, "Thank you." And they both know that it's not just the food he was thanking her for.

* * *

"Alex is that you?" Izzie grumbled sleepily from her side of the bed.

"Yea." Alex whispered in the dead of the night, the only light in the trailer coming from the screen of his phone as he tried to navigate his way through the tiny trailer, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She says automatically as she shifted on the bed yet again.

Alex sighed to himself, it's been two weeks since the two of them have been speaking to each other, but the strain on their relationship is still evident in the numerous flat apologizes that leaves both their mouths for many mundane things, such as him waking her up in the middle of the night after coming home from a late shift. Alex grumbled to himself again as he placed the phone in his mouth so that he could pull off his clothes, debating on whether or not to take a shower, knowing that the sound alone would wake up Izzie. As Alex was about to pull off his pants the room was suddenly illuminated with a small light coming from one of the wall lights Izzie had installed on either side of the bed. Both of them squinted at each other as their eyes adjusted to the light.

Izzie yawned as she looked across at Alex confused expression, "You need to see before you break something. Both of us can't be out of a job."

Alex grinned matching her own as he continued to change out of his clothes, "Thanks."

Izzie nodded as she snuggled back into the bed the comforter covering her entire body, "Whatever. Just don't leave your dirty clothes on the floor in the bathroom."

"It's a shower Izzie." Alex corrected her, "There is barely any room for me there far less my clothes."

"Well you seemed to have forgotten that this morning." Izzie pointed out, her tone more amused than anything.

"Sorry." Alex said sheepishly as he wrapped a towel around his naked torso, he looked across at her to see that she was smiling. The sight of her smile still takes him by surprise but as always her smiles are infectious and Alex finds himself smiling as well.

"Whatever." Izzie says easily as she finally sits up, her short cropped hair still growing back from her chemo standing in all directions, "I'm a housewife now, guess it's my job."

Alex scoffed as he opened the glass door to the shower, and turning on the water, "I thought you said when we got married that you would never pick up after me?"

Izzie chuckled, "Well I might only be a housewife for a few more weeks so consider yourself lucky."

"You got a response?" Alex asked surprised now closing the shower door and moving towards the bed

In the two weeks in which they have started back to talk, Izzie mentioned the possibility of her applying to her finish her residency at another hospital. Alex agreed knowing that she obviously thought long about it and also for the fact that he didn't think she would have taken him on if he disagreed.

Izzie shook her head, "I only sent out the letters yesterday, but there's got to be an open post somewhere. If not I can always take up Bailey's offer to work in the clinic full time."

"Are you okay with that?" Alex asked cautiously knowing that speaking of Seattle Grace still was a sore spot for both of them,

Izzie shrugged as she scooted to the edge of the bed so that they sat side by side, neither of them touching, "I want to wait to hear back from the other hospitals."

"Whatever you think is best."

Alex said sincerely as he squeezed her knee and placed a soft kiss at her temple before he stood up. When he saw that she stood up as well he tried not to look too hopeful. The two of them may have been on speaking terms now and slowly making their way through their problems but one of the things that neither of them had the guts to bring up was intimacy. Neither of them seemed to want to broach the subject of sex despite the fact that they were living in the tiniest trail known to man, in Alex's opinion, and thus were constantly in each other's way added to the fact that privacy was complete nonexistent seeing as the trailer held no doors except for the one at the front and the shower stall. When Alex looked across at her, she yawned again as she slipped on her old robe essentially answering Alex silent question.

"You want some hot chocolate?" She asked as she headed to the kitchen already pulling out to mugs, "Grill cheese sandwich?"

Alex grinned as he pulled open the door, and hung up his towel on the outside of the door, he then poked his head on the outside so that he could see her, "You know the way to my heart."

His words got the exact response he was hoping for when she shook her head and giggled softly, "Go bathe before you fill up the house with steam."

"Yea, we might end up cooking in this tinfoil place." Alex grumbled halfheartedly as he stepped into the warm shower and closed the door behind him.

"Don't think Jimmy and twins would appreciate that." Izzie called out teasingly.

Alex smirked as he opened the door and poked his head out yet again, "Maybe you should check them out _wife_ Make sure everything is in working order."

Izzie laughed at his words, "Alex go bathe, you're getting everywhere wet."

"Everywhere?" Alex smirked his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at her.

Izzie groaned knowing she walked right into that one, "I'll go back to sleep."

"Bathing." He called out as he went back to his shower the grin still on his face, the fact that she was the one to initiate the small flirting session caused his grin to widened as he grabbed the soap on the nearby shelf.

* * *

Alex walked into trailer after a long night at work the only thing on his mind was to crawl into bed and sleep for the next 24 hours, but once his senses were bombarded with the sweet smell of Izzie's cooking, his plans immediately changed from sleeping for 24 hours to eating, _then_ sleeping for 24 hours. As he threw his bags onto the table he froze when he finally caught sight of what was waiting for him in his bed. Izzie was perched on the edge of the bed dressed in a small white camisole dress, her legs crossed and her camisole barely grazing the middle of her thigh. It's been months since Alex has seen Izzie in provocative dresses far less specifically for him. Alex subconsciously licks his lips when he caught her eyes, which were twinkling at him.

"You're wearing lingerie at 10 in the morning." Alex said stupidly and then groaned at his stupidity when she suddenly frowned and started pulling down the dress uncomfortably

Alex held up his hands as he quickly made his way over to her, "No. It's a good thing. Hell I think you should just live in those little dress thingy."

Izzie released her hold on the edge of her dress and laughed her entire body immediately relaxing, her legs automatically opening to allow Alex to stand in the V of her legs. She placed her hands on either side his legs and looked up at him, "I think the hospital might have a problem with that."

Alex grinned, "You got the job?"

Izzie nodded as she tilted her head to accept his kiss, "You are looking at Seattle Pres. newest resident."

"This is what you wanted right?" Alex asked softly as he pulled back from nipping at her lips, his fingers running through her short curls.

Izzie bit her lip as she looked up at him, "We talked about this it's time for change."

"Once you're sure." Alex said his thumb now grazing her cheek, "I could talk to the chief."

"No!" Izzie said her hands immediately rising to rest on his chest, "No more favors I want to do this on my own."

Alex nodded knowing that if he pushed the issue any further there will be a shouting match and old issues that they have resolved would resurface and that is not something either of them needed. Alex gazed down at his scantily clad wife and grinned, he definitely did not need a shouting match. Placing his hands on her shoulder he grinned down at her.

"So we're celebrating?' He asked nudging her chin so she would look up at him.

Izzie grinned as she stood up wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him softly, "Well originally I was going for subtly; cooking your favourtie meal, wearing your favourite underwear….I mean dress."

Alex growled at her teasing words as his hands automatically went to her waist pulling her closer to him as he nipped at her neck, "And now?"

Izzie whimpered slightly at the feeling of his lips on her neck, "Now it has all gone to crap."

Alex smirked against her flesh as he left a wet trail down her neck sucking lightly on her earlobe knowing how it would affect her, when she shuddered at his ministration he grinned, "That a bad thing?"

"No." She moaned out softly, tilted her head slightly to the left to give him better access, "We're too hot for planned sex anyway."

Alex snickered as he pulled back, grinning even more when she moaned in protest, "I'd take any kind of sex over no sex."

Izzie frowned at his words as she moved to take a step back, but he simply tightened his hold on her waist, "Alex I'm…"

"No." Alex said softly as kissed her on the lips to silence her, "No more apologizes. We've exhausted them. I'm sorry and you're sorry let's just focus on the now."

Izzie smirked as his hands moved lower to cup her ass, "So the now involves my ass does it?"

"Well I was hoping for more that your ass. "Alex said shrugging with mock nonchalant as he squeezed her ass, "But I'll take what I can get."

When his hands moved lower and to somewhere that was definitely not her ass, she gasped as her body arched involuntary towards his body, "That's not my ass."

Alex smirked as he moved his lips over her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe yet again, "Whoops."

"Oh!" Izzie gasped again as Alex buried his hand further under her ass, "Wait."

Alex groaned as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder, but immediately complied knowing that he should not pressed his luck, but he suddenly yelped in surprise when she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on the bed, her body now looming over him.

"You've been lifting weights while I'm at work?" Alex asked with a grin as he rubbed his chest, feigning hurt.

"You're just weak." Izzie teased, knowing exactly what to say to rile him up, she suddenly squealed in surprise when Alex arms shot up and pulled her onto the bed so that he was now straddling her body, his hands resting firmly at her wrist.

"Take that back." Alex growled his eyes gleaming with mischief as he nipped at her collarbone, his arms holding her in place.

Izzie scowled, as she tried to squirm out of his grip, "I grew up in a trailer park you know. I know how to fight."

"Yet I'm the one holding _you_ down." Alex taunted, he then bent over her body to pinch her nipple that was still encased in her camisole dress, with his teeth and earned a low groan in response, "I'm fighter in this family."

Izzie held back a groan at his teasing but then suddenly arched her hips off the bed essentially rubbing against him, immediately getting a moan in response. She quickly took advantage of his distraction and much to his utter shock flipped him over and straddled his lap. She grinned down at him victoriously.

"I fight _dirty_." Izzie smirked down at him.

"You're freaking strong!" Alex his voice laden with surprise, "You sure you did pop some steroid pills when you were gone?"

Izzie gasped as she slapped him hard on the chest causing Alex to immediately chuckle, "Are you calling me fat? Take that back!"

At her question Alex simply laughed even louder his entire body shaking hers as well as the bed, she then proceeded to slam him a few more times on the chest, "Take it back!"

"Tell me I'm not weak." Alex countered smirking at her, knowing fully well that if he wanted to he could have easily flipped her onto her back, but he was enjoying this playful, albeit violent, Izzie way too much.

Izzie smirked at him as she scooted further down his legs so that she was now perched on his knees. One look at her seductive grin and Alex immediately felt his already constricted pants tighten considerably, even more so when Izzie's hands moved slowly to the buckle of his jeans, unloosening it tantalizingly slow. Her index finger purposely pressing down on the noticeable bulge there.

When Alex's hips buckled at the contact he hissed out causing Izzie to giggle even more. As she slowly worked off his pants and boxers to his ankles she sat back down on his knees and smirked up at him, "Oh you'll definitely be weak when I'm through with you."

Alex couldn't help but moan at her tone but even more so when she blew lightly on his erect penis, "Fuck Iz."

Izzie looked up from between his legs slightly surprise, as she knew once he began to use such expletives that he very close to his release. Alex on seeing her expression shrugged helplessly, "It's been a while."

Izzie bit her lip at the realization of how much she'd almost lost because she walked away, and if she had not came back, how much she would have lost. She'd almost thrown away her entire marriage all because she was too stubborn to even speak to her husband, blinded by hurt and what she felt was betrayal to even think about her actions. As she sat on Alex's legs gazing down at him, she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as the reality of what she may have lost finally hit her.

"Oh Iz." Alex said softly immediately sitting up and pulling her into his arms, she was still perched on his knees, making it somewhat difficult for him to sit up but he did not seem to care.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Izzie sobbed into his shoulder her tears staining his shirt, as she clenched it in one hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Sh. It's okay." Alex said softly kissing her forehead, while his fingers ran through her short curls, "I know. We forgave each other. I thought we moved passed this?"

"No!" Izzie protested as she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye, "I left you! You must hate me. I should…"

"I don't hate you." Alex said placing a finger on her chin and forcing her to look at him through tear stain eyes, "I couldn't hate you. You made me love you too much. I told you that."

"But."

"No buts." Alex interrupted her, "We both made mistakes and now we just learn from them and move on."

"I love you so much." Izzie confessed into his shirt.

Alex smirked, "I love you more."

Izzie giggled as she snuggled her body into his arms, and then she released a deep sigh, "I completely killed the mood didn't I?"

"Kinda." Alex teased with a chuckle.

Izzie kissed his cheek as she scooted back slightly, she returned to original position of straddling his lap and smirked across at him while she wiped her tear stained face, "Think I could change your mind?"

Alex frowned slightly as he pointed to his face, "You've got some snot on your cheek."

"Oh god!" Izzie moaned in embarrassment as she wiped at her face furiously, "I just put a stake in it."

Alex chuckled as he pulled her down onto him, so that they were both lying down, "How about we just lie here instead?"

"But I had plans!" Izzie protested weakly as they snuggled on the bed, Alex in only his shirt, his jeans and boxers still at his ankles.

"Plans don't work out for us." Alex reasoned as he kissed her forehead, "We're too hot for plans remember?"

"True." Izzie whispered, after a moment of silence she suddenly spoke, "You still have on no pants."

"I won't need them."

* * *

**So some of you were probably expecting a big AI blow out but this chapter was not about them fighting it was about the progress they made as a couple to where they are now. Anyway I'll stop now before I start to ramble on about AI LOL**

**Next: Lexie's baby shower, Izzie and Alex have a little family crisis and some Derek and Chris bonding, cause I just realized that I never wrote anything with Chris and Derek without Meredith around which is sad.**

**Reviews are love.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it people the story is slowly coming to an end I have the next chapter halfway written then its just the final chapter! I can't believe I was able to reach so far, and that's only thanks to you lovely people, so please continue to review your encouraging words inspire me to write more :D**

**Also i changed my avatar pic to the new AI promo pics for 6x12 YAY! :D**

_

* * *

_

Izzie walked hurriedly into the kitchen already dressed for work, her coat thrown across her arm as well as her handbag on her shoulder. She smiled at Jake who was currently sitting at the island in the kitchen, Alex at his side as he worked furiously on some home work.

"Morning." Alex said with a grin a pencil in his hand, as he showed Jake how to form the letters,

"Morning." Izzie said brightly placing a kiss on Jake's cheek, then doing the same for Alex, she looked down at the sheet of paper and frowned slightly, "Preschoolers get homework?"

"ABCs Mommy!" Jake said brightly, he pointed at the top of the page that held his name in his shaky handwriting, "See I spells my name!"

"I see that." Izzie said enthusiastically, she looked across at Alex, "But why is Daddy doing your homework?"

"No Mommy!" Jake protested pulling the paper away from his father and thrusting it into his mother's hands "Daddy's helping me with my 'S's. Dose gives me troubles."

"Oh that's nice of him." Izzie said sending her husband a grin as she poured some coffee, "Ella is still a bit feverish, so I moved her to our bed."

Alex frowned, "The medication didn't help?"

Izzie bit her lip as she shook her head, "It lowered it, just didn't get rid of it. Maybe I should stay home…"

"Iz we'll be fine, you already split your shift in half, I don't think Meyer would let you get time off." Alex said, "Besides I'm more than capable of taking care of her. I am a doctor you know."

"But I've always been here when she was sick." Izzie said with a frown, "Maybe I can call Peterson to cover for me. He's like a little puppy anyway…"

"Izzie go." Alex insisted as he picked up her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, "Drive safe."

"It's not even snowing yet." Izzie said with a chuckle as she picked up her coat that she had hung behind the chair as well as, she ruffled Jake's hair then looked across at her husband, "You'll call me."

"Yes." Alex promised as he kissed on her the lips, "If she so much as coughs funny I'll call you."

Izzie sighed, "Maybe I should…"

"Izzie."

"Right." Izzie said shaking her head, "I'll go check up on her one more time. Oh and can you call Mer? Tell her I might have to move Lexie's baby shower to next week."

"Why?" Alex asked, "Lexie's baby shower isn't till Monday that's three days away."

"But with Ella sick."

"It's the flu Iz. She'll be running around the place by time you get home." Alex said with a grin, he pushed her lightly out of the kitchen door, "Now go."

Izzie smiled sheepishly, "Bye. Don't forget…"

"I've got everything under control. Bye!"

* * *

Lexie threw her head back as her enlarged body arched off the bed as much as she could, as she moaned in ecstasy her legs switching as she came down from her high, her breathing still erratic., "Fuck Mark."

A few seconds later Mark scooted up from between her legs placing a kiss on her enlarged stomach, as he grinned at her, "I'll take that as a thank you."

Lexie grinned at him lazily, "Think you could just forget work and stay home in bed all day with me?"

"Tempting." Mark said with a grin as he crawled to the head of the bed and placed his hand on her stomach, "But I have a lot of electives schedule today. And you are supposed to be taking it easy."

"But I will be in bed." Lexie said with a grin as she released a loud yawn, "That's relaxing."

"Multiple orgasms aren't relaxing." Mark said as he sat up pulling the comforter to cover her naked torso," Besides the doc said no sex. We broke that rule too many times already."

"But I'm bored." Lexie whined, "You need to stay home and entertain me."

Mark gave a full belly laugh as he kissed her deeply on the lips before he stood up, "I'm going to develop a complex if you keep only using me for my body."

Lexie giggled as he started to get ready for work, "How about you just leave your mouth then?"

"Alexandra Grey!" Mark gasped as he picked up his discarded shirt off the floor and slipping it back on, "I can't believe I'm saying this but there are other things than sex that you can do."

"Everything else requires moving." Lexie protested she grinned at him suggestively, "You think I can convince…"

"Lexie!" Mark protested as he turned his back to her so that he could finish button his shirt for the second time that morning, knowing that if he only looked at her again she would having stripping for her yet again, "I really need to go to work. No more sex."

"It's because I'm big and fat and repulsive isn't it?" Lexie exclaimed her eyes immediately beginning to water.

Mark sighed, all to accustom to the waterworks by now, as he turned around to look at her, "Were you not present for the mind blowing orgasms I just gave you?"

Lexie wiped her eyes, "Then you will stay home?"

"Lexie!" Mark said exasperated as he stood up and returning to getting ready for work,

"But I'm bored."

"Your maternity leave only started yesterday." Mark countered in exasperation, "Why don't you watch TV or something."

"Boring."

"Want me to bring out my old Play Station 3?" Mark asked with a teasing grin knowing how much she hated it when he bought it years ago.

Lexie frowned, "And race cars all day? It was boring when you did it."

"There are other games you know."

"Can I come with you?" Lexie asked, knowing that was the only thing she really wanted to do, was watch surgeries.

Mark groaned, "Maternity leave woman. Look it up. I got to go."

"I hate you." Lexie grumbled

"I love you too, Babe."Mark placed a kiss on her forehead and then rubbed her stomach before he left the room.

"Mark!" Lexie called out just when she heard the key in the lock of the front door, a few seconds later Mark skidded into the room.

"What?" He gasped, rubbing his shoulder as he slammed into the wall in his hurry, "Is it the baby?"

"Can you pass the remote?" Lexie asked pointed to the remote for the TV that was perched on the edge of the TV stand.

Mark rolled his eyes but got the remote without complaint, he looked at her, "Anything else?"

Lexie bit her lip in thought as she grabbed her underwear from on the bedside table dangling it from her fingers, "Help me put these on?"

Mark eyes narrowed as he looked at her suspiciously, "No funny business?"

"Me?" Lexie asked innocently, "I'd never."

Mark rolled his eyes seeing right through her evil plan, "Goodbye Lexie."

"Mark!" Lexie protested as he kissed her on the forehead and quickly headed out the door, "You're the reason I am in this state! Get back here!"

"I love you to Lex." Mark called out as he closed the front door, leaving a pouting Lexie in their room.

* * *

"Mama work hop-ti-tal?" Chris asked Derek curiously as he sat in his high chair waiting for Derek to make his breakfast.

"Yup." Derek answered, "It's just you and me today bud. How about some oatmeal for breakfast?"

"Yucky!" Chris said his tiny nose wrinkling, "Daddy make Sin Pay-cake."

"Swiss pancakes?" Derek asked confused, as he turned to face Chris.

"No Daddy Sin pay-cake." Chris repeated

"Sis?" Derek repeated still not understanding what Chris was trying to tell him, he was about to question him further when his blackberry began to chirp signaling a call. He looked at the phone and grinned when he saw Meredith's name flashing across the screen.

"What's a swiss pancake?" Derek asked automatically not even bothering with a greeting

"_Hello to you too." Meredith said dryly, "You do realize that I called right?"_

"Is he saying sis pancake?" Derek asked again, "You've been feeding him breakfast this past week what is he talking about?"

"_Cinnamon." Meredith said dryly, "He isn't saying swiss he is saying sin. As is cinnamon pancakes he loves them."_

"Since when?" Derek asked exasperated more upset with himself for not knowing,

_Meredith on hearing his tone sighed, "Don't even think about it Der. You've been working late shifts all week that's the only reason you haven't been around for breakfast."_

"I'm that transparent?" Derek asked sheepishly as he began to take out the various ingredients for pancakes, when he picked up the full bag of flour he frowned, "Wait hang on how did you know how to make pancakes?"

_Meredith scoffed into the phone, "It says just add milk, Iz told me about the cinnamon thing."_

"Right from the box." Derek said shaking her head, "You had me worried for a moment, thought you were trying to poison our son or something."

"_Shut up." Meredith snapped, as Derek chuckled, " Let me talk to my son. I don't like you anymore."_

"You love me." Derek teased but nonetheless handed over his phone to his eager son who hands were outstretched, "Say hi to Mommy bud."

"Mommy!" Chris screeched into the phone his little hand clutching at it tightly as he held it slightly lopsided against his face, "Hi! You come home?"

"_No baby Mommy has to work." Meredith said sadly._

"Ok." Chris said easily, "Daddy make sin paycak Mommy. Taste yummy."

"_You didn't even have it yet." Meredith said with a giggle, but when she did not get a response she spoke again knowing exactly what he wanted her to say, "Yummy in the tummy?"_

"Yummy tummy!" Chris chirped, "Mommy miss woo."

_Meredith smiled, "I miss you too baby."_

"Otay, Bye!" Chris said he then looked at the phone and pressed all the small buttons at once.

"Chris no!" Derek said alarmed taking the phone, he placed it next to his ear, "Mer?"

When all he got was silence he looked across at Chris alarmed, "You hung up on Mommy."

"Mommy bye bye." Chris told his father seriously, he then held up his empty plate, "Sin paycake Daddy?"

Derek chuckled whole heartedly at Chris's out stretched plate, "One million pancakes coming up sir."

Chris giggled, "Dat a lot."

Derek laughed as he continued to mix the various ingredients in the large silver bowl, "Plenty."

"Plenty." Chris parroted, "Plenty pay-cake. Daddy go pool?"

"Sorry bud, it's too cold for the pool." Derek apologized as he stood over the stove pouring some of the batter into the frying pan.

"No pool? Why?"

"It's cold." Derek answered, looking across at Chris' curious face.

"Why?"

"It's fall." Derek explained, "That means it's going to snow soon and we don't swim in the pool when it's snowing."

"Why?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he checked the underside of the pancakes, choosing to not answer that question, "How about we go swim in the bath tub?"

Chris looked at him with disbelief, "No bathe!"

Derek laughed knowing that recently Chris seemed to be very anti-bath time, "No in the big tub and I'll put on your swim trunks, it would be just like the pool."

"Big tub?" Chris asked excitedly, referring to the Jacuzzi that Derek had insisted on installing in his and Meredith's bathroom, which also had a normal shower stall that was separate from the Jacuzzi.

"Yup."

"Bubbles too?" Chris asked, knowing that any time he got to bathe in that tub bubbles were always present.

"Bubbles too." Derek confirmed as he slid an already sliced up cinnamon pancake onto Chris' plate.

"Swim in bubbles!" Chris said excitedly immediately forgetting his food

"Eat first." Derek said pointing his fork at Chris' plate, and once he saw that his son adhered to his request, he returned to his own pile of pancakes.

"Then bubbles?" Chris asked his mouth full of a piece of pancake, his tiny hand grasping another piece, his fork forgotten.

"Then bubbles," Derek answered he bit into his own pancake, "Take you time."

"Bubbles." Chris chatted excitedly as he chewed grinning across at his father.

* * *

"You do realize that Alex in a doctor right?" Cristina asked exasperated as she watched Izzie perform a complex stitch on her patient's heart, "Make smaller loops, you need it to hold better."

"Like this?" Izzie asked demonstrating what Cristina just told her, once she got the hang on it she spoke again, "I know that, but I'm a mother."

"And what?" Cristina spoke dryly, "Mother trumps doctor? If that were the case soccer Moms would be holding the scalps around here."

"Shut up" Izzie matching Cristina's tone, but at Cristina's pointed look, Izzie rolled her eyes speaking in the same tone, "Sorry. You enjoy this too much."

"I know." Cristina said with a grin at the dry apology, loving the fact that Izzie had to show her some kind of respect in her OR, she was about to continue when a nurse burst into the OR alerting the numerous staff.

"Dr. Stevens you're needed in the clinic." The nurse said breathlessly.

"I'm kind of busy here." Izzie said dryly, "Is it a patient?"

"No, it's Dr. Karev."

"Dr. Karev isn't working today." Izzie said finally looking across at the nurse, "I'll come after…"

"Dr. Karev is the one that's paging you. It's your daughter."

"What?!" Izzie asked alarmed already handing over the instruments to Cristina, "Why didn't you say that?"

"The woman's daughter is the clinic and you thought it was smart to beat around the bush before you told her?" Cristina snapped angrily at the nurse, nodding at Izzie to go on, "Did they not teach you anything in nursing school?"

Five minutes later Izzie skidded into the clinic and looked across at the doctor in charge, a second year resident, "Where is Dr. Karev?"

"Curtain three." The resident said alarmed at Izzie's harsh tone, but Izzie was oblivious as she sprinted to the correct curtain her heart stopping at the sight of her three year old daughter lying on the bed pale as the white sheet she was lying on and numerous tubes connected to her.

"What happened?" Izzie asked alarmed as she rushed over to Ella's still form, grasping her tiny hand and running her other had against her forehead.

"She's just sedated." Alex reassured her from his side of Ella's bed a chart in his hand while his thumb ran softly against Ella's other arm, "She started to vomit and wasn't keeping the medication down, then her fever spiked to 102 so I brought her in."

"My poor baby." Izzie murmured bending over to kiss Ella's clammy forehead, "Did they give her…wait where's her doctor?"

"I ordered everything. Did a shot gun work up." Alex answered.

"Dr. Stevens can you please tell your husband to let me do my job?" A pediatric second year resident asked annoyed as she walked into the room pulling the chart out of Alex's hands and sending him a glare.

"I want a real doctor." Alex hissed, "No 12 year old fetus is treating my kid."

"Alex." Izzie said warningly.

Alex scowled, "No I called Robbins she's coming to treat her.".

Izzie sighed as she drowned out Alex and the resident's voices as they argued about Ella's course of treatment, but instead focused on her little girl. Izzie ran her fingers through Ella's soft curls gently she gazing at the rise and fall of her chest, she wiped her eyes from the tears that were threatening to fall as she grasped Ella's tiny hand placed her head next Ella's own after a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Alex looking at her sheepishly.

"What happened? Where's the doctor?"

"Made her cry." Alex said dryly.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Did you get the test back?"

"Not yet, but I think it's just a bad case of stomach flu." Alex said thoughtfully, "Explains the vomiting, nausea and fever."

"But we're fine." Izzie pointed out she then frowned in realization, "Where's Jake?"

"With Sloan." Alex reassured her, "He's the first person I saw when we came in."

Izzie nodded as she refocused her attention back on her daughter now that she realized that Jake was safe, "I hope it's nothing serious."

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her temple, "Don't worry she'll be fine. We'll keep her here for a few hours, give her some fluids. Something stronger for the fever and she'll be talking our heads off before we know it."

Izzie frowned as she looked at Ella's tiny chest, "She looks so small. Our three year old isn't supposed to be lying in a hospital bed Alex. I know what it's like. I never want them to…"

"Hey." Alex called out softly turning her body slightly so that she could look at him, "Nothing is going to happen to her. Robbins is on her way and she'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you. We're just worrying for nothing."

Izzie shook her head, "She's lying in that stupid hospital gown with various tubes sticking into her."

"It's just her IV, giving her fluids, you know that Iz." Alex said soothingly as he rubbed small circles along her back.

"Nothing can happen to her Alex." Izzie said softly gripping his waist tightly, as she wiped her eyes again, "I can't…she can't."

"Sh, it's okay Iz."

"I'm being silly aren't I?" Izzie whispered, "I'm a doctor I know…"

"You're just being a Mom." Alex reassured her as he placed a kiss on her forehead, as he continued to rub her back as they waited for Arizona and the labs to arrive.

* * *

"Tell me I'm hallucinating and you're not standing in this OR gallery at 35 weeks pregnant." Meredith said as she walked into the room to find her sister sitting at the front seat looking on in one of Derek's surgeries.

"I'm actually sitting." Lexie countered as she tore her gaze away from the OR to look at her sister sheepishly, "I'm bored."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "You're also 35 weeks pregnant."

"You're not going to tell Mark are you?" Lexie asked sheepishly.

Meredith rolled her eyes yet again, but instead of reprimanding her sister she dipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out two KitKats and handed both to her sister, "I figured you would have shown up sooner or later."

"Chocolate!" Lexie said excitedly yanking the bars our of her sister's hands and tearing open one of the wraps, "I love you!"

"I won't tell Mark." Meredith said dryly but she gestured to Derek, "But I can't promise he won't."

"Crap." Lexie groaned as she bit into the chocolate, "Guess I should have gone in someone else's surgery."

"Probably." Meredith said amused, "Did you hear about Ella?"

Lexie frowned, "No something wrong?"

"Bad stomach virus." Meredith said sadly, "Alex had to bring her in a few hours ago. I just came from the clinic. She's doing better but they just wanted to keep her overnight incase her fever spikes again."

"Oh no." Lexie said with a frown, "Was she awake?"

"No." Meredith said with a shake of her head, "Izzie and Alex are staying overnight with her and they said that…Crap Mark was taking Jake home for the night."

"What!" Lexie said alarmed, "Fuck I got to go."

"Would you be careful!" Meredith hissed grabbing her sister's hand to steady her, "He's already there, Izzie said he left about 15 minutes ago. So it makes no sense you trying to kill yourself to reach home before him."

"But…" Lexie began to protest, but her phone suddenly began to chime, alerting her to an incoming call, "Fuck."

"Answer it." Meredith said exasperated, "He'll just worry more if you don't."

"Right." Lexie muttered as she pulled out the phone gazing at the bright coloured screen, ";Crap what do I say? The car's still parked outside the building. I walked here. Crap….Oh I'll tell him I came to see Ella. Yes that'll work."

"Would you just answer the damn phone?" Meredith snapped in annoyance the loud chirping ringing in her ears, "And are you living in the 90's? What's with ancient ring?"

"Mark got me a new phone. "Lexie explained, as her phone beeped to signal a voicemail and then began to ring again, "But I haven't gotten around to…"

"Lexie answer the phone!" Meredith shouted.

"Crap." Lexie hissed as she pressed the small screen and placed the phone next to her hear cautiously, "Hello?"

"_Where the fuck are you?" Mark hissed, "And why can't you answer your goddamn phone?"_

"Don't yell at me!" Lexie snapped in annoyance at his tone, as she grabbed her sister's arm to sit back onto the chair.

"_Lexie."_

"I'm in the hospital okay? I came to check on Ella. Meredith called and told me what happened." Lexie lied easily."

Meredith glared at her sister, who simply shrugged sheepishly in response, "Sorry what was that?"

"_I asked if she came across to get you?"_

"No. I'm very capable of crossing the street on my own Mark Sloan. I'm not an invalid despite what you may think." Lexie snapped and then she pressed her finger hard on the screen ending the call, she looked at the phone with a frown, "It's so more gratifying with a flip phone."

Meredith chuckled in agreement. "A little childish to hang up on him don't you think?"

Lexie scoffed, "His nagging is driving me insane!"

"He's just concern for you new found independence." Meredith said dryly, "A few weeks ago you didn't even want to leave the bed, now you can't sit still."

"I'm tired of being pregnant." Lexie whined, "All I do is pee. I can' t sleep comfortably. My feet hurt and I'm tired all the time."

Meredith smiled at her sympathetically, "And you just want your baby to come now."

Lexie nodded eagerly, "I'm tired of waiting, and arguing names with Mark….hell I'm tired of arguing with Mark that's all we seem to do…well that and sex."

"You're not supposed to be having sex." Meredith said with a frown.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "No one said anything about oral being in that rule."

Meredith screwed her nose up in disgust, "I didn't need to know that."

"Well you asked."Lexie said with a shrug not at all bothered by her sister's discomfort, but when her phone rang again she growled, "Oh fuck alright I'm coming home you big moron."

She snapped at the phone while she answered the phone, "Yes? Would you relax you are starting to sound like my father…Oh yes I did say that."

Meredith shook her head as she helped her sister to her feet and then watched as she waddled off still yelling into the phone.

* * *

**Okay who else loves a hormonal Lexie? I do! Heheh a pregnant Lexie is so entertaining to write. I Hope you all enjoyed this, I know I mentioned a baby shower, but that will be in the final chapter.**

**Please review they make my day and encourage me to write faster.**

**Next: Last Flashback, Mer first few days as a new mother is anything but easy, but she get's a surprising visitor to help out.**

**Reviews are love.**


	26. Chapter 26

**No your eyes have not deceived you, this is an actual update after almost two months but I did warn you guys :P.**

**So I started med school in January this year and thus time has not been my own it literally took me two months to write this chapter because I was writing at a snails pace because I was pressed for time, but with midterms over and my birthday this week (hint hint ;) I decided to finish the last bit of this chapter so that I can post it for all of you lovely people who were waiting anxiously for an update :)….. Okay seriously I'm just hoping that people still want to read this story after such a long hiatus. **

**Speaking of which don't expect any updates for this till the middle of May, cause as we all know after midterms comes finals and that is slowly approaching as well and I must return to my books unfortunately. But I have some good news I decided to lengthen the story…that's provided people are still interested, but if you guys are there is going to be 5 or six more chapters rather than the 2 more I had planned including the epilogue. Originally I had planned on ending the story in the next chapter and then follow by an epilogue but depending on if anyone wants me to continue it for a few more chapters I will. If not then the final chapter will be the next chapter.**

**As always thank you all for reading and reviewing this especially those people who sent me PM recently giving me the little push I needed to get this done faster.**

**P.S this happens in the past. Just in case I confused anyone ;)**

**

* * *

**

ALMOST TWO YEARS AGO

"Oh please stop crying." Meredith begged as she jostled her bawling son in her arms, her own eyes beginning to fill, "Come on Chris don't do this to me."

But no matter how much she begged the newborn still continued to bawl, she shifted his tiny body onto her other shoulder, but he simply continued; his little face scrunched up as he cried. Meredith began to pace up and down the length of the living room, having already moved through all the rooms on the upper floor of the house.

"Please stop crying." She begged as she rocked Chris back and forth remembering seeing Izzie do that numerous times with the twins, "It's only our second day together without Daddy. I can't have broken you already."

"I don't sing." Meredith told him as she gazed down at his red face, "You don't want me to sing. We'll both be crying. Oh baby what's wrong?"

Chris just released a loud cry in response his screams echoing in the large living room, Meredith sighed as she held him up to her face, but when she realized that his eyes were shut tight as he cried she simply placed his small body at her shoulders, "You people need to come with manuals."

"Come on Chrissy please stop.," She said returning to begging, "You're screeching like a banshee, it's not very attractive you know."

At her word he immediately began to howl louder, Meredith's eyes widen in shock, "No Mommy's just kidding you're very attractive. You're not a banshee. Oh baby what's wrong are you hungry? I fed you only an hour ago. Let's do the boob thing again then."

She moved to sit on the sofa pulling a pillow to support her arm as she unbutton her blouse Chris lying on the pillow on her lap, somewhat uncomfortably, she looked down at his tiny red face, "You got to give me some slack kid. I'm new to this Mommy thing. You want milk?"

She pulled Chris to her breast maneuvering the nipple to his mouth, she sighed in relieve when he began to suck, but her relief was short lived when Chris' tiny mouth puckered and he spat it out, thus beginning to cry again, when she tried to get him to nurse again he simply moved his face away.

"Oh god, do I have bad milk too?" Meredith asked in exasperation, "That's just perfect not only am I a bad mother. I have bad milk too! That's the one thing I thought I would get right!"

Her raised tone though caused Chris to cry louder, "Oh No! Mommy's not mad at you baby."

She quickly scooped him up and lay him on her shoulder, she tried to button her blouse while holding him but immediately stopped when she release she was nowhere near ready to juggle her newborn and that task at the same time. She simply pulled at the blouse then looked at her tear stained face son sadly, "Wish you could just tell me what's wrong. How about a lil rock a bye baby? You seem to like it when Daddy does it."

She then proceeded to lay Chris on his stomach on her arm and swing his small body gently from left to right, but Chris' cries simply intensified. Meredith scowled as pulled him up right and back on her shoulder rubbing small circles on his back, "Okay I guess it's more a Daddy thing. Although I don't see why he would think yanking you from side to side is soothing. I'm talking you head off aren't I? bet you wish Mommy would just shut up. But I read somewhere that my voice is supposed to sooth you or whatever. So I'm gonna talk to you even though you can't answer me back."

Meredith continued to ramble on as she paced across the living room all the while jiggling Chris lightly trying to calm him down, but suddenly Chris began to scream his tiny arms flaying all over the place.

"Okay I'll shut up." Meredith whispered, "So much for that theory. Aren't you tired by now? I'm tired."

She sighed slightly and for the next couple of minutes the only sound that can be heard is Chris' loud cries echoing in the living room. Meredith placed a small kiss on his forehead as she shifted him to her other shoulder, "I don't like seeing you like this peanut."

She kissed him again on the forehead now humming an old 80's tune that she had heard on the radio recently, not even venturing the thought of singing to her son, she had a feeling that his cries, which had lowered considerably would intensify if she tried to sing. She kissed him again as she rubbed his back and what seemed like hours to Meredith, his soft cries soon subsided. Meredith sighed in relief as she swayed lightly from left to right as Chris fell into a deep sleep.

The sound of the doorbell ringing rang throughout the house and Chris immediately woke up and broke out into a loud wail. Meredith groaned, as she rubbed his back, "Fuck. Crap. Shh Chrissy. It's okay just the bell."

She walked into the foyer, "Please be Izzie."

But when she pulled open the door the last person she expected was Mrs. Shepherd standing in the threshold a suitcase at her feet.

"Mrs. Shepherd!" Meredith exclaimed in shock, momentarily forgetting her crying son.

"Hello Meredith." Carolyn Shepherd greeted warmly as she stepped into the housing immediately taking Chris from Meredith's arms, "Let me look at this grandchild of mind."

She held up Chris smiling at him not at all bothered by his cries and proceeded to place numerous kisses all over his face, once she was done she was done she looked over at her still shellshock, disheveled daughter-in-law and smiled at her, "The pictures Derek sent me didn't do him any justice."

Meredith smiled at Chris, who was slowly nodding off to sleep, focusing on her son seemed easier than the small panic attack that was rising at the sight of Derek's mother's bags, "He's cute isn't he?"

Carolyn grinned, holding up the baby yet again for her to look at him more closely as she walked into the living room, Meredith on her heels pulling Mrs. Shepherd's suitcase behind her. Meredith bit her lip as she stood in the doorway, using Carolyn's current focus to fix her appearance, quickly buttoning the remainder of her shirt and running a few fingers in her unwashed hair, "Mrs. Shepherd."

Carolyn took a seat on the sofa and looked across at Meredith, "Meredith how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carolyn, or Moms as all my sons-in-law seem to do. After all you are the one to _finally_ give me a grandchild."

Meredith frowned slightly at her words, "But you have 17 others."

Carolyn laughed, "I know and I love all of them. But this little man is a Shepherd. I was beginning to loose hope that Derek would give me a grandchild,"

Meredith smiled uncomfortably at her words, knowing that she was not referring to her and Derek's marriage, but Derek's previous marriage; she always got uncomfortable when the older woman made a not so subtle remark about Addison. That week she and Derek flew out at Christmas time to spend with Derek's family was filled with a lot of those comments, both she and Lexie; who came with Mark; were very surprised neither woman seeming to grasp the concept. Meredith herself admitted into not being able to hate Addison, she couldn't understand why Carolyn did, but she was just glad that Carolyn still liked her especially after the whole, feeling sorry for a serial killer, incident.

"Carolyn." Meredith said uncomfortably unsure how to tactfully ask the older woman why she was here, but as always she surprised Meredith with her ability to read her.

"You and Derek didn't really think I would not come to spend two weeks with my new grandson? That and I figured you could use a hand. With your mother not being around."

At the mention of her mother Meredith frowned, "She would not have been helpful anyway. My father actually visited a few times."

"This is his first grandchild?" Carolyn asked knowingly, as she shifted her gaze to Chris' sleeping face and placing a kiss on his temple.

Meredith shook her head, "Molly…Lexie's…uh my other sister she has a daughter."

Carolyn smiled warmly, "Ah first boy in the family. He must be ecstatic. Christopher was jumping for joy when Derek was born. After three girls he'd lost hope on getting his boy."

Meredith smiled always glad to hear stories about Derek's father, "Derek wanted to take him fishing last week, Chris wasn't even a week old then."

Carolyn laughed wholeheartedly at that, "Like father like son"

Meredith smiled as she sank into one of the armchairs, stifling a yawn as she gazed enviously at her sleeping son. Carolyn on noticing Meredith's worn out expression called out to her softly, "Meredith why don't you go relax for a while I'll watch Chris for you."

Meredith frowned uncomfortably gazing between the two, "I can't…"

"Nonsense." Carolyn admonished, "That's what grandparents are for. Go take a bath, get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked with uncertainty, but the call of her bathtub seemed to be too strong, "Okay."

Carolyn smiled in approval, "Good. You sleep, Chris and I will be here bonding."

"Thank you." Meredith said tiredly as she finally released a yawn as she stood up, "If he gets up…"

"I'll entertain him."

Meredith shook her head slightly still slightly uncomfortable, "No…I mean food…well milk."

"Did you pump some?" Carolyn asked curiously.

Meredith eyes widened as she grew increasingly nervous, "No…I didn't have…I haven't gotten around…It's."

"That's okay." Carolyn said quickly, "I'll wake you if he seems hungry. You get some rest."

Meredith nodded as she walked out of the room and towards her room but as soon as she closed the door to her room she pulled out her phone, she waited a few seconds and when Derek answered she didn't even bother with a greeting.

"Your mother is here!" She hissed out

"What?" Derek asked confused.

" Your mother is here." She repeated, "With bags! She says she's staying for two weeks. Two weeks Derek! But I can't even be mad, cause I feel like I haven't bathed in three days and I think I actually forgot what sleep is and she's here watching Chris and I'm actually getting time to bathe. Cause though he sleeps a lot I don't want to leave him in case he needs me, so I haven't bathed since yesterday morning, before you left for work. Does that make me crazy? Not the bathing thing but not minding that she's here in our house with bags and staying for two weeks. I think that makes me crazy."

" You okay now?" Derek asked softly.

"I'm so tired." Meredith said softly as she crawled into bed the phone still at her ear, "He didn't want to stop crying earlier. I think I might be the worst mother ever."

"You're not." Derek said sincerely, "You're just new to everything and trying to get a hang on it. We both are. Is he still up?"

"No." Meredith said with a yawn, "I finally got him down… then your mother came."

"Are you okay?"

"Mer?"

But there was no response, as Meredith had fallen asleep halfway through their conversation, her phone slipping from her hand and falling to the bed, Derek's voice could be heard in the distance calling out to her, but soon Meredith's loud snores filled the room alerting Derek to the fact that she had indeed fall asleep on him, his light chuckle could be heard from the receiver before he ended the call.

"Meredith?" Lexie called out as she entered the house, dropping her bag on a nearby chair.

"In the kitchen Lex!" Meredith called out soon after.

Lexie quickly walked towards the kitchen, as she pushed open the door she immediately began to talk making a beeline for her sister who was sitting at the counter eating, "I told him no more sex and he laughed at me! He's been playing with that stupid game for days now and I told him no more sex and he doesn't even seem to care. Mark doesn't give sex up for a freaking _game_. He likes sex, we're good sex people why…"

"Lexie!" Meredith snapped suddenly nodding to her right, Lexie slowly turned and groaned her face turning pink as she saw Carolyn standing by the stove looking at her slightly amused.

"Mrs. Shepherd!" Lexie stuttered out nervously.

"Hello Lexie." Carolyn greeted the younger woman, her eyes twinkling with merit, "How are you?"

"I…uh.." Lexie stuttered slightly sending her sister a glare, "Good!"

"And Mark?

Lexie's eyes widened but she quickly grabbed her sister sandwich biting into it, and mumbled a response. Carolyn opened her mouth about to respond when a soft cry was heard from the baby monitor on the kitchen table. Meredith immediately stood up but Carolyn gestured for her to sit back down already on her way out of the kitchen.

"I'll get him. You eat, or at least make sure your sister doesn't choke." Carolyn said sending a nervous Lexie, a grin before she left the room.

"Real smooth." Meredith teased handing her empty plate to Lexie, "Keep that by the way."

"Thanks." Lexie said dryly as she slid into the bar stool next to Meredith, "She probably hates me."

"Probably."

Lexie glared at her sister, "Seems like you're getting along with her."

Meredith grinned, "I gave her a grandchild. She can't hate me."

"Whatever." Lexie grumbled, "So about the Mark thing?"

"I never had that problem." Meredith said truthfully, "Refusing sex always works. You're on your own there."

"These new set of interns are killing me slowly and these new exchange doctors…exchange doctors…what is that? Are we in high school? They are stealing surgeries. I'm a fifth year resident now, I'm not supposed to be sharing my surgeries. This is worse than that stupid merger!"

Meredith looked at her sister thoughtfully, her head slightly tilted to the left as Lexie's words barely registered as Meredith was more focus on her sister's actions that her words. Lexie though was getting annoyed with each passing second of silence as Meredith continued to simply look at her.

"Meredith!"

"We really do ramble a lot don't we?" Meredith asked thoughtfully.

"Meredith!" Lexie whined

"Sorry." Meredith said unapologetic, "It's something Mark said earlier."

"Mark came by?" Lexie asked curiously, her eyes lingering on the few baby paraphernalia that was littering the dinner table.

Meredith nodded her head vigorously as she grabbed a miniature navy blue baseball cap and handing it to Lexie, "He brought this for Chris. He's really taking this godfather thing to heart."

Lexie ran her finger along the embroidery of the cap and sighed softly, "At least he got someone to spoil."

"Lexie…"

Lexie shook her head as she stood up, "No I'm not going to talk about it. I came to see you and my nephew not to….No."

"Lexie."

"Meredith no." Lexie said firmly as she placed the cap on the table, "Maybe I should go…."

"Walk around naked," Meredith spoke suddenly, halting Lexie's movements

Lexie turned around a frowned etched across her features, "What?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about. You said he won't stop playing that stupid station 3 game thingy…."

"Play Station 3." Lexie corrected automatically and then groaned at her own words, "You really think…"

"Lexie it's Mark we're talking about here. He may have a slow on the uptake sometimes but naked women will always get his attention." Meredith said with a dry tone

Lexie narrowed her eyes at her sister, "I'm not even sure if that was an insult or not to my boyfriend."

Meredith rolled her eyes, pushing a stool towards her sister, "Whatever take a seat. It's nice to talk with someone who won't start to cry every time I speak."

"What about Carolyn?" Lexie asked with a slight giggle.

Meredith's eyes widened at her sister's words, but Lexie shook her head, "Don't worry I know you just want to hear about my surgeries."

"I'm going crazy!" Meredith admitted, "Don't get me wrong I love Chris and spending time with him and I wouldn't…"

"You just miss surgery." Lexie supplied as she patted her sister's arm, "I know and you aren't a bad person for thinking it either. Besides give the little guy a few more weeks and I'm sure you can bring him in. Let Derek show him off and you can sneak off and watch a surgery."

Meredith grinned, "This is why I like you…so?"

Lexie rolled her eyes but got comfortable as she began to go into vivid explanation on her liver transplant surgery.

* * *

"..and when you get a little bigger we'll take you on the ferry boats. Your Daddy loves those. But right now you're staying here with me cause I'm not ready to share your just yet." Meredith spoke quietly to a semi- awake Chris, her voice barely traveling over the sound of the soft summer night breeze that blew through the window. She was unaware of Derek's presence as he leaned on the doorframe as he watched her silently a smile on his lips, as Meredith continue to talk to their son.

"Well maybe with your Grandma and your aunts and uncles." Meredith said thoughtfully, "Cause I don't think I would keep any of them away of if I tried…okay so Aunty Cristina is an exception, you could cry funny and that would have her heading for the hills."

Derek chuckled at the truth behind her words, "If I had known having a baby would have gotten rid of her I would have knocked you up years ago."

Meredith looked up startled, and smiled at him, "Hey I didn't hear you come in."

Derek smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her in greeting and then ran his finger along Chris' forehead mindful of the now sleeping baby, "I was just catching up with Ma and figured you'd want some alone time with him. Heard you had many visitors today."

"Mark dropped off more baby crap for Chris." Meredith said with a roll of her eyes.

"What is it this time? Some toy that Chris can't use till he's out of diapers?" Derek asked with a grin as he sat on the bed to slip off his shoes

Meredith giggled, "No a little baseball cap. He says if he doesn't teach Chris the basics of baseball no one will."

"I hope Mark has a boy one day of his own. Or our poor son is going to be brainwashed." Derek said amused at the thought.

"Girls like baseball." Meredith pointed out with a grin as she stood up carefully a sleeping Chris still wrapped up in her arms , she placed a soft kiss on his head as she walking back and forth across the room.

Derek chuckled, "Can you see your sister wanting her daughter to be covered in dirt and grime all the time?"

Meredith smiled sadly at the thought of her niece, as she held Chris a little closer to her, "If only…"

Derek sighed as he began to unbutton his shirt, " You think Mark' s projecting onto Chris?"

Meredith nodded," Most definitely and Lexie's avoiding like usual. Speaking of which she also stopped by."

Derek grinned, "Mom mentioned that too; said Lexie seemed to have a crisis. Everything okay?"

Meredith giggled, "Oh yea apparently Chris isn't the only thing Mark's projecting on. That stupid game he brought recently seems to be a thorn in my sister's side."

"Ah the only thing, that Mark would willingly choose, over sex." Derek said with a smirk, "I don't even want to know what your advice was to that particular predicament."

Meredith turned around as she said him a smirk, "You'd want me to do it though."

"Mer. Don't tease." Derek said with a groan as he ran his fingers through his hair and muttered to himself, "Four more weeks."

Meredith on hearing his comment giggled softly as she began to sway from side to side, deciding to move the topic away from the current one that was entering both of their minds, "So I was surprised Izzie hadn't shown up with the twins, but I think she said one of them has the flu, besides I don't think I want to expose him to germy germs of those over enthusiastic loud one year olds just yet. Crap that sounded bad didn't it?"

Derek chuckled as he slowly eased the sleeping baby out of her arms and brought Chris to his chest breathing in pure baby smell of his son, a smile immediately gracing his features, as he looked across at his tired wife, "No he's only a few weeks old, he shouldn't be exposed to germs just yet. See already you're an excellent mother."

Meredith scoffed as she watched him slowly walk around the room, his lips ever so often brushing the top of Chris' head, "I think it's called being a doctor."

Derek shook his head, "Mer you need to stop underestimating yourself, you've been the perfect mother since we've brought this little guy home."

"You weren't here for the crying match earlier." Meredith pointed out with a sigh, as she looked at her sleeping son sadly.

"Oh Mer." Derek called out sympathetically as he placed Chris in the nearby cot, he then sat on the bed pulling Meredith on his lap, as she sniffled softly.

"He just wouldn't stop crying." She sobbed, "I tried everything and nothing worked. He just bawled and bawled."

"Mer. It's not your fault." Derek said soothingly as he rubbed her back, "Sometimes babies just need to cry. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like such a failure?" She whispered, "I couldn't even comfort my own son. I told you I'm not cut out for this."

"Hey." Derek said sharply, tilting her head upwards so that she could look him in the eye, "You are not a failure. You are not your mother. You are doing the best you can, you are loving him and taking care of him and that's all that he needs. Most importantly you are not doing this alone. We're in this together and we'll learn together. Okay?"

Meredith sniffled as she wiped her eyes, "Okay."

"Good." Derek said with a grin as he kissed her softly, as they lay back on their bed, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up against him, "Love you Mer."

"Love you too." Meredith muttered softly as she was already drifting off to sleep, "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

**So please tell me what you guys think? And that I know that people are still interested in this story? Also It was my birthday earlier this week and I spent the entire day in class :( reviews are the perfect birthday gift did you know? ;)**

**Seriously though please tell me what you think and if you would like this story to continue for a little longer.**

**Next (final chapter maybe) : It's baby time! Grey-Sloan baby makes a much anticipated arrival.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for the reviews I'm glad sooo much of you are still reading this and looking forward to updates after such a long hiatus that made my week :)**

**Now before you begin to read just remember I said that I wasn't planning on updating this story till mid May and this chapter is exactly a month earlier than what you were suppose to get… **

**With that said this chapter went on much longer than anticipated and thus it was divided into two parts, and yes you did read right I said two chapters, so you have a small idea of what's to come….or I guess what's not to come. But I thought updating it now was better than you having to wait till May :)**

**Warning some foul words here. Also I have never been pregnant and thus never been through labour and so some of these things may be either completely inaccurate or slightly exaggerated I apologize.**

* * *

The sound of loud giggles greeted Alex as he opened the door to his and Izzie's room followed by Jake's voice as he mimicked what Dori was saying on 'Finding Nemo'. Alex chuckled as he saw Jake sitting at the edge of the bed watching the television intently while Ella was lying in the middle of the bed surrounded by numerous pillows sound asleep her little blond curls brushing lightly across her face.

"Hey bud." Alex said softly, grabbing the remote to lower the volume, "How about we let your sister sleep, and we go watch Nemo in the living room."

Jake frowned, "But the TV's bigger in your room."

Alex chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on Ella's forehead, before he switched off the television, "Yes, but Ella needs to get sleep, and the TV downstairs is working just fine."

Jake sighed as he slipped off the bed "She's always sleeping. Is she going to be sick forever?"

"Oh buddy." Alex said sadly as he scooped up Jake, "Ella's not sick anymore, it's just going to take a little while for her to get back to how she use to be."

"You promise she's all better?" Jake asked quietly, "Cause I don'ts like when she's sick."

Alex smiled as he placed a kiss on Jakes forehead before he placed his son back on the ground, "I promise. By the end of the week you won't get her to shut up."

Jake giggled at Alex's words, "Ella talks plenty. Like Mommy."

Alex laughed, "Exactly like Mommy, where is Mommy anyway?"

Jake's eyes widened as he held open his arms, "Mommy's making blue and pink cupcakes. Plenty cupcakes. For Aunty Lexie's baby shower. Daddy how are they going to bathe Aunty Lexie's baby? Her baby not in her tummy?"

"It's not that kind of shower bud." Alex said amused as he ruffled his son's hair, "It's a party for the baby."

"But the baby won't even be there." Jake said confused as they walked into the kitchen, "Mommy why are you making cupcakes for the baby, when the baby not even there?"

Izzie giggled as she popped up from behind the kitchen a tray of cupcakes in her and her short blond hair tied in a messy bun, "Well it's for Aunty Lexie."

"Aunty Lexie gonna eat _all_ those cupcakes?" Jake asked in awe as he scrambled up the bar stool with Alex's help ,looking at all the pink and blue cupcakes piled up in a basket.

"Wouldn't put it past her." Alex muttered to himself, grinning sheepishly at the glare he was receiving from his wife.

"It's for everyone Jakey." Izzie said amused she plucked an already cooled cupcake from the pile in the basket and offered him one, "How about you be my official cake tester?"

"Can I lick the bowl?" Jake asked eagerly as he eyed one of the baking bowls that was semi full with blue frosting.

"To have you bouncing off the walls for the rest of the day?" Alex teased sending Izzie a grin, "How about we stick to the cupcake."

Jake sighed dramatically as he bit into his cupcake, crumbs falling all over his t-shirt, "Can I take one for Ella then?"

"Is she still sleeping?" Izzie asked concerned, she looked to Alex but to her surprise Jake quickly answered his voice slightly muffled by the cupcake that he was currently chewing.

"Yea, but das okay cause Daddy says she's got to sleep so she's got her energy to talks plenty like you."

"Really?" Izzie said her eyebrows raising as she looked over at her sheepish husband, "Well Jakey why don't you go wake her up cause we need to get ready to go to Aunty Lexie's party."

"Okay." Jake said excited as he slipped off the stool with Alex's help and scampered off to wake his sister.

"So I talk plenty? Uh?" Izzie asked with a smirk at her husband.

Alex grinned as he walked across to the other side of the counter, purposely in her personal space, smirking when she gasped slightly as he leaned in and licked a small pit of frosting that was at the corner of her mouth, "Looks like someone was having a party of their own down here."

"Someone had to taste it." Izzie said softly, giggling as she allowed him to kiss her, "Sweet."

"I know." Alex said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Izzie slapped his shoulder playfully, "No the frosting you moron."

Alex looked at the empty bowl of chocolate batter and grinned, but before he could even move his hand, Izzie grasped it firmly in her, "Don't even _think_ about it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Alex said smiling at her innocently going to kiss her, but frowned when she did not release his hand like he expected.

Izzie laughed as she pulled back both of her hands still grasping both of Alex's ,"You've tried this trick before Dr. Karev."

Alex smirked, "And I seem to remember _you_ enjoying yourself, _Mrs _Karev."

Izzie bit her lip as she remembered that particular incident in the kitchen a few years ago, that also involved cake batter, "Yes and I seem to remember banning any other kind of activities like that in my kitchen after _that_ incident."

"The morning of the kid's first day of school." Alex countered, smirking when her entire face got flushed, "_And _ that morning two weeks ago when we had the house to ourselves. That one involved whip cream right?"

"Fuck." Izzie hissed out as she thought back on those particular incidents as well feeling Alex's hard body rub against her in all the right spots,

She was about to release his hands as he nipped at her neck when pitter patter of feet caught her attention she pulled back immediately and smiled when she saw both of her children walking into the room. Jake talking animatedly to his sister, while Ella moved sluggishly into the room wiping her eyes.

"Daddy!" Ella said brightly one seeing her father, this being the first time for the morning.

"Hey BuggaBoo." Alex said with a grin pulling away from his wife to pick up his daughter, he immediately placed a kiss on her forehead and grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Ella answered emphasizing her point with a loud yawn.

Izzie smiled as she caressed her daughter's hair and placing a kiss on her cheek, "How's your tummy?"

"No pains!" Ella said brightly, "Jakey said I can have a cupcake. Can I mommy?"

Izzie exchanged a look with Alex who already had his palm against Ella's forehead, although it's been a few days since Ella had any symptoms, the fact that she still seemed to not be her usual energetic self had Izzie and Alex a bit worried, so they had been slowly easing her back into her normal diet. Sweets and candy had yet been added into the equation.

"One cupcake." Alex said, "But if you tummy starts to hurt you tell us okay?"

"Okay!" Ella said with a grin, using her leverage in her father's arms to stretch across the counter for a pink cupcake, but frowned when her mother handed her one without any frosting, "But Mommy I wanted the pink one."

"I don't think your tummy can handle the frosting just yet sweetie." Izzie apologized.

"I don't want that." Ella huffed pushing her mother's hand away, "I want the pink one."

"Well if you change your mind." Izzie said placing the bare cupcake on the plate, "I have it here for you."

"Daddy." Ella wined in her father's arms, "I want the pink one."

"Frosting isn't good for your tummy, Ellie." Alex said sighing when Ella's eyes began to fill with tears.

"But Jakey gets one!" Ella protested her little legs kicking against Alex's torso.

"Sorry Ellie, we don't want you to get sick again." Izzie reasoned sadly as Ella slid down from her father's arms and folded her arms her eyes glistening with tears, "I don'ts want to go to no stupid party!"

Izzie sighed as she pulled at the strings of her apron when Alex stopped her, "I'll talk to her you finish up here and sort out Jake."

"You're sure?" Izzie asked glancing at Jake who was silently watching them.

Alex nodded already walking off, "I got it!"

* * *

Derek walked into the kitchen with Chris perched on his shoulder's both of them laughing, but on seeing his wife sitting on the counter a with a jar of Nutella chocolate paste along with a jar of peanut butter to her left he froze.

"Mama!" Chris chirped excitedly on seeing his mother, his little feet kicking at Derek's shoulders.

Meredith looked up startled her finger in her mouth as her spoon was forgotten ages ago, she looked at Derek's smirking face and shrugged sheepishly.

"Cravings finally kicking in?" Derek asked amused, as he took Chris down from his shoulders

Meredith groaned as Chris leaped out of Derek's arms and into her own, she quickly moved the jar of chocolate out of her prying son's hands and looked up at her husband, "It's like everything came at once. The bloating, the sore boobs, the joint pains _and_ the incessant need to eat everything with chocolate."

Derek chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll go stock up the freezer with your supplies."

"Don't laugh at me!" Meredith protested weakly as she wrapped her arms around Chris' tiny waist and placing a kiss on his cheek, "It's not my fault the second trimester is hitting me with a bang."

Derek 's grin widened at her words, "The second trimester. Those were good times."

Meredith grin suddenly faltered and she sighed dramatically as she handed Chris over to Derek, "The constant need to pee, I can do without, she's the size of a freaking golf ball, but yet she decides that she _must_ sit on top my bladder."

Derek chuckled as he watched her slip off of the counter, "You know technically she's not big enough to be _on_ your bladder but _behind_ it."

"Did I ask for a Gross Anatomy lesson?" Meredith snapped, before she turned around and walked off in a slight huff.

Once she was out of the room Derek chuckled bouncing Chris slightly in his arms, "Don't miss _that_ part of the pregnancy."

"Mommy go potty?" Chris asked curiously, his tiny arm looped around Derek's neck as he looked at his father.

Derek grinned as he moved to grab Meredith's afternoon snack but decided otherwise, "Yea, the baby has her a little crazy." He said, knowing his son would not understand.

"Lexie baby?" Chris asked curiously, although Derek and Meredith told Chris about the baby knowing he would not grasp the concept, their son automatically associated anything with the word baby to do with Lexie, whom he had a great fascination of feeling Lexie's stomach move about.

"Mommy baby." Derek corrected, but on seeing Chris' confused expression he smiled and shook his head, "We're going to see Lexie today."

"Derek!" Meredith called out as she came into the room with her jacket on and Chris' baby bag across her shoulder, "We're going to be late."

"Coming Mer." Derek called out, despite the fact that she was only a few feet away, as he hoisted Chris onto his shoulder's earning a giggle from his son, "Do you have his shoes?"

Meredith scowled, "I thought you would have gotten them while I was in the bathroom?"

"I didn't even know it was time to leave." Derek pointed out.

"Well can you get it?" Meredith snapped, "We need to pass for the pastries before we go by Lexie. Do I have to remember everything?"

With that said she walked out the back door of the kitchen and into the garage, slamming the door behind her. Derek shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen Chris still on his shoulders, "And the second trimester begins."

* * *

Lexie groaned in pain as she shifted on her side rubbing her back, she breathed deeply as she rode through the sharp pain at her side before she released a long breath as the pain finally subsided. With a sigh she closed her eyes as she began to rub circles along her stomach as she slowly began to drift off again, but a few minutes later the sharp pain returned yet again as her eyes snapped open in surprise, she grunted out loud as her hand flopped across to the sleeping figure next to her earning a soft grunt in response. With a soft groan she slapping Mark's bare chest, but scowled when he simply turned his back to her, burring his face deeper into his pillow.

"Mark!" Lexie hissed impatiently, this time shoving him as much as her body would allow.

"There's…water bottle under bed." Mark muttered into the pillow.

"There will be water in the bed. If you don't get your ass up now." Lexie hissed she grabbed his arm, but at the same time another sharp pain radiated throughout her body and she immediately dug her nails deep into Mark's skin.

"Ow!" Mark screeched in pain as he sat up in bed rubbing his arm, "What the fuck woman?"

"Don't what the fuck me." Lexie snapped, " If you don't move I'm going to have this baby in this fucking bed!"

Mark sat up startled at her words looking at her with utter fear, "You're…the baby…you."

Lexie scowled as she shoved him with her foot, "Would you just help me off the bed? I have to do all the fucking work and you can't even help me off the fucking bed."

"Alright no need to get nasty." Mark snapped as he sat up moving to her side of the bed to wrap his arm around her waist.

"My fucking uterus feels like it's splitting in two, I can be as nasty as I want." Lexie snapped as she groaned out in pain as Mark got her into an upright position.

Mark simply grunted as he grabbed her flipflops from under the bed and placed it in front of her knowing that if he even suggested to put them on her feet she'd probably kick him. He wordlessly grabbed her overnight back that was packed weeks ago by Izzie and strapped it across his back as he made his way back to their bed where Lexie was rubbing small circles along her stomach.

"You need anything else?" He asked, purposely not asking if she wanted to change out of her cotton dress, and thus inevitably avoiding another harsh remark.

"Just grab my jacket." Lexie muttered as she slipped her feet into her flipflops.

But before he could he crouched down in front of her placing his hands on her knees and smiled, "I love you."

Lexie smiled as her eyes began to water and gripping his hand, "I love you too and I…."

Mark grinned as he leaned forward to kiss her, "I won't take anything personal that you say from now until the baby is born."

Lexie smiled sheepishly as he pulled back and moved to grab her jacket, "She's really coming."

Mark's eyes suddenly widened at her words the magnitude of the situation finally seeming to hit him, but Lexie on reading his facial expression grabbed his hand and shook her head, "Oh no. Don't even _think_ about it Mark Sloan. I am about to give birth here. You are not _allowed_ to start to freak out on me. Do you hear me? Mark!"

Mark shook his head as he offered his hand, "Let's do this."

Lexie grabbed his hand about to pull herself up into a standing position when another contraction radiated throughout her body and she immediately tightened her grip on his hand while her other hand went to her stomach, "Oh fuck."

"Just breathe." Mark whispered as he waited for her to catch her breath and once she seemed fine, he moved closer to her and helped her stand, "You ready to go?"

Lexie huffed slightly but nodded her head nonetheless, "Good thing we live opposite the hospital….oh fuck Izzie!"

"I'm sorry what?" Mark asked looking at her slightly disturbed, "Are you trying to tell me something woman? I mean it's hot…"

"Stop talking!" Lexie said with a strangled laugh as she rubbed her stomach as they made their way out of their apartment, "The baby shower. Everyone's suppose to be here in less than 30 minutes. Izzie's going to kill me."

Mark scoffed, "I think she'll let this one go."

"Still." Lexie protested, "She's been planning this for ages. Send them a text at least."

Mark rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone anyway, knowing that any little thing could get him in her bad books, and that he should take advantage of her pleasant mood now, before the real pain came. He pressed a few buttons on his phone and then slipped into his pocket while they waited for the elevator, "There you go."

Lexie narrowed her eyes but then frowned when her own phone started to chirp from inside the pocket of her dress, she rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you did not send that to your entire phonebook."

"I won't." Mark said cheekily, earning a nudge in the shoulder, but when she read the message anyway she slapped his chest hard.

"Mark!" Lexie snapped annoyed, "You sent everyone this! Are you crazy? 'Baby time. Bring food?' Seriously? What's the matter with you?"

Mark shrugged, "Why let all that good food go to waste?"

Lexie scowled as she stepped onto the road opposite the hospital, "So while I'm having you kid you're going to be stuffing your face?"

"No. Course not." Mark said quickly, "Just feeding the lions while they wait."

Lexie couldn't help but giggle at his words, but then froze as another contraction over took her body, "It hurts! It really hurts."

Mark frowned as he rubbed her back, "Come on let's get you up to maternity and pumped up on drugs."

Lexie smiled as she squeezed his hand as they made their way towards the elevator, "This is why I love you."

"And Derek said I needed to watch my back." Mark joked amused as he kissed her forehead, and supporting most of her weight as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Mark was regretting his words, as he stood at Lexie's side wincing at the sheer volume of her voice. But he couldn't help but admire the doctor for taking Lexie's harsh words and tone with stride

"What do you mean I'm _only_ 2 centimeters dialated?" Lexie snapped, "I've been having contractions for the past two hours!"

"Some of those may have been Braxton hicks contractions." Dr. Cameron said calmly, "You and I both know that first time mother's sometimes have a low progressive labour."

"But this isn't my first pregnancy!" Lexie protested weakly.

"Yes, but you have never been through labour." Dr. Cameron pointed out, she placed a reassuring hand on Lexie's arm, "Just sit tight Lexie. He'll come when he's ready. Right now I'm more concerned about your blood pressure. You just need to sit, relax and enjoy your last few hours of silence with Mark, cause when the baby reaches. Silence would be a thing of the past."

Dr. Cameron squeezed Lexie's arm one last time in reassurance before she walked out of the room, once was out of earshot Lexie scowled as she shifted in the bed, "Perky bitch."

Mark laughed wholeheartedly at her words, "Lex, she's just trying doing her job."

"Her _job_ is to get this baby out of me!" Lexie snapped at Mark, slapping his hand away when he tried to rub her back, "And she seems keen on keeping me in this state for the rest of my life."

Mark bit down on the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing knowing that if he even gave a small indication that he was amused, she'd probably kick him out or worse inflect some kind of damage. She may claim to be a million months pregnant and the size of a house but Lexie sure had a mean left hook. To his utter relief there was a knock at the door interrupting another one of Lexie's rants.

"Hey." Derek greeted brightly, as we walked into the room and towards Lexie's bed, he opened his mouth no doubt to ask Lexie how she was feeling, but change his line of thought immediately on seeing Mark's warning expression, "Meredith and Chris are in the cafeteria."

Lexie groaned in pain as another contraction seem to take over her body, her arm shot out as she grabbed onto Mark's forearm, her long nails digging into his flesh, "There is no fucking way I can _only_ be two centimeters."

Mark's eyes watered in pain at the sheer intensity of her grip, while Derek looked between the two uncomfortably, he rubbed his neck awkwardly while he patted Lexie's leg cautiously, "Maybe I should go…"

"No!" Mark yelped, he glanced at Lexie to see that she was lying back on the bed her eyes closed, he looked across at Derek shaking his head vigorously from left to right as he spoke calmly, "Stay, I'm sure Mer and Chris will be in soon."

Sure enough Meredith and Chris came into the room, Meredith held a container filled with tater tots and Chris on seeing his aunt released his mother's hand and ran towards the bed, but noticing he could not see her, he turned to Mark stretching his hands up, "Mark up!"

"Sorry." Meredith apologized to her sister as she walked towards the bed munching on her tater tots, "One smell of these things and I _had_ to have them. How are you?"

"It hurts." Lexie whined, "It really hurts."

"Trust me it gets worst." Meredith quipped popping another tater to into her mouth.

"Meredith!"

"What? It's not like she'll release, at least she got the drugs." Meredith remarked offhandedly but on seeing Mark's exasperated expression and Lexie's sheepish one, she frowned, "Lexie please tell me that you took the drugs."

"They gave me some mild pain killers," Lexie informed her as she shifted on the bed.

"Pain killers?" Meredith repeated incredulously, her face scrunched up as though she had a bad taste in her mouth, "Who cares about those wanna be opioids? Lexie I'm talking about a freaking epidural. Trust me you're going to want it."

"Epidurals prolong labour." Lexie informed her, when her sister sent her a look she threw up her hands in exasperation, "Its been _two_ hours and I'm _only_ two centimeters! At this rate if I take the epidural, _your _ kid would be born before mine."

At her sister's words Meredith laughed wholeheartedly, she turned to Derek who was still looking slightly uncomfortable at the topic, "Was I this crazy when I was having Chris?"

Derek smirked, "You were cursing the elevator and threatening to blow it up….or something along those lines."

"This is not funny people!" Lexie complained, "I'm going to be pregnant for the rest of my life."

* * *

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Lexie said annoyed as she paced up and down in the small room, her hands on her hips, Chris who was sitting on her empty bed eating a snack looked at her in fascination as she walked up and down, his little head following her.

"Lexie want?" Chris asked her curiously stretching out his hand filled with the small snack that was semi covered in saliva.

Lexie smiled at him sadly, "No thanks Chrissy. You keep it."

"Kay." Chris said shoving the entire contents into his mouth.

"One at a time bud." Derek said amused as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Lex why don't you sit?" Mark asked her offering her the empty seat next to her bed.

Lexie glared at him, "I don't want to sit. I want to get this fu…freaking kid out now!"

Mark opened his mouth about to respond when she snapped at him yet again, before he could even make a sound, "And don't tell me some crap about she's too comfy where she is…or whatever crap you were going to pull out to make it better."

"Well aren't you miss sunshine." Alex remarked from the door, dressed in his navy blue scrubs, his arms folded across his chest, "Just came to check on you, but it seems like things are exactly as it was when I was here earlier."

"Oh get out!" Lexie snapped at him, but Alex seemed unaffected at his tone and just chuckled to himself as he left,

"I hate your stupid friends Meredith."

"So they aren't yours anymore?" Meredith asked amused

"If Izzie calls one more freaking time to ask if the baby is here." Lexie spoke her voice like ice, "I may just have to strangle her through the phone."

Mark, Meredith and Derek all laughed at her words but Lexie did not appreciate their humour and slammed her hand down on the bed, initiating a loud giggle from Chris, who was watching her in fascination, "People. I'm in pain here!"

"You are sounding like you _are _ the pain." A new voice quipped from the door.

"Tina!" Chris chirped excitedly pushing at Mark to put him down.

"Hey shrimp." Cristina greeted as she picked him up easily, and looking across at Lexie amused, "Little Grey it's been three hours since Sloan sent that stupid message where's the kid?"

"Cristina." Meredith said with a groan shaking her head knowing exactly what kind of response that would get.

"It's been _six_ fuck…."

"Lexie!" Both Meredith and Derek snapped at the same time, both of their head tilted towards Chris who was looking at Lexie with his eyes wide, he pointed a finger at her.

"Bad word Lexie!" Chris said but then giggled.

"Why does he know that…no _how _does he know that?" Meredith asked looking at Derek, but on seeing his equal surprise expression , she then looked at Cristina pointedly.

"Don't look at me." Cristina said holding up her free hand, as her other arm was still holding onto Chris.

"Maybe you should go." Mark suggested suddenly, but winced when Meredith slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"You taught my _one_ year old that!" Meredith snapped, she slapped him again, "What's the matter with you?"

Lexie suddenly yelped in pain as another contraction came and she gripped onto Mark's arm tightly as her breathing became labored.

Cristina on seeing the pain etched across Lexie's face frowned, "And Owen wants me to go through that? Ha he better find his own uterus for that."

Meredith giggled at her words but continued to look at her sister in concern, she saw Mark's own facial expression laden with pain and rolled her eyes, as she slapped him again.

"Come on Big Grey." Mark said weakly, "You don't think I've been damaged enough today?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lexie asked icily her hands on her hips as she turned to face Mark, the pain from her previous contraction still evident on her face.

"Oh yea good luck with that Sloan." Cristina said amused as she handed Chris to Derek, "I'm going before I become a witness to murder or something."

"Maybe we should…" Derek trailed off as another contraction rippled through Lexie's body and Mark immediately grabbed onto her before she could topple over, he glanced at his watch, immediately noting the fact that Lexie's contractions were getting closer and closer together, he pressed the call button as he frowned, "Okay I'm thinking the show's about to start and we should leave."

"You're so cheesy." Meredith teased, before she looked over at her sister who was now back in bed thanks to Mark.

Meredith walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "I still say you should have taken the epidural when you had the chance, but don't worry you'll be fine, and once she comes you're going to forget all of this. I promise."

"Is that what you tell yourself for the next one?" Lexie asked weakly.

Meredith laughed as she squeezed her sister's shoulder tightly, "No it's what I know, once you see that tiny little face staring up at you there's nothing like it."

"I know." Lexie said softly her mind immediately going to Megan.

"Hey!" Meredith called out on noticing her sister's face and in turn sitting on the bed, "None of that. Today is about this baby right here. We're celebrating her today. It's not going to be like last time."

Lexie bit her lip as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I know but…"

"No buts." Meredith interrupted, as she stood up, "Good luck. Have fun."

"You're not funny."

Lexie grumbled as Derek came up to her offering his own words of encouragement as he placed a kiss on her cheek and allowing Chris to do the same, as well as feel Lexie's stomach.

Once they left Mark looked across at Lexie with a nervous grin, "You ready?"

Lexie winced in pain as another contraction hit and she grabbed onto Mark's hand, "Oh fuck!"

"Guess that's a yes." Mark quipped grimacing in pain as Lexie's engagement ring dug deep into the palm of his hand, at the same time Dr. Cameron and a nurse came bustling into the room.

"Ah so is little baby Grey Sloan finally ready to make an appearance?" Dr. Cameron asked with a grin as she read the fetal monitor as well Lexie's vitals, she sat at the foot of the bed in order to do a quick pelvic exam, "Why don't we have a look."

"Do you think you could give her something for the pain?" Mark asked as he shook his hand at his side to allow the circulation back after Lexie's latest contraction.

Dr. Cameron on seeing Mark's grimace smirked, "Are these pain killers for Mom or for you, Dr. Sloan?"

"Stop being a wuss." Lexie admonished slapping Mark on the leg she looked at Dr. Cameron her face filled with hope, "So are we ready to go?"

Dr. Cameron shook her head sympathetically, "I'm sorry Lexie you're only at 8 centimeters and 80% effaced."

"Are you kidding me?" Mark remarked in exasperation, when both women looked across at him incredulously, he looked at Lexie's seriously, "I hate seeing you in so much pain."

"Right." Lexie remarked sarcastically pulling her hand out of his own, "If my giving birth to your child is so much of an inconvenience to you Mark Sloan, then maybe you should just go."

"Lex." Mark said exasperated, "That's not what I meant. It's just been almost 7 hours since we've been in here and…."

"You don't think I know that!" Lexie snapped at him, "By the time she's ready to come _you're_ going to have to push for me! Why doesn't she want to come?" Lexie snapped angrily her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Lexie." Mark said softly going to sit on her bed and pulling her to his side, he looked at Dr. Cameron who was still checking Lexie and the baby's monitors, "What about oxytocin, to help speed things up?"

"We've tried that!" Lexie whined, "And she refuses to budge!"

Dr. Cameron looked at them sympathetically, "Sorry guys, but the baby is not in any kind of distress, heart rate as well as O2 levels are exactly as they should be at this stage of labour, everything is moving along perfectly it's just moving slowly. I'll come and check back with you in an hour, just sit tight okay?"

"I am going to be pregnant _forever_." Lexie moaned as another contraction rippled through her body and she hunched over in pain.

* * *

**So is it safe to say that many of you are just about ready to strangle me? But Please tell me what you think. **

**Reviews are love ;)**


	28. Final Chapter

**Yes you did read right this is the final chapter, after much contemplation I decided to end this story here. I know I promised many of you that I would continue but personally I think the birth of Mark and Lexie's baby is the perfect way to end this story, I don't want this story to become one of those never ending stories that go on for millions of chapters and suddenly become redundant and no main focus or story line. So that's why I decided to end this story here. But that does not mean it's the end of the WWB universe I do have something planned and depending on the kind of response I get for this chapter will determine if I will be writing more. I know many of you are disappointed that after waiting ages for this story I decided to end it but I think it was time. Also even though I plan on writing more, I'm going to take a break from WWB and I am going to try and focus on my Mark/Lexie story as well as depending on the season finale start a story picking up where that left off.**

**So after 290 pages over 110,000 words and 550+ reviews this story as final reached the end. It's funny I started this story days before the season 6 premiere and now I'm finishing it the day of season 6 finale that's exactly 9 months it took to write this and its only because of all of you who constantly review and send amazing feedback that I was even able to finish this monster of a story I have never in my life written this much for one sole story so I want to thank each and every one of you who reviews, added this to their favourites or alerts it means the world to me that so many persons were invested in this story and took their time to send a review also there are some of you who have been reading this from the beginning I want to thank you as well for sticking to this for so long.**

* * *

"It looks like baby Grey Sloan has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Dr. Cameron said with a grin from the foot of Lexie's bed as she lowered the sheet and patted her legs, "You're 10 centimeters and 100% effaced, time to get this show on the road people."

Lexie and Mark looked at her in shock, neither of them seeming to be grasping her words, 'You're serious?"

Dr. Cameron laughed at Mark's apprehensive tone, "Yes, I know it seemed like forever, but this baby of yours has finally decided to greet us. You ready?"

Mark glanced at Lexie who was looking at him nervously, both of their hands clasped, Lexie grinned at him her eyes brimmed with tears, "You ready?"

"More than anything." Mark whispered as he leaned down to kiss her, "You can do this."

Lexie looked at him apprehensively, glad that he was able to read exactly what she was thinking, they were so wrapped up in each other they did not hear when Dr. Cameron called out to them.

"Guys!" Dr. Cameron called out yet again, she nodded at the orderly to help Lexie into the wheelchair, and shook her head when Mark offered to do it, "Sorry Dad you've got to go with Nurse Ryan, she'll get you scrubbed in while we sort out Mom."

Mark exchanged a nervous glance with Lexie before they were each ushered off into different directions. Fifteen minutes later Mark walked into the delivery room dressed completely in scrubs, Lexie who was sitting at the bed, a nurse whipping her brow grinned at the sight of his lilac coloured scrubs, "Cute."

Mark rolled his eyes as he stood next to her and took the cloth from the nurse and placed it gently on Lexie's wet brow, "How are you?"

"Ask me when she's here." Lexie said sending him a nervous grin, but her grin immediately fell when another contraction hit, she hissed out in pain and immediately grasped his hand.

Mark barely flinched at her grip but simply wiped her forehead and whispered words of encouragement to her, once the contraction passed, Dr. Cameron who was already scrubbed in and reading the scans from the fetal monitor as well as Lexie's; looked up at the expected couple.

"Okay Lexie I think we can start pushing with the next one." She said her gloved hands resting on Lexie's knees.

Lexie's eyes widened at her words, she looked across at Mark with fright, she shook her head, "I don't think I can do this."

"Hey." Mark called out to her caressing her cheek, "Nothing's going to happen to her."

"But…" Lexie protested weakly her eyes brimmed with tears as she shook her head, "But what if you're wrong…what if…"

"Lex." Mark spoke soothingly placing a kiss on her damp forehead, "Nothing is going to go wrong. We're at the end of the road babe, you can't give up on her now."

Lexie bit her lip and looked at him apprehensively but squeezed his hand as she nodded, "Okay."

"You're both gonna be okay." Mark promised as he kissed the top of her head he looked at Dr. Cameron, "Let's get this thing going."

"I'm not a machine you moron." Lexie muttered, her fears slowly seeming to disappear as Mark continued to speak, "I can't just tell my body to…ahhh…fuck!"

"You were saying?" Mark muttered hissing when Lexie's nails dug deeper into skin all the while Dr. Cameron encouraged Lexie to push.

"Okay stop." Dr. Cameron said after a few moments, "Seems like this little guy has a much bigger head than we anticipated I'm going to need to do an oblique episiotomy, in order to widen the canal."

"But I didn't take the epidural." Lexie said breathlessly as she gripped Mark's hand tightly, "What…are….lidocaine?

Dr. Cameron nodded, having understood what exactly Lexie was asking, "I know you were against the use of anesthesia but this is the best way to get the baby out safely and to ensure that you aren't damaged as well."

"Do it." Lexie said immediately nodded her head vigorously, she looked at Mark fearfully wincing when she felt the prick of the needle but in an instant her entire face immediately relaxed as she smiled lazy, "I think I'm in love with her."

Mark chuckled lightly at her words and the immediate change in her demeanor, he pulled back some of her damp hair behind her head, "That's the second time today you've hinted at changing teams should I be worried?"

Lexie giggled just as she felt another contraction begin and Dr. Cameron encourage her to push, "You're an idiot!"

Mark grimaced as he watched her nails cut into his skin , those marks matching the other ones that were scattered across his hand as well as forearm, his head shot up though when Dr. Cameron told Lexie to stop and that she was cleaning the baby's airway.

"You're not going to look?" Lexie asked him tiredly as she leaned back on the pillows her body too tired to move, but before Mark could respond another contraction came and Lexie sat up slightly groaning in pain as she gripped the sheet as well as Mark's hand and pushed with all her might.

"Come on Lex you can do it." Mark encouraged as he wiped her brow yet again.

"Shut up Mark!"

Lexie snapped at him angrily as her face contorted in pain and she gave on final push and few seconds later a loud cry rang out through the small room, both Mark and Lexie looked on in awe as Dr. Cameron held up a red face baby girl covered in amniotic fluid and placed her on Lexie's stomach.

"Oh!" Lexie gasped as her hands went automatically to cradle her daughter her eyes glistening with tears, "Oh! She's beautiful."

"You both are." Mark whispered as he placed a kiss at the top of the baby's head as well as Lexie's his own eyes glistening with tears.

"You're crying," Lexie whispered as she released a small sniffle and grinned up at Mark.

Mark grunted muttering something under his breath before he caress the baby's back, he looked at Lexie who was grinning through her tears and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexie whispered tilting her head upwards to meet his kiss, their daughter squirming between them."

* * *

Mark stood outside the nursery gazing in at his sleeping daughter in awe, he was so wrapped up at the sight before him that he didn't hear Derek approaching until he felt a slight nudge at his shoulder.

"Hey." Derek said with a grin, "Which one…"

"The cutest one there." Mark said with a grin, he pointed to the baby wrapped in a bright pink comforter her tiny little face matching the comforter that was surrounding her.

"She's beautiful." Derek said in awe, as he gazed down at his niece, congratulations Mark."

"I just can't get over how perfect she is," Mark spoke softly his gaze permanently fixed on his sleeping daughter.

"You never do." Derek said with a slight chuckle, the two men stood in silence as they watched the baby sleep.

After a few moments of silence Derek shook his head, "The universe is laughing at you right now."

Mark frowned as he narrowed his eyes, knowing very well that Derek was teasing him but decided to humour the other man anyway, "And why?"

"You have a _daughter_." Derek said with a bright grin, "A daughter who looks just like her mother and will be a teenager one day and you'll have to keep her away from boys like _you_."

Mark growled, "Shut up. Besides your kid will just have to be my eyes and ears when they get older."

Derek laughed, "Ha well let's hope for both our sakes that my next one is a boy."

Mark laughed as he clamped Derek's shoulder, "You just keep telling yourself that Shep."

His laughter died away as he looked at his sleeping daughter, "You think I can do it?"

"Beat up any boy that comes within a 5 mile radius of your daughter? Yes."

"No ass. _This_ the parenting thing. My Moms gone my Dad's a fixture on the couch, I never…." Mark sighed as he pressed his forehead to the glass window, "I can't mess this up."

"You won't." Derek reassured, "You try your best, and yes you'll make mistakes but just remember to never give up on her and you'll be the best parent you can be just by being there for her."

"I hope so."

Derek's pager suddenly went off interrupting the silence, "I got to take this. I'll check on Lexie after my surgery."

* * *

Lexie looked across at Mark in exasperation from her hospital bed, "Mark you're hogging!"

"Mommy 's whinny pickle." Mark whispered loudly from the other side the room the sleeping baby cradle in his arms.

"Mark!" Lexie whined again, "I would like to hold my daughter."

Mark chuckled as he gazed down at the sleepy baby, "Let's go by Mommy before she decided to kick my…."

"Mark!" Lexie hissed out quietly as to not wake the sleeping baby, "Stop being a moron and come over here!"

"You know I don't think Pickle appreciates you speaking to Daddy like that," Mark teased as he eased the baby into Lexie's arms and wrapped his own arm around Lexie's shoulder as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I think it's time pickle got an actual name." Lexie teased as she looked down at the baby brushing her lips softly against the baby's soft tuff of hair, "Right baby girl? Tell daddy stop calling you a food."

Mark grinned as he rubbed the sole of the baby's socked foot, "I can't get over how amazing she is."

"Perfect." Lexie agreed, "So did you decide on a name?"

Mark looked up at her startled, "Me?"

Lexie rolled her eyes, "No her _other_ father."

"Hey that's not funny Little Grey." Mark said his eyes narrowing slightly but he couldn't keep up the charade much longer and broke out into a grin.

Lexie rolled her eyes, as she hugged the baby closer, "We're keeping up with tradition you pick the first name and I pick the second."

Mark smiled sadly as he thought of Megan, but then shook his head as he looked at the baby closely, then at Lexie, "Emily."

"Emily Faith Sloan." Lexie said with a grin looking down at the baby, "Is that your name?"

Before the family of three could bask in the silence a loud squeal was head at the door as Ella Karev sprinted into the room and bounced on the balls of her feet as she looked at the baby eagerly, "Auntie Lexie! Is him a girl or a boy?"

"Ella!" Izzie scolded as she walked into the room Jake at her side, "I told you no running!"

"Buts Mommy I gots to sees the baby." Ella protested, she jumped onto the nearby arm chair and leaned over to get a better look at the baby, "Hims sleeping. Whats him name?"

"Her name is Emily." Lexie said brightly giving Izzie a reassuring grin at her friend's apologetic look.

"A girl?" Ella said excitedly, but immediately lowered her voice at her mother's look, "Her tiny."

"Look at that little nose." Izzie said unable to hide her own excitement as she too leaned in to get a better look at the sleeping baby.

"I wanna see!" Jake protested as he pulled at the sleeve of Izzie's top.

"Come on Jakester." Mark said hoisting the little boy into his arms so that he could see the baby, "This is Emily,"

"Oh Aunty Lexie can I touch her?" Ella asked eagerly her little hand already moving towards to the baby.

"Just her foot." Lexie said, "And you have to be gentle."

"I can dos that!" Ella said eagerly her small finger lightly touching Emily's tiny sock clad foot,

"Guys she's beautiful." Izzie gushed excitedly her own eyes mirroring Ella's excitement as she looked at the baby

Lexie on seeing Izzie's expression rolled her eyes, "Why don't you hold her? I know you've been dying too since you walked in."

Izzie grinned sheepishly but eagerly held out her hands to take Emily from her mother, once the baby was laying comfortably in her arms Izzie smiled as she sniffed the top of the baby's head, "Oh she has the baby smell."

"Dats cause her a baby Mommy." Jake said his tone slightly exasperated at his mother's words, he ignored the adults' laughter as he peered at Emily from his place in Mark's arm, "Mommy can I holds Emily?"

"Maybe when she's a little older Jakey." Izzie answered.

"So the kid finally decided to come out?" Alex smirked from the doorway still dressed in his scrubs, he released a soft grunt went Ella squealed and ran into his arms.

"Ellie, the baby is sleeping!" Izzie warned, sending Alex a look at which he simply rolled his eyes but reprimanded their daughter nevertheless.

"It's okay she seems to have inherited Mark's ability to sleep through _anything_." Lexie said throwing Mark a grin before she looked at her daughter longingly.

Alex on noticing Lexie's look rolled his eyes at his wife, "Iz I think it's time to give the kid back."

Izzie grinned sheepishly as she relinquished her hold on the newborn to her mother, Alex nudged her in the shoulder, "Don't even _think_ about it. Cute kid. Thank god she got Grey's nose. "

"I'll have you know Karev that the Sloan nose is an excellent nose." Mark muttered, tearing his gaze away from his daughter to send Alex a mock glare.

"No girl should have to live with that nose though." Izzie teased, her own focus still on the sleeping baby, "Right Emma Wemma?"

"Karev you wife's got that look in her eyes." Mark said amused watching the other woman fawn over his daughter.

"I'm choosing to ignore it." Alex grunted as he eyed Izzie wearily

* * *

"Hi Emily." Meredith cooed as she swayed gently from side to side her niece now wide awake bundled up in her arms.

When Meredith released a small sniffle, Cristina who was sitting in the corner of the room groaned, "Oh God not the waterworks again."

Meredith looked across at her best friend sending her a glare, "Auntie Cristina is a B-I-T-C-H."

"Mommy what did Aunty Merry spell?" Jake asked curiously looking across at Izzie who was standing next to Meredith.

Izzie's eyes widened as she slapped Meredith on the shoulder, "Meredith!"

"Mommy! Yous not suppose to hit people!" Ella admonished pointing a tiny finger at her mother.

Cristina released a bark of laughter even more so when Chris who was playing with Jake pointed at Izzie and spoke, "Bad Izzie! Mommy otay?"

"I'm okay Chrissy." Meredith said with a giggle, giving Izzie a pointed look, Lexie who was drifting off ever so often also giggled along with her sister.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Derek called out as he walked into the room dressed in his scrubs, his scrub cap still tied securely over his head, he peered down at the sleeping baby in his wife's arms and grinned as he walked over to his sister-in-law placing a kiss on her cheek . Lexie was laying on the bed her eyes partially opened, "Hey need me to pry her out of Mer's hands?"

"I'm not hogging her!" Meredith protested as she brought the baby closer to her chest.

"You kind of are Mer." Izzie said as she bounced on her feet, "And It's my turn!"

"I just got here!" Meredith huffed as she glared at Izzie, she frowned when Derek walked up to her, holding out his arms expectedly.

"I would like to hold my niece." Derek teased, "Speaking of which did you guys decide on a name?"

"Emily." Lexie and Mark chimed watching in amusement as Meredith reluctantly placed Emily in Derek's arms.

"Oh get a grip Mer, you'll have your own whiner in a few months." Cristina said in exasperation, she then looked over at Lexie and Mark, "Oh and Little Grey Owen send his congratulations or whatever he's stuck in surgery."

"We're here! We're here!" Callie called out anxiously as she ran into the room 11 month old Mia in her arms, "Sorry I'm late."

"Torres the kid was born over three hours ago." Alex remarked amused.

Callie glared at him but then looked across at Lexie and Mark sheepishly, "I was waiting for Mia to get up from her nap."

"Right and you don't poke the sleeping bear." Cristina teased, holding up Chris who was on her lap as shield from Callie.

"Yang did you just call my daughter a bear?" Arizona asked as she too walked into the room baby bag strung over her shoulder and a small teddy bear in hand.

"I'm just saying the kid takes after Torres when it comes to sleeping." Cristina remarked.

Arizona giggled knowing the truth to the younger woman's words, but at her girlfriend's look she shrugged her shoulder's grinning sheepishly, "Sorry babe but she's got a point."

"Whatever I came to see my goddaughter." Callie remarked handing Mia over to Mark and then looked at Derek.

"You mean _my_ goddaughter." Derek corrected her holding Emily closer to his chest.

Callie's eyes widened as she turned to face Mark, "Mark! You told me that I was going to be her godmother!"

Mark looked at her confused, "But you are,"

"Torres the kid needs two godparents." Cristina called out amused, "Come on I'm not even Catholic and I know that."

"Right." Callie said sheepishly as everyone laughed at her expense, "Would you just hand over the kid Shepherd?"

"Emily." Derek spoke softly, "This is your crazy godmother, please forgive your father for making such a rash decision."

"Cute." Callie said dryly as she took the baby in her arms her grin widening at the infant, "Oh! She's a cutie."

"Heartbreaker." Lexie said with a grin as she gazed at her daughter and stifled a yawn.

Mark on seeing Lexie's worn out expression placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at their family and friends, "Okay guys time to head out Lex needs her rest and Em needs to be fed…."

"Say no more Daddy." Callie said with a grin as she handed over the baby to Mark not before she placed a soft kiss on the top of Emily's head, "Congrats Mark."

"Oh Sloan you just want to watch Little Grey's…." Cristina started but was interrupted by all the parents who were ushering their children out of the room.

"Cristina!"

Mark shook his head in exasperation as the room finally cleared out, he looked across at Lexie as he swayed from left to right Emily snuggled up in his arms, "You wanna give feeding her a try or you want me to call the nurse?"

Lexie shook her head as she sat up propping herself on a few of the pillows, and proceeded to unbutton her nightgown, "Bring her here."

Mark smiled as he cautiously placed the baby in Lexie's arms and watched as she maneuvered the baby into position and once Emily was happily nursing Lexie sighed as she ran her fingers gently down the side of the baby's geek. She looked up at Mark to see that he was watching them with a smile of content.

"I love you." Lexie said softly looking up at him.

"I love you too." Mark said with a grin as he leaned over the baby to kiss her softly, he looked down at their daughter and grinned, "And the pickle too."

"Mark!"

**THE END**

* * *

**This is it people the end of the road, please send me feedback and tell me what you think. Also I'm considering doing a sequel which would consist of various milestones of their lives, tell me what you think as well as if there is any requested milestones you would like to see, such as kids birthdays, weddings anything and if it fits into my ideas I'll try and to it.**


End file.
